XXBabylon
by Ashura Darklight
Summary: Un SeishiroXSubaru.  El deseo del corazón de Subaru parece haber muerto con Seishiro,pero cuando dos destinos se encuentran conectados, a pesar de los pecados imperdonables, los sentimientos prevalecen y una profecía... no puede ser ignorada.
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfiction se encuentra basado en los hechos ocurridos en los Mangas de Tokyo Babylon y "X", así como en los C D Dramas de "X"

correspondientes a los personajes de Subaru Sumeragi y Seishiro Sakurazukamori. Todos los derechos pertenecen a CLAMP.

Seishiro Sakurazukamori y Subaru Sumeragi, Lady y Hokuto Sumeragi, Fuuma Monou y Setsuka Sakurazuka son propiedad de CLAMP

Este fan fiction es shonen-ai, Sweet Yaoi.

XX Babylon

"… _**Al caer el Ángel Negro**_

_**El Corazón Puro morirá,**_

_**La dualidad se hará presente,**_

_**El Dragón despertará,**_

_**El sacrificio sincero**_

_**Otorgará la Libertad…"**_

_**By Ashura Darklight (ashuradarklight)**_

La Batalla por el Fin del Mundo aún continua, Subaru ahora porta el ojo de Seishiro, se ha convertido en el Decimocuarto Sakurazukamori y en

Dragón de la Tierra, ha tomado como primera víctima a Kanoe y permanece al lado de Fuuma, en espera de reunirse con Seishiro en "el Guardián".

Capítulo 1

Subaru Sakurazuka.

Latidos de corazón se escuchan en la cercanía

El viento sopla anunciándose.

Un hombre de mirada color marrón, vestido de traje y con gabardina negra se encuentra de pie a unos metros de distancia de un joven de mirada color verde, vestido con gabardina blanca.

-El Kamui Dragón de la Tierra me dijo que tu deseo es distinto de lo que yo creo…. ¿Acaso tu deseo no es matarme? (pregunta Seishiro)

-No, te equivocas (contesta Subaru)

Entonces ambos médium se lanzan dispuestos a luchar, uno de ellos coloca su mano en posición de ataque, mientras el otro simplemente se arroja para recibir el impacto.

Una potente luz se observa, al tiempo que aquella barrera va desapareciendo

El joven de gabardina blanca muestra mirada de asombro, sin entender lo que sucede, ha atravesado sin desearlo, el pecho de aquel que era el único capaz de producirle algún sentimiento.

Latidos de corazón se escuchan aún más fuertes… aún con mayor rapidez

Y como despertando de una pesadilla, aquel joven, ahora de mirada bicolor se incorpora bruscamente sobre la cama, quedando sentado en ella.

Su respiración es agitada, su mirada refleja soledad… y una profunda tristeza…

Sentado sobre la cama, con sus rodillas flexionadas y sus codos sobre de ellas, aún puede percibir la sensación del calor de aquel cuerpo que abrazó por única vez en su vida… aquella ocasión, en la que lo sintió morir también entre sus brazos.

-¿Por queeé? (se pregunta Subaru con su corazón lleno de dolor)

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? (llorando)

Ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba ante aquel sentimiento, su alma sufría, su corazón dolía, tan intensamente, parecía que aquel sufrimiento no tendría fin

Afuera llovía extrañamente, como si el cielo fuera cómplice de su dolor, la lluvia era constante, pero tranquila, ni un solo rayo, ni tempestad

Poco a poco el llanto disminuía, el corazón dejaba de doler y parecía que había dejado de sentir cuando aquel joven pronunciaba aquellas palabras

-Soy Sakurazukamori

Diciendo esto de una forma en la que se obligaba a recordar que como Sakurazukamori no debía sentir dolor, así que… no debía llorar, no debía sufrir, finalmente él sabía que al asesinarlo a él, había asesinado a su propio corazón.

Se levantó entonces de aquella cama, se introdujo en la ducha, al salir, se acercó hacia donde se encontraba aquella indumentaria que ahora vestía, de color negro, como símbolo eterno de duelo que ahora guardaba para su antecesor y para su corazón mismo, aquella ropa que había decidido portar desde que eligió ser "el mayor asesino de Japón"… por él… sólo por seguirlo a él.

Antes de salir de aquella residencia, se detuvo un momento a contemplarse en aquel espejo para observar el ojo color marrón que ahora formaba parte de él, levantó su mano y lo acarició suavemente. Como si lo quisiera tocar a él.

-Te has llevado todo de mí… pero yo… aún conservo una parte de ti…

Lo observó un momento más, después cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados pues nuevamente el llanto quería brotar… pero Subaru sabía perfectamente que eso no debía suceder.

Salió de aquella casa, con paso firme, caminó hasta llegar a su objetivo, hasta donde se encontraba un joven con ojos color dorado, vestido también totalmente de negro, aunque de menor edad que él.

De un salto, se sentó en un espacio cercano al otro. Con la mirada observando al piso, sin poder evitar pensar en las últimas palabras que él pronunció y que siempre resonarían en su mente

-Subaru-kun… quiero que sepas lo mucho que yo….

Apretó nuevamente sus párpados obligando a las lágrimas a mantenerse en sus ojos.

Fuuma lo observaba, con tristeza

-¿No volverás a confundirme con él cierto? (pregunta Fuuma)

-No (pronunciando tristemente) él ya no está aquí… ni en ninguna parte… (dijo Subaru)

-No piensas hacer nada?

-No…

-Puedes decidir no luchar, pero si tu mueres ese ojo también morirá

-Ya me lo has dicho… y ya te he demostrado.. que lo que haga… sólo lo haré para estar con él…

Fuuma continuaba observándolo, podía leer su corazón… conocía… su verdadero deseo

-¿Por qué no me matas? (pregunta Subaru)

Fuuma negó con la cabeza

-Ahora tú eres el único que debe poder hacerlo

-No romperé mi promesa

-¿Tu promesa?

Fuuma asentó con la cabeza

-Le prometí a Seishiro… no volver a lastimarte

Subaru lo observó intrigado, después agachó el rostro

Fuuma continuaba mirándolo con tristeza, titubeando, respecto de lo que iba a hacer

Subaru levantó la vista entonces, y comenzó a mirar al horizonte, el viento golpeaba sutilmente su rostro, despeinando levemente su cabello… parecía que el ojiverde ni siquiera percibía aquello

Entonces Fuuma introdujo una mano en su gabardina, buscando algo

Subaru no notaba nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor

-Sakurazuka (pronunció Fuuma llamándolo)

Pero el ojiverde no escuchó

Fuuma se acercó hacia él y se colocó de pie frente al muchacho

Subaru levantó la vista al notarlo, en eso observó que el ojos dorados extendía su mano, entregándole algo

Subaru observó una extraña tarjeta en la palma de la mano del otro

Fuuma lo observaba manteniendo su extremidad en la misma posición

Subaru lo miró entonces a los ojos

-Ve… cumple tu verdadero deseo (le dijo Fuuma)

Subaru lo observó sin comprender

-Tu no deseas morir, no después de lo que él te dijo

-¿Por qué? No entiendo…

-Por él… y porque con un corazón como el que ahora posees… no me sirves para luchar

Subaru tomó lentamente la tarjeta, después la leyó, contenía una dirección

-Has oído hablar de él… y es el único, que ahora puede cumplir lo que anhelas…

-¿Cómo sabes de él?

-Eso no importa, ve… en busca de tu verdadero destino

Fuuma le dio entonces la espalda y se alejó unos pasos de él, simulando que ahora se encontraba sólo en aquel lugar

-¡¿Gracias? (pronunció Subaru)

Después, el ojiverde desapareció de un salto

Fuuma quedó pensativo, cerrando los ojos, levantando su rostro para percibir aquel viento que despeinaba su cabello y agitaba su gabardina oscura.

-_"Tu destino…y … el mío…" _(pensó Fuuma)

Subaru entonces se dirigía hacia aquella dirección misteriosa, sin evitar recordar aquella escena en la cual su abuela le hablaría de aquel al que ahora buscaba:

Subaru casi terminaba su año de entrenamiento, cuando escuchó acerca de un exorcismo realizado, intrigado, observaba a su abuela reprimiendo los ánimos por preguntar, Lady Sumeragi notó que el niño se había enterado de ello

-¿Escuchaste todo verdad Subaru?

-Si (el niño contestó con vergüenza)

-No te preocupes, finalmente, como futuro líder del clan también deberás de enterarte de esto

Subaru la observaba atentamente

-El exorcismo del que nos escuchaste hablar, es uno muy "particular", pues el conjuro no fue realizado por cualquier médium…

Subaru abrió aún más los ojos

-Existe alguien… cuyo nombre, edad, y aún ubicación se desconocen, él, es un ser que practica las artes ocultas, al hacerlo, rompe con todas las leyes naturales…

-¿Rompe con las leyes naturales?

-Si… a él acuden aquellas personas que se niegan a aceptar algunos hechos, que incluyen, el perder a alguien muy querido

Subaru observaba atento

-Su magia… es distinta a la de nosotros, pero por muy poderosa que sea… aquel que vuelve del otro mundo… no es humano,.. así que… al final… aquella persona que acudió con el ser que te menciono a realizar el hechizo, termina solicitando nuestros servicios, para conseguir el descanso de su ser querido

-¿Quién es él?

Lady Sumeragi observó titubeante al niño, pero accedió a informarle

-Se hace llamar "Médium Demonio"

Recién terminaba aquel recuerdo cuando el ojos bicolor ya se encontraba frente a las puertas de una enorme Residencia, en las afueras de Tokyo.

Al principio Subaru titubeó de entrar, contemplaba aquellas enormes puertas cuando estas comenzaron a abrirse

Al instante pudo apreciarse la figura de una hermosa pero misteriosa mujer dándole la bienvenida

-Bienvenido Sakurazukamori-San lo esperábamos

Haciendo la mujer una reverencia

Subaru observaba a aquella mujer fijamente

La mujer se incorporó y lo observó fijamente también

Como si una extraña energía lo llamara, Subaru avanzó hasta llegar al interior de aquel lugar

Las puertas entonces se cerraron, ocultando lo que ahí dentro ocurría

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Seishiro y Subaru pertenecen a CLAMP.

Capítulo 2

Los Dos Árboles de Cerezo.

Ya en el interior de aquella construcción, la mujer condujo a Subaru hasta un enorme salón, le pidió sentarse y le ofreció traerle un té

El pelinegro prefirió quedarse de pie, comenzó a observar todo alrededor.

En aquel salón, había una gran colección de estatuas y obras de arte antiguas, pero una en especial atrajo la atención del ojiverde.

Un enorme cuadro, el cual, mostraba lo que parecían ser Un Dragón del Cielo y otro de la Tierra, con los ojos cerrados, rodeando al mundo, simulando custodiarlo.

Subaru observó detenidamente aquella pintura, cuando notó que aquellos dragones abrían los ojos y volteaban en dirección hacia donde él se encontraba, lo que hizo que por reflejo aquel muchacho se apartara dando algunos pasos hacia atrás.

Tal fue su asombro que no se percató que una figura observaba aquella escena ocultándose detrás de una cortina y al instante correr en busca de alguien

En otra habitación, aquel al que Subaru había ido a buscar y otro más conversaban

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El cuadro reaccionó

-¿El Dragón de la Tierra? (preguntó el médium demonio)

El otro negó con la cabeza

-Ambos Dragones despertaron cuando él se acercó

-¿Ambos? (preguntó el médium con extrañeza)

-Si

-Entonces… hazlo pasar

-En seguida

El médium demonio quedó pensativo

De regreso con Subaru, el muchacho se encontraba observando desconfiadamente la taza de té que le habían servido

-Sakurazukamori-San… mi señor lo recibirá (le dijo la mujer que lo había recibido)

Subaru se levantó y siguió a aquella mujer hasta otra habitación, muy diferente a la anterior

El cuarto era enorme, sin ventanas, sin luz de sol, iluminado por varias velas, podía apreciarse en un extremo algo que simulaba ser un enorme altar, alrededor, varias estatuas de figuras desconocidas para Subaru y en un pequeño, pero especial espacio, sobre una base de piedra, una pequeña área de tierra de forma rectangular que albergaba a dos pequeños árboles de cerezo, parecidos al "Guardián" sólo que estos podían caber cada uno en la palma de una mano

Subaru fue atraído por aquellos "entes", pero más llamó su atención aquel que tenía los pétalos totalmente rosados, inevitablemente recordó a Seishiro, pues nunca podría olvidar que las Flores de Cerezo eran originalmente blancas y que si se volvían color rojo pálido era por una sola razón.

El ojos bicolor observaba detenidamente aquel pequeño árbol, incluso acercó su mano para tocarlo y se acercó también a percibir su olor, el cual asemejaba al de la sangre. Esto, le sorprendió enormemente. Tan ensimismado estaba en ello, que ni siquiera notó cuando aquella mujer se retiraba por órdenes del médium demonio y éste se acercaba hacia él.

Subaru no pudo evitar derramar una silenciosa lágrima al tiempo que pensaba

-_"Pronto estaré contigo"_

-Ese árbol… representa la existencia de tu antecesor …(dijo una voz a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos)

Subaru entonces volteó en dirección hacia donde provenía aquella voz

Observó a un hombre de apariencia joven, de su estatura, de piel morena clara, complexión delgada, cabello largo negro, tan negro como el color de sus profundos ojos.

El médium demonio pudo apreciar el color bicolor en los ojos de Subaru

-…Y el otro representa tu existencia… (completando la frase)

Subaru lo miró con desconfianza

-Realmente… es interesante lo que ha ocurrido.. (Decía mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de la habitación)

-Los pequeños árboles de cerezo me indican cuando ha nacido un nuevo Sakurazukamori… por lo general, sólo existe uno a la vez, ya que cada uno que nace, se alimenta de la energía del anterior eliminándolo definitivamente y alcanzando el nuevo su total esplendor, poco a poco, sus pétalos se van tiñendo de color rojo pálido y cuando el Sakurazukamori ha encontrado a su sucesor empieza a brotar un nuevo árbol, que acabará con el anterior…

Subaru lo observaba

-Pero esta ocasión… no ha sido así… el primer árbol no ha muerto y el nuevo no ha alcanzado todo su esplendor, aunque ha comenzado a teñir sus flores de color rosado…

El médium demonio se acercó hacia donde se encontraban los pequeños árboles

-Con certeza, el árbol de la derecha representa a tu antecesor y el de la izquierda representa tu existencia… (acercando su mano derecha para tocar uno de los árboles).. pareciera… que el nuevo árbol se niega a terminar con la vida del anterior… incluso… me atrevo a decir que quiere protegerlo… (sonríe) eso por supuesto… si tu antecesor estuviera vivo.. .pero no es así… aunque… creo que te niegas a que él muera definitivamente… pues una parte de él se encuentra en ti… (mirando fijamente el ojo color marrón de Subaru)

El ojos bicolor hizo gesto de enfado

-Pero no te encuentras aquí para hablar de eso, tu… tienes un deseo que quieres realizar… ¿no es así?

-Si (contestó Subaru con firmeza)

-Y supongo… que a tu consideración sólo yo puedo realizarlo

-Si… quiero… estar con él

El médium demonio volteó a ver a los dos pequeños árboles

-No lo dudo

-Supongo que tu puedes asesinarme

El médium demonio lo observaba

-Si… pero no es eso lo que deseas

Subaru lo observó con molestia

-Tu deseo es totalmente distinto y podría realizarse… tu abuela te lo habrá dicho… yo puedo pasar por alto todas las leyes naturales…

-Lo sé (diciendo esto con molestia) lo he pensado… pero… he visto casos, los he exorcizado yo mismo, él no estaría realmente vivo… él no sería verdaderamente humano… al final… yo mismo tendría que poner fin a todo

El médium demonio negó con la cabeza

-No te asesinaré…

-Te daré lo que me pidas

-No

Subaru se dio la media vuelta para marcharse

-Entonces pierdo mi tiempo

Había dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando unos pétalos de flor de cerezo flotaron lentamente frente a él y una añorada voz le hablaba

-Subaru-Kun…

Subaru se detuvo al momento, abriendo sus ojos enormemente, titubeando en voltear

En eso escuchó unos pasos acercándose

-No te vayas (pronunció aquella voz)

Subaru entonces volteó y no podía creer lo que veía

Seishiro se acercaba hacia él, despacio, con esa última mirada que recordaba de él

-Quédate conmigo

Subaru volteó hacia donde se encontraba el médium demonio, comprobando si no era algún truco, pero este continuaba en su lugar, observando la escena

Seishiro extendió su mano hacia él, para acariciar su rostro

Subaru continuaba de pie, viéndolo acercarse

Seishiro tomó tiernamente su rostro, unos centímetros los separaban

-Te Amo (le dijo tiernamente el ojos marrón, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia él)

Subaru simplemente cerró los ojos

Seishiro lo besó tiernamente

Subaru sintió aquella caricia, al tiempo de una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla, pero al intentar abrazarlo, Seishiro simplemente desapareció

El ojos bicolor se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas al piso

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? (reclamando Subaru)

-Yo no hice nada (contestó el médium demonio con tranquilidad)

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? (reclamando con ira)

El médium demonio lo miró fijamente

-Fue tu corazón… él materializó tu verdadero deseo… este lugar le permitió hacerlo… yo sólo observé

Subaru lo observaba poniéndose de pie

El médium volteó en dirección hacia dónde se encontraban aquellos árboles

Subaru hizo lo mismo, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con los guantes que llevaba puestos en sus manos

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

El médium demonio volteó a observarlo fingiendo no entender

-¿Qué quieres para traerlo de vuelta? (preguntó Subaru)

-Lo que te pida a cambio… sin duda puedes dármelo

Subaru lo observó pensativo

-¿Qué debo hacer?

El médium demonio sonrió complacido

-Desde que Seishiro se convirtió en Sakurazukamori se volvió parte del "Guardián" y ahora su alma se encuentra dentro de él. Así que necesito una parte del "corazón" y pétalos del "Guardián", así como algunas raíces, uno por cada Sakurazukamori que ha existido, incluyéndote a ti. No te será fácil, al "Guardián" no le agradará lo que vas a hacer, pero no te será imposible.

Subaru dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al parque Ueno

-Y tráeme esa gabardina que aún conservas con su sangre

Subaru se sorprendió ante lo escuchado pero no cuestionó

Cuando el ojos bicolor abandonó el lugar, el médium demonio hizo lo mismo con aquella habitación

La mujer que atendió en un principio a Subaru se acercó hacia él

-¿Unmei? (así se hacia llamar aquel médium demonio)

-Tiene que ser él…

Ante personas ajenas Unmei y aquella mujer aparentaban ser sirviente y amo, pero su realidad era otra, por lo que a solas se dirigían entre sí como iguales

-¿Significa que ha terminado nuestra espera? (preguntó la mujer)

-Cuando Seishiro regrese… la rueda de mi destino comenzará realmente a girar…

-Es lo que deseo… por ti…

-Gracias… por ayudarme

Decía Unmei mientras acariciaba el rostro de aquella mujer

La mujer le sonreía tiernamente

Mientras tanto, Subaru se dirigía a donde se encontraba el "Guardián", aún dudaba acerca de su decisión pero estaba seguro de que su corazón le pedía al ojos marrón.

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Resurrección.

Subaru se encontraba frente a aquel ente, podía percibir en su totalidad toda la energía que emanaba de él Pero esta ocasión, no tenía el menor deseo de exorcizarlo ni siquiera de hacerle el más leve daño, incluso lo protegería de ser necesario. Sabía perfectamente que el alma de Seishiro se encontraba en él, por ahora, ese ente sería entonces, lo más preciado para aquel ojos bicolor. _(Nota 1)_

-_"Aquí estás y tienes dentro de ti lo que yo más anhelo.."_

Subaru contemplaba a "el Guardián", sin saber como comenzar a obtener lo que necesitaba, se acercó a él, se atrevió a tocarlo

-_"Soy Sakurazukamori"_

Aquel ente no pareció rechazarlo, lo sintió ligado a él

Subaru bajó despacio su mano, al tiempo que se hincaba lentamente, y en un movimiento rápido cortó una raíz del árbol, de inmediato sintió que una extraña fuerza lo repelía, así que tuvo que alejarse de él

Recordó las palabras de Unmei, necesitaba una parte del corazón del árbol, pero, si aquel ente no le permitía cortar una raíz, mucho menos le permitiría llegar hasta su corazón para extraerle una parte, en eso, desvió su mirada hacia una figura que llamó su atención.

Una joven y hermosa mujer, de largo cabello negro y piel blanca, situada junto a unas camelias, le señalaba hacia la parte superior del "Guardián".

-¿Quién eres? (le preguntó el ojos bicolor)

-Sakurazukamori (le contestó la mujer sonriendo discretamente)

-Pero…

-Ve… ahí se encuentra lo que necesitas (señalando)

Subaru dio un salto para caer entre unas ramas, después volteó en dirección hacia la mujer

-Allí encontrarás lo que buscas

Subaru comenzó a revisar la superficie, encontró lo que pudo notar, un punto sensible del árbol y ahí, comenzó a buscar, el ojos bicolor se sorprendió al notar que con cada corte que realizaba, brotaba un líquido cálido de color rojo intenso. Cada corte que realizaba también le afectaba a él, pero no se detendría ante nada.

La mujer mientras tanto, acariciaba aquel ente, como si deseara con ello tranquilizarlo

Al poco tiempo y después de un gran esfuerzo, consiguió lo que necesitaba, miró hacia abajo y observó que la mujer aún se encontraba ahí

Agotado, bajó del árbol dando un salto, y al buscarla ella simplemente había desaparecido. Subaru supo, que aquella presencia, no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

Echó a correr entonces hacia donde guardaba aquella gabardina, único elemento que faltaba en la "lista", después de un rato, se encontraba de nuevo frente a las puertas de aquella residencia, no necesitó alertar acerca de su presencia, las puertas se abrieron y el muchacho entró sin titubear.

Unmei lo esperaba, al verlo, no dudó en comenzar con el conjuro.

Colocó sobre una base de piedra las partes obtenidas del Guardián, formando un pentagrama invertido y las cubrió con la gabardina impregnada de la sangre del anterior Sakurazukamori. Encima colocó dos cadenas color oro, con una figura indefinida en cada una.

-Colócate frente a la figura (ordenó a Subaru)

Subaru obedeció sin dudar

-Repite… las palabras que voy a pronunciar… colocando tus manos en la misma posición que yo…

Subaru imitó a Unmei

-Extiende tus brazos, encima de todo esto

Subaru extendió sus brazos y al instante Unmei realizó unos pequeños cortes en sus muñecas.

El ojos bicolor observó como brotaba su propia sangre y caía sobre aquella figura, al tiempo que la sangre era absorbida

Subaru miraba sorprendido

-Sólo, un poco más (repitió Unmei)

Subaru comenzaba a sentirse débil, pero se sostenía de pie

-Lo siguiente… va a dolerte (advirtió el médium demonio)

El ojos bicolor comenzó a sentir un gran dolor proveniente de su ojo izquierdo

-Ese ojo, es de Seishiro… y lo necesito para que él vuelva, aunque al parecer se encuentra bien contigo

-Entonces… tómalo (le dijo el ojos bicolor)

Unmei cerró las heridas de las muñecas de Subaru

Subaru no pudo evitar tocar su ojo izquierdo en señal de dolor

Comenzó a brotar sangre de su rostro y cayó hincado sobre sus rodillas

A los pocos minutos, el dolor desapareció y la sangre dejó de brotar

Una intensa luz provenía de aquella figura

Subaru quedó cegado por unos minutos, cuando recuperó su visión no podía creer lo que veía

-Esto es lo que tanto deseabas… Tócalo…. Es real… y no desaparecerá en unos meses… y será humano, sólo necesitarás completar el conjuro (diciendo mientras recogía aquellas cadenas de color oro, con ahora unas figuras bien definidas).

Subaru se acercó a verificar si lo que veía era real.

Sobre aquella base, se encontraba Seishiro

Subaru se atrevió a tocar su rostro, pudo percibir una piel viva

Seishiro parecía dormido

Subaru acercó su rostro al del ojos marrón, pudo percibir aunque débilmente, su respiración

Era él sin duda, estaba vivo, aunque inconsciente

El ahora nuevamente ojos verdes abrazó fuertemente aquel cuerpo, comprobando nuevamente que era real

-_"Volviste a mí… nuevamente… volviste"_

Unmei observaba la escena

Subaru no soltaba a Seishiro

-Aún falta algo para completar el hechizo, sin él… Seishiro no despertará

Subaru lo observó esperando la información

-Ahora su alma se encuentra atada para siempre a la tuya…

-No tengo problema con eso (afirmó Subaru)

-Seguramente… pero el inconveniente de ello, es que su vida se encuentra conectada a la tuya, él morirá cuando tu lo hagas.

Subaru observaba atentamente

-Y no sólo eso… aún debes sellar su alma en su cuerpo definitivamente y para ello, necesitas sacrificar vidas humanas

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que las vidas que antes tomabas para el "Guardián" ahora deberás dárselas a Seishiro

Unmei extiende sus manos

-Además… deberás bañar con la sangre de tus víctimas estos dijes… mezclada con la tuya… la cantidad de víctimas necesarias te será indicada con el despertar de Seishiro…

Subaru observó dos dijes idénticos, cada uno formado por el símbolo del clan Sumeragi y el clan Sakurazukamori, ambos entrelazados y unidos mediante un Dragón Bicolor, con un ala formada por plumas y otra por escamas

Unmei coloca una de las cadenas en el cuello de Subaru y la otra en el de Seishiro

-A partir de ahora, ambos se encuentran conectados por siempre y estos dijes simbolizan ese hecho, nunca deberán quitárselos, si desean continuar así.

-De acuerdo

-¿Puedes ahora darme mi paga?

-Te daré lo que desees

Unmei sonrió

-Realmente… me darías lo que te pidiera… (mirando fijamente a Subaru)

-Si (afirmó Subaru)

-Supongo que esperabas que te pidiera tu alma

Subaru observaba fijamente

-Olvídalo, esa no es de tu propiedad, dejó de serlo… hace varios años (mirando a Seishiro)

Subaru agachó el rostro comprendiendo el comentario

-Lo que yo quiero de ti… es la mitad de tus poderes de Dragón del Cielo

-Los perdí cuando me convertí en un Dragón de la Tierra

-No… los perdiste cuando lo único que deseabas proteger desapareció de este mundo… pero regresó…. Lo tienes entre tus brazos… y seguramente harías hasta lo imposible por protegerlo… así que…. Tus poderes seguramente están aquí

Unmei señaló el pecho de Subaru, justo a la altura del corazón

-Entonces tómalos

-Sólo la mitad… los necesitarás para protegerlo

Subaru no se negó

Levanta tu mano izquierda y coloca tu palma justo frente a la mía

Subaru obedeció y al instante sintió que algo le era tomado

-Eso es todo… puedes marcharte… no puedo hacer nada más por ti… por ahora…

Subaru se levantó cargando al inconsciente Seishiro entre sus brazos

-MI asistente te llevará a tu casa, no puedes andar por la ciudad cargándolo a él… sería muy sospechoso

-Pero…

-Descuida… no siempre un elegido para participar en la Batalla por el Destino del Mundo me "obsequia" la mitad de sus poderes

-Gracias

-Por cierto… "eso" (señalando el ojo izquierdo de Subaru) es un regalo de parte mía

Subaru entonces notó que aún podía ver con sus dos ojos a pesar de que le fuera arrebatado el de Seishiro

Después de un rato, Subaru se encontraba siendo transportado en el auto de Unmei hasta la Residencia Sakurazukamori, llevando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Sesihiro, observó por el espejo retrovisor su rostro. Su ojo perdido gracias al Kamui Dragón de la Tierra había regresado.

Después de un largo rato, se encontraba en su "casa"

-Hemos llegado, Sakurazukamori-San (dijo la asistente de Unmei)

Subaru bajó entonces del auto

-¡Gracias!(por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Subaru sonrió)

-Fue un placer (contestó la mujer cortésmente)

El ojiverde entró entonces en aquella casa

-_"Ahora… sólo es necesario tener paciencia… sólo… un poco más de tiempo… finalmente… ya hemos esperado bastante…"_

Continuará.

Nota 1: Afirmo que el alma de Seishiro se encuentra en el "Guardián", porque en el CD Drama Setsuka le dice a Seishiro que ahí van todas las almas de los Sakurazukamori, e incluso Seishiro después afirma su estancia ahí diciendo:

"_ahora soy parte del maestro... de ese cerezo que eternamente florece junto a las camelias de mi madre... al fin estoy con ella, perdido en un espacio donde no hay cielo ni infierno... donde no hay nada más que un vacío... "  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Despertar.

"…_**Escucho un corazón…**_

… _**es el tuyo…**_

… _**late débilmente…**_

…_**pero eso me basta… **_

…_**para que el mío… vuelva a sentir…"**_

Subaru Sumeragi.

Los rayos del sol hacía rato que entraban por la ventana de aquella habitación, Subaru abrió los ojos lentamente, al percibir aquella luz con demasiada intensidad, por un instante olvidó lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero el débil latido de un corazón hizo que lo recordara.

Directamente hacía su oído llegaba aquel sonido, que ahora le parecía maravilloso escuchar. El ojiverde se encontraba con la cabeza y su mano izquierda colocadas sobre el pecho de Seishiro, al notar esto de momento se ruborizó. El cuerpo del ojos marrón se encontraba vestido sólo con una bata, cerrada simplemente a la altura de la cintura por una cinta, dejando al descubierto la piel del torso y Subaru tenía colocada su mano, con la palma extendida, justo sobre el pecho de Seishiro.

Subaru no recordaba en que momento se había colocado en esa posición, lo último que venía a su memoria eran las escenas al traer cargando el cuerpo del ojos marrón y depositarlo en la cama, luego sentirse muy cansado y recostarse al lado de éste, pues no quería dejarlo solo, aunque se encontraran en la misma casa. Seguramente en el transcurso de la noche, buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir, el ojiverde se colocó sobre el ojos marrón sin darse cuenta y al sentir lo tibio de su cuerpo, prefirió quedarse ahí.

Subaru levantó su rostro y se topó con el de un inconsciente Seishiro, no recordaba haberlo tenido alguna vez así, tan cerca y tan vulnerable. El ojiverde no pudo evitar contemplarlo un momento, finalmente el ojos marrón era apuesto, y aún con el cabello algo despeinado, lucía bien.

_-"Te ves… muy apuesto…"_

Subaru se ruborizó nuevamente al pensar eso, enseguida sacudió su cabeza

"_No es posible que en este momento piense eso… aún no te encuentras bien… y yo… pensando tonterías…"_

Se reclamó a sí mismo

Se sentó entonces sobre la cama volteando a observar al ojos marrón, tímidamente acercó su mano hacia su rostro y lo acarició tiernamente, para después de un instante volver a sacudir su cabeza y lanzarse un nuevo reclamo.

Se metió a la ducha, tomó un baño rápido y regresó a vigilar a aquel ojos marrón, apresuradamente se vistió y volvió a sentarse junto a él.

-Haré hasta lo imposible para que recobres el conocimiento, entonces…. Tendré mucho que decirte (acariciando su rostro nuevamente)

Se dirigió a tomar un desayuno rápido, pues no tenía apetito, pero sabía que necesitaba almacenar fuerzas para realizar lo que se había propuesto

Regresó de nuevo a aquella habitación, abrió la ventana y recorrió totalmente las cortinas, observó el exterior, el día era muy hermoso, o al menos así lo sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Subaru se percataba nuevamente del mundo y de lo que había en él.

Transcurrió la tarde, el ojiverde sabía que debía continuar con aquel hechizo, así que salió de la casa

_-"Regresaré pronto"_

Despidiéndose momentáneamente de Seishiro, aunque él, no podía escucharlo

Subaru salió a cobrar la vida de una nueva víctima

_-"Soy Sakurazukamori"_

El ojiverde se recordaba quién era, pero esta vez, con un objetivo distinto.

Acudió en busca de su nueva presa, un hombre joven era el blanco, siguió a aquel sujeto hasta considerar el momento propicio para acabarlo, cuando fue oportuno, se quitó uno de sus guantes negros que cubrían las marcas del Sakurazukamori en el dorso de sus manos, de un salto se colocó frente a aquel sujeto, lo único que vio fue su rostro mostrando miedo por lo que adivinaba iba a ocurrirle.

Una leve lluvia de sangre y todo estaba terminado por ese día. Subaru observó aquel líquido rojo que ahora cubría su mano, pero no sintió remordimiento, ni culpa, sabía que con eso él regresaría y con eso bastaba para evitar sentir arrepentimiento.

Regresó entonces a donde Seishiro y haciendo un leve corte en su muñeca izquierda, su sangre comenzó a brotar, colocó su extremidad sobre su otra mano impregnada con la sangre de su víctima, ambos líquidos se mezclaron cayendo sobre el dije que se encontraba en el cuello del ojos marrón, sorprendentemente el dije pareció absorber aquella mezcla de sustancias y emanar un extraño brillo después de eso.

Subaru cerró su herida en un rápido movimiento y contempló durante un momento el cuerpo inconsciente de Seishiro, mostrando en su rostro cierta nostalgia.

Se recostó al lado del ojos marrón y el sueño y el cansancio lo vencieron sin darse cuenta. Todo aquello realizado lo agotaba demasiado.

Los días siguientes continuó con sus "actividades", no se percató que unos misteriosos ojos color gris seguían sus movimientos en el exterior de la casa.

Una tarde Subaru había salido a cobrar una nueva víctima, cuando sintió que se desplegaba una barrera.

_-"La batalla aún continúa…::Pero a mí… hace tiempo que el mundo dejó de importarme… ahora… sólo me interesas tú" (Nota 1)_

Pensaba Subaru mientras apretaba con una de sus manos el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

En eso, comenzó a sentirse un fuerte temblor en la tierra, el ojiverde reaccionó con preocupación, recordando lo que había dejado en la Residencia Sakurazukamori. Entonces de un salto se alejó de aquel lugar y con la mayor velocidad posible llegó a las puertas de aquella residencia que ahora era su casa.

Subaru corría con desesperación, casi alcanzaba la entrada, cuando se interpuso un hombre rubio, delgado, de cabello corto, de ojos grises, vestido de traje y con gabardina negra.

Al ojiverde en ese momento no le interesó averiguar de quien se trataba, sólo quería comprobar que Seishiro se encontrara "bien".

Pero el rubio era persistente y continuó de pie frente a él

-¡Quítate de mi camino! (le gritó con molestia Subaru)

-No (contestó tajante el otro)

-¡Hazte a un lado!

-Quítame si puedes (dijo el rubio retándolo, preparándose para lanzarle un ataque)

Subaru adivinó las intenciones el otro y saltó para esquivar aquel ataque

Pero el rubio lanzó una réplica

Subaru volvió a esquivar el ataque

Ambos se miraban fijamente, ambos trataban de adivinar sus movimientos

Mientras en el interior de la Residencia, algo ocurría en la mente del ojos marrón.

Seishiro se notaba en un lugar ajeno al mundo viviente, no era el cielo, ni tampoco el infierno, ahí el tiempo se detenía, el dolor físico no existía, él sabía donde se encontraba, pero desde hacía unos días se sentía ajeno a este sitio.

-¿Madre?

Exclamó al sentir una conocida energía a espaldas suyas

-¡Seishiro!

Pronunció tiernamente aquella voz a espaldas suyas

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya lo has notado

-No entiendo que sucede

Setsuka entonces se acerca y acaricia aquella figura espectral del ojos marrón

-Debemos despedirnos

Seishiro hace gesto de intriga

-Debes irte (afirma Setsuka)

-No existe otro lugar a donde pueda irme, tu lo sabes muy bien (responde Seishiro tranquilamente)

-Sí lo hay

Seishiro sonríe sutilmente

-Seguramente has escuchado a un corazón latir

-Si, pero…

-No es un recuerdo… no es una alucinación, bajo estas circunstancias… eso no existe para nosotros

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Es tu corazón

Seishiro vuelve a sonreír

-Mi corazón… se encuentra muerto… al igual que yo

Afirma tranquilamente el Sakurazukamori

-No (Setsuka niega con la cabeza)

-No pensé… que pudieras bromear bajo estas circunstancias

-No bromeo

Seishiro observa fijamente a su madre

-Te Amo (le dice Setsuka)

Seishiro continúa observándola

-Adiós… Seishiro (le dice Setsuka intentando acariciar su rostro)

Seishiro entonces observa la imagen de su madre desvanecerse, al instante, escucha el fuerte latido de un corazón y comienza a sentir frío

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Siento… frío?_

_-¿Acaso… siento mi cuerpo?_

_-Pero… yo ya estoy muerto_

_-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre?_

Mientras en el exterior, dos médiums comienzan una batalla.

Continuará.

Nota 1: Me atrevo a escribir el pensamiento del principio y a usar esta frase porque es lo que afirma Subaru en el volumen XVII del manga de "X" al decirle a Fuuma :

"…_el futuro de la Tierra y otras cosas, ya no me conciernen."_

Y también lo expresa en el CD Drama:

"_No tengo interés en el resultado de la Tierra… Sólo vivo para cumplir mi deseo"_y también afirma:

"_Seishir__ou Sakurazuka. La única persona a la que aún guardo sentimientos"_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Erizawa.

"_**Cuando te conocí tu mirada traspasó mi corazón…**_

…_**llegando hasta lo más profundo…**_

… _**para librarme de este sentimiento…**_

_**Tendría que librarme también de mi alma…"**_

_Koji Erizawa._

La lluvia comienza a caer en la ciudad de Tolyo, las gotas de agua fluyen de manera constante, un muchacho vestido totalmente de negro lucha con un hombre rubio que aparenta tener su misma estatura.

En la Residencia Sakurazukamori, un hombre de ojos color marrón aún no comprende lo que ocurre con él, se siente recostado sobre una cama, sus manos le indican que existe una suave y delgada tela que cubre su cuerpo. Seishiro abre lentamente sus párpados, para comprobar lo que percibe, lo primero que observa es un techo conocido, decide entonces incorporarse, quedando sentado sobre aquel mueble, levanta sus manos en dirección a su campo visual, nota que puede verlas, las mueve para comprobar que son reales. Retira aquellas sábanas que cubren su cuerpo para examinarse. Nota que se encuentra vestido con una bata, la cual baja un poco, buscando aquella herida en su pecho, ahora totalmente ausente en él.

Se levanta para observarse entonces en el espejo frente a su cama, su rostro atrapa totalmente su atención.

Puede apreciar ambos ojos situados en las orbitas de su cara, al principio no puede creerlo, los toca sutilmente con sus manos para comprobar que ahí están, pero no puede dudar, finalmente se encuentra viendo todo su alrededor por medio de ellos.

Hace gesto de extrañeza, mientras se observa fijamente en el espejo, entonces algo que cuelga de su cuello llama su atención, algo muy brillante, un dije, un símbolo extraño, que podría ser prohibido para algunos. El símbolo de su clan, entrelazado con el de su clan enemigo mediante un Dragón bicolor.

Al principio el ojos marrón interpreta todo como un sueño, pero después se convence de que no lo es, finalmente los muertos no sueñan. Pero él no está muerto, ni siquiera continúa dentro del "Guardián", además, su corazón se encuentra latiendo y puede sentir su cuerpo totalmente vivo.

De repente, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, es la sensación de que "alguien" se encuentra en peligro. Sin preocuparse por su vestimenta se apresura a llegar hasta la puerta.

Mientras en el exterior

Subaru observa a aquel rubio, convenciéndose de que no tiene otra opción que luchar con él

El rubio observa al ojiverde con gran odio

Subaru percibe en la mirada de aquel hombre una mezcla de dolor y odio

-¿Quién eres? (pregunta Subaru)

-Sakurazukamori

-No, sólo existe uno

-No, ya no existe, porque tú lo mataste (diciendo esto con gran odio)

El ojiverde nota algo peculiar en el tono de aquellas palabras

El rubio lanza un ataque aún más fuerte

Subaru contraataca

El rubio muestra mayor poder y sus verdaderas intenciones

-Te mataré

Subaru vuelve a contraatacar, no entiende lo que ocurre, pero sabe que no va a permitir que aquel sujeto acabe con su vida… no ahora

-No me importa que seas el nuevo Sakurazukamori o un Dragón del Cielo, acabaré contigo

-No te será tan fácil

-Ya lo veremos… Maldito… mataste a mi Seishiro

_-"¿Tu… que?" _ (Subaru abrió enormemente los ojos)

El rubio lanzó un ataque que por distracción Subaru no pudo esquivar, lanzándolo hacia la pared más cercana

_-¿Tu…qué?... ¿Tu qué? _ (Repetía una y otra vez en su mente el ojiverde)

El rubio se acercó y lo tomó del cuello

-¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tienes que ver con él?

Preguntó Subaru olvidando lo demás, una duda había surgido en su cabeza

El rubio lo miraba con odio y a punto de llorar

_-No…no… no puede ser…que él y tú.. _

Repetía en su mente Subaru intentando negar con la cabeza

Pero el rubio abrió más los ojos y levantaba su mano en señal de querer traspasar el pecho del muchacho

La lluvia continuaba cayendo, ninguno de los dos la percibía

-¡Erizawa… Detente! (Se escuchó una voz enérgica que provenía desde la entrada de la Residencia)

Subaru y el rubio voltearon en dirección hacia donde provenía aquella voz, muy conocida para ambos

-Detente… Koji (volvió a ordenar Seishiro, pero ahora con debilidad)

El rubio soltó por reflejo el cuello de Subaru, no podía creer lo que veía

Seishiro tuvo que recargarse en el marco de la puerta, no se sentía bien

Olvidando sus heridas Subaru corrió a su encuentro para sostenerlo

-¡Despertaste! (expresó temerosamente Subaru, al tiempo que lo sostenía)

-¿Subaru? (preguntó el ojos marrón)

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin saber que decirse

Koji no entendía lo que ocurría, pero no le agradó la forma en la que notó que ambos se miraban

Seishiro intentó decir algo, pero todo comenzó a nublarse a su alrededor y perdió el conocimiento.

Subaru se asustó de momento

-¡Seishiro! ¡Seishiro!

Pronunciaba el ojiverde al tiempo que lo sacudía levemente

Kojki entonces se acercó a averiguar lo que ocurría

Subaru se percató de la lluvia que caía sobre ellos, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cargó al ojos marrón hacia el interior de la casa.

El rubio lo siguió

Ya en el interior Subaru depositó a Seishiro sobre la cama y se dejó caer sentado un momento sobre esta.

Koji no comprendía lo que ocurría, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Seishiro se encontraba con vida, así que cambió drásticamente su actitud, buscó unas toallas, ofreciéndole una a Subaru y usando la otra para secar al ojos marrón.

El ojiverde se repuso un poco, pero no se sentía bien, acababa de sufrir las consecuencias del último hechizo usado para eliminar a su última víctima de ese día y después lastimado por Erizawa.

El rubio notó el malestar del muchacho, adivinó lo que le ocurría, finalmente, el rubio también era un médium.

Subaru caminó difícilmente hacia un sillón cercano y sin poder resistir más se dejó caer sobre él.

Erizawa se acercó para averiguar lo que le había ocurrido, tocó su cuello, podía sentir su pulso, solamente había quedado inconsciente, con seguridad despertaría después, así que se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el inconsciente Seishiro, se quedó de pie mirándolo sin sentir el transcurrir el tiempo.

Recordó la ocasión en la que lo conoció, hacía ya bastante tiempo, cuando ambos tenían quince años de edad.

Koji tiene una hermana dos años mayor que él, de nombre Sazuka Erizawa, su madre es de origen alemán y ellos heredaron los rasgos de la familia materna. Su padre conoció a la madre de ambos en uno de sus viajes de "negocios", se "enamoraron" y casaron, aún en contra de las respectivas familias y decidiendo inevitablemente vivir en Japón, pero al poco tiempo de nacer Koji, sus padres se separaron, quedándose ambos hijos con la familia paterna. Nunca volvieron a saber de su madre, nunca la volvieron a ver desde ese día y nunca les interesó saber de ella, finalmente les era totalmente desconocida.

Hacía seis meses que su padre había muerto, asesinado por un clan enemigo, por lo que quedaron a cargo de un tutor, hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, o convertirse en "colaboradores" del Sakurazukamori. Hecho que ocurrió primero.

Ambos hermanos desarrollaron habilidades de médiums, pero Koji superó enormemente las de su hermana, por lo que desde hacía tiempo se supo quién heredaría el cargo al lado del nuevo Sakurazukamori.

La ceremonia de sucesión había ocurrido, era momento de conocer al nuevo "Jefe", ambos lo sabían desde hace tiempo, que ese era su destino y al parecer no les incomodaba.

Ese día, recibieron a la nueva generación de colaboradores en la parte baja de su casa, en un área de uso exclusivo para sus "reuniones". Sazuka no tenía problema para socializar con otras personas, así que se desenvolvió con total naturalidad, pero Koji no era tan "abierto", así que prefirió quedarse en un área que daba cierto ambiente de privacidad.

Al poco rato, entró por la puerta principal una figura, perteneciente a un joven adolescente, al principio Sazuka se desconcertó, de inmediato le informaron de quien se trataba, así que no dudó en presentarse con él, a pesar de su corta edad, Seishiro no tuvo problema para tratar con las personas.

En un momento al ojos marrón lo abordaron algunas personas, hecho que la rubia aprovechó para ir en busca de Koji

-Él… ha llegado (le informó la joven)

-Está bien… iré en un momento

Sazuka lo observa intrigada

-Iré en un momento (le repitió el ojos grises)

-De acuerdo (contestó la ojos grises, alejándose de ahí)

Al poco rato, Koji decidió presentarse con el Sakurazukamori, prefería hacerlo él mismo, no deseaba que Sazuka lo hiciera por él, se habría sentido como un niño, sin olvidar que a veces su hermana le recordaba que ella era la mayor.

Avanzó lentamente hasta donde le indicaron que se encontraba el nuevo "Jefe" , al principio dudó de que fuera él, pero Sazuka le afirmó con un ademán, Seishiro se encontraba sentado, de lado, así que aparentemente no le prestaba demasiada atención

-Buenas Tardes (saluda cortésmente el ojos grises)

El ojos marrón se disculpa con los que se encuentra conversando y centra su atención en el rubio

El rubio se topa directamente con una seductora y profunda mirada color marrón

-Buenas Tardes (regresa el saludo Seishiro)

El rubio no entiende porque, pero siente que esa mirada le impacta

-Soy Koji Erizawa

-Soy Seishiro Sakurazukamori

El ojos marrón lo observa fijamente

El rubio siente sonrojarse ante la penetrante mirada

El ojos marrón nota la reacción del otro, pero no le da importancia

-¿Gusta sentarse?

Le pregunta Seishiro ofreciéndole el asiento más próximo a él

-Gracias

Contesta el rubio, aunque sus verdaderas intenciones son retirarse pronto, la presencia del ojos marrón le inquieta.

Seishiro comienza una conversación

Koji trata de continuarla, pero no puede sostenerle la mirada al ojos marrón

Sazuka nota inquieto a su hermano, sospecha lo que le ocurre, pero no hace ningún comentario

La velada transcurre tranquilamente

Seishiro anuncia que se retira

Sazuka lo acompaña hasta la puerta

Koji no puede evitar seguir con la mirada al ojos marrón, hasta perderlo de vista

Sazuka despide al Sakurazukamori y después corre a reunirse con su hermano

Koji la mira acercarse

Sazuka lo ve de manera suspicaz

Koji agacha la mirada

-Y entonces… ¿Te agradó el Sakurazukamori?

-Yo… no sé

Sazuka sonríe ante la respuesta

-Creo que sí y… demasiado

Afirma la rubia insinuante

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No estoy insinuando nada

Koji la mira molesto

-Sólo afirmo lo que noté

Koji se ruboriza

-No creo que haya problema si él… te gusta

-¡Sazuka!

-No te molestes, tu reacción fue obvia, incluso para él

-¿Fue muy notorio?

-¡Entonces es verdad! (afirma la rubia señalando a su hermano)

Koji agacha la mirada

Sazuka se pone seria, es notorio que su hermano no esperaba esa reacción de él mismo, así que decide olvidar el tema por ese día.

De ahí en adelante Koji tuvo que tratar con Seishiro, y enfrentarse a sus propias emociones, estudiaba sus reacciones estando con el Sakurazuka, se descubría a sí mismo contemplando al ojos marrón cuando este no le prestaba atención. Transcurrió el tiempo y tuvo que aceptar que le gustaba el Sakurazukamori, aunque fuera un hombre al igual que él. Pero no podía engañarse, era obvio que Seishiro no sentía nada por él, lo trataba simplemente como un colaborador y nada más.

A pesar de ello, aunque trataba, no podía eliminar los sentimientos que el ojos marrón comenzaba a producir en él.

_-Estoy… enamorado de Seishiro_

La primera vez que pronunció esa frase le pareció extraña, pero con el paso del tiempo, tuvo que aceptar que era verdadera.

No podía ni deseaba alejarse de él, así que la única opción que encontró fue… nunca confesarle al Sakurazukamori acerca del sentimiento que le producía.

Pero no pudo evitar tener ciertas atenciones hacia el ojos marrón, al grado de hacerle regalos, en señal de "amistad" incluyendo uno muy particular, que Seishiro no pudo rechazar, pues era un obsequio muy bello: se trataba de un anillo hecho con oro e incrustado de algunas piedras preciosas. Un anillo, que guardaba un "especial" secreto.

Un anillo, que Koji tuvo que recuperar en la destrucción del puente Arco iris, creyendo que sería el último recuerdo del Sakurazukamori. Y que conservaba en el bolsillo de su gabardina, y llevaba siempre con él desde aquel fatídico día.

Koji buscó entonces en el bolsillo de su gabardina, al sentir aquella prenda la extrajo y extendió la palma de su mano para apreciarla, después tomó cuidadosamente la mano izquierda de Seishiro y la colocó en el dedo donde había sido portada durante años.

El rubio se hincó al lado de la cama, con los brazos descansando sobre esta, para ver de cerca el rostro del ojos marrón. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, nunca había sentido su respiración a tan corta distancia, le acarició tiernamente el rostro, introdujo sus dedos entre su cabello peinándoselo cuidadosamente. Una idea entonces surgió en su mente, así que acercó lentamente su rostro hacia Seishiro, casi pudo sentir sus labios, cuando titubeó y alejó su cara. Pero, el ojos marrón no se daría cuenta de la caricia pensó. Cuando Seishiro comenzó a moverse lentamente, comenzaba a despertar.

El rubio se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer

El ojos marrón abrió los ojos, lo primero que observó fue una mirada gris, pero después movió su rostro hacia otra dirección

-Finalmente despertaste (pronunció una voz a un lado del rubio)

Koji abrió enormemente los ojos al notarse descubierto

Subaru había despertado hacía unos minutos, al parecer había presenciado todo, Erizawa en su distracción ni siquiera lo notó, pero el ojiverde estaba muy cerca de él,

Koji volteó hacia arriba, buscando el rostro del muchacho, se topó con una mirada color verde llena de ira

Subaru lo miraba fijamente, sosteniéndose de pie con dificultad

El rubio cambió su expresión a enojo también

Ambos se miraron retadoramente

Seishiro notó que algo ocurría

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó el ojos marrón, mostrando cierto cansancio en su voz

Los otros dos voltearon a verlo

A Seishiro le pareció extraño ver a Koji hincado frente a él y a Subaru sosteniéndose con dificultad de pie

Subaru decidió sentarse sobre la cama, a un lado del ojos marrón

Erizawa se puso de pie

Seishiro notó que algo ocurría con Subaru, así que se sentó sobre la cama

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Subaru negó con la cabeza, pero su rostro delataba su estado físico

Seishiro notó que algo extraño ocurría en su corazón al ver así al muchacho

Subaru no pudo mantenerse consciente y se dejó caer

Seishiro lo atrapó entre sus brazos

Koji sospechó que algo ocurría, algo, que hacía que sintiera una opresión en su pecho.

El ojos marrón revisaba el rostro de Subaru mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, era evidente que se encontraba mal, nuevamente una sensación que no sabía interpretar existía en su corazón. Con cuidado, se levantó de aquella cama, recostando a la vez al muchacho

Koji simplemente observaba en silencio, el rostro de Seishiro no era el mismo indiferente de siempre y sus actitudes tampoco.

El ojos marrón acomodó a Subaru sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, así que tocó su frente para comprobar lo que sospechaba, el muchacho tenía fiebre.

Olvidando al rubio se dirigió por una bandeja y unas toallas para humedecerlas, las aplicó de inmediato en la frente del ojiverde. Seishiro no entendía lo que le ocurría, aunque al revisar su atuendo sospechó, tomó una de sus manos para oler sus dedos, olía a sangre, y fresca, finalmente, era el nuevo Sakurazukamori. Conocía el corazón de Subaru así que decidió usar un hechizo

-¿Qué haces?

Lo interrumpió Erizawa

-Es obvio que no te encuentras bien… no pensarás usar un hechizo

- "Sakanagi" Él se encuentra mal por emplear hechizos y recibir su reflejo (Nota 1)

-¿Y eso qué? Se repondrá en un tiempo

Pero el ojos marrón lo ignoro y prosiguió con su invocación

El rubio sujetó una de sus manos, separándola de la otra, interrumpiendo el hechizo

-Yo lo haré (afirmó el ojos grises)

Seishiro lo miró intrigado

-No tengo problema, no me afectará gran cosa

El ojos marrón accedió, sabía que no le convenía en ese momento sufrir los efectos de un conjuro

Erizawa realizó su invocación sin problema, se sintió con dolor de cabeza y un poco mareado, pero el malestar desapareció después de un rato

Seishiro tocó la frente de Subaru, la fiebre comenzaba a ceder

"_Esto… no es para ti… No para un corazón como el tuyo… ya lo entendí…"_

Erizawa observaba la escena desde un sillón cercano y observaba al ojos marrón, no podía evitar notar, que había algo… distinto en aquel ojos marrón, aunque casi imperceptible.

Durante unos minutos el silencio inundó la habitación

-¿Tienes hambre?

Preguntó el rubio para acabar con el silencio

Seishiro volteó a verlo

-Supongo… que sí

Seishiro continuaba sin contestar

-Traeré algo

Dijo el rubio mientras ya se levantaba de su asiento

Seishiro lo vio salir de la habitación hasta desaparecer, luego volteó a ver a Subaru

El ojos marrón se sentó en la cama al lado del muchacho, volteó en dirección hacia la puerta para comprobar que el rubio se había marchado.

Despacio, acercó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Subaru y comenzó a acariciarlo tiernamente con el dorso de la mano.

Algo había cambiado, después de lo ocurrido en el puente Arcoiris, después de lo dicho antes de morir, después de lo reflexionado estando dentro del "Cerezo". Algo había cambiado aunque mínimamente… en el corazón del Sakurazukamori (Nota 2)

Continuará.

Nota 1 : En el Volumen VII de Tokyo Babylon Seishiro afirma lo siguiente:

"_Sakanagi. El poder de cualquier hechizo va a regresarse de igual manera a quien lo realice. Incluso si el hechizo no es reflejado, al final afectará al invocador"_

Nota 2: En el CD Drama Seishiro hace mención de sus sentimientos hacia Subaru de la siguiente manera:

"…_Jamás podré entender__ el verdadero deseo de Suby-kun… ni mi propio deseo… ¿Será que me di cuenta que amaba a Subaru?... o será que traté de cumplir su deseo equivoco… Yo sabía todo sobre el hechizo que Hokuto había implantado en mí… Yo sabía que si trataba de matar a Subaru, yo sería el que muriese… pero aún así, lo hice… Traté de cumplir el deseo equívoco de Subaru, matarme… Porque al final yo supe que lo amaba… aunque él no creyese en mis palabras…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Sentimientos.

Seishiro se encontraba justo afuera de la casa Sakurazuka, de pie, reflexionando respecto de los eventos ocurridos. Con una mano colocada bajo su barbilla y el otro brazo de forma horizontal con la mano sujetándose de su antebrazo, una leve ráfaga de viento chocaba con él, mientras el ojos marrón observaba las plantas del jardín, tan vivas, tan radiantes, como aquella vez en la que se convirtió en el Sakurazukamori. Daban la impresión de querer darle nuevamente la bienvenida.

Seishiro observaba aquel paisaje, al tiempo que trataba de entender las acciones de Subaru.

_-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

_-"¿Por qué comprometer tu alma de esa manera?"_

_-"¿Por qué por alguien como yo… que sólo te he causado daño?"_

Pensando esto no por culpa, sino por curiosidad

_-"Estoy seguro que aún no te encontrabas listo para asesinar a alguien… pero… ¿llegar a tal punto para corregir lo sucedido?"_

_-"Y tu deseo… querer ser asesinado por mí"_

_-"¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?"_

_-"No lo entiendo…"_

_-"…Supongo… que tu corazón es demasiado puro para soportar algo así…las personas no cambian fácilmente… y a pesar de todo… a pesar de lo cruel que el mundo pueda ser contigo… al final…no eres capaz de odiar…"_

Seishiro prestó atención a aquella sensación que percibía en su cuello, de una cadena que colgaba de él, sujetó con su mano izquierda apretando aquel dije que colgaba de ésta

_-"Las personas no cambian con facilidad… pero…siento que extrañamente algo ha cambiado en mí…lo supe… desde que estuve en "el Maestro"_ (Nota 1)

_-Madre… ¿Esto es a lo que te referías… esto es el sentimiento que tanto mencionaste sentir por mí? _

Seishiro coloca su mano derecha con la palma extendida sobre su pecho

-"_¿Este es acaso el sentimiento que hace que aquellos que son asesinados por la persona que desean partan felices de este mundo?"_

Seishiro agacha su cabeza cerrando sus ojos en señal de respuesta a si mismo

Dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-_Creo que esa duda ya la había aclarado_

_-Pero… y… ¿Ahora qué hago con esto?_

_-Había ofrecido mi vida a cambio… pero creo que él no la acepta_

Seishiro reflexiona de acuerdo a su lógica de Sakurazukamori, piensa que Subaru no es capa de odiar, y que tal vez lo que lo orilló a recurrir a Unmei y comprometer su alma tiene que ver con su corazón puro, pues si es verdad que alguna vez el ojiverde llegó a sentir algo más que amistad por él ojos marrón eso debió desaparecer con todo el daño que este mismo le hizo. Al menos, eso es lo que Seishiro cree…

Tam ensimismado se encontraba Seishiro en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de una hermosa mirada gris que lo observaba a unos metros de distancia.

Koji había regresado hacía unos minutos, al no encontrarlo en la habitación del ojiverde ni el en interior de la casa, había decidido buscarlo en el jardín, encontrándolo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Pero el viento arreciaba y la temperatura en el exterior disminuía, así que Erizawa se quitó su gabardina y la colocó sobre la espalda del ojos marrón, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al respecto.

-Vas a enfermar si continúas aquí… tan ligero de ropa

Le dice Koji

Seishiro mira de reojo al ojos grises

Koji no lo mira de frente

-El jardín ha florecido nuevamente (afirma Erizawa)

-Si

Contesta Seishiro con indiferencia

Ambos contemplan en silencio el paisaje

Mientras en el interior, un muchacho de ojos verdes abre sus párpados lentamente, tratando de recordar lo último ocurrido. Entonces, abre sus ojos violentamente y se incorpora sobre la cama

-¿Seishiro?

Pronuncia el nombre del ojos marrón, pero nadie acude al llamado

Subaru hace gesto de preocupación

-¿Seishiro?

Vuelve a pronunciar temiendo que todo hubiera sido sólo un sueño

Revisa con su mirada la habitación, pero no se ve a nadie, entonces se pone de pie, tratando de sujetarse de algún mueble, pero nota que las piernas no le tiemblan ni presenta algún malestar.

Entonces camina hacia la puerta y sale de la habitación, pero no parece haber señal de que alguien más se encuentre ahí, en aquella casa.

Se recarga de lado sobre la pared más cercana, presintiendo que nada de lo ocurrido los días anteriores había sido real, se voltea y coloca su rostro sobre la pared, no sabe si soltar en llanto o en enojo, cuando siente que algo que cuelga de su cuello se balancea golpeando su pecho casi imperceptiblemente, entonces con su mano izquierda decide atrapar aquel objeto para frenar su movimiento.

Dirige su mirada hacia la ubicación de aquel dije que le demuestra que lo ocurrido fue real, Subaru suspira hondo y oprime aquel dije con su mano, como lo más preciado para él. Pero se percata de que es observado, entonces voltea y al hacerlo se topa con el rostro de Seishiro, parado a unos metros de distancia de él.

Ambos médiums se observan fijamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar

Subaru recuerda que aún sostiene aquel dije con su mano y lo suelta en señal de vergüenza al tiempo que se ruboriza.

-Yo…

Es lo único que se le ocurre pronunciar al ojiverde

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Le dice el ojos marrón al tiempo que se acerca hacía el muchacho hasta quedar colocado justo frente a él

Subaru lo mira a los ojos, aún sin saber que decir

Seishiro levanta su mano para tocar la frente del muchacho

Subaru se estremece ante el contacto del ojos marrón

Seishiro nota la reacción del ojiverde

Hasta Erizawa nota la reacción de Subaru y hace gesto de molestia

-No… ya no tienes fiebre

-Yo…

Seishiro lo mira fijamente a los ojos

Subaru se ruboriza aun más y desvía su mirada, alejándose del ojos marrón

-No… creo que no

Subaru contesta agachando la mirada

Seishiro interpreta esto como un rechazo

Erizawa hace gesto de mayor molestia, ha notado algo en la actitud del ojiverde, pero no comenta nada, finalmente, no tiene derecho a hacerlo. Pero decide interrumpir

-Deberíamos pasar a comer… traje algo

-Gracias (dice el ojos marrón)

-Deberías comer algo… ¿aceptas venir?

Le pregunta a Subaru

-No…

Subaru iba a negarse, pues no tenía hambre, pero al final decidió aceptar la invitación

-…No tengo mucha hambre… pero está bien… gracias

Dijo el ojiverde agachando la mirada

Pasaron entonces a la mesa. La comida transcurrió en silencio, al terminar, el ojos marrón recogió los trastes sucios

Subaru iba a ofrecerse a ayudar, pero no estaba seguro si era prudente

Erizawa no se ofreció, deseaba quedarse a solas con Subaru, quería averiguar acerca de él. Dejó caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla, al tiempo que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, sacó de estos una cajetilla de cigarros y de ésta extrajo un tabaco que encendió con un encendedor de plata, aventando la cajetilla a la mesa

Subaru notó la marca de aquel tabaco

Erizawa notó la mirada fija en aquella cajetilla

-¿Fumas? (preguntó el rubio)

Subaru no sabía que contestar

-¿Si? o… ¿no?

Preguntó el rubio observándolo fijamente, al tiempo que aspiraba el humo de aquel tabaco

Subaru decidió no contestar

¿Qué tramas..? (preguntó intempestivamente Erizawa)

-¿Cómo? (preguntó Subaru en reacción)

-¿Qué te propones?

Subaru lo observaba sin comprender

-No finjas… sabes a qué me refiero

Señalando el rubio con la mirada en dirección hacia donde se encontraba Seishiro

Subaru deseaba preguntarle lo mismo, pero dudaba

-¿Qué te propones al traerlo de vuelta… después de asesinarlo?

Preguntó directamente Erizawa, refiriéndose al ojos marrón

-¿Qué?

Subaru preguntó con molestia pensando

_-"¿Y tú quien eres para cuestionarme?"_

-Lo que oíste… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero?… ¿poder? Yo puedo dártelo… pero desaparece de una vez…

Le dijo el rubio acercándose hacia él

Subaru lo miró con enojo

El rubio cambió entonces su actitud al escuchar que el ojos marrón se acercaba. Tomó la cajetilla de cigarros y fingiendo amabilidad le invitó a Subaru

-¿Fumas?

Subaru lo miró con molestia

-Supongo que no

Dijo esto con tranquilidad, pero el ojos marrón sacó un cigarro

-Invítame uno

El rubio se levantó al tiempo que sacaba su encendedor y encendió el cigarro del ojos marrón

Subaru notó la evidente reacción del rubio y la indiferencia de Seishiro para con él

Subaru volteó a ver al ojos marrón

-Fumar es mi único placer… no puedo dejarlo

Dijo esto Seishiro al tiempo que inhalaba el tabaco, mirando fijamente a Subaru

Subaru no supo como interpretar aquello, será que… le estaba indicando que entre aquel rubio y él ¿no ocurría nada?

Subaru miraba fijamente a Seishiro tratando de interpretar sus palabras, pero tardó varios minutos haciéndolo, incluso el ojos marrón ya fumaba otro tabaco, en eso el ojiverde sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, por un momento se ausentó, pero al recordar lo que hacía se ruborizó y se puso tenso

Seishiro analizaba cada una de sus reacciones, tratando de averiguar el por qué de lo que hizo

-Supongo… que debes estar cansado… es tarde

Afirmó el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

El rubio entendió el comentario y aún contra su voluntad tuvo que despedirse. No le agradaba la idea de saber que ese muchacho permanecería en la misma casa que Seishiro. Pero finalmente, no podía protestar, el ojos marrón ni siquiera notaba su existencia más allá de las relaciones de "trabajo"

Subaru y Seishiro se quedaron a solas, era muy notorio que el ojiverde se encontraba tenso

El ojos marrón se acercó hacia él

Subaru lo notó acercarse

Seishiro colocó lo que restaba de su cigarro en su boca y con ambas manos colocadas sobre los hombros de Subaru comenzó a darle masaje

Subaru sintió que la sangre subía a su rostro de inmediato

-Estás muy tenso… supongo… que es por lo que has tenido qué hacer

Afirmó Seishiro con tranquilidad

-Yo…

Subaru comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo que la cercanía con Seishiro le causaba

Seishiro notaba las reacciones de Subaru, la explicación que encontraba para ello, a pesar de lo evidente, no era posible de acuerdo a la lógica del ojos marrón, así que buscaba otra.

Subaru comenzó a percibir una sensación extraña pero agradable, pensó que por alguna razón debía rechazar las actitudes de Seishiro, pero no quería, así que se dejó llevar.

Seishiro notó que el muchacho se relajaba, así que cesó en el masaje

-Parece que te has relajado un poco

-Si… gracias

-No hay problema… pero creo que es hora de ir a dormir

-Si

Subaru se levantó de su asiento, ambos se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones, pero he ahí donde surgió un pequeñísimo problema, al menos por la timidez de Subaru.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

Dijo el ojos marrón recargado en el marco de la puerta

Subaru no supo qué decir entonces, un pequeñísimo detalle había sido pasado por alto para él, ¿Qué iba a decirle al ojos marrón si por casualidad despertaba mientras el muchacho dormía junto a él? ¿Qué iba a decirle cuándo descubriera que sus cosas y las de Subaru se encontraban guardadas ambas en el mismo armario? ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando descubriera que el ojiverde había estado compartiendo la habitación y la cama con él? Había llegado el momento de decirlo, Subaru no era experto en decir mentiras y aún así, no podía ocultar la verdad habiendo tantas pruebas.

-Yo…

Subaru agachó la cabeza al tiempo que sentía el rostro encendido

-Si decidiste ocupar la habitación principal no tengo problema

Afirmó Seishiro con tranquilidad

Subaru negó con la cabeza

-No es eso…

Seishiro entró sin titubear entonces a la recámara, finalmente supuso que si despertó ahí fue porque Subaru lo tenía instalado ahí.

-Bien… creo que debería buscar una pijama

Dijo el ojos marrón, buscando en uno de los cajones. Y encontró lo que buscaba, pero no era lo único que ahí había

_-"Esto… no es mío"_

Subaru deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra

Seishiro abrió otro cajón para comprobar sus sospechas y lo consiguió

Subaru estaba junto al marco de la puerta, con la cabeza agachada

El ojos marrón recorrió las puertas del armario y observó lo mismo

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde… lo ocurrido?

No quiso usar la frase … desde mi muerte

-Algunos meses

Contestó Subaru titubeante

_-"Meses"…" Demasiado tiempo para mantener guardadas todas las pertenencias de alguien… a menos que"_

-¿Hace cuánto… regresé?

-Hace unos días (contestó Subaru)

Seishiro hizo gesto de sorpresa

_-¿Días?... ¿Sólo unos días?¿ Y mis cosas continúan aquí?_

Seishiro volteó a ver a Subaru

-Bien… estoy seguro… que no acostumbras disponer de las pertenencias ajenas

Subaru mantenía su rostro enrojecido y le evitaba la vista

-¿Puedo preguntar dónde duermes?

Subaru no lo miraba, no decía nada, la respuesta era más que obvia

_-"En la misma cama que yo"_

Se respondió mentalmente el ojos marrón

…_¿Por qué… haz hecho todo esto?_

Se preguntó mentalmente Seishiro, pero notó la enorme vergüenza en Subaru así que evadió rápidamente el tema.

-Bien… Supongo que puedo dormir en la habitación de al lado

Afirmó, pero Subaru no se atrevía a mirarlo

Caminó hacia la puerta, topándose inevitablemente con un muy avergonzado Subaru

-Agradezco tus atenciones y… tu preocupación

Le dijo el ojos marrón

Subaru levantó su mirada para ver a Seishiro

-Yo…

Seishiro le acarició tiernamente la mejilla unos segundos

-Siempre tan amable y considerado

Esta vez no hubo un tono ni intención de sarcasmo en las palabras de Seishiro

-Te lo agradezco

Dijo el ojos marrón y se retiró a la habitación de al lado

Subaru lo observó hasta entrar en el cuarto contiguo, después se sentó en la cama, buscó en sus bolsillos la cajetilla de aquellos cigarros que hace días no probaba y encendió uno para fumarlo, no tenía sueño, no sentía cansancio y… no entendía sus propias actitudes.

En la habitación contigua, Seishiro se recostó bocarriba, tampoco sentía sueño, ni cansancio, sólo curiosidad, por primera vez en su vida, curiosidad, por querer descifrar las intenciones en las acciones de Subaru.

Continuará.

Nota 1: Como ya lo mencioné en notas anteriores, al morir el alma de Seishiro fue a parar inevitablemente al "Maestro" el "Gran Árbol de Cerezo", donde reflexionando acerca de sus acciones se percata que sí amo a Subaru y por eso el mismo provocó ser asesinado por él, al activar el hechizo de Hokuto.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Encuentro.

Ya era de mañana, la luz atravesó por la ventana de la habitación de Subaru, pues había olvidado cerrar las cortinas, así que los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en el rostro. Sentía aún demasiado sueño, pues se había logrado dormir hasta muy tarde, pero una hoja saliendo de aquel aparato llamó su atención, así que se levantó.

-¿Un nuevo "trabajo"?

Preguntó el joven Sakurazukamori

Leyó detenidamente aquello mientras se aseaba rápidamente y se vestía con su ropa obscura, sí era otro trabajo, sin duda, no conocía el rostro de quien le enviaba aquella información, y sospechaba que "ellos" tampoco lo conocían aún a él, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, finalmente, debía continuar con los "deberes" que había aceptado asumir.

Salió de prisa, no deseaba toparse con Seishiro, aún sentía vergüenza por aquello que había averiguado el ojos marrón, acerca de su "situación de convivencia" con él mientras había estado inconsciente.

Salió sin despedirse, Seishiro notó su salida, aunque prefirió no darlo a saber.

A los pocos minutos una figura hacía acto de presencia en aquella casa, un hombre de la misma edad de Seishiro y de ojos grises, por supuesto, era Koji

-Buenos Días

Saludó cortésmente el rubio

-Buenos Días

Contestó el saludo el ojos marrón

-Ya te has levantado

-Si, sabes que me levanto temprano

-Es verdad

-Pero... ¿Qué haces tan temprano por esta casa?

-No sé… decidí pasar a saludar

Afirmó tranquilamente el rubio

_-¿Saludar?_

-De hecho…me gustaría invitarte a desayunar…recién te estás recuperando, así que pensé que no debías realizar labores pesadas

_-Labor pesada ¿Preparar el desayuno?_

Seishiro lo observó fijamente

Erizawa lo miraba esperando su reacción

-De hecho, si lo prefieres puedo incluir al chico en la invitación

Erizawa nunca había sido amable con alguien que no fuera aquel ojos marrón, y Seishiro lo sabía perfectamente, ¿Qué tramaba entonces aquel rubio?, sí, le había hecho invitaciones con anterioridad y las había aceptado, pero ahora había algo en particular en las actitudes de aquel rubio, algo… distinto

-¿Ya se ha levantado?

-Ya

-Podemos llevarlo si lo deseas

-Él salió

_-¡Perfecto!_

Koji trató de disimular su alegría, pero fue evidente para Seishiro.

_-¿Qué te propones?_

-Entonces… supongo que tendremos que ir nosotros dos solos

-Supongo

-¿Significa que aceptas?

-De acuerdo

_-¡Perfecto! Estaremos solos_

El rubio esperó a que Seishiro se arreglara y después se dirigieron a un lujoso restaurante

-No creo necesario tener que venir a un sitio como este sólo para desayunar

Afirmó indiferente el ojos marrón

-A ti te agradan estos lugares… así que aquí te invitaré

-De acuerdo

Les asignaron una mesa, después un mesero los atendió y rápidamente les sirvieron su orden.

Erizawa comenzó a entablar una plática superficial y poco a poco fue llevando el tema hasta donde deseaba conducirlo.

-¿Y… quién es el muchacho?

Preguntó disimuladamente

Seishiro titubeó, para contarle la verdad, aunque aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarle en claro que no volviera a intentar lastimarlo

-Mi presa (remarcando)… supongo que habrás notado mi marca en él (con tono amenazante)

-¿Tu… presa? (notando el rubio el tono amenazante)

-Así es

-¿Y… cómo es que se ha convertido en Sakurazukamori?

Seishiro comprendió de inmediato lo que el rubio deseaba averiguar

-Porque es un Dragón del Cielo y me venció en batalla

-Ese muchacho… ¿un Dragón del Cielo? (fingiendo ignorar)

-Ya debiste haber averiguado algo…, así que supongo que no ignoras ese hecho

-Pero… entonces es tu enemigo

-Lo fue

-¿Por qué… te trajo de regreso a la vida?

-Porque él es muy distinto a todos aquellos que has conocido

-No entiendo

Seishiro sonrió discretamente

-Él posee un corazón puro, por lo que es extremadamente sensible e inocente. Creo que no es capaz de sentir odio… por nadie…. Así que no estaba listo para asesinar a alguien, así que estoy seguro, que no pudo soportar sus remordimientos y prefirió comprometer su alma con aquel hechizo.

Seishiro busca un cigarro en su bolsillo, pero no lleva consigo, así que Erizawa le ofrece uno y se lo enciende, para que el ojos marrón comience a fumar.

Koji observa a Seishiro, puede notar que lo que acaba de decir lo interpreta como verdadero, pero Erizawa sabe que existe algo más… profundo en todo eso.

-Un asesinato… que él no pudo soportar

Pronuncia Seishiro después de exhalar humo por su boca

_-¿Por eso se altera tanto cuando te acercas a él?_

Preguntó mentalmente el rubio

_-¿Por eso es que ese muchacho se preocupa tanto por ti?_

_-¿Por eso te mira de la misma forma en la que yo te observo cuando tu no lo notas?_

_-¿Crees que es por simple remordimiento?_

_-¿Por qué él pudo realizar ese hechizo?_

_-¿Por qué crees que me desagrada tanto?_

_-Si supieras que sólo lo soporto por ti…_

_-Si supieras que si tu vida no dependiera de él ya lo habría asesinado…_

_-¿Y tú… por qué le tienes tantas consideraciones?_

_-¿Por qué te expresas de esa forma de él? _

_-¿Por qué distingo algo diferente en ti?_

_-¿Por qué te comportas tan diferente con él y conmigo?_

_-Yo nunca he existido para ti… y él... no sé que pensar…_

Seishiro interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Tu eres un médium que practica la magia obscura, conoces de hechizos, así que no creo que haya necesidad de que te explique que mi vida depende de él, así que si deseo continuar en este mundo, debo mantenerlo vivo… por obvias razones.

-Lo entiendo

Afirma Erizawa fingiendo tranquilidad

-Entonces… ¿Aseguras que no posee otras intenciones para haber realizado ese hechizo?

-Si… estoy seguro

-Pareces conocerlo muy bien

-Me conoces… soy capaz de descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de los demás

_-"No todas… no las que involucran sentimientos hacia ti"_

-Por supuesto

Afirma Erizawa con tranquilidad, después de pensar lo anterior

-…Y supongo que habrá que protegerlo entonces a él…

-No necesitas involucrarte, yo lo haré

-Aún así, sabes que te ayudaré

Afirma nuevamente Koji

-Gracias

-No agradezcas… no necesitas hacerlo

Le dijo el rubio, pero ahora con una mirada que sutilmente trata de expresarle sus sentimientos al ojos marrón

Pero Seishiro la ignora, o tal vez no puede creer lo que observa en esa mirada.

Terminaron de desayunar, terminaron también con aquella plática, Erizawa pagó la cuenta y acompañó a Seishiro hasta su casa

-Cuentas conmigo… para lo que necesites

Le dice el rubio

-Nuevamente gracias

Le dice indiferente el ojos marrón

-Te veré después

-Hasta Luego

Y el rubio se marchó del lugar, pensativo

Habían transcurrido unos minutos, cuando se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y una figura entrando con dificultad a la casa

-¿Subaru?

Era Subaru, con notoria fiebre y malestar

Seishiro se acercó a él para sostenerlo

-Seishiro… lo… lamento… creo… que soy… patético como… asesino

-De nuevo no reflejaste hacia otro los efectos del conjuro

Subaru negó con la cabeza

-No pude… ya lo había conseguido anteriormente, ya lo hacía, pero... en estas ocasiones no he podido… no me he atrevido… lo… lamento

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

Seishiro ya lo sostenía entre sus brazos

-Por eso… siempre… me consideraste débil

Seishiro guardó silencio

-Por eso… nunca conseguí influir en tu corazón

Seishiro escuchaba

-Soy… débil

-Ven… te llevaré a recostar

Seishiro lo cargó entre sus brazos

-Seishiro… yo… aún así…

El ojos marrón ya lo recostaba en la cama

-No hables… te ves mal

Subaru acarició el rostro del ojos marrón

-Sé… que soy igual que un objeto para ti pero… yo…

_-Estás delirando_

-No es momento para hablar de eso

-Lo sé… pero… aún así…

-Descansa

-¿Por qué… porque nunca… me he atrevido… a decirte… lo que siento?…

-Tal vez porque eres una buena persona

Contesta Seishiro pensando que Subaru guarda cierto rencor hacia él

-No… Seishiro

-Espera… traeré unos paños húmedos para bajar la fiebre

Salió pronto de la habitación y de igual forma regresó

Subaru lo miraba fijamente, de una forma tierna

El ojos marrón interpretó que era producto de la fiebre, así que ignoró aquello y comenzó a colocarle los paños en su frente.

La respiración de Subaru era agitada, su blanca piel mostraba enrojecimiento

Después de una hora, el ojos marrón logró controlar la fiebre, finalmente sus conocimientos como médico veterinario debían servirle de algo en esta ocasión.

Subaru fue vencido por el cansancio y el malestar

Era la segunda vez que Seishiro lo observaba en esas condiciones y sabía que no sería la última, así que tomó una decisión

Invocó a su Shikigami

-Por favor, protégelo

Y Seishiro salió de la Residencia Sakurazuka, dejando a aquel guardián vigilando a Subaru.

Después de un tiempo, llegó a las puertas de una enorme mansión, conocida sólo por algunos

-Él, está aquí

Afirmó la asistente de Unmei a éste

Unmei cerró los ojos apretando los párpados

-Supongo que debo recibirlo

-No, iré yo

Afirmó al instante Unmei

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si

Al minuto, las puertas de aquella mansión se abrían permitiéndole el paso a Seishiro

El ojos marrón entró en aquel lugar, las puertas se cerraron de inmediato

Una figura se acercó hacia él, era la primera vez que lo veía

El clan Sakurazuka sabía de la existencia de Unmei, pero desde hacía varias generaciones su rostro les era desconocido, pues nunca un Sakurazuka había tenido necesidad de visitar a aquel médium, hasta ahora

Al estar frente a frente ambos supieron de inmediato quien era el otro

Seishiro observa fijamente a Unmei tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos

Unmei observa a Seishiro con algún tipo especial de nostalgia, leyendo su mirada, desesperadamente, leyendo su corazón

-¿Unmei?

Pregunta Seishiro con indiferencia, aunque sólo para confirmar lo sabido

-Si

Contesta Unmei sin apartar su vista de la mirada del otro

Ambos se miran fijamente, sin atreverse a apartar la vista uno del otro, como si algo los atrajera inevitablemente hacia sus ojos.

La asistente de Unmei notó que algo ocurría, así que cortésmente interrumpió aquel "encuentro"

-Mi señor. El té está listo

-Gracias

Contestó Unmei, agradeciendo no tanto por el té, sino por sacarlo de aquella situación

-Pasa por aquí, Sakurazukamori-San

Le pidió Unmei, agachando la mirada

Seishiro desvió su mirada entonces hacía las varias obras de arte que se encontraban en aquel lugar, varias eran extrañas, aunque muy bellas, inevitablemente llamaron su atención

-Toma asiento por favor

Le pidió Unmei señalándole un lugar en específico

-Gracias

Casi al instante algo parecido a un pequeño dragón oriental se acercó lentamente hacia el Sakurazukamori, hasta que de un salto quedó sobre sus piernas

Unmei abrió más los ojos al observar esto

Seishiro se sorprendió ante lo hecho por aquel ser

Unmei y su asistente se miraron con complicidad, asentando con la cabeza uno después del otro

-Puedes tocarlo, te aseguro… que no te hará daño

Seishiro acercó su mano hacia el pequeño ser y este reaccionó igual que una mascota ante su querido amo.

Unmei confirmó con aquello sus sospechas

-¿Vienes a reclamarme el haber intervenido en tu deseo?

Preguntó Unmei disimulando lo que ya sabía

-No exactamente

-Sé… que de cierta manera he roto el pacto entre tu clan y yo acerca de nunca intervenir en las decisiones de un Sakurazukamori… pero… el muchacho es también un Sakurazuka y tu sabes que sólo un Sakurazukamori puede alterar las decisiones de otro

-Lo sé

Afirmó Seishiro mirando fijamente a Unmei, tratando de explicarse su actitud de hace un momento

-Esa condición fue establecida así porque se pensó que nunca ocurriría un hecho semejante, pero, aquel muchacho vino a mí… no podía rechazar su petición…

-Lo imagino

Afirmando Seishiro con indiferencia

Unmei trata de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no puede evitar desviar la mirada

-Entonces… ¿Qué deseas?

Pregunta Unmei, fingiendo ignorar el deseo de Seishiro, aunque ya lo conoce, desde el momento en el que el ojos marrón cruzó la puerta pudo leer su corazón.

-Deseo recuperar mi derecho como Sakurazukamori…

Unmei lo miró a los ojos entonces

-Deseo que elimines en Subaru todo rastro de poder Sakurazukamori heredado por mí… para que pueda volver a ser el líder de su clan sin problema y yo vuelva a ser el de siempre.

Unmei abrió más los ojos ante la petición

_-"Nunca más… ninguno de los dos… volverá a ser el de antes de conocerse"_

-No puedo desear cambiar el pasado, sé que eso no está permitido… pero como Sakurazukamori puedo exigir mi derecho, así que… deseo ser el líder de mi "clan" nuevamente.

Unmei lo miraba satisfecho

-Lo serás… si eso es lo que deseas

La asistente de Unmei se sorprendió ante lo dicho por este.

Unmei acercó su mano al dije que Seishiro traía en el cuello

-Lo factible sería que él estuviera aquí para realizar el conjuro, pero ya que te encuentras conectado a él puedo realizarlo contigo.

Unmei pronunció algunas palabras de invocación, que provocaron que el dije reaccionara brillando, pero al poco tiempo el brillo desapareció.

Por un momento las miradas de ambos médiums se cruzaron de nuevo, pero Seishiro desvió al instante la suya.

Unmei lo miró nuevamente con nostalgia, pero el ojos marrón no alcanzó a percibir aquello

-Bien… ¿Ahora qué deseas como pago?

Preguntó Seishiro

-El pago… me lo darás después… cuando te lo indique

Seishiro lo observó con molestia y desconfianza, él no estaba acostumbrado a que le establecieran condiciones

-No te molestes… sabes que me darás algo que sea tuyo

Seishiro lo observó

Unmei se atrevió a hacerle un comentario

-Descuida… el líder Sumeragi no me interesa

Seishiro lo miró con molestia, aunque supuso que lo dijo refiriéndose a que Subaru era su "presa"

Pero Unmei lo dijo por otra razón

_-Porque ese muchacho es tuyo… aunque tú no seas capaz de darte cuenta _

Seishiro se levantó de su asiento, el pequeño dragón que yacía en sus piernas de un salto bajó de ahí y se sentó junto a él

-De acuerdo… nos volveremos a ver entonces

-Hasta pronto… Sakurazukamori-San

_-Porque nos volveremos a ver… aunque tenga que ir yo mismo a buscarte y me cueste la vida al hacerlo_

Seishiro salió entonces de aquel lugar

La asistente de Unmei se acercó intrigada

-¿Cómo es que pudiste realizar ese conjuro… implicaría cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos… cómo pudiste quitarle los poderes al muchacho para devolvérselos a Seishiro? Esa ceremonia de sucesión no puede revertirse.

-No lo hice… sabes que no puedo… yo no

-¿Entonces?

-¿Sabes lo que implica lo que acaba de hacer?

-No… no entiendo.

-A partir de su resurrección, continuaba ligado al "Cerezo", pero sin necesidad de asesinar, podía intentar llevar una vida normal, supongo que sospechaba esto, pero… es obvio que no es lo que desea. Podría pensarse que es debido a que siempre ha asumido su destino pero, el verdadero motivo ahora… es aquel muchacho. (Unmei sonríe) El "Cerezo" se encuentra furioso ¿Sabes? Nunca nadie le había arrebatado a un Sakurazukamori y por eso Subaru se encuentra sufriendo las consecuencias… Seishiro lo sabe y también que cuando se encuentre de nuevo en él tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias. Además, los colaboradores de este liderazgo no han sido eliminados como correspondía, así que se avecinan demasiados problemas.

- Entonces…¿Se sacrificó por él?

-Dudo mucho que Seishiro lo considere de esa manera… él sólo está tratando de corregir el daño hecho en Subaru y puede exigir su "derecho" pues él nació con esos poderes que determinaron su destino, te recuerdo que su cuerpo nunca murió totalmente (Nota 1), nunca los heredó definitivamente al muchacho (Nota 2). Y los de Subaru, a pesar de encontrarse conectado a él sólo han quedado dormidos, en lo profundo de su corazón, pero despertarán si algo le ocurre a Seishiro, pero eso no debe suceder… lo necesito con vida

-¿Es… "él"?

-No… pero su corazón es idéntico al de "él" y al observar su mirada, no pude evitar recordarlo… hasta tu lo recordaste ¿Verdad pequeño? (hablándole al pequeño dragón, el cual saltó a sus brazos)

-Seishiro… no es "él"… pero su corazón… es muy parecido… _"De hecho… es idéntico… pero estoy seguro que no es "él"… mi corazón… me lo asegura"_

Unmei agachó la mirada, apretando los párpados, sintiendo una gran tristeza

Su "asistente" lo observó, habría deseado consolarlo, pero sabía que nada serviría

_-¿Aún me recordarás?_

Algunas horas después Seishiro regresaba a la residencia Sakurazuka, iba aproximándose a la puerta, cuando notó una delgada figura recargada sobre el marco de esta.

Subaru difícilmente se sostenía de pie, su actitud evidenciaba que había querido salir a la calle, pero su malestar no se lo permitió

Seishiro se acerca a verificar lo que le sucede

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Subaru habla con dificultad

-Sei…shiro

-Deberías estar descansando

Afirma tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Subaru lo mira fijamente con ojos llorosos

Seishiro toca su frente y comprueba que la fiebre ha vuelto

-Creí... que te… habías marchado

Dice Subaru con dificultad

-No

-Pensé que… te habías hartado y… te habías ido

-¿Hartado?

-De… mí

Subaru está a punto de caer

Seishiro lo sostiene entre sus brazos

-Se siente… muy bien… estar entre tus brazos…

Seishiro se sorprende ante lo escuchado

-…Extrañaba… esta sensación…

_-Estás delirando nuevamente_

Seishiro lo carga para llevarlo hasta su cama

Subaru se abraza a él

El ojos marrón no puede creer lo que el ojiverde hace

Ya en la habitación

-Necesitas ropa cómoda

Subaru lo observa

-Tendrás que ayudarme a ponerte una pijama

Seishiro busca en uno de los cajones y saca las prendas, al instante y con ayuda de Subaru mismo le cambia la ropa

-Seishiro

El ojos marrón interpreta que todo lo que Subaru dice es producto de la fiebre, así que ignora sus palabras, pero

-¿Por qué… te olvidaste de mí?

Pregunta Subaru

Seishiro ignora aquello

-¿Por qué… nunca logré… provocar algún sentimiento… en tu corazón?

Seishiro calla, pensando _Obviamente no creíste en mis palabras… no te culpo por ello_

-¿Por qué… me dejaste?

Seishiro no menciona palabra alguna

-¿Por qué…?... ¿Por qué…?

Pregunta Subaru con tristeza

Seishiro acaricia entonces delicadamente la mejilla del ojiverde

-Descansa, después hablamos

Seishiro se dirige a sentar en un sillón cercano, pero el ojiverde sujeta su mano

El ojos marrón no sabe si soltarse o sujetarlo también, finalmente, a su consideración Subaru delira

Seishiro se sienta en la cama, al lado del muchacho.

Sorprendentemente Subaru se acerca hacia él y lo abraza

-¡No te vayas!... ¡No de nuevo!

El ojos marrón no sabe cómo reaccionar

Subaru levanta la vista para verlo directamente a los ojos

Seishiro contempla muy de cerca unos tristes ojos verdes y no puede evitar notar que son hermosos

Subaru ve directamente, muy cerca, la seductora mirada color marrón y descubre que le gusta y le atrae

Seishiro rodea con un brazo el cuerpo de Subaru, y levanta la mano libre para acariciar tiernamente el rostro del ojiverde y su cabello

Subaru recarga su rostro sobre el pecho del ojos marrón y cierra los ojos concentrándose en las sensaciones que le producen aquellas caricias.

Seishiro interpreta que Subaru se siente muy mal y tal vez vulnerable, por eso actúa así, finalmente el muchacho es sensible.

-Sei…shiro

Es lo último que pronuncia Subaru, pues la sensación producida al estar entre los brazos del ojos marrón lo relaja y provoca que caiga en sueño profundo, hasta el día siguiente. Mientras Seishiro vela su sueño, aún sin comprender ni aceptar que lo ocurrido ha sido provocado por sentimientos reales.

Continuará.

Nota 1: Al morir Seishiro, su ojo izquierdo se mantuvo con vida, en el cuerpo de Subaru.

Nota 2: Aquí hago uso de lo que se observa en el Volumen XVI de "X", donde se presencia como acto conclusivo de la ceremonia de sucesión del cargo de Sakurazukamori, un beso en los labios, entre Setsuka (su madre y predecesor) y Seishiro. Algo que nunca ocurre entre Subaru y Seishiro.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Libre.

Al día siguiente, Seishiro despierta desconcertado, después de haber dormido profundamente durante la noche, se percata de que se encuentra aún con su pantalón de vestir puesto y su camisa a medio desabrochar, su gabardina, saco y corbata están tirados sobre el piso. El peso y el calor de otro cuerpo, además de una mano ajena sobre su pecho lo obligan a recordar los hechos anteriores. Al notarse acompañado dirige su vista en dirección hacia donde siente aquella presencia.

La mitad del cuerpo de Subaru se encuentra cómodamente sobre él, aún profundamente dormido, mientras el mismo ojos marrón lo rodea con un brazo. Al mirar al ojiverde le parece extraño la posición en la que se encuentran, nunca habría imaginado poder estar así con aquel joven médium.

_-Realmente debiste haberte sentido muy mal… para pedirme que me quedara haciéndote compañía_

Piensa Seishiro mientras contempla al ojiverde

Al instante, recuerda la fiebre y toca su frente

La temperatura es normal

Subaru reacciona débilmente ante el contacto, pronunciando su nombre en voz baja

-Sei..shiro

El ojos marrón acaricia su rostro y cabello delicadamente para provocar que continúe durmiendo

Subaru vuelve a dormir

Seishiro no decide si levantarse o quedarse un poco más con el muchacho.

Pero el sonido de un documento saliendo de aquel conocido aparato llama su atención.

_-"Un nuevo trabajo"_

Piensa el ojos marrón

Con cuidado entonces, sin despertar al ojiverde, se levanta de la cama, acomodando el cuerpo de Subaru en ésta.

Toma la hoja de aquel aparato y revisa los datos, la aprieta con una de sus manos para arrugarla y volverla un pequeño bulto de papel aforme.

Pero Subaru despierta al no sentirlo con él

-¿Seishiro?

El Sakurazuka voltea en dirección al ojiverde

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

-Nada… sólo… quería…. Olvídalo

Le dice Subaru con el rostro hacia abajo, apoyado sobre uno de sus brazos para poder incorporarse sobre la cama

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunta Seishiro acercándose hacia él

El ojos marrón vuelve a colocar su mano sobre la frente de Subaru, obligándolo también a levantar su rostro

Subaru aprieta ligeramente los párpados ante el contacto de la mano del otro

-No tienes fiebre… supongo que pronto estarás bien

Subaru lo observaba sin saber qué decirle

-Por ahora debes comer algo

-Yo… no tengo…

-Imagino que no tienes apetito… pero debes alimentarte para reponerte

-¿Hay otro trabajo?

-Si

-Supongo… que debo atenderlo

-No

Subaru observó al ojos marrón intrigado

-Ayer… mi ausencia se debió a que acudí con Unmei

-¿Unmei?

Seishiro recordó que Subaru no conocía el nombre con el que el médium demonio se hacía llamar, este era un dato que sólo el clan Sakurazukamori poseía, hasta ahora.

-El médium demonio… como tú lo conoces… Unmei es el nombre con el cual el clan Sakurazuka hace referencia de él

-Unmei

Repitió Subaru

-Él se ha hecho llamar así… para rebelarse ante su… propio destino.

Subaru escuchaba

-Pero finalmente… creo que ese no es asunto nuestro

Pronuncia el Sakurazukamori, ignorando la realidad

-Acudí con él, porque deseo recuperar mi derecho como Sakurazukamori…

Subaru agachó la cabeza

Seishiro no comprendió la actitud, hizo gesto de extrañeza

-…Y me lo ha devuelto…

Subaru levantó la vista

-…Así que tú haz quedado libre de este asunto

Subaru no sabía como reaccionar

-Eres libre Subaru Sumeragi

Diciendo esto Seishiro con toda tranquilidad

-Puedes volver a tu vida normal… el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero creo que… de cierta forma nuestras deudas han sido saldadas… todo ha terminado…así que… después de que te repongas… podrás regresar a tu vida anterior y aunque lleves mi marca… ya no puedo considerarte como mi presa

Subaru no supo como reaccionar

-La apuesta terminó… el costo fue cobrado… nuestra batalla se realizó… es obvio quien venció… ya no hay más… _ahora sólo me queda esperar… no sé que… pero tendré que esperar…_

_-¿Libre?... ¿Todo… terminó?_

Subaru agachó su mirada hacia el dorso de sus manos, centró su atención en aquellas marcas

El silencio reinó algunos minutos en aquella habitación

-En seguida regreso… voy a preparar algo

Dijo Seishiro saliendo de la habitación

-Libre

Pronunció Subaru con tristeza, en voz baja

_-Libre… ya no eres mi presa… porque al final aunque el plazo de esa apuesta se ha vencido tú la ganaste… aunque hace poco lo percibí…_

Pensó el Sakurazukamori suspirando profundamente

_-Y… Ahora…¿ qué hago con esto que siento? Creo… que es sólo asunto mío_

Pensaron ambos médiums al mismo tiempo, aunque Subaru no pudo evitar recordar también las últimas palabras de Seishiro antes de morir, cuestionándolas

_-¿Me mentiste de nuevo…?_

Al poco rato, Seishiro llevaba el desayuno a Subaru hasta la habitación

El ojiverde tenía menos apetito que antes

-Preparé algo… que recuerdo que te gusta

Diciendo esto el ojos marrón con indiferencia

-Gracias…

Pronunció el ojiverde sin levantar la mirada

Subaru observaba aquella comida, sin mover las manos para intentar comerla

-Debes comer

Le dijo el ojos marrón

Subaru intentó probar un bocado… pero aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta le impedía pasarlo con facilidad

Seishiro notó que algo ocurría en el muchacho, trataba de adivinar observándolo atentamente, pero estaba aprendiendo que con Subaru su lógica de Sakurazukamori no funcionaba del todo. Aún así, se atrevió a pensar, aunque tranquilamente, sin culpas

_-Supongo que deseas comer a solas… no soy muy buena compañía…para alguien como tú…_

Esperó unos minutos y después le dijo al ojiverde

-Debo atender unos "asuntos"… así que regresaré en un momento... no intentes levantarte… aún no te encuentras bien

Subaru no respondió nada

Seishiro invocó a su Shikigami

-Nuevamente…. Te pido que lo protejas… por favor

Después de hecho esto, el ojos marrón salió de aquella casa, en dirección a su objetivo

Dejando a un pensativo Subaru en el sitio

Después de un rato, Seishiro ya tenía localizado el lugar donde encontraría a su objetivo, era aún de día, pero no tenía problema para llevar a cabo su labor de asesino. Con su vestimenta y gafas obscuras ocultaba perfectamente su identidad, así que nadie descubriría su verdadera apariencia.

Su víctima era un hombre joven, pero el ojos marrón sabía que aunque intentara correr no escaparía de él. Vigiló durante un tiempo, hasta que él consideró necesario atacar y así lo hizo. Al poco rato ya se encontraba frente a su presa, en un solitario sitio. Aquel hombre lo miraba con mezcla de temor y tristeza, pero esto no ocasionó ninguna reacción en el Sakurazukamori.

El hombre le suplicó por su vida, pero Seishiro no sentía nada ante aquellas súplicas. En un instante, se encontraba atravesando el pecho de aquel sujeto y al instante viendo caer su cuerpo en el suelo.

_-"Nada… continúo sintiendo nada al asesinar…las personas y las cosas continúan siendo lo mismo para mí…"_

Pensando con indiferencia

Levantó su mano para observar la sangre en esta

_-"Nada… sé que es sangre humana… pero… no me afecta lo más mínimo… finalmente… las personas no cambian con facilidad… aunque…"_

Con su otra mano sujeta el dije que une su alma a la de Subaru

_-"…Algo ha cambiado…ahora lo sé… con todo lo ocurrido… ahora estoy seguro de ello…creo que aquellas palabras de mi madre y de Hokuto han resultado ciertas… aunque… ahora no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento… supongo… que cumplir lo prometido en aquella apuesta… y esperar… aunque… no sé qué…esperar… ahora"_

Seishiro suspira profundo, busca en su gabardina su acostumbrada cajetilla de cigarros, pero no hay tal, así que guarda sus manos en sus bolsillos y se aleja tranquilamente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

KIsho Akytagawa.

"_**Al ver tu expresión de crueldad,**_

_**el odio inundaba mi corazón..**_

_**Al ver la amabilidad en tu mirada**_

_**Inevitablemente te amé…**_

_**Al final comprendí,**_

_**Que ninguno de esos dos rostros**_

_**en ti son verdaderos…**_

_**Pero el sentimiento más fuerte…**_

…_**al final me atrapó a mí.**_

_**Kisho Akytagawa.**_

El viento sopla tranquilamente en el parque Ueno, frente al "Maestro" se encuentra un hombre de unos 35 años de edad, de cabello largo negro, de piel morena clara, de 1.85 metros de estatura, de una profunda y triste mirada color azul obscuro.

El viento agita su cabello y su vestimenta obscura. Se encuentra pensativo y con ambas manos guardadas en su gabardina negra.

-_"¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por ti?... Alguna vez me pregunté… pero… hace tiempo lo comprendí… y hace tiempo entendí también porque mi padre hizo todo aquello"_

Remontándose en sus recuerdos observa pasar por su mente aquellas escenas que lo condujeron a su situación actual:

La madre de Kisho había muerto asesinada cuando él tenía nueve años, producto de una venganza en contra del clan Sakurazukamori, todos creyeron que aquel niño de ojos azules no había comprendido aquel hecho, pero gracias a los comentarios de los adultos y a pláticas de su padre con ellos entendió lo que había pasado, por lo que comenzó a crear rencor hacia ese clan con el cual se encontraba relacionado, él fue entrenado para ser un asesino al igual que Seishiro.

Kisho no entendió, no entendía, porque razón debía aprender a realizar ese tipo de hechizos, sólo se le informaba que ese era su destino y debía acatarlo. Hasta aquel día, poco antes de cumplir diecisiete años.

Su padre lo mandó llamar a su "oficina"

-¡Es momento que sepas algo!

El joven acudió con incertidumbre

-¿De qué se trata?

-¡Pronto tendré que irme y deberás asumir tu puesto!

-¡No te entiendo!

-¡Eres muy inteligente Kisho… y estoy seguro que a la edad que tienes te habrás percatado de muchas cosas!

-¡Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo… decidí que nuestra familia fuera colaboradora del Sakurazukamori…

-_"Sakurazukamori"_ (aquel nombre que escuchó pronunciar tan frecuentemente durante el funeral de su madre)

-… El mayor asesino de Japón…

-¡Asesino! (pronunció Kisho, ocultando lo que ya sabía)

-Así es…. Esto es lo que hago…. Esto es a lo que nos dedicamos… y lo que tendrás que hacer muy pronto tu…

-Pero… ¿porqué?

-Porque eres mi hijo… mi descendiente…. Y aunque eres muy joven, se ha decidido que es momento de que la nueva generación actúe…

-¿Eso qué significa? (aún fingiendo ignorar)

-¡Que pronto tendrás que actuar como un asesino! ¡Pronto te convertirás en un asesino!

-¡No!

-No existe otra opción… pero no te preocupes, eres fuerte, desarrollaste perfectamente todas las habilidades de nuestra familia, no tendrás problema de desempeñar tu labor junto al Sakurazukamori…

Kisho desde pequeño había mostrado actitudes de "rebeldía", aprendidas de su padre, por lo que ahora le desconcertaba la actitud tan tranquila y resignada con la que aceptaba su "Destino".

-¡No quiero hacerlo!

-¡Deberás hacerlo!

-¿Qué pasará contigo entonces?

-Tendremos que despedirnos, en cualquier momento no nos volveremos a ver…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque debo desaparecer junto al actual líder! (dijo su padre sonriendo)

-¡Es absurdo! (protesta Kisho desconcertado por la actitud de su padre)

-Es… como es….

-¡No!

-Te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo puesto… hijo! Y por favor… no olvides cumplir aquella promesa (dijo esto el padre de Kisho levantándose, dando por terminada aquella conversación)

_-Aquella promesa… es lo único que ahora te importa… _(pensó Kisho_)_

Al día siguiente entró al despacho de su padre, no lo encontró, sólo una mancha de sangre sobre la alfombra, como único rastro de la existencia de aquel asesino, antecesor suyo, Kisho entendió a la perfección lo que acababa de suceder y sólo se atrevió a repetir un nombre, con un odio que jamás había sentido en su corazón

-¡Sakurazukamori!

Apretando su mano con gran impotencia en ese momento, lo siguiente que atravesó por su mente fue "venganza",dejó pasar un par de días, para tratar de calmarse y poder elaborar un plan, consideraba que el Sakurazuka no era nadie para disponer así de la vida de su familia. Jamás le perdonaría el que por su culpa hubieran asesinado a su madre y ahora su padre estuviera muerto, las cosas no iban a quedarse ahí, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la situación como si no tuviera importancia

Kisho no deseaba convertirse en asesino, pero para lograr su plan, lo haría, por un tiempo fingiría serlo, fingiría estar de acuerdo y servir incondicionalmente al Sakurazuka, el tiempo que fuera necesario, después lo haría pagar por los crímenes hacia su familia asesinándolo cruelmente.

Su padre le había asegurado que había desarrollado las habilidades de su familia excelentemente, por lo que no habría motivo para fallar en su objetivo, finalmente, el Sakurazuka, sólo era un hombre, así que, tendría que morir.

Pasado unos días, se compró nueva ropa, eligió una de las mejores armas que tenía su padre, ahora sabía porque poseía todas esas y se dirigió al sitio donde se suponía se reuniría con su "jefe". Subió en su automóvil y llegó al lugar indicado, el sitio era una gran residencia, propiedad de los Erizawa se enteró después, donde los colaboradores del clan Sakurazuka se reunían,

Al principio Kisho se desconcertó, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión. En la entrada se encontraban custodiando dos hombres, formalmente vestidos. Entró sin problema, sólo necesitaba identificarse, era obvio que lo esperaban desde hace días.

¡Bienvenido! ¡Pase por favor! ¡El jefe desea verlo!

-¡Gracias!

Kisho no conocía a Seishiro, no tenía la menor idea de cómo era, así que tuvo que preguntarle a uno de los sujetos acerca de él.

El sujeto sonrió sutilmente ante la pregunta y decidió llevarlo frente al mismo Seishiro

Kisho siguió al sujeto, mientras observaba lo elegante del sitio, cuando

-¡Señor Sakurazukamori! ¡El señor Akitagawa!

Kisho se sorprendió al ver a Seishiro, no esperaba encontrarse con un adolescente, y de menor edad que él

Seishiro saludó con formalidad

-¡Encantado!

Kisho contestó con sorpresa

-¡Encantado de conocerle!

Seishiro sonrió ante la evidente sorpresa del ojiazul

Desde ese entonces también conoció a Erizawa

-Él es Koji Erizawa, otro colaborador nuestro

Kisho intentó ser educado, aunque desde el primer momento no le simpatizó

-¡Encantado!

Pero Koji no contestó al saludo, fue obvio que tampoco le agradó el ojiazul

Seishiro trató de desviar la atención y le dijo por cortesía

-¡Lamento lo ocurrido con su padre!

Kisho intentó disimular su furia ante el comentario

-¡Gracias!

-¿Desea tomar algo?

-¡Si!

Y comenzaron a entablar plática, Koji no le quitaba la vista, examinaba cada una de sus reacciones y movimientos.

Kisho notó la antipatía del ojos grises, pero disimuló a la perfección

Comenzó entonces a frecuentar aquellas reuniones y a ganarse la confianza del "jefe", mientras investigaba acerca de su vida, era necesario saber todo lo posible acerca de su enemigo y lo consiguió, aunque lo que averiguaba, no tenía nada que ver con lo que había imaginado.

-¡No puede ser! Jamás habría imaginado eso, pero… no puede ser cierto…

No sabía como tomar la información que iba obteniendo, lo que averiguó le pareció increíble y aún más, la edad de Seishiro, Kisho esperaba encontrarse con un hombre joven, pero adulto, no un adolescente totalmente solo, sin familia en el mundo.

Kisho se reclamó ante sus propias reacciones

-¿Qué demonios? No pude ser que sienta compasión por él, es un asesino, un cruel asesino que no se detiene ante nada y debo acabar con eso

Pero mientras más transcurría el tiempo, Kisho se acercaba cada vez más a Seishiro, y también descubría su verdadera personalidad, Y así cada oportunidad, cada momento, iba volviéndose más peligroso para él., pero no podía percatarse de ello, pues se encontraba tan inmerso en su venganza, que no se permitió ver el peligro en el que se estaba hundiendo, Seishiro era seductor y si se lo proponía, parecer agradable, aunque no tenía la intención de seducir al ojiazul, lo estaba consiguiendo, a Kisho ya le agradaba estar con el ojos marrón, lo buscaba sin darse cuenta, trataba de ganarse su agrado y él justificaba sus actitudes con su venganza.

El ojiazul se repetía constantemente lo mismo ante sus propias reacciones

-¡Sólo es por ahora! ¡Sólo es hasta que acabe contigo!

Pero sus actitudes no pasaban desapercibidas para Koji, finalmente el rubio también sentía algo por el ojos marrón y aunque no fuera correspondido no podía evitar sentir celos, así que desconfiaba del ojiazul.

Transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que Kisho notó que había tardado demasiado tiempo en realizar su venganza.

_-"Un año… ha pasado un año… he tardado demasiado… ya no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo"_

Sabía que Seishiro vivía solo en la Residencia Sakurazuka, así que no debía pensar más para actuar.

"_Esta noche, tiene que ser esta noche…__Un disparo en la cabeza y listo, no debo usar mi ataque, así pensarán que cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho…, existen muchos enemigos, nunca sabrán quien fue"._

Esperó a que pasara de la medianoche, cuando se infiltró en la casa del Sakurazuka sigilosamente, entró en la recámara, seguramente ahí estaría y así fue

Seishiro estaba dormido, bocabajo, Kisho lo observaba desde la pequeña, casi imperceptible rendija que había creado al abrir la puerta, lanzó un hechizo, para dormirlo profundamente

_-"Qué lástima!"__…" No te dolerá!"_

Pensó el ojiazul, intentando creer en sus palabras

Seguro entonces de que el hechizo había surtido efecto, entró con cautela a la recámara, cuidando de no dejar rastro alguno, se colocó lo más cerca que pudo del Sakurazuka, sacó su arma, la preparó para disparar y la colocó justo en la cabeza del ojos marrón

Si Seishiro no hubiera estado bajo el efecto de aquel hechizo habría podido percibir el frío metal junto a su rostro

-¡Qué lástima que tenga que desfigurar tu rostro!

Al momento, el ojiazul se percató de su comentario y abrió enormemente los ojos, no podía creer lo que dijo y la forma en que lo dijo

Titubeó unos minutos, pero después sacudió su cabeza, deseando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos y volvió a su plan, pero continuó titubeando

_-__¿Qué rayos? Solo jala del gatillo _

_-__¡No es difícil!¡ Ya lo has hecho muchas veces!_

_-¡Qué pasa contigo?_

_-__¿Por qué no lo haces?_

_-¡Es lo que querías! _

_-¡Lo tienes ahí, listo para matarlo!_

_-¡Ni siquiera lo sentirá!_

Cerró entonces los ojos, al tiempo que retiraba el arma del rostro del ojos marrón y agachaba su rostro

_-¡No puede ser! _

_-¡No es posible!_

Abrió entonces los ojos y contempló al Sakurazuka durmiendo sobre la cama

-¡No!

Retrocedió hacia la puerta, pero debido a la conmoción se topó de espaldas con la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, dejando caer también su arma, agachando el rostro

Unos minutos después levantó su mirada, y tuvo que aceptar que ya no deseaba asesinar al Sakurazuka, no podía matarlo, pues en su obsesión por acabar con él, se había acercado tanto al ojos marrón, que había entendido muchas cosas acerca de él y rebasó la sutil línea, entre la simple convivencia de "trabajo" y aquel sentimiento que había surgido dentro de él.

Se puso de pie, tomó su arma y decidió salir del lugar.

Pasaron los días, dejó de presentarse a las reuniones, dejó de atender llamadas y se encerró en su casa hasta que el mismo Seishiro sospechando que algo ocurría, fue a buscarlo.

Como tradición ancestral y complemento de su entrenamiento, Kisho manejaba hábilmente la catana, así que cuando el ojos marrón fue a buscarlo lo encontró practicando.

No podía sacar de su mente al Sakurazuka y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello, así que aquella práctica le servía un poco para descargar aquella frustración, a momentos se recriminaba y a momentos se justificaba el querer ver al ojos marrón.

Una empleada se acercó a él para informarle de la visita

-Señor… Sakurazukamori –San lo busca

Kisho sintió que su corazón se aceleró al oír aquel nombre

Como reacción de un golpe clavó su catana en el árbol más próximo y de inmediato entró a la casa

Se topó con la profunda mirada color marrón de Seishiro

-Buenas Tardes

Saludó educadamente el Sakurazuka

-Buenas Tardes

Contestó el ojiazul, desviando su mirada

Seishiro se acercó entonces

-¿Sucede algo? No te he visto últimamente

Kisho volteó a mirarlo y preguntó algo de lo que después se avergonzó

-¿Estabas preocupado?

Seishiro lo observó haciéndole notar lo extraño de la pregunta

decir… porque no he podido desempeñar mis labores

Corrigió el ojiazul de inmediato con nerviosismo

Pero el ojos marrón notó que algo ocurría

-¿Qué sucede contigo?

Kisho cerró su mano apretando su puño, no podía ocultar más lo que le ocurría y se acercó decidido al Sakurazuka

Casi al instante Seishiro tenía al ojiazul frente a él, muy cerca

-¡Te amo!

Le afirmó decidido Kisho

Seishiro lo miró de forma indiferente

Kisho vió al Sakurazuka como realmente era, frío e indiferente, igual que su corazón

-¡No sientes lo mismo!

Pronunció el ojiazul, primero con tristeza, después intentó sonreír discretamente

-Por supuesto… tú… no posees emociones… no puedes sentir algo por una persona…

Kisho levantó su mano derecha y acarició tiernamente su rostro

Seishiro no entendía las actitudes del ojiazul

¡No importa! ¡No es problema tuyo lo que yo sienta por ti!

Kisho acercó su rostro al del ojos marrón y lo besó tiernamente

Seishiro no sintió nada ante la caricia y el ojiazul lo notó

El ojiazul se separó del otro y comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo

Seishiro se desvaneció entre sus brazos

Kisho lo sostuvo contemplando su rostro sin expresión, su verdadero rostro

_-¡Este eres tú realmente… alguien sin emociones… un corazón vacío… y por lo mismo honesto, aunque muy cruel a la vez…, porque al actuar, al expresarte, eres demasiado sincero, no te preocupa herir a los demás, ya que no conoces lo que es el dolor, no entiendes realmente lo que ocasionas en el corazón de otro… y ya no puedo odiarte… porque al fin entendí que no asesinas por placer o por agrado, simplemente lo haces porque te eligieron ese Destino… al elegirte… como Sakurazukamori.! (Nota 1)_

Kisho abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente del Sakurazukamori, consciente de que sería la única y última vez que lo haría y después

-Por ahora… te llevaré a tu casa… esto ocurrido... nunca lo recordarás… aunque mi corazón nunca deje de verte como mi "Ángel Caído"

El ojiazul apretó los párpados al terminar su recuerdo

_-"A veces absurdamente me he preguntado.. si tus emociones pudieran estar en alguna parte… pareciera… que alguien más las tiene… pero… ¿Quién?"_

Sacudió entonces su cabeza pensando que era una absurda idea

-Da igual, ahora estás aquí, en el "Maestro" y ahí ya no las necesitarás

Apenas acababa de pronunciar aquello, cuando sintió la energía del Sakurazukamori cerca de él

-Te he estado esperando, creí que no me encontrabas, así que decidí entonces venir yo mismo hasta ti

Pronunció aquellas palabras el ojiazul sin voltear

Pero al instante el conocido olor de un cigarro quemándose, atraído hacia él por el viento lo hizo voltear

El ojiazul abrió enormemente los ojos ante lo que vio

-¿Seishiro?

Seishiro se retiró los lentes obscuros para mostrar totalmente su rostro

Kisho no pudo evitar notar la presencia de su ojo derecho nuevamente en su órbita, era obvio que algo había ocurrido.

El ojos marrón le sonrió de la forma cruel y cínica en la que se mostraba como asesino,

El ojiazul recuperó su seriedad en el rostro

**-**_"Si… sin duda eres tú…. Y como siempre… tu expresión es apariencia, sólo apariencia, pues tú no tienes emociones"_

El Sakurazukamori y Akytagawa se observaron un momento, estaban frente a frente uno del otro a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Estás vivo (pronunció el ojiazul fingiendo tranquilidad)

Seishiro asentó lentamente con la cabeza mientras sostenía su cigarro cerca de su boca y la otra mano la mantenía guardada en su gabardina

-Y tú como yo lo esperaba… siguiendo sin cuestionar las costumbres adquiridas de tu familia… a pesar de lo incómodas que te puedan ser (afirma Seishiro)

_-Si supieras la verdad…_

-Ambos lo hacemos… sólo que a ti no te ocasionan ningún problema... (afirma el ojiazul)

-Por supuesto que no… es mi Destino y soy apto para ser Sakurazukamori.

Kisho lo observó fijamente

-Supongo que esperabas que mi sucesor viniera a acabar con tu vida

-Si (Afirma el ojiazul)

Seishiro niega con la cabeza

-No hay tal, no aún

-Ya lo veo

Seishiro se acerca lentamente hasta quedar junto a Akytagawa y al "Maestro" y contempla a aquel enorme árbol sin evidenciar sus pensamientos

Pero el ojiazul lo conoce a la perfección y nota que algo ha cambiado en él, aunque no logra descifrar o creer lo que es.

-Supongo que nos veremos pronto (afirma el ojiazul)

Seishiro afirma con la cabeza

-Hasta pronto entonces (se despide el ojiazul)

Seishiro permanece de pie frente al "Guardián", mientras el viento agita su gabardina y su cabello

-Siento tu furia… pero aunque ya no me encuentro dentro de ti… aquí estoy… como siempre… a tu servicio

Le afirma Seishiro en voz baja a aquel ente.

Kisho avanza unos metros, después voltea a verlo unos instantes, luego continúa alejándose.

Continuará.

Nota 1:Me atrevo a escribir esta frase porque es verdad que Seishiro no posee emociones, al grado de no sentir placer o agrado al asesinar a sus víctimas el lo afirma en el Volumen VII del Manga de Tokyo Babylon:

"_Cuando asesino siento absolutamente nada"_

"_Mi primer víctima fue mi predecesor… no sentí nada… empapado de la sangre de mi madre no sentí nada y todos los que maté después fue lo mismo... no he sentido nunca nada en particular… Por un largo tiempo no he sido capaz de distinguir entre personas y cosas… Supongo que __en ese sentido __soy apto para ser un Sakurazukamori"_

En el CD Drama su madre, Setsuka afirma:

"_Tu no piensas nada de mí, Seishirou, lo sé… Tú no puedes asombrarte… __Tú eres demasiado honesto… Gracioso. Tú no tienes corazón (emocional) pero tienes un corazón (físico)… Tu no tienes problema en morirte… porque tú no tienes nada que lamentaras perder… No tienes nada que pudiera ser doloroso abandonar en este mundo…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Traición.

Al día siguiente, en la Residencia Erizawa se preparan para una reunión de colaboradores, el objetivo es acallar todos los rumores relacionados con el liderazgo del clan. Sazuka se encarga como siempre de todos los preparativos, mientras Koji se encuentra pensativo, el cambio en Seishiro le ocasiona que su mente genere diversas ideas. El rubio conoce la mirada del ojos marrón desde hace mucho tiempo y le es perceptible que algo ha cambiado. Realmente sufrió por la muerte de aquel ojos marrón, comprobó que lo amaba y que a pesar de su indiferencia, era indispensable en su vida.

Koji se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó que su hermana mayor lo observaba fijamente a unos metros de distancia

_-"¡Estás pensando en él!"_

_-"¡Hermano! ¿Aún no logras deshacerte de ese sentimiento?"_

_-"Ha transcurrido mucho tiempo y aún… continúas mirándolo de la misma manera"_

_-Me pregunto si eso es estar enamorado_

_-Mmmm… finalmente ese sentimiento y yo no nos entendemos… así que… creo que mejor continúo con los preparativos_

_-Aunque… ¿Podré ayudarte de alguna forma?_

Sazuka se acerca entonces a su pensativo hermano

-¿Nuevamente piensas en él?

-¡Sazuka!

Protesta el rubio sonrojándose

-Eres muy obvio…

-Lo siento

-No te disculpes… pero… ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes por él de una vez por todas?

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podría suceder?

-Que me rechace y no me atreva a volver a verlo nunca más

-Por favor… eres un asesino y te comportas como colegial…

Koji agachó la mirada

-Voy a ayudarte

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Sazuka le guiña un ojo

-Sólo confía en mí

La rubia se aleja

-Hermana… ¡Espera!

Le grita Koji levantando una mano para detenerla, pero la mujer lo ignora

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

Unas horas más tarde, en la Residencia Sakurazukamori

Subaru continúa recuperándose en cama

Seishiro se encuentra en su habitación, arreglándose para asistir a la reunión

El ojiverde nota que el otro se esmera más en su arreglo, pero no se atreve a preguntar, sólo piensa

_-"¿A dónde vas?_ "

Al poco rato, Seishiro entra a la habitación del ojiverde

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Subaru asienta con la cabeza, sin poder desviar su mirada ante la vestimenta elegante del ojos marrón y su aspecto que lo hacía lucir aún más apuesto y varonil.

-Tengo un compromiso, así que debo salir, pero si necesitas algo puedes llamarme al celular, este es mi número

Le dice el ojos marrón extendiendo su mano para darle una nota con el número telefónico

-No creo tener problema

-De acuerdo… aún así… llama si necesitas algo… pues con seguridad llegaré tarde

Dijo el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

Seishiro dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación, dejando un evidente olor a colonia que permaneció varios minutos

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué llegarás tarde?

Preguntó Subaru en voz baja

Un sonido de un cerrar una puerta se escuchó y la energía del ojos marrón dejó de percibirse en el lugar

Subaru quedó pensativo sentado sobre la cama, mirando aquella nota, con una sensación desagradable en su corazón.

Al poco rato, el Sakurazuka llegaba a la Residencia Erizawa.

El ojos marrón entró como siempre lo hacía, con paso despreocupado pero seguro.

Todos los que ahí se encontraban se sorprendieron ante su presencia y la presencia de su ojo derecho en su rostro.

La mirada gris de Koji mostró un notorio brillo al ver al ojos marrón, incluso ignoró al joven de ojos azul obscuro junto a él

Sazuka estudiaba las reacciones de su hermano

Seishiro se dirigió directamente hacia la barra de bebidas.

El rubio se sentía cada vez más nervioso conforme el otro se acercaba

-Buenas Tardes, Koji, Hiro

Saludó cortésmente el Sakurazuka

Ambos contestaron el saludo

Hiro se sorprendió al ver que Seishiro lo distinguió sin problema de su hermano gemelo Hajime, de hecho siempre sucedía así.

Seishiro se sentó y ordenó una bebida

Koji no podía dejar de mirarlo, el ojos marrón lucía más apuesto de lo usual

Hiro notó la reacción del rubio, sintiendo cierta desilusión

Comenzaron a entablar una plática

Unos ojos negros, no paraban de observar a cierta distancia al ojos marrón

Seishiro se notó observado, pero no se preocupó, después de toda la confusión y los hechos sucedidos, esperaba reacciones de diverso tipo,

Sazuka se acercó con la usual confianza generada hacia el ojos marrón desde hacía varios años

-¡Seishiro!

Incluso la rubia lo llamaba por su nombre

Seishiro no tenía problema con las confianzas de aquella mujer, pues le agradaba, era muy hermosa.

Koji notaba el agrado del ojos marrón hacia su hermana, por eso siempre había dudado en declararle sus sentimientos.

Pero entre ambos nunca había existido más allá de una simple coquetería

La reunión transcurrió sin problema

Algunos de los ahí presentes se acercaban a saludar al ojos marrón, para cerciorarse de que fuera él realmente

Pasada la medianoche, Seishiro decidió despedirse

Sazuka se encontraba junto a su hermano, recargada en su hombro, al escuchar que el ojos marrón se retiraba, dio un codazo al rubio

Pero Koji no entendió

Entonces Sazuka se atrevió a proponer

-Es tarde, mi hermano puede llevarte a tu casa

Seishiro la observó extrañado

Sazuka abrazó a su hermano y rápidamente le dijo al oído

-Es tu oportunidad

Koji se ruborizó ante lo escuchado

-No creo que sea necesario

Afirmó Seishiro con tranquilidad

Pero el rubio reaccionó

-Claro que si… yo… puedo llevarte

Sazuka sonrió discretamente

-De acuerdo

Aceptó el ojos marrón

Sazuka le lanzó a su hermano las llaves de uno de sus autos

-Gracias por todo

Agradeció por cortesía Seishiro y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Acompañado por el rubio.

Ambos subieron al auto, Koji avanzó con precaución, trataba de entablar plática, pero se sentía muy nervioso, así que el Sakurazuka comenzó a hablar.

-Supongo que con esto se habrán aclarado todos los rumores

-Seguramente

Después sólo hubo silencio

-Tu hermana como siempre, muy agradable

Koji se sintió incómodo por el comentario

-Si, me alegro… que te agrade

Seishiro notó desilusión en las palabras del rubio e hizo gesto de extrañeza

Continuaron el camino en silencio

Llegaron después de un rato a la Residencia Sakurazuka

Seishiro bajó del auto

-¿Deseas pasar?

Le invitó el ojos marrón por cortesía

-Yo… de acuerdo

Koji se sorprendió ante lo dicho por él mismo, se arrepintió, pero ya había aceptado, así que bajó del auto y junto con Seishiro entraron a la casa.

-¿Deseas tomar algo?

El rubio titubeó un momento pero después aceptó, el ojos marrón sirvió unas bebidas y le ofreció una al otro.

Koji terminó de dos tragos su copa

Seishiro se sorprendió, pero le ofreció más y el otro aceptó

Cada uno se encontraba sentado en un sillón distinto, Erizawa sentía tan lejos al otro.

Después de un rato el rubio se atrevió a acercarse hasta quedar sentado junto a él

-No deberías tomar más, vas a conducir

-Seishiro… yo…

Comenzó a hablar el rubio, viendo al ojos marrón de frente, evidenciándole en la mirada sus sentimientos

-…Cuando creía que nunca más volvería a verte… sentí volverme loco…

Seishiro hizo gesto de sorpresa ante lo escuchado

-…Desde hace tiempo… yo… he querido decirte…

El rubio colocó su mano sobre la mejilla del otro, acariciándolo tiernamente

-…Desde hace tiempo … yo… te... amo

Dijo esto e intentó atrapar con su boca los labios del ojos marrón, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

Pero Seishiro giró su rostro para evitarlo.

Koji empujó a Seishiro para recostarlo sobre el sillón, colocando su torso sobre el del otro y comenzó a besar su cuello

El ojos marrón colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del otro para apartarlo, pero rápidamente el rubio desanudó y quitó su corbata, para desabrochar su camisa y comenzar a besar su pecho.

-¡Seishiro!

Pronunció titubeante una voz a espaldas del sillón

Seishiro apartó al otro rápidamente con ambas manos y asomó su cara por encima del respaldo del sillón

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Subaru

-Yo…

No sabía qué decirle, entonces Erizawa asomó su cara también y después se levantó, mostrando su camisa para entonces semi-abrochada.

Subaru miró al rubio con una sensación que nunca había tenido antes.

Seishiro se sentó de lado en el sillón, abrochando de nuevo su camisa, pero aunque Subaru era muy inocente notó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Seishiro se levantó y acercó hacia Subaru.

El rubio se dirigió a servirse otro trago.

-Creí que ya estabas dormido

Le dijo Seishiro tranquilamente

Subaru lo miraba fijamente, de una manera que el ojos marrón nunca había notado, pero sobre todo llamó su atención la forma en la que observaba al rubio.

_-¿Subaru?_

Pensó el ojos marrón, queriendo adivinar el significado de su mirada.

Erizawa observaba con ira a Subaru

Subaru lo observaba de la misma forma.

-Aún no te encuentras bien… ven… te llevaré a dormir

Sujetando suavemente del brazo al muchacho, pero Subaru se soltó tajantemente

-¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó el ojos marrón

-Nada

Contestó Subaru sin mirarlo

-No tengo sueño

Dijo Subaru mirando retadoramente al rubio

Erizawa comprobó lo que sospechaba respecto a los sentimientos de Subaru y se enfureció, se conocía perfectamente, sabía que si continuaba ahí no dudaría en írsele a golpes al ojiverde, así que prefirió despedirse.

-Creo… que es mejor que me marche… gracias por la bebida.

-Por nada

El rubio avanzó hacia la puerta, pero cuando pasó junto al ojos marrón acarició tiernamente su rostro

-Lo que te dije… es realmente lo que siento por ti…. Ahora lo sabes…

Seishiro lo observó con extrañeza

Subaru apretó su puño, conteniendo sus emociones.

El rubio se marchó

Seishiro volteó de inmediato hacia Subaru

-Y… entonces…

-Supongo… que es hora de dormir…

Subaru extendió su mano para tomar la del ojos marrón

-Estaba… preocupado por ti

Seishiro hizo gesto de sorpresa ante lo dicho por Subaru

-¿Podrías acompañarme?

Seishiro repitió el gesto de sorpresa

Subaru ya lo jalaba hacia su habitación

Seishiro lo siguió

Subaru se sentó sobre la cama sin soltar al ojos marrón

El Sakurazuka se sentó al lado suyo

Subaru se abrazó de él, al tiempo que suavemente lo empujaba hacia atrás para recostarlo y recostarse sobre su pecho

Seishiro simplemente se dejó llevar, aunque no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

Ambos quedaron recostados sobre la cama

Subaro cerró los ojos, indicando que iba a dormir

Seishiro se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, abrazando al muchacho.

Aún incrédulo, Seishiro cerró los ojos, disponiéndose a dormir también.

Habían transcurrido sólo unos minutos, cuando entre las sombras, una silueta se movía sigilosamente.

Como experto asesino, Seishiro percibió de inmediato aquella presencia. Sin abrir los ojos, y sujetando fuertemente al ojiverde adivinó los movimientos de aquella silueta, esperando el momento oportuno impulsó de un giro, su cuerpo hacia debajo de la cama, al tiempo que una potente luz atravesaba por sobre esta, llegando a la puerta de la habitación, destruyéndola.

Subaru se sobresaltó enormemente al sentir aquel movimiento brusco e inesperado e iba preguntar en voz alta, lo que ocurría, cuando los labios del Sakurazuka sellaron los suyos con algo parecido a un beso para callarlo, al tiempo que lo cubría con su cuerpo para protegerlo.

El ojiverde sintió una sensación muy agradable recorrer su cuerpo ante aquel contacto, al grado de ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose del ojos marrón.

_-Te Amo_

Pensó el ojiverde, al tiempo que lanzó un profundo suspiro

Pero Seishiro estaba consciente del peligro que los acechaba y tuvo que ignorar las reacciones de Subaru. Jalándolo de nuevo, realizando otro movimiento para esquivar otro ataque. Subaru tuvo que reaccionar ante esto, notando también el peligro. Seishiro lo jaló hacia atrás de él para protegerlo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, quedando a unos metros de distancia del atacante.

El atacante pronunció un conjuro, al tiempo que levantaba su mano para herir al Sakurazuka, pero al instante mostró gesto de dolor, mientras se observaba sangre brotar a la altura de su pecho y después caer directo al piso.

Seishiro observó de inmediato a Erizawa con la mano levantada e impregnada de sangre, él había acabado con el sujeto.

-Gracias

Le dijo el ojos marrón

-No agradezcas… estoy dispuesto a protegerte… a toda costa

Le dijo el rubio sinceramente, pero movió su vista al observar otra figura presente en la habitación, e hizo gesto de molestia

Subaru lo observó sin saber cómo reaccionar, finalmente había salvado también su vida, aunque obviamente obligado por las circunstancias.

-Subaru… debes vestirte

El ojiverde obedeció en seguida, entendió que debían irse.

-Así que… se han decidido a ocupar mi lugar.

Afirmó el ojos marrón

-Si… y sospecho de algunos… los mismos que tú

Seishiro sonrió

-No les será tan fácil

Volteó a ver el cuerpo inerte del atacante

_-"Y tú seguramente sólo eres un señuelo"_

-Debemos irnos… apresúrate

Le dijo el rubio a Subaru, pero el muchacho había terminado de vestirse.

Al notar que Subaru estaba vestido lo tomó firmemente de una mano y lo jaló para marcharse de ahí.

Erizawa los siguió

Habían avanzado varias cuadras, cuando varios automóviles les cerraron el paso

Seishiro entendió la trampa, pero no sintió temor, no sintió nada, hasta que volteó a ver al ojiverde, sintió algo parecido a preocupación. De inmediato lo jaló hacia detrás de él,

Un sujeto de rasgos orientales, cabello corto y ojos negros salió de uno de los autos, seguido por otros sujetos más, que al parecer se encontraban a su servicio.

-¡Seishiro-San!

Saludó burlonamente aquel sujeto

-Furuzawa…San

Contestó el ojos marrón regresando la burla

-Hacía tiempo que no nos saludábamos, de hecho, estaba convencido que nunca más lo haríamos

Seishiro lo observaba fijamente

-Se rumoraba… que perdiste la vida hace tiempo… pero… supongo que eso es imposible… te tengo frente a mí… a menos… que tu "amigo" (volteando a ver a Subaru) haya hecho algo para remediar aquello

_-"Sabe lo del conjuro"_

Pensó Seishiro

-Recuerdo vagamente haberte visto realizar algunos "trabajos"

Dijo Furuzawa, acercándose a Subaru

Pero Seishiro se colocó justo frente a él

Furuzawa se percató que Seishiro protegía a Subaru

-¿Por qué proteges al líder Sumeragi?

Preguntó Furuzawa

-Ese es asunto mío

-No lo creo… no cuando debiste haberlo matado desde hace tiempo y lo sigues manteniendo con vida

Seishiro lo observó con gesto molesto

-Eres decepcionante… te respetaba, te admiraba ¿Sabes?... Pero no eres lo que yo creía… sólo eres un intento de asesino

-¡Y tú eres un maldito traidor!

Gritó Erizawa

-Y tú… un perro faldero…. Que hace todo lo que Seishiro le indica

Seishiro aprovechó la discusión de aquellos dos para iniciar su Maraboshii, pero el Shikigami de otro de los que ahí estaban hirió su mano, impidiéndoselo

Furuzawa volteó a ver al ojos marrón

Seishiro no mostraba ningún gesto de dolor a pesar de que su mano sangraba

Subaru no sabía que hacer, nunca se había encontrado en una situación similar, pero estaba dispuesto a luchar en caso de ser necesario. Observaba todo por encima del hombro de Seishiro.

Seishiro notó que se encontraban rodeados por los hombres de Furuzawa

El ojos negros volteó a ver a uno de sus secuaces e hizo una señal con la mirada.

El ojos marrón adivinó sus intenciones, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, dos sujetos jalaron a Subaru y a Erizawa lejos de él, quedando sólo con Furuzawa

-Me pregunto si con tu mano herida eres capaz de invocar hechizos

Comentó el ojos negros con sonrisa de burla

-No lo dudes

Le afirmó Seishiro con tranquilidad

Furuzawa hizo gesto de sorpresa

Mientras Koji se encontraba peleando con tres sujetos, Subaru intentaba hacer lo mismo con otros dos.

Seishiro miró de reojo por menos de un segundo en dirección a donde se encontraba el ojiverde.

Grave error, eso bastó para que Furuzawa comprobara el interés hacia el muchacho. Y en un instante lanzó un ataque hacia el ojos marrón, quien logró esquivarlo

Furuzawa lanzó otro conjuro que Seishiro contraatacó aún con su mano herida.

El ojos negros continuaba lanzando conjuros, hasta que decidió que era suficiente, entonces movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación y otros dos tipos lanzaron conjuros a espaldas del ojos marrón, los cuales no pudo esquivar, lanzándolo al piso

Seishiro intentó levantarse rápidamente

Furuzawa sonrió malévolamente

-Acabaré contigo… pero antes… nunca he visto alguna reacción verdadera en el rostro de un Sakurazukamori… me gustaría presenciarlo… antes de matarte

Dijo Furuzawa y saltó hacia donde se encontraba Subaru

Al tiempo que los mismos tipos volvían a atacar a Seishiro, al mismo tiempo, este lanzaba un contraataque aniquilándolos.

Pero Furuzawa se encontraba frente a Subaru, quien ya había tenido que eliminar a sus atacantes.

El ojos negros intentó lastimarlo, pero Subaru reaccionó esquivando su ataque, quedando justo donde Furuzawa deseaba

El ojos negros comenzó a invocar un rápido hechizo, que Subaru desconocía, difícil de esquivar o contraatacar, provocando que el ojiverde cayera al piso.

Furuzawa invoca otro conjuro, aún más potente.

Seishiro adivina lo que el otro piensa hacer, entonces corre hacia donde Subaru se encuentra, no hay tiempo de nada más.

Furuzawa lanza su conjuro.

Subaru aún no se recupera del último ataque, aunque intenta levantarse, quedando de pie recargado de espaldas en la pared.

Se observa un potente impacto.

Furuzawa sonríe complacido, aunque se sorprende al notar lo ocurrido.

Subaru siente que un líquido tibio y rojo impregna su ropa, pero no siente dolor.

Erizawa sufre una distracción al notar lo ocurrido y es atacado sorpresivamente.

Subaru había volteado su rostro y cerrado los ojos, pero se ve obligado a mirar al frente suyo y se topa con unos ojos color marrón que se cierran al instante.

Subaru extiende sus brazos para sujetar el cuerpo frente a él.

Seishiro cae inconsciente, sangrando, en los brazos de Subaru.

Subaru abre enormemente los ojos temiendo lo peor.

-¡Seishiro! ¡Seishiro¡ ¡Seishiroo!

Pronuncia el ojiverde con insistencia, pero la única reacción que obtiene como respuesta es sentir el peso total del cuerpo de Seishiro y la ausencia de toda señal de vida en él.

-¡No!…¡Nooo!

Subaru niega con la cabeza, al tiempo que abraza fuertemente el cuerpo del Sakurazuka y dos lágrimas silenciosas empiezan a brotar por sus ojos.

Furuzawa interpreta aquello como la muerte del Sakurazukamori y sonríe complaciente.

Subaru se aferra a Seishiro

-¿Por qué? ¿Por quéee? …_"Sólo puedo tenerte entre mis brazos para perderte…"_

Furuzawa cree que al morir el Sakurazukamori el que lo ha asesinado ocupará su puesto sin problema, así que siente el liderazgo en sus manos.

-No llores… no sufras tanto… te enviaré con él

Pronuncia Furuzawa levantando su mano para atacar a Subaru

Continuará,


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.

Rescate.

Subaru se aferra al cuerpo inconsciente del Sakurazukamori, en esta ocasión no está dispuesto a separarse de él, sabe que Furuzawa lo asesinará, pero no tiene deseos de defenderse.

Furuzawa levanta su mano dispuesto a acabar con Subaru.

-Será interesante atravesar el pecho de ustedes dos al mismo tiempo.

Pronuncia malévolamente

Subaru llora desconsoladamente, permitirá que Furuzawa lo asesine, al parecer es lo que desea, pues sabe que al final, terminará estando con el ojos marrón en el "Maestro".

Furuzawa dirige su mano hacia los médiums.

Pero una mano sujeta su cuello desde detrás, levantándolo, asfixiándolo, interrumpiendo su ataque.

Subaru no presta atención a lo que ocurre, sólo espera recibir el ataque final.

Furuzawa cae al piso, aún con vida, toca su cuello ahora lastimado y se topa con una furiosa mirada color azul obscuro al levantar su vista.

Mientras el resto de sus secuaces son eliminados mediante el conjuro de alguien más.

-El otro… perro faldero…

Pronuncia Furuzawa, con dificultad e irreverencia… comprende que de cualquier manera morirá

Kisho entonces lo toma del cuello, obligándolo a mirarlo de frente

-Nunca debiste haberlo tocado

Le reclama a Furuzawa, quien abre enormemente los ojos, entendiendo el motivo de la furia del otro

-Tú… estás… enam…

El ojos azules presiona más su cuello evitando que termine aquella frase

-Si… y te llevarás el secreto al infierno

Al instante Akytagawa atravesó violentamente el pecho del otro, sacando violentamente su mano y dejándolo caer como un objeto despreciable

Koji se encuentra sentado sobre el piso, recargado en la pared, observando a la figura que se encuentra de pie, frente a él, quien ha exterminado a todos los otros asesinos. Es una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, aparentemente de menor edad que él, de hermoso cabello largo y negro, y profunda pero cruel mirada color azul claro.

La mujer le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a levantar.

Erizawa la acepta, se encuentra herido y sabe que no puede rechazar cualquier ayuda que la mujer le ofrezca, finalmente es obvio que acompaña a Akytagawa y es obvio que por el momento no tiene intenciones de asesinarlo, de lo contrario lo habría hecho hace unos instantes.

Subaru continúa aferrado al cuerpo de Seishiro, ni él ni Akytagawa se conocen, pero al ver el cuerpo del Sakurazuka cubierto de sangre no duda en arrebatárselo al ojiverde.

Subaru siente que el cuerpo de Seishiro es arrancado de entre sus brazos, así que reacciona con violencia. Pero se desconcierta al notar que es alguien distinto a su atacante.

Ambas miradas se topan frente a frente, Kisho puede leer los pensamientos de Subaru, que reflejan lo ocurrido, la gran culpa y desesperación que entonces siente el ojiverde y su corazón nuevamente roto. Akytagawa siente celos, pero reacciona al momento, recargando en él el cuerpo del ojos marrón, arrancando las prendas que cubren su torso, para revisar su espalda, la cual se encuentra demasiado lastimada.

Subaru se percata de la preocupación de aquel ojiazul y se detiene de realizar cualquier ataque.

Kisho sostiene a Seishiro entre sus brazos, y nota la presencia de aquel colgante, el cual lo desconcierta totalmente, pues Seishiro nunca ha acostumbrado portar algo en el cuello. Lo toma entonces con su mano y una serie de imágenes que reflejan lo que ese dije representa atraviesan por su mente, dándole a conocer lo ocurrido.

Trata de reaccionar nuevamente, y toca el cuello buscando un pulso que se encuentra totalmente ausente. Acerca su oído al pecho del Sakurazuka y no escucha ningún latido. La sensación de palidez y la frialdad en aquel cuerpo confirma sus temores.

Kisho entonces niega con la cabeza

Subaru se angustia aún más

El ojiazul coloca a Seishiro sobre el piso y presiona su pecho en intervalos muy cortos, tratando de estimular a su corazón, pero sus esfuerzos resultan en vano.

_-¡No me hagas esto Seishiro… reacciona!_

Para entonces Koji y la ojiazul ya se acercan

Subaru ni siquiera les presta atención

-¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntan ambos alarmados

Pero Kisho no se encuentra en situación de explicar, aunque los otros presienten lo que ocurre

El ojizaul insiste tratando de encontrar respuesta en el cuerpo del Sakurazukamori, hasta que se convence de que no obtendrá nada.

El ojiazul entonces decide usar un peligroso conjuro.

Levanta una de sus manos y aplica un golpe al pecho del ojos marrón, justo a la altura del corazón

-¿Qué rayos haces?

Reclama el rubio al tiempo que intenta atacarlo, pero la ojizaul lo detiene sujetándolo con ambos brazos

Erizawa nota que aquella mujer posee mayor fuerza de la que su físico evidencia.

Subaru en reflejo ataca al ojiazul, pero este le detiene sin problema la mano, ambos comparan su fuerza, es similar en ese momento.

Kisho empuja a Subaru, no tiene tiempo para pelear con el ojiverde.

El ojiazul acerca nuevamente su oído al pecho del ojos marrón. Alcanza a percibir un débil latido. Toca su cuello, el pulso, aunque también muy débil, ha vuelto.

La palidez en el cuerpo del ojos marrón disminuye.

-Ayúdame a cargarlo, debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro

Le ordena a Subaru

El ojiverde obedece al ojiazul al notar que ha logrado algo para salvar a Seishiro

Subieron al ojos marrón a un auto negro, Subaru no se separó de él y Akytagawa tampoco, para desagrado de los otros dos.

Llegaron a una gran Residencia, la cual se encontraba rodeada por una barrera, que todos podían percibir, pero que sólo Subaru pudo ver.

-¿Una barrera?

Pronunció en voz baja, pero perceptible para todos, sobre todo para Akytagawa, quien lo miró de reojo.

_-Lo notaste_

El auto entró sin problema.

Estando cerca de la puerta, una mujer pelirroja salió apresurada, seguida de un hombre joven y una linda y peculiar muchacha, de cabello negro y ojos color marrón.

Kisho salió del auto, cargando en brazos al ojos marrón.

Subaru y Koji lo siguieron apresuradamente y aquella misteriosa mujer hizo lo mismo, fingiendo tranquilidad.

-¿Kisho? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quiénes…

Preguntaba la pelirroja, pero el ojiazul ignoró su interrogatorio y se introdujo directo a una de las habitaciones.

Los otros lo siguieron olvidando modales, obviamente, no había tiempo para formalidades.

La pelirroja y la joven los siguieron entonces, el otro hombre se quedó vigilando en el exterior, sospechando lo que ocurría.

Para entonces Kisho depositaba el cuerpo de Seishiro en una cama.

-Tráeme lo necesario para atenderlo, le dijo a la ojiazul quien de inmediato obedeció, Kisho no se separaba de Seishiro, mientras Koji y Subaru observaban, sin saber que hacer.

-Ustedes deberían salir de aquí

Ordenó el ojos azules

Pero ambos se negaron al mismo tiempo

-¡No!

Kisho no tenía tiempo de discutir, así que los ignoró

Para entonces la ojiazul regresaba con lo necesario y sin darles tiempo a otra cosa empujó a aquellos médiums de la habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta.

Subaru y Koji se molestaron con aquella actitud, pero reconocieron que no podían cooperar mucho.

A unos metros de distancia, aquella pelirroja y la joven los miraban titubeantes, hasta que

-Buenas Tardes

Saludó la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Desirea y ella es mi "prima" Maky (señalando a la joven)… Ustedes son… ¿Amigos de Kisho?

-No

Contestaron ambos tajantemente

Desirea se desconcertó de momento y de inmediato reflexionó

-Supongo que ustedes son colaboradores entonces

Ambos médiums guardaron silencio

Ambas mujeres se miraron una a la otra, era obvio que los otros dos no eran muy amigables, pero Maky observaba a Subaru con desconcierto

-¿Subaru?

Se atrevió a preguntar aquella joven

Subaru no tuvo otra opción que mirarla

Maky se acercó a él

-Eres Subaru ¿Cierto?

-Si

-Soy Maky, ¿No me recuerdas? Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria

Fue entonces que Erizawa prestó atención a la chica, notando el parecido con… Seishiro y mostrando gesto de sorpresa

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Por qué te pareces a Seishiro?_

_-Tienes… sus mismos ojos_

Y mientras el rubio generaba varias incógnitas en su mente, Maky intentaba hacer un poco de conversación con el ojos verdes

-Estudiamos juntos hasta que… no supe más de ti

-Si… te recuerdo

Contestando Subaru con indiferencia

Maky sintió desilusión al notar el tono frío del ojiverde

Desirea observaba aquella escena extrañada

-Me sorprende verte aquí (dijo Maky disimulando su tristeza)

Subaru callaba, mirando hacia la habitación

La realidad era que Maky se había enamorado de Subaru al conocerlo en la preparatoria, ella era una chica tímida, pero a pesar de ello, trató de llamar la atención del ojiverde, aunque éste siempre le rehuía. De hecho, Subaru siempre sentía gran nerviosismo estando cerca de la chica, no le era desagradable, pero no entendía el porqué de su actitud. Tiempo después, fue notorio que la chica llamaba su atención porque se parecía a Seishiro, pero Subaru tan distraído, nunca se percató de ello. De hecho, ya había olvidado que alguna vez conoció a Maky o a alguien más, desde que su deseo únicamente realizable por el ojos marrón se volvió su obsesión.

Desirea notó aquella especial preocupación en el rostro del muchacho y en aquel rubio, su experiencia con las personas le había permitido aprender a reconocer las emociones en los demás y el evidente sentimiento de aquel muchacho no podía pasarle desapercibido.

-Estoy segura de que su amigo estará bien, puedo ofrecerles algo mientras tanto

Ambos médiums negaron con la cabeza

_-Vaya obstinados_

Pensó la pelirroja, ignorando quién era el hombre que con tanta preocupación atendía su "marido".

Desirea era de nacionalidad francesa, había escapado de su familia y de su país, al enamorarse de Kisho. Debido a sus ideas liberales, no deseaba casarse y Kisho a pesar de sus tradiciones no tuvo problema con eso, aunque ambos sostenían una relación "formal" de marido y mujer, más que de sólo amantes.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el pasillo, Maky con cara de desilusión, Desirea estudiaba las reacciones de los otros dos. Subaru y Koji habrían querido derribar aquella puerta para saber lo que ocurría.

En el interior de la habitación, Kisho y Maya trataban de hacer lo posible por salvar a Seishiro, ya habían realizado diversas curaciones, el torso del ojos marrón ya se encontraba vendado e incluso revisaban un libro de conjuros muy antiguo.

El ojiazul continuamente revisaba los débiles signos vitales del Sakurazuka, mientras la ojiazul hojeaba aquel escrito, buscando algo de utilidad.

Kisho observaba el rostro del inconsciente Sakurazuka, acariciándolo muy discretamente, para no evidenciar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Envuelto en sus pensamientos, ahora se explicaba demasiados hechos.

_-Eso es lo que ocurrió contigo todo este tiempo que no supe de ti_

_-Por eso desapareciste_

_-Finalmente… ¿Encontraste a alguien que lograra provocar alguna emoción en ti?_

_-Y aún así no me importa… sólo quiero que vivas_

_-Pero ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? El hechizo que realicé en ti sólo durará unas horas, no puedo obligar latir a tu corazón tanto tiempo, ya se encuentra demasiado lastimado_

De repente, centró su vista nuevamente en aquel colgante que el ojos marrón traía en el cuello, y se atrevió a tomarlo con una mano, para revisarlo detenidamente. Los símbolos que en este se observaban llamaron enormemente su atención, debido a que los reconoció rápidamente.

_-Ese muchacho entonces es el líder Sumeragi y… _(sonríe) _está enamorado de ti… así que conseguiste seducir a tu enemigo…al grado de comprometerse así contigo…mediante un conjuro de "conexión"_

Maya observa a Kisho, nota en su mirada algo particular

Kisho continúa acariciando al Sakurazuka, sin notarse observado

La pelinegra se acerca a él y lo observa desde cerca, al instante nota la existencia de aquel colgante y los símbolos en él, sospecha lo que representa, pero prefiere guardar silencio.

-No encuentro nada que pueda servir

Kisho calla, sin saber qué hacer

Se escucha que forcejean la cerradura de la puerta y al instante la abren a la fuerza

Erizawa entra, seguido de Subaru

Akytagawa no tiene humor de reñir con él

El rubio y el ojiverde notan la preocupación en la cara de Kisho y Maya

-¿Qué ocurre?

Kisho niega con la cabeza

Erizawa lo sujeta de la ropa

-No… tienes que hacer algo… no lo puedes dejar morir

Subaru se angustia y corre hacia donde está el inconsciente Seishiro hincándose al lado de la cama para tocar su rostro, que manifiesta frialdad y palidez. Evidenciando una vida sostenida mediante un conjuro.

-¿Harías lo que sea por salvarlo?

Pregunta Akytagawa a Koji

-Sí

Contesta el rubio sin dudar

-Entonces me lo demostrarás ahora

El rubio lo miró fijamente

Kisho hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole que lo siguiera

Ambos se colocaron al lado de la cama

-No he podido curar sus heridas, su cuerpo prácticamente se encuentra muerto, pero su alma aún no entra al "Cerezo", no lo hará mientras su corazón se encuentre latiendo.

-O sea que…

-Se encuentra suspendido entre este mundo y su último destino... lo conozco. No luchará por regresar, no alguien como él.

-Lo traeré de vuelta…

Afirmó Erizawa

-Debes poder hacerlo,

-Yo lo haré

Interrumpió Subaru

-¡No!

Le dijeron los otros

-Puedo hacerlo

Insistió el ojiverde

-Pero no debes… porque entonces él morirá irremediablemente

Afirmó Akytagawa

-Eres el ancla que lo mantiene vivo… si tú mueres…. Se acaba todo

Subaru abrió enormemente los ojos observando a Erizawa

El rubio le sonrió burlonamente

-¿Estás listo?

Preguntó Akytagawa al rubio

-Si

Contestó Erizawa

Maya observaba como una espectadora

Kisho atravesó el pecho de Erizawa

El rubio cayó entre sus brazos

-Kisho mantenía su mano dentro del cuerpo de Koji

-Tienes sólo unos minutos o tú morirás con él

-No… tendría problema

Contestó Erizawa con dificultad

Akytagawa pronunció unas palabras mientras sacaba muy lentamente su mano del otro

Erizawa perdió el conocimiento

-¿Qué… qué hiciste?

-Lo asesiné

Contestó el ojiazul con tranquilidad al tiempo que cargaba el cuerpo del rubio, recostándolo sobre un sillón

Subaru se sorprendió al escuchar esto

_-No falles Erizawa… no te atrevas…_

Desde el pasillo Desirea y Maky observaban asustadas, fue entonces cuando Maya tuvo que alejarlas del lugar

Kisho notaba que lo presenciado era algo nuevo para el ojiverde

Entonces, un nuevo temblor sacude el suelo de Japón, la Batalla Final por el Destino del Mundo es librada.

Subaru se aproxima a abrazar el cuerpo de Seishiro.

El ojiverde siente a los "elegidos" luchando, las dos espadas sagradas chocando entre sí como resultado de los ataques, voltea a mirar el inconsciente cuerpo del ojos marrón, que yace ahora entre sus brazos aún con el descontento de Akytagawa, y sabe que no se encuentra dispuesto a soltarlo, entonces pronuncia aquella frase:

-El Destino del Mundo… no me concierne más…

Continúa mirando a Seishiro

-…Sólo me interesas tú….

Akytagawa se sorprende ante lo escuchado, después siente molestia

_-Por favor… regresa…_

Continuará.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Hokuto.

"_**Un corazón que siente en demasía…**_

_**Otro corazón… que no posee emociones…**_

_**Y uno más… que ama a ambos..**_

_**Con la misma intensidad… el mío…"**_

(Nota 1)

_**Hokuto Sumeragi.**_

Seishiro se observa caminar lentamente en un lugar extraño. Al final de aquel camino puede percibir la existencia de una energía muy intensa y a la vez conocida para él,"el Cerezo".

El ojos marón se aproxima hacia aquel ente sin titubear, cuando comienza a percibir otra energía, aunque no tan poderosa como la primera

-Sei-chan

Pronuncia una voz

Seishiro la ignora

-Sei-chan

Vuelve a pronunciar aquella voz

Es entonces cuando el ojos marrón presta atención a aquel sonido, aunque con incredulidad, se detiene un momento, buscando el origen de aquel llamado, pero no logra descifrar de donde procede.

-Sei-chan

Vuelve a escucharse, al tiempo que algo similar a la ligera presión de una mano sobre su hombro lo hace voltear hacia atrás, aún incrédulo

-¿Ho…Hokuto?

Pronuncia extrañado el ojos marrón

Se observa entonces la figura de una delgada adolescente, de cabello corto y expresivos ojos verdes

-Sei-chan

Pronuncia aquella imagen, con una tierna sonrisa y mirada hacia Seishiro, idéntica a la de aquella vez, en la que la sintió morir entre sus brazos (Nota 2)

El ojos marrón no sabe qué decir

-¡Hola!... Mi Sei-chan

Continúa sonriendo, de pie, frente a él, con ambas manos juntas, colocadas hacia atrás de su cuerpo.

-No es posible… que pueda verte

Expresa el ojos marrón tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica

-Lo estás haciendo

Responde tranquilamente Hokuto

-No debería ser… no existe algún lazo que nos vincule

-Sí… lo hay… y supongo… que principalmente proviene de mí

-Seishiro la mira de una forma que pareciera mostrar tristeza

-¿Cómo es que tú pudiste…?

Hokuto entonces cubre su boca, evitándole pronunciar aquella palabra

-…_amarme_

-No lo digas… nunca lo hagas… por Subaru… nunca pronuncies esa palabra relacionándola conmigo

Seishiro comprende y prefiere guardar silencio

-Subaru nunca debe saberlo… él jamás aceptaría sentir algo por el hombre que también su hermana… _amó_

Hokuto bajó la mirada, guardó silencio, sin terminar la frase, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la última palabra.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Seishiro decidió preguntar

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a detenerte (contesta Hokuto)

-¿Detenerme?

Hokuto asienta con la cabeza

-No puedes marcharte (afirma Hokuto)

Hokuto lo mira suplicante

Seishiro cierra los ojos y agacha ligeramente la cabeza sonriendo discretamente

-Es mi destino

Afirma tranquilamente Seishiro

-¡No!

Hokuto niega suplicante

Seishiro abre los ojos para observarla, continúa fingiendo sonreír

-¡Subaru te necesita!

Afirma suplicante Hokuto

Seishiro niega con la cabeza

-Él… no necesita a alguien como yo

Afirma tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Hokuto lo observa con tristeza

-Debo irme

Afirma Seishiro dándose la media vuelta y avanzando

-¿Me decepcionarás otra vez? (Nota 3)

Pregunta Hokuto con notoria tristeza en su voz

Seishiro se detiene y voltea hacia ella

-¡Yo confíe en ti… y me decepcionaste!

El ojos marrón agachó la mirada

-No tuve otra opción

Afirma el ojos marrón

Hokuto lo mira suplicante

-Subaru te necesita… él…

-No… no necesita a alguien como yo…

Contesta Seishiro negando tranquilamente con la cabeza

-Su corazón… está sufriendo… se siente sólo y muy triste

Afirma Hokuto con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos

-No soy la mejor compañía para alguien como él… ni para nadie

Afirma el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

Pero Hokuto nota algo distinto en él, sabe que existe algo en su corazón, sabe porque el ojos marrón se encuentra en esta situación

-Subaru necesita a alguien que lo proteja, alguien… que lo comprenda… y conozca su corazón

Se atreve a decir aquella chica

Seishiro la observa, las palabras de Hokuto han logrado afectarlo nuevamente (Nota 4)

-Necesito… confiar en ti… una vez más

Hokuto se acerca hacia Seishiro y toma su mano izquierda entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

Seishiro no la rechaza, pero la observa titubeante

-¿Por qué tendrías que confiar en mí de nuevo, ya te demostré que no soy una persona en la que debas hacerlo?

Hokuto coloca su otra mano sobe el pecho del ojos marrón, a la altura de su corazón

-Porque conozco los motivos por los cuales… has llegado a este punto de tu "existencia"… y puedo percibir, que algo ha cambiado… aquí… dentro de ti

Presionando ligeramente con su mano

-¿Lo sabes?

Pregunta Seishiro

Hokuto asienta con la cabeza, con una nueva sonrisa y mirada tierna

Seishiro la observa titubeante

Hokuto percibe la duda en el ojos marrón

Seishiro desvía la mirada

Hokuto retira la mano del pecho del otro y la coloca en su mejilla, lo acaricia tiernamente, acerca su boca a su oído y le susurra algunas palabras casi imperceptibles, pero que Seishiro pudo escuchar : _"Te amo… mi Sei-chan…pero nunca se lo digas a Subaru…"_

Seishiro hace gesto de sorpresa

-Seishiro

Se escucha otra voz, en tono suplicante

Ambos voltean y observan la presencia de un rubio de ojos grises

Koji observa intrigado a Hokuto, nota el parecido con Subaru

Hokuto mira a Erizawa con molestia y luego con sonrisa traviesa

Seishiro se encuentra desconcertado

Hokuto coloca su mano en su cuello y su rostro frente al de Seishiro, lo observa con mirada profunda

-Adiós… mi Sei-chan… Sé… que puedo confiar en ti…

Pronuncia emotivamente Hokuto y lo besa tiernamente en los labios

_-¿Qué rayos…?_

Piensa Koji al tiempo que hace gesto de molestia.

Seishiro la observa desvanecerse, pero el ojos marrón continúa en aquel lugar escuchando una frase, que proviene dentro de él

_-Subaru te necesita_

Seishiro queda pensativo, pero una mano sujeta su brazo e interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Yo te necesito

Le dice el rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti

Seishiro notó la mirada suplicante en aquel rubio

-Pero…

-No me iré sin ti… no me dejarás esta vez

El ojos marrón no supo como reaccionar, aún pensaba en aquella frase

Etizawa se abrazó de él

Seishiro se desconcertó

-Ya no es un secreto para ti que te amo… y si no quieres regresar entonce llévame contigo

El ojos marrón abrió más los ojos

La energía del "Cerezo" comenzó a atraerlo.

Erizawa comprendió lo que ocurriría y continuó abrazándolo, pero después de un momento, muy a su pesar se atrevió a decirle

-Varios desean asesinar al Sumeragi… si tu mueres no creo que intente defenderse… iba a permitir que Furuzawa lo aniquilara… de la forma más cruel…y ahora está destrozado… igual que yo

Seishiro sintió un malestar

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque acabas de hacer una promesa con aquella chica y porque no sé de qué manera convencerte para que regreses

Dijo Erizawa aferrándose a él

-Yo no he prometido…

Koji lo mira con suplica

Seishiro se atrevió a abrazar al rubio, mientras pensaba en Subaru

-Yo…

Erizawa comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Perdóname… pero no deseo que mueras

Sesihiro entonces comenzó a escuchar un corazón latir

Erizawa lo aprisionó entre sus brazos

-Hace tiempo comprendí que a un corazón como el tuyo nada lo retiene en el mundo viviente, pero… yo no deseo que mueras

-Me engañaste

Reclamó el ojos marrón

-Te Amo

Le dijo Erizawa tiernamente

Entonces todo desaparece a su alrededor

Casi al instante escucha nuevamente el latir de su corazón pero aún más fuerte

Al instante comienza a sentirse en su cuerpo

Intenta abrir los ojos, lo logra, aunque con dificultad

Lo primero que observa es un alto techo

Voltea hacia un lado

Lo que observa es una hermosa mirada color verde, que se hace expresiva al notar que el ojos marrón ha despertado.

Se percata que alguien sujeta su mano, con los dedos entrelazados, es Subaru, quien al notar que Seishiro ha despertado presiona más fuerte en reacción, haciendo a un lado su timidez

Seishiro se desconcierta ante aquella actitud de Subaru y lo mira fijamente.

Subaru se ruboriza, pero continúa sujetándolo.

Ambos se miran fijamente, sin saber que decirse, pero al parecer, no lo necesitan.

En otro lugar, Unmei y su "asistente" comentan

-¿No rompes las reglas trayendo a otros del más allá?

Pregunta la mujer

-¿Te refieres a la chica?

La mujer asienta con la cabeza

Unmei sonríe

-Siempre lo hago

-¿Pero… no te ocasionará problemas hacerlo con ella?

-Es un trato que la chica y yo hicimos

La mujer lo observa sospechosamente

-¿Qué pudo darte a cambio? Ella… ya no es de este mundo

Unmei suspira

-Sabes que no hago esto con el afán de obtener siempre algo, lo hago sólo por realizar mi deseo. Además, una parte de su corazón se encuentra en esos dos médiums, aunque Subaru no lo sepa… nunca

-El muchacho… ¿Nunca sabrá que su hermana se sacrificó por ambos y la verdadera razón acerca de porqué lo hizo?

-No… y tampoco debía decirle al Sakurazuka lo que Subaru siente realmente por él, ya que debe averiguarlo por él mismo…_ambos deberán percatarse de los sentimientos del otro… ¿Podrán hacerlo?_

Afirmó Unmei con tristeza

La mujer lo miró en silencio

-Pero… supongo que el muchacho ha perdonado a Seishiro… aunque… al parecer él aún no lo sepa tampoco

Ambos guardaron silencio

-Pero… los acontecimientos continúan ocurriendo… y yo… sigo esperando…

Pronunció Unmei

Continuará.

Nota 1: Me he atrevido a escribir estas palabras afirmando que Hokuto amaba a Seishiro porque él mismo se percata de ello estando ya en el "Maestro", y lo afirma diciendo:

"_Cuando maté a Hokuto me di cuenta que aún así no sentía nada… era como tener un vacío dentro de mí… ¿Cómo era posible que una persona que estaba a punto de morir por mi propia mano pudiese sentir afecto por mí?... Cuando maté a mi madre __ocurrió lo mismo__… ella __dijo que me amaba__…"_

"…_El futuro no está decidido, lo dijo aquella__ niña que murió por la persona que ama a manos de quien ama__… __tal como me sucedió a mí__…"_

Y en el Volumen XVI del manga "X" Hokuto afirma:

"_Yo no deseo que tu mueras…No importa que tan mala persona seas"_ (lo dijo acariciando su rostro y con mirada llena de amor).

Nota 2: En el volumen XVI del Manga "X" se observa la escena en la que Hokuto muere contenta en brazos de Seishiro.

Nota 3: En el volumen XVI del manga "X" Hokuto dice a Seishiro: _"Al final…necesito que me dejes confiar en ti…en que este hechizo nunca funcionará"_ Y en el mismo volumen Seishiro detona el hechizo a sabiendas que Subaru no morirá, y quien muere es Seishiro mismo.

Nota 4: Seishiro afirma que las palabras de Hokuto lo afectaron afirmando lo siguiente:

"_Cuando maté a Hokuto me di cuenta que aún así no sentía nada… era como tener un vacío dentro de mí… no busqué a Subaru para matarlo porque las últimas palabras de Hokuto me afectaron"_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Maya.

"_**Creí superar la frialdad**_

_**De tu corazón…**_

_**Pensé que podía hacer surgir**_

_**Algún sentimiento en ti…**_

_**Pero sólo conseguí derretir**_

_**El hielo que había en mi alma…"**_

_**Maya**_

KIsho se encontraba en el exterior de su casa, practicando con su katana, analizando todos los hechos ocurridos. Finalmente habían conseguido salvar a Seishiro, pero se había evidenciado demasiado respecto a sus sentimientos, incluso con Desirea, a quien ya había contado todo lo ocurrido y la identidad de sus huéspedes.

A unos metros de distancia, una mujer de ojos azules también se encontraba reflexionando.

Maya ocultaba demasiados secretos acerca de su pasado, hacía muchos años que ella y su hermana vivían refugiadas en aquella residencia, simulando ser parientes de Akytagawa. Kisho aceptó aquello por una promesa hecha a su padre. Los recuerdos de ambos sin saberlo fluían, completando la información del pasado de aquella pelinegra.

Cuando Seishiro se encontraba a poco tiempo de cumplir quince años, una hermosa adolescente se encontraba con él en el jardín de la Residencia Sakurazuka, aparentemente se encontraban a solas, sin sospechar que una astuta y furiosa mirada color violeta vigilaba sus movimientos.

Seishiro se encontraba de pie, recargado de espaldas en el tronco de un árbol de cerezo y prácticamente sobre su cuerpo, muy cerca, el de aquella pelinegra con sus brazos rodeando su cuello y sus labios atrapando los del ojos marrón en un apasionado beso.

El padre de Maya formaba parte de los colaboradores del Sakurazukamori, pero nunca estuvo conforme con el puesto que ocupaba, siempre anheló el cargo principal. Así que enamoró a Yuuna, quien portaba sangre Sakurazuka, por lo que Maya no sólo heredó los poderes de la familia paterna sino también los de los Sakurazuka, de modo que su padre la entrenó para ser una médium al descubrir sus habilidades, con la intención de que entonces ella pudiera realizar aquel deseo. Pero corrió el rumor de que Seishiro sería el siguiente líder, así que aconsejó a su hija para enamorarlo y sin problema heredar al poco tiempo ella el cargo. Debido a la belleza de Maya, Seishiro aceptó sostener una relación informal y secreta con ella, pero sin ningún sentimiento involucrado, por lo que la chica iba a buscarlo a escondidas de todos. Pero no contaban con que alguien se enteraría y estaría en total desacuerdo con esto.

Así que aquel día cuando ambos adolescentes se encontraban juntos, Setsuka apareció repentinamente, la chica al momento no percibió aquella presencia pero el ojos marrón sí, así que la separó de él, con total tranquilidad

-¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó la adolescente

-Mi madre ha llegado

Le dijo Seishiro sin perder la tranquilidad

Maya volteó al instante y se topó con una mirada que la observaba furiosa

-Seishiro, entra a la casa

Le dijo Setsuka a su hijo en el mismo tono cariñoso de siempre

Seishiro entonces se dirigió hacia la casa y entró hacia esta

Maya observaba con temor a Setsuka

Setsuka de un movimiento capturó a la chica

-Nunca debiste atreverte a tocar lo único que un Sakurazukamori es capaz de amar, ¿Me pregunto cómo se verá tu sangre esparcida por el piso? (Nota 1)

Dijo Setsuka con total crueldad

Maya comprendió lo que le esperaba

-Pero… no permitiré que Seishiro me vea asesinándote… no debe ser

Y de un movimiento se llevó a la chica de aquel lugar

Seishiro salió entonces de aquella casa, pero un sujeto, adulto joven, de ojos violeta se aproximaba hacia él

-Ven Seishiro (diciéndole con amabilidad y extendiendo su brazo) no debes preocuparte por cosas insignificantes como esta

-¿Sensei?

Preguntó el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

-Tayga… desde hace tiempo te he pedido llamarme por mi nombre

Le dijo el sujeto con mirada tierna, mientras ya se encontraba de frente acariciando su rostro

-Tayga

Pronunció Seishiro

Mientras el otro ya acariciaba con su dedo pulgar suavemente los labios del adolescente.

Seishiro observaba los ojos color violeta del sujeto, pues eran hermosos

-¿Te gustan mis ojos, cierto?

-Si

-Y… ¿Yo no te gusto?

Seishiro lo observó sin contestar

Tayga acercó sus labios a los del ojos marrón

Seishiro no se resistió

Tayga atrapó entre sus brazos al ojos marrón, besándolo apasionadamente

-Eso… lo interpreto como un "sí" (dijo en voz baja y seductora) Estamos solos… y estoy seguro de que lo estaremos por un buen rato más ¿Te gustaría perderte en mi mirada?

Le dijo el ojos violeta cerca de su oído

Seishiro lo observó sin comprender

Tayga besó la mano del ojos marrón y le sonrió insinuante, reflejando deseo en su mirada

-Ven… acompáñame… te prometo… que no te arrepentirás

Tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo al interior de la casa

El ojos marrón se dejó llevar

Mientras en otro lado, Setsuka llegaba al "Cerezo" para acabar con la vida de Maya, pero usando sus poderes la adolescente pudo soltarse. Tratando de escapar esquivó varios de los ataques de Setsuka. En eso apareció Yuuna, implorando a Setsuka por la vida de su hija, pero fue inútil.

-Escapa Maya

Gritó entonces Yuuna interponiéndose en el paso de Setsuka

Maya obedeció

Setsuka sin importarle nada atravesó el pecho de Yuuna

La Sakurazukamori iba a seguir a la chica, pero Hisamatsu apareció, con varios de sus hombres, encendiendo aún más la furia de la Sakurazuka

Era obvio que no podía vencerla, pero al menos intentaría distraerla para que su hija escapara.

Setsuka, estaba llena de furia, "alguien" le había contado acerca de aquel plan, así que deseaba torturar a Hisamatsu antes de asesinarlo, esquivando a sus hombres llegó hasta donde este se encontraba, y al instante lo marcó como su presa, dejándolo escapar, mientras acababa con sus hombres.

Hisamatsu al poco tiempo se reunió con Maya y con su hija pequeña, sabía que no escaparía al Sakurazukamori y sus hijas tampoco.

Surgió entonces una idea en su mente, ocultar a sus hijas con alguien, hasta que el nuevo Sakurazukamori fuera elegido. Y acudió con el padre de Kisho, su única opción. Sabía, que no se negaría a ayudarlo. Al poco rato ya se encontraba en la Residencia Akytagawa, Maya y la pequeña Maky esperaron en la sala de la casa, mientras Hisamatsu hablaba con Akytagawa en su despacho.

-Necesito que me ayudes… ¡Por favor!

Suplicando Hisamatsu

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Preguntó Akytagawa sumamente preocupado

Hisamatsu comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, sólo con aquel hombre se atrevía a mostrar sus sentimientos

Akytagawa se acercó a él y levantó su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas

-Necesito… que protejas a mis hijas

Akytagawa lo miró sin comprender

Hisamatsu descubrió sus manos hasta entonces ocultas, mostrando la marca que lo evidenciaba como presa del Sakurazukamori

Akytagawa supuso lo que ocurría

-Eres un idiota… te pedí que desistieras de tu absurda idea… pero no logré hacerte cambiar de opinión…

Le dijo Akytagawa, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos

-Lo lamento

-Y ahora… te perderé para siempre

Acercando su frente a la del otro

-Perdóname

-Maldición Hisamatsu… ¿Por qué me haces esto? Siempre fue tu deseo antes que yo… y a pesar de eso… aún te amo

Y Akytagawa lo besó en los labios, mientras el otro correspondió a la caricia

Fue entonces cuando Kisho encontró las respuestas a todas sus interrogantes, desde el pasillo, detrás de la puerta entreabierta que daba al despacho de su padre descubrió ese día la verdad. Su padre se convirtió en colaborador del Sakurazukamori para estar cerca de Hisamatsu. Aquel asesino de ojos azul claro que había enamorado a su padre, aunque sin intención, era la persona que realmente amaba aquel otro de ojos azul obscuro, aunque en secreto para los demás. Por eso aceptó tan resignadamente la muerte de la madre de Kisho, por eso nunca protestó de sus labores, por eso aceptó obedientemente desempeñarse como asesino. Sus desapariciones y viajes misteriosos eran el perfecto pretexto para estar con Hisamatsu. Desde hacía tiempo Kisho sospechaba que había alguien en el corazón de su padre, sus actitudes lo delataban, ahora sabía quien era. En ese momento sintió una gran ira contra su padre, lo consideró egoísta al arrastrar a su familia hasta esa vida. Pero a su vez volvió a sentir odio contra el Sakurazukamori, porque iba a arrebatarle a su padre lo que más amaba. Y se sintió impotente, al saber que no podía hacer nada.

Kisho tuvo que percatarse de la forma en la que esos dos se miraron, las últimas palabras que se dijeron a sabiendas de que serían las últimas. Y la promesa que Akutagawa le hizo a Hisamatsu.

-Finalmente sabía que el día de partir de este mundo llegaría… pero creí… que estaríamos juntos en ese momento… Aún así… pronto estaré contigo…

Le dijo Akytagawa con gran tristeza

-Te esperaré

Contestó Hisamatsu

-Te Amo

Le repitió Akytagawa

Hisamatsu volvió a besarlo, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

Separaron sus labios y Hisamatsu salió de ahí, sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía que si lo hacía no querría irse y el Sakurazukamori de cualquier manera lo encontraría y también a sus hijas.

Akytagawa secó sus lágrimas e hizo llamar a Maya, Maky y Kisho a su despacho, las presentó como parientes lejanas ante su hijo. Y aunque Kisho sabía toda la verdad fingió ignorarla y le prometió a su padre protegerlas, sin cuestionar.

Akytagawa notó el parecido de Maya hacía Hisamatsu, sobre todo sus ojos. Acarició el rostro de la chica de manera tierna,

_-Eres idéntica a él_

Pero ella reaccionó con rechazo

Akytagawa se atrevió a decirle, mirándola con tristeza

-No pienses mal… es sólo… que te pareces a alguien… muy importante para mí

Kisho guardó silencio, sabía todo y entendió las palabras de su padre

Desde ese día Maya y Maky se quedaron habitando en aquella casa.

Al día siguiente se supo de la muerte de Hisamatsu y el exterminio de su familia. Desde entonces la mirada de Akytagawa adoptó un velo de tristeza, difícil de ocultar, que cambió por una extraña alegría, al enterarse que el siguiente Sakurazukamori había sido elegido y que por lo tanto pronto iría a buscarlo y se reuniría al fin con Hisamatsu.

La ira e impotencia de Kisho surgieron, y aunque él sabía que ese era el deseo de su padre, el muchacho no podía aceptar tan tranquilamente que su antecesor muriera de esa manera. Así que planeó su venganza, la cual nunca se llevó a cabo, porque él también se enamoró, pero de aquel que creyó odiar interminablemente. Aquel que ahora sabía, estaba dispuesto a proteger.

Mientras tanto, Maya recordaba que alguna vez se sintió segura de poseer un corazón tan frío como el hielo. El cual nunca sería capaz de ser conquistado. Pero se equivocó, y se percató de ello cuando supo que nunca más podría volver a ver a Seishiro. Pues tendría que vivir ocultándose, como consecuencia de la traición que alguna vez planeó al lado de su padre.

Maya entonces negó sus poderes para así ocultar su origen familiar, incluso ante su hermana, a quien había realizado un hechizo para borrar su memoria.

De regreso a la realidad, la ojiazul se encontraba preocupada, no sabía que sucedería al presentarse ante Seishiro. Su verdad, sería evidenciada. Y no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento por años adormecido y negado.

_-Creí haber adormecido mi corazón, _(tocando con su mano derecha su pecho, a la altura de su corazón) _pero al verte de nuevo… he confirmado que hiciste surgir en mí, algo que no ha muerto… nunca pude confesarte lo que sentía… y ahora… no sé si alguna vez lo haré… Seishiro_

Continuará.

Nota 1. A diferencia de Seishiro, Setsuka sí presentaba emociones al asesinar y éstas eran agradables para ella, esto lo indica en el CD Drama de la siguiente manera:

"_Hoy he ido fuera por primera vez en bastante tiempo…maté a un hombre… que tenía miedo de morir…me dijo que amaba a alguien, así que no quería morir… él me miró con ojos tristes cuando murió… fue muy divertido…"_

"_Rojas camelias… me encantan… y me gustan aún más cuando ellas caen… caen sobre el suelo como una cabeza humana… me encanta… Cuando hay una roja camelia en el suelo, en un día nevado, parece como si la blanca nieve es cubierta por sangre… me encanta."_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

Reencuentro.

En el interior de aquella Residencia, ahora existían dos heridos siendo atendidos, en distintas habitaciones, Erizawa, quien al haberse arriesgado para salvar al Sakurazuka, había tenido que guardar reposo, para sanar aquella profunda herida, que a pesar de la magia de Kisho tardaría en sanar.

Y Seishiro, que se encontraba aún débil, debido a la pérdida de sangre y ahora se encontraba dormido. Mientras un preocupado Subaru hacía lo mismo sentado al lado de aquella cama, sin soltar la mano del ojos marrón.

Una esbelta figura abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar a la habitación, era Desirea, que ya estaba enterada de todo y sentía curiosidad por conocer al Sakurazukamori. Se acercó despacio, para no despertar a Subaru.

_-¿Mmmm?_

_-Así que tú eres mi rival_

Piensa la pelirroja acercando su rostro hacia Seishiro para observarlo detenidamente, mientras sonríe

_-Eres guapo… pero no tan lindo como yo_

_-Que sorpresa me has dado Kisho_

_-Así que este hombre es tu amor no correspondido… porque aunque omitiste ese "detalle" en nuestra conversación, supe que algo extraño ocurría contigo cuando supongo, fuiste a rescatarle_

_-Una preocupación que nunca habías mostrado te delató_

_-Pero fingiré no saberlo…no darme cuenta… mientras observo…_

Entonces volteó a ver a Subaru, quien continuaba durmiendo

_-No pareces el líder del clan enemigo… pero supongo que lo eres_

(Suspiro)

_-No le agradas a Kisho, imagino el verdadero motivo_

Mirando de reojo en dirección al ojos marrón.

En eso Maky le llamó en voz baja desde la puerta

-¿Desirea?

La pelirroja volteó a verla, mientras la chica se acercaba lentamente

-¡Se encuentran dormidos!

Maky contempló unos instantes a Subaru, con mirada tierna

Desirea ya había notado los sentimientos de la chica

_-Nena… creo que te has fijado en el hombre equivocado, pero no te permites notarlo_

Pensó la pelirroja con tristeza

-¿Está todo listo?

Pregunta Desirea interrumpiendo a la otra

-Si

Contesta Maky volviendo a la realidad

Desirea entonces se inclina y sacude levemente a Subaru, su idea es despertarlo, desea averiguar aún más, y lo conseguirá en una plática con él.

Subaru abre los ojos con pesadez

-¡Hola! Supongo que ahora sí me aceptarás una invitación a comer

Subaru la observa desconcertado

-Yo…

-El motivo de tu preocupación se encuentra a salvo ahora

Desirea sonríe insinuante

Subaru entiende la evidente insinuación, agacha su mirada sonrojándose.

-Ven… acompáñame… no me agrada comer sola y te aseguro que no le ocurrirá nada a Seishiro

-Yo

Subaru voltea a ver a Seishiro, nota que aún sujeta su mano, esa actitud no puede evidenciarlo más.

-Yo puedo cuidarlo mientras tanto

Afirma otra voz, entrando a la habitación

Subaru mira titubeante a Maya

Desirea aprovecha la oferta y jala a Subaru obligándolo a levantarse y seguirla

-Pero…

-¡No pasará nada… sólo será un momento, mientras comes algo!

Maky voltea a ver a su hermana

-Acompáñalos

La chica obedece

Maya cierra la puerta para quedarse a solas con Seishiro

Se acerca hacia la cama e inclina su rostro hacia el del ojos marrón

Lo acaricia tiernamente y al instante une sus labios a los de él

Seishiro sin abrir los ojos muestra reacción por el contacto, pero la pelinegra continúa besándolo

Seishiro abre los ojos con dificultad y se topa con la hermosa mirada color azul claro de la mujer, quien se separa para pronunciar unas palabras

-Despertaste

Seishiro no puede creer a quien tiene frente a él, o mejor dicho, casi sobre de él.

-¿Maya?

-Aún me recuerdas (sonriendo)

Seishiro la observa incrédulo

Maya vuelve a besarlo

-Sí… aún me recuerdas

Afirma la pelinegra acariciándolo

Mientras en la otra habitación Kisho vigila la recuperación de Erizawa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor

Ambos guardan silencio

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Seishiro?

-Vivo… y recuperándose si es lo que quieres oír

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto

Silencio nuevamente

-Tú… ¿Me has estado atendiendo?

-Si

Más silencio

-Pensé que me dejarías morir

-No

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro

Ambos se quedaron callados sin saber que más decir

Mientras en el comedor, Maky, Desirea y Subaru se encontraban sentados a la mesa. Sosteniendo una conversación, astutamente dirigida por la pelirroja. Pero no podía obtener la información que quería con Maky presente, así que le pidió un favor para alejarla unos momentos.

La chica accedió.

Desirea lanzó preguntas directas

-¿Tú y el Sakurazuka son amantes?

-¿Cómo?

Preguntó Subaru sonrojado

-Parecen serlo, no te separabas de su lado

-Yo… No

-Es notorio que sientes algo muy fuerte por él y no es solamente atracción

Subaru observó a aquella mujer con ojos muy abiertos, aún más sonrojado

-No te avergüences… no me parece desagradable si es así

-No es… eso

-Aún no te le declaras entonces

Subaru la miró sin saber que contestar

-¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

-Yo… no sé

-No deberías dudar tanto, no creo que te rechace, eres un muchacho muy apuesto

-¿En verdad lo cree?

Desirea sonrió ante la pregunta de Subaru

-Háblame de tú, me agradas, eres un muchacho sincero y tu mirada es muy transparente, puedes considerarme tu amiga si lo deseas

-Yo… Gracias

Desirea acarició tiernamente el rostro de Subaru

-Si hubiera tenido hijos me habría agradado que fuesen como tú

-¿No tienes hijos?

-No… pero eso no es problema para mí… mientras tenga a Kisho conmigo…

Subaru la miró con desilusión, conocía los sentimientos de Kisho

-…Nunca he podido averiguar que es lo que él siente por mí realmente pero… aún así lo amo y no puedo evitar sentir esto por él…

Subaru prestó atención a sus palabras

-No sé si es simple atracción o… tal vez ha llegado a quererme pero… aunque así fuera, aunque sólo porque le atraigo…o aunque sólo fuera por cariño… quiero estar con él.

Subaru la observaba, mostrando en su mirada las emociones que esas palabras le ocasionaban

-…Y haré hasta lo imposible por retenerlo a mi lado…

Dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Subaru, notando que estaba consiguiendo en el ojiverde lo que deseaba

-Pero, estábamos hablando de ti

-Yo

-Si un hombre arriesgara su vida por mí, no lo dejaría ir… seguramente represento algo importante para él

-Seishiro… actúa por motivos distintos

Dijo Subaru agachando su mirada

-No lo creo

Afirmó la pelirroja

-Yo… no significo nada para él

-¿Le has preguntado?

Subaru recordó entonces las últimas palabras antes de morir del ojos marrón, recordando que nunca le ha preguntado si son verdaderas

-No

-Entonces no lo hagas

Subaru la miró extrañado

-Conquístalo

Le dijo la pelirroja insinuante

Subaru se quedó sin habla

-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que si te lo propones puedes llegar a gustarle

Subaru la miró incrédulo

-Créeme… conozco a los hombres

Subaru continuaba mirándola

-Si lo deseas… puedo ayudarte (guiñándole el ojo)

-Yo…

Pero alguien interrumpió aquella conversación

-He regresado… aquí está lo que me pediste… tardé un poco porque la cocinera aún no terminaba de prepararlo

-¡Gracias!

Contestó alegre la pelirroja mientras levantaba la tapa que cubría aquel platillo, pues había conseguido lo que se propuso de momento

-Es un postre muy especial… espero que les agrade

Les dijo al tiempo que lo servía

Pero Subaru quedó pensativo ante la propuesta de aquella mujer, ni siquiera se percató que Maky lo observaba fijamente, buscando su mirada, tratando de atraer su atención.

Continuaron conversando, hasta que Subaru no resistió más y se disculpó, pues deseaba regresar con el ojos marrón.

-¡Subaru!

Lo llamó Maky, tratando inútilmente de detenerlo

-Ese chico realmente está enamorado

Dijo la pelirroja con la intención de desilusionar a Maky

-¿Cómo?

-Estuvimos comentando al respecto… existe alguien en su vida… y un corazón como el suyo… no logrará amar a alguien más

-¿Lo crees?

Preguntó Maky con gran desilusión

Desirea asentó con la cabeza

Maky agachó la mirada ocultando su tristeza

_-Lo lamento nena… pero es mejor que te desilusione ahora y definitivamente… ese muchacho no es para ti… y Kisho es mío._

Minutos antes en la habitación de Seishiro

-Supongo que te sorprende verme de nuevo

-No exactamente

Contestó el ojos marrón indiferente

-Es verdad, a ti… no te sorprende nada… Supongo que entonces no te preguntarás qué ocurrió aquel día

-Tayga me contó todo

-¿Tayga?

-Mi Sensei

-Ese hombre de ojos color violeta

-Si

_-Él… ¿Cómo lo supo? _ Entonces… lo sabes

-Si

-Seishiro… yo… debes odiarme

-No es de importancia

Contestó fríamente el Sakurazuka

_-Ni siquiera odio pude provocar en ti_

Maya lo miró con desilusión

Seishiro la miraba con indiferencia

-¿Entonces… qué hay de lo nuestro?

-Terminó desde entonces… supongo

-Por supuesto

En eso se escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta

Seishiro miró en dirección hacia ésta

Maya se levantó a abrir, pues recordó que había puesto el seguro

La pelinegra se topó con unos molestos ojos verdes

-¿Por qué cerró con llave?

-Yo…. Lo siento no lo noté

Maya no supo qué decir se encontraba desconcertada por la indiferencia de Seishiro

Subaru olvidó el reclamo al notar que Sesihiro se encontraba despierto, se dirigió hacia la cama del ojos marrón

Maya salió de la habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor

Subaru miró fijamente al ojos marrón, habría querido expresarle muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía

-¿Tú… cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… gracias… por salvarme

Ninguno de los dos miraba ahora al otro

-No agradezcas… no tuviste que ver… lo hice porque así lo decidí

Subaru sintió que algo punzaba su corazón

-…Así que… no necesitas sentirte culpable

Subaru agachó su mirada, esas palabras le recordaron aquella vez en la que el ojos marrón afirmó no sentir nada por él

-Supongo… que tienes razón, yo…

Subaru dio la media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación, no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra

Kisho iba acercándose a la puerta, lo vio salir, con dos lágrimas corriendo por su mejilla

Entró rápidamente a la habitación y se topó con un pensativo Seishiro

-¿Sucede algo'

Preguntó alarmado el ojiazul

-No

Contestó fríamente el Sakurazuka

Kisho se acercó a revisar las heridas, retiró las vendas que cubrían el torso de Seishiro, aún había bastante rastro de aquel ataque.

El ojiazul recorrió con su mano la piel lastimada

-¿Duele?

-Supongo

-Aún te encuentras muy lastimado. Espera. No te muevas

Y Kisho usó sus habilidades para curar al Sakurazuka

Al poco tiempo las heridas habían disminuido de tamaño.

El ojos azules colocó nuevos vendajes

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Sólo cansado

-Perdiste demasiada sangre. Supongo, que debes descansar nuevamente

-Tal vez

-Entonces me retiro… te veré al rato

-Gracias

Y el Sakurazuka se dispuso a dormir, mientras el ojos azules salió de la habitación.

Estaba ya anocheciendo. Mientras en el jardín, unos hermosos ojos color verde derramaban lágrimas silenciosas

Una pelirroja que no lo perdía de vista se acercó a Subaru

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Él no me quiere. No siente nada por mí. Te lo dije

-Ya hablaste con él

Subaru negó con la cabeza

-No hace falta. Lo conozco

-Y supongo que ahora puedes dejar de amarlo

Subaru agachó la cabeza, más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-¿Existe alguien en su corazón?

-No lo creo

-Entonces es perfecto

Subaru volteó a verla, interpretando burla en sus palabras

-No me mires así. Conquístalo ahora

-No lo conseguiré. Él no siente nada por mí

-¿Alguna vez lo intentaste?

Subaru recordó aquel año perdido, que a veces le dolía el recordarlo y otras añoraba que volviera

-No

-¿Y por qué no lo intentas? ¿Qué puedes perder?

_-¿Qué puedes perder? _Aquella pregunta resonó en su mente

-Supongo que ya nada

Desirea notó que nuevamente había logrado convencer al chico

-Entonces… Lucha por lo que deseas

Aquella pelirroja acertó en el uso de sus palabras. Subaru recordó su actual verdadero deseo

_-Lo que deseo_

-Deja de llorar… no solucionas nada con eso, por ahora es tarde y supongo que no deseas alejarte de él. Mañana pensaremos que hacer ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Contestó Subaru pensando aún en su deseo.

Continuará.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

Rivalidad.

Era de mañana en la Residencia Akytagawa, Kisho hablaba con el más allegado y confiable de sus hombres, en su oficina.

-¿Haz podido realizar mi encargo?

-Si, pero…

-¿Aún no está listo?

-Si… pero no creo que al Sakurazuka le agrade lo que vas a hacer

-¿Por qué no? Finalmente ese chico no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

-Pero por lo visto ese muchacho se encuentra muy involucrado con él

-Pues precisamente por eso es que ya no deseo tenerlo aquí

-¿Le has preguntado al Sakurazuka?

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Y tú no deberías cuestionar mis órdenes Fukusaku

-De acuerdo. Tú ordenas

-Me agrada que lo entiendas. Puedes retirarte

Fukusaku salió de la oficina negando con la cabeza. Caminó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, al dar la vuelta Desirea lo esperaba.

-¿Está decidido a hacerlo?

-Si

Desirea hizo gesto de molestia

-Supongo que al menos conseguiste ese departamento con las características que yo te pedí cierto?

-Si

-¿Llevaste las cosas que compré?

-Si. Aunque no veo en que modificará eso los hechos.

-Hombres. Son tan poco imaginativos.

Le dijo la pelirroja acariciando el cabello del otro. Lo trataba como su hermano menor

Mientras tanto, Akytagawa iba en busca de Subaru, sabía que lo encontraría en el jardín, cerca de donde hubiera Sakuras.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Aquí estoy

Contestó Subaru sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Tú no tienes ninguna relación con nosotros…

Subaru hizo gesto de molestia

-…Así que ya no tienes porque continuar en este lugar…

Subaru volteó a mirar a Kisho

-…Te he conseguido un lugar donde puedas vivir sin problema y donde estarás protegido por mis hombres…

-_Quieres alejarme de Seishiro_

-Te mudarás en unos momentos, Fukusaku te llevará

Dicho esto el ojos azules se marchó

Subaru pensó que aquellas palabras eran verdad, no era su casa, no era su clan, él incluso era enemigo ahí. Tuvo que aceptar, pues de momento no tenía a donde ir. Pero quería ver a Seishiro antes de hacerlo, así que se dirigió hacia la habitación de este, pero al llegar, el ojos marrón se encontraba profundamente dormido. Subaru habría querido despertarlo, pero sintió temor de una reacción indiferente, así que prefirió no hacerlo. Salió de la habitación y se topó con Fukusaku en el pasillo.

-¿Estás listo?

Subaru no contestó nada

-Sígueme por favor

Subaru siguió a aquel hombre, sin despedirse de nadie.

Akytagawa miraba desde la ventana de su despacho, confirmando que el ojiverde se marchaba.

Fukusaku miró hacia donde sabía se encontraba Kisho, con gesto reprochante

El otro miró a Fukusaku fijamente dándole a entender que no se retractaría.

Subaru subió a la parte trasera del auto.

Al poco rato el auto salía del lugar

Transcurrieron dos días, Subaru ya se encontraba instalado en su nuevo departamento. El sitio estaba totalmente amueblado y decorado. Se encontraba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ubicado en el décimo piso de un alto edificio. Con ventanas amplias y dos grandes balcones. Le habían surtido la despensa y llevado todas sus pertenencias.

_-Sólo estaré aquí un tiempo, hasta que encuentre otro lugar_

Piensa el ojiverde, pero la realidad era que no se movía de aquel lugar con la esperanza de que Seishiro lo encontrara con facilidad. Subaru no gustaba de contemplar la ciudad, pero desde que vivía ahí, había adquirido la costumbre de sentarse en alguno de los balcones.

El viento golpeaba delicadamente su rostro, agitando levemente su cabello, en eso escucha sonar el teléfono, se intrigó acerca de quien podía ser, pues aún no había proporcionado a nadie aquel número.

-¿Hola?

-¿Subaru?

Preguntó una alegre voz

-Ss…si

Contestó titubeante

-Soy Desirea ¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo departamento?

-Hola… Bien…

-¿Te gustó? Yo misma lo decoré

-Si… gracias… No debiste haberte molestado

-No fue molestia ¿Y que tal los balcones?

-¿Los… balcones?

-¿Lindos y prácticos no?

-Si… pero…. No entiendo…

-Te preguntarás para qué

-Pues sí

-Mmmm… Hombres…. Son poco imaginativos… Aunque mantengo la esperanza de que no todos sean así…

-¿Cómo?

-Olvídalo

-¿Y cómo te encuentras?

-Supongo que bien… Y… ¿Cómo se encuentra Seishiro?

-Creí… que tú podrías decírmelo

-¿Cómo? No entiendo… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues… él ya no se encuentra aquí desde hace dos días…. De hecho, se marchó a los pocos minutos que tu… después de tener una discusión con Kisho

-¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes, prácticamente ya estaba recuperado, y por lo que sé, sabe perfectamente cuidarse sólo… Pero bien… sólo llamo para saber como te encuentras y si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo

-Gracias

-Nos vemos después

-Adiós

Subaru colgó el auricular de aquel teléfono pensativo

_-Te marchaste hace dos días…_

_- ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora?_

_-¿Por qué no me has buscado?_

Levantó ambas manos, con los dorsos hacia arriba, fijando su vista en aquellas marcas

_¿-No te intereso cierto?_

_-Nunca me buscaste… _

_-Nunca te he importado_

Pensando con gesto de tristeza, se acercó a aquel balcón, colocando ambas manos sobre el barandal, mirando nuevamente aquellas marcas

-_¿Por qué Seishiro?_

_-Ya ni siquiera me consideras tu presa_

_-Definitivamente… ya no represento nada para ti…_

Agachó su vista, cerrando sus ojos, cuando percibió el olor de una conocida colonia junto a él

Subaru abre los ojos, al tiempo que voltea bruscamente hacia su lado izquierdo, se topa con una mirada color marrón, justo frente a él.

-Seishiro

Pronuncia el ojiverde, con el rostro encendido, al tiempo que gira rápidamente todo su cuerpo en dirección al otro, haciéndose perder el equilibrio y tratando de sostenerse con su mano derecha del barandal, pero debido al nerviosismo sólo consigue que su mano resbale y como reacción el ojos marrón lo sostenga entre sus brazos para no caer. Y Subaru a la vez se sujeta de él

-Sería peligroso caer desde esta altura

Afirma Seishiro tranquilamente

Subaru sólo atina a preguntar

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Técnicamente no entré

Afirma el ojos marrón, mientras ayuda a Subaru a colocarse totalmente de pie

Subaru lo mira sin comprender

El viento comienza a aumentar

-Muy práctico este detalle de los balcones… al menos para mí

Subaru comprende aquellas palabras de Desirea

-Pero este viento es muy impráctico, al menos en esta cercanía al vacío y a esta altura

Subaru se avergüenza

-¿Me invitas a conocer tu nuevo departamento?

Pregunta el ojos marrón

-Claro

Seishiro se dirige al interior del lugar, seguido por Subaru

-Nunca creí que lo primero que conocería de tu nuevo hogar sería la recámara

Pronuncia el ojos marrón insinuante

Subaru se sonroja, pues hay que atravesar por la habitación para llegar a la sala, ya que ese balcón da directamente a su recámara.

-Pasa por aquí

Le indicó el ojiverde al tiempo que abría la puerta

-Gracias

Seishiro llega hasta la sala y toma asiento

-¿Qué deseas tomar?

-¿Qué tienes de beber?

-Eh… No sé…

Dice el ojiverde mirando hacia el sitio donde se encuentra un minibar

El ojos marrón se levanta en dirección hacia las bebidas y comienza a prepara algo

-Esto me parece bien… Tu ¿Deseas algo?

-No

Y Seishiro regresa a su asiento

Subaru se siente como un tonto

Comienzan a conversar acerca de un tema superficial

Luego el ojos marrón se levanta y comienza a recorrer discretamente el lugar

-¿Y te agrada el lugar?

-Creo…

-Podemos buscar otro si deseas… más de tu agrado

-Yo… no sé

-No te preocupes por lo que Akytagawa piense… no es asunto suyo

¿Subaru notó molestia en la voz del Sakurazuka?

-Ese idiota a veces tiene actitudes muy desagradables

-Sí… estaba molesto… sorprendentemente

Subaru observa desconcertado a Seishiro y aún más cuando rompe una figura de porcelana antigua con una de sus manos

-Si te gustaba puedo conseguir otra

-No… no hay problema

En eso, tocan el timbre

Al abrir la puerta un pelirrojo de su misma edad, emocionado abraza a Subaru

-¡Subaru!

-¿Hijiri?

El ojiverde se asusta ante la reacción del muchacho y voltea a mirar a Seishiro, quien simplemente fue a sentarse a su lugar.

El pelirrojo no soltaba a Subaru

El ojiverde no sabía como zafarse

En eso, entra un delgado y alto muchacho de piel blanca, muy parecido a Subaru de cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes, con un paquete en la mano

-¿Seishiro?

Pronunció el joven al notar la presencia del ojos marrón en la sala

-Wataru

Contestó Seishiro tranquilamente

-No creí volver a verte… pero sin duda eres tú

Wataru le sonrió discretamente

Hijiri no soltó ni un momento a Subaru

Subaru observó sorprendido la escena

-¿Se conocen?

Pregunta Subaru

-Si

Afirma tiernamente Wataru mientras se acercaba a Seishiro

-Hola… me da gusto verte

-Lo mismo digo

Le sonríe sutilmente el ojos marrón

Subaru no sabe como reaccionar ante lo que ve.

Continuará.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16.

Coincidencia.

Subaru había preparado té para sus invitados, Hijiri, alto y delgado pelirrojo de piel blanca y amigo muy allegado al clan Sumeragi, que no se separaba de Subaru en ese momento y, su primo Wataru, quien se encontraba sentado justo al lado de Seishiro acaparando su atención de acuerdo a la interpretación de Subaru.

¿Y cómo se conocieron?

Interrumpiendo Subaru

-Es una larga historia

Afirmó el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

Supongo que podrían contármela

-De acuerdo

Afirmó Wataru comenzando a narrar

El día anterior Hijiri y Wataru buscaban la dirección del nuevo departamento de Subaru, cuando unos sujetos iban siguiéndolos sin que ellos se percataran. De pronto, al dar vuelta en una esquina un sujeto vestido de ropa obscura se paró justo frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. Wataru reclamó la actitud del sujeto, pero este simplemente sonrió, ocasionando molestia en el ojiverde. Hijiri le pidió calmarse, sugiriendo continuar por otra dirección, pero cuando iban a tomar otro camino otros tres sujetos les bloquearon el paso.

Ambos jóvenes sospecharon que algo ocurría, así que Wataru empujó a Hijiri detrás de él y se puso en guardia para luchar.

Los sujetos sonrieron al comprobar que el chico era un médium, así que uno de ellos en un movimiento rápido jaló al pelirrojo y lo hizo perder el conocimiento, dejando a Wataru como único rival, pues él era el objetivo que perseguían.

-¿Qué quieren?

Preguntó el ojos verdes, pero no contestaron los otros

Wataru lanzó un conjuro, que los otros esquivaron

El muchacho iba a lanzar entonces otro conjuro pero no le fue posible

-Eres fuerte, pero no tan "hábil"

Dijo otro sujeto que lo sujetó sorpresivamente por detrás.

Wataru trata de soltarse, pero no le es posible

Otro de los sujetos lo toma por el cuello, asfixiándolo, haciéndolo perder el conocimiento

-Listo, la primera parte está hecha

Y los sujetos desaparecieron del lugar, llevándose al inconsciente Wataru

Pero una oculta figura los seguía a distancia.

Los tipos llegaron a la azotea de un alto edificio, y ahí dejaron caer el cuerpo del muchacho

Otro tipo que se encontraba en el lugar reclamó

-¡Idiotas! No es él

-Tiene las características, cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel blanca…

-¡No es él!

-Pero…

-Acábenlo y busquen al correcto

Dijo el tipo retirándose del lugar

-Tendremos que aniquilarlo… No vale la pena usar magia

Uno de los sujetos preparó entonces su arma

Pero un Shikigami dañó su mano, evitando el disparo y una lluvia de pétalos de Sakura comenzó a caer.

-Maldición

Pronunciaron los sujetos al notar la figura que se aproximaba

Seishiro se acercaba lentamente a los tipos, sería fácil eliminarlos.

Para entonces Wataru comenzaba a despertar, abriendo difícilmente sus ojos y moviéndose despacio

El ojos marrón notó que el muchacho despertaba y tuvo que frenar su ataque, o tendría un testigo de un triple asesinato.

Los otros no sufrieron lo que esperaban, no comprendieron lo que ocurría

Seishiro en un movimiento rápido pareció lanzarse sobre de ellos, pero en realidad lo hizo para atrapar el cuerpo de Wataru y en otro movimiento ocultarse detrás de una pequeña construcción

El Sakurazuka se lanzó al piso, empujando a Wataru, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo

Wataru tuvo justo sobre de él el cuerpo de Seishiro y a un milímetro suyo el rostro del otro, prácticamente pudo beber su aliento.

Wataru se sonrojó como reacción

Seishiro le dijo con voz muy baja

-¡Abrázame!

Wataru abrió enormemente los ojos como reacción

-Necesito realizar un movimiento… así que sujétate de mí… estamos en peligro

Wataru asentó con la cabeza

-Ahora

Wataru se aferró al cuerpo del otro

Seishiro lo sujetó con un brazo al tiempo que se incorporó

Los sujetos notaron su ubicación. Eso ya no importaba

Seishiro levantó su mano derecha, para realizar su Maraboshii

-No mires

Le dijo a Wataru, al tiempo que colocó con su mano izquierda el rostro del muchacho justo debajo de su barbilla, para ocultar su visión, los labios del ojiverde rozaron la piel del Sakurazuka y su nariz pudo percibir directamente no sólo el olor a colonia, sino también el olor de la piel del Sakurazuka.

Wataru cerró los ojos, y las sensaciones aumentaron. Escuchó sonido de gritos de muerte, a la par que sentía la piel del otro en su rostro, y la firmeza de su cuerpo junto al suyo, aún a través de la ropa, mientras sentía la sangre subiendo por su cara y un calor recorriendo su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta se abrazó más fuerte del ojos marrón.

Sesihiro aprovechó la reacción de Wataru para de un salto, salir de aquel lugar y llevarlo a salvo junto al pelirrojo.

Ya con Hijiri, Seishiro aún sujetaba al ojiverde y éste aún continuaba abrazándolo

-Estás a salvo

Le dijo el ojos marrón tranquilamente

Wataru levantó su rostro

Ambas miradas quedaron frente a frente

-Wataru

Se acercó Hijiri pronunciando preocupado, interrumpiendo aquella escena

-Gracias… Pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Seishiro Sakurazuka y es un favor para un amigo

-¿Amigo?

Seishiro asentó tranquilamente con la cabeza

-Nos veremos después

Dijo el Sakurazuka al tiempo que ya se marchaba, dejando a los otros dos fuera de peligro

-Y esa es la historia

Finalizó el pelirrojo

-Se suponía que la estaba contando yo

Reclamó Wataru

-Lo siento… no pude evitarlo

Disculpándose Hijiri

-Así que… se conocen desde ayer

Comenta Subaru

-Si

Contesta Wataru

Subaru los mira con recelo

Entonces el pelirrojo comenzó a hacer plática

-Pero lo que realmente nos trae hasta acá es saber como te encuentras

-Si no hubieras enviado esa tarjeta no habríamos imaginado que vivías en un lugar como éste

Afirma Wataru

-¿Tarjeta?

Pregunta Subaru

Wataru la saca de entre su ropa, mostrándola a su primo

_-Yo no envié esta tarjeta_

-De inmediato que la abuela la recibió me pidió que viniera a visitarte

Le informa Wataru

-Desde hace meses no tenemos noticias tuyas

-Estábamos preocupados (afirma el pelirrojo en tono mortificado)

-No te presentaste a la reunión por el aniversario de… tu hermana

Subaru miró a Seishiro

El otro no presentó reacción alguna

-La abuela incluso pensó que al fin habías encontrado al Sakurazukamori… De hecho existen rumores que afirman que al fin pudiste cumplir tu venganza… ¿Eso es verdad?

Subaru miró a Seishiro

El otro sonrió discretamente ante el comentario

-Si…

-Me alegro…

Afirma Wataru

Subaru lo mira abriendo aún más sus ojos

-…Un sujeto como ese no merecía vivir… un asesino cruel y despiadado que no titubeó para hacerle daño a nuestra familia… de hecho si hubiera estado en mis manos yo habría intentado acabar con él

Subaru miraba a Seishiro tratando de disculpar con su mirada las palabras del otro

Pero el ojos marrón no era afectado por aquellas palabras

Transcurrió la tarde, continuaron hablando de lo "hecho" por Subaru todo ese tiempo

Después de un rato Subaru llevó los trastes sucios a la cocina

Hijiri se ofreció a ayudarle, dejando solos a Wataru y Seishiro en la sala

El ojos marrón se incomodó por las actitudes del pelirrojo, pero estaba consciente de que ahora había algo más importante que hacer

-Y ¿Hace tiempo que conoces a Subaru?

-Algunos años

-Entonces sabes del daño que ese sujeto (diciendo en tono despectivo) le hizo

-Si, estoy enterado

-¿No te perece que ese tipo era despreciable?

_Si supieras la verdad_

-Por supuesto, las personas que cometen actos de ese tipo son despreciables

Dijo el ojos marrón con tranquilidad y mostrando verdad en sus palabras

-Pero tu eres distinto

-¿Mmmm?

-No pareces una mala persona

_-¿Debo agradecer el comentario?_

-Y me alegra que Subaru al fin tenga un amigo…

Seishiro miraba a Wataru con indiferencia

-...La única persona que lo comprendía realmente era Hokuto, pero desde que ella murió… Subaru se volvió extremadamente solitario e introvertido

Seishiro observaba a Wataru

-Además también eres médium y por lo que noto tienes gran poder, seguramente puedes ayudarlo si lo necesita

Seishiro miró hacia el balcón, entonces decidió interrumpir la conversación

-Ven

Dijo Seishiro tomando de la mano a Wataru y llevándolo hacia uno de los balcones

Wataru lo siguió sin protestar

La Luna ya se asomaba en el cielo, desde aquel balcón podía apreciarse en su totalidad, la vista de la ciudad era realmente hermosa.

Seishiro se colocó frente al muchacho

-¿Podrías prestarme uno de tus pergaminos?

Wataru obedeció sin entender

Seishiro lo tomó con su mano, y realizó un ligero corte en su dedo pulgar, lo suficiente profundo para hacer brotar su sangre

Wataru continuaba sin comprender

-Tu energía, es fácilmente perceptible y así, tus enemigos pueden encontrarte fácilmente…

Seishiro llevó su mano hasta detrás del oído del ojiverde

-Este es un pequeño hechizo, que ocultará tu energía _y te protegerá incluso de mí de ser necesario…_ te dolerá un poco, pero no será de importancia

Seishiro acercó su vista detrás del oído del ojiverde, mientras frotaba delicadamente su mano, formando un símbolo con su sangre al tiempo que pronunciaba el hechizo en voz baja.

Wataru se estaba inquietando al tener tan cerca al ojos marrón, de pronto cerró los ojos lentamente, al tiempo que exhaló un leve gemido, que pudo malinterpretarse, pues no pareció de dolor

Subaru observaba la escena desde lejos, desde su perspectiva parecía que aquellos habían buscado estar solos para iniciar un romance

Seishiro separó lentamente su vista del cuello del chico, topándose nuevamente con su mirada

_-Tienes hermosos ojos_

Pensó el ojos marrón

_-Seishiro… ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de ti?... Tú… eres hombre al igual que yo… Además... Apenas te conozco…_

Pensó el muchacho

-Eso es todo

Dijo Seishiro mirando directamente a los ojos al muchacho, desviando a momentos su mirada hacia su piel blanca y sus labios, Wataru era realmente guapo.

Hijiri y Subaru observaban desde lejos

-¿Wataru?

Se preguntó Hijiri en voz baja, sorprendido

Subaru solamente observaba

Wataru separó sus labios al sentir tan cerca de él el rostro del otro

-Seishiro

Pronunció el nombre del otro en voz baja

El ojos marrón aún tenía su mano tocando el cuello del muchacho, a la altura del oído

El sonido de un objeto cayendo al piso interrumpió aquella escena

Ambos voltearon en dirección del sonido

-Fue un accidente

Pronunció Subaru

Un jarrón de porcelana a unos metros de Subaru se había roto "accidentalmente"

Wataru y Seishiro se notaron observados y regresaron entonces a la sala

-¿Puedo ayudarte a recoger?

Se ofreció el ojos marrón

-Si, gracias

Contestó Subaru para sorpresa de los otros

-De acuerdo

Recogieron aquellos pedazos de porcelana y después reiniciaron conversación, aunque al poco rato Wataru e Hijiri tuvieron que despedirse para marcharse.

-Supongo que nos volveremos a ver

Afirmó Wataru al ojos marrón

Hijiri miró de reojo de manera suspicaz a su amigo

-Supongo

Afirmó Seishiro tranquilamente

-Entonces… nos veremos después

Despidiéndose de Subaru

-Nos vemos

Contestó con extraña seriedad el primo

Hijiri volvió a abrazar a Subaru al despedirse

Seishiro se aproximó a servirse una bebida, mientras el ojiverde terminaba de despedir a sus visitas.

Subaru se acercó hacia Seishiro, habría querido interrogarlo respecto a Wataru, pero no se atrevió

-Supongo… que debo agradecerte que hayas salvado a mi primo, creo… que se agradaron bastante…

Diciendo Subaru en tono de reclamo

Seishiro notó el tono en sus palabras y volteó a mirarlo

-No tienes que agradecer… fueron hombres de mi clan quienes lo atacaron, en parte lo ocurrido es mi responsabilidad.

-Por lo que noté… Wataru no sabe quien eres realmente

-No hace falta

Subaru lo observó molesto

-Pero puedes informarle si deseas, no tengo problema

Subaru cambió su expresión

-Y supongo que también debo irme, ya es tarde (mirando el reloj de la sala)

Subaru desvió su mirada hacia el reloj, sosteniéndola un momento, pensando que no desea que el otro se marche pero no se atreve a decírselo

-Te acompaño a la puerta

Le dijo Subaru, pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada, Seishiro se había ido.

Subaru hizo gesto de decepción y se dirigió a su recámara, cambió su vestimenta por una pijama, mirando hacia las puertas de cristal aún abiertas, que daban hacia el balcón, pero al introducirse entre las sábanas no lograba conciliar el sueño, volteó en dirección hacia el balcón. Decidió levantarse de la cama y salir a contemplar la Luna, la cual en ese momento tenía un tono rojizo, casi marrón, como el de la mirada de aquel con quien habría querido estar esa noche.

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

Ensoñación.

Seishiro llegó a la habitación del hotel donde actualmente se hospedaba, a unas cuadras del apartamento que habitaba Subaru. Al entrar sintió una energía conocida en el sitio.

-¡Llegaste!

Pronunció el rubio que hacía rato lo esperaba.

Seishiro observó a Koji, luego sonrió

-¿Te envió Akytagawa?

Koji hizo gesto de molestia

-Sabes que no recibo órdenes de nadie más que de ti y mucho menos de él.

-Pues últimamente parecen tan amigos… lo secundas en sus estupideces

Diciendo en tono molesto

-Continúas molesto

-No me agrada que se entrometan en mis asuntos

-Ese… muchacho no es tu asunto, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

-Cierto… solamente tiene mi vida en sus manos y si algo le sucede desaparezco

Diciendo esto con sarcasmo

Koji observó con molestia al otro

-¿En verdad ese es el único motivo por el cual le prestas atención?

-¿Tendría que haber otro?

_-No lo sé_

Supongo que no

-¿Entonces a qué vienen tus reclamos?

-Yo… Sólo vine a buscarte porque estaba preocupado por ti

Dijo Erizawa cambiando el tono de su voz

-Pues aquí estoy

-En un cuarto de hotel

-¿Y qué?

-Podría llevarte a mi casa si deseas, estarías mejor ahí, Sazuka está de acuerdo

Seishiro negó con la cabeza

_-A veces eres muy caprichoso_

Si estás molesto con Akytagawa lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué conmigo?

-Ya te lo dije, lo secundas en sus acciones

Seishiro observaba con reclamo al otro

Koji agachó su rostro

-Estoy celoso de él

Dijo el rubio acercándose al otro y abrazándolo

El ojos marrón se quedó inmóvil ante la actitud del rubio

-No me agrada que le prestes atención, ni que te preocupes por él… tú nunca has hecho algo así por ninguna persona…

Seishiro no esperaba aquella reacción, buscaba una excusa para disimular los motivos de las actitudes hacia el ojiverde.

-Debo protegerlo si deseo continuar con vida… eso es todo

Apartando decididamente al rubio con ambas manos y acercándose hacia la ventana

Koji comprendió que no lograría más con Seishiro, decidió retirarse

-Pues… mi propuesta está en pie, cuando tú desees puedes venir

-Gracias… pero así me encuentro bien

-Te estaré esperando

Le dijo el rubio al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Seishiro quedó de pie, frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el horizonte.

Transcurrieron los días, Lady Sumeragi había logrado contactar a Subaru por teléfono, incluso le había enviado con Wataru un aparato para poder recibir los faxes con los datos de los trabajos solicitados. Así que había tenido que volver a su vida de antes, como líder Sumeragi. Seishiro continuaba con su "labor" de asesino, sin ningún contratiempo y habitando aquel cuarto de hotel.

El ojos marrón no había vuelto a visitar a Subaru y el ojiverde había desistido de su idea de mudarse, pues sabía que Seishiro lo buscaría en aquel departamento, aunque no sabía cuando. Algunas veces el joven médium visitaba el parque Ueno, con la esperanza de encontrar ahí al Sakurazuka, pero su búsqueda resultaba en vano. Aquel día se detuvo justo frente a aquel gran árbol al que hacia algún tiempo él mismo se encontró conectado. Parecía que aquel enorme ente conocido como "el Maestro" lo llamaba, en señal de reclamo, sentía su ira, sabía perfectamente que Subaru le había arrebatado el alma de Seishiro. Subaru sintió como si una energía atravesara su cuerpo, tratando de lastimarlo, el ojiverde intentó huir del lugar, pero sus extremidades no le respondían. Subaru se dejó caer al piso, sobre sus rodillas y manos. Comenzó a sentir un sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo y una gran pesadez

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿Por qué siento esto?_

Aquella sensación se mantuvo durante un tiempo, hasta que se sintió a punto de perder el conocimiento. Segundos antes sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban con fuerza y lo alejaban del lugar, fue todo lo que presenció, pues sus párpados se cerraron.

No supo cuánto tiempo después, pero sintió que su cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, al parecer estaba en su departamento, intentó abrir los ojos, observó una figura borrosa que lo miraba desde arriba, algo extraño sucedía, aunque no lo distinguía, sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba. Subaru se sentía en un estado intermedio entre el sueño y la vigilia.

-Seishiro

Pronunció el ojiverde en voz baja

Subaru sintió que el otro lo miraba de forma tierna

Seishiro acarició su rostro tiernamente, al parecer quería hacerlo conciliar el sueño.

Pero Subaru lo extrañaba demasiado, habían pasado varios días desde que lo vio por última vez. Levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro del otro

Seishiro interpretó aquello como consecuencia debida a lo que había ocurrido con el "Cerezo"

-Te extraño

-Yo también

Se atrevió a decirle el ojos marrón, pensando que después sus palabras serían olvidadas por Subaru.

Subaru tenía la impresión de encontrarse en un sueño, sus emociones se encontraban a flor de piel. Así que se atrevió a hacer lo que desde aquella noche deseaba. Con ambas manos tomó el rostro del Sakurazuka y lo acercó hacia sus labios, provocando que éste lo besara. Fue una caricia tierna, que evidenciaba la inexperiencia del muchacho y que terminó cuando Subaru volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Al poco rato el ojiverde despertaba, recordando vagamente lo ocurrido en el parque Ueno. Pero cuando reflexionó acerca de cómo había llegado hasta su cuarto se incorporó rápidamente, buscando al ojos marrón, comprobando al poco rato que se encontraba sólo en su departamento.

En un acto de reflejo salió apresurado del apartamento, en dirección nuevamente hasta el parque, esta vez guardando distancia entre el "Cerezo" y él, pero no hubo rastro del Sakurazuka. Desilusionado regresó al sitio donde habitaba.

Al día siguiente, realizó sus labores de médium de forma normal, aunque con el pensamiento constante de buscar al ojos marrón. Terminó sus actividades y caminó entonces hasta aquel parque. En ese momento del día varias personas se encontraban en el lugar, por lo que desilusionado pensó que tal vez el ojos marrón no llegaría ahí, aún así, decidió esperar, varias horas. Después de convencerse durante varios minutos que no lograría encontrar al que buscaba, caminó entre los árboles para retirarse, cuando de reojo vio una figura a lo lejos.

Subaru se ocultó detrás de uno de los árboles. Seishiro había llegado al sitio evidenciando que acababa de realizar un "trabajo", pues llevaba con él el cuerpo de un hombre, Subaru se volteó tratando de no mirar. La noche había cubierto todo y la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar, alrededor sólo podían apreciarse distintas sombras, que lograban confundir a cualquiera ahí presente.

Mientras el Sakurazuka depositaba aquel cuerpo en el "Cerezo" Subaru titubeaba respecto de que hacer, quería hablar con el ojos marrón, pero no estaba seguro de deber hacerlo. El sonido de una rama rompiéndose al ser pisada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteó de inmediato hacia el lugar donde se originó el sonido.

Seishiro se retiraba del lugar, con una actitud de total despreocupación.

Subaru lo observó alejarse desde su escondite, hasta que de una salto el ojos marrón desapareció.

Subaru decidió seguirlo.

Seishiro caminó por las calles de la ciudad, confundiéndose entre la gente, simulando ser sólo un transeúnte más, el ojiverde comenzó a seguirlo, pensó que tal vez lograría averiguar el sitio que el otro habitaba actualmente. Tan ensimismado iba en su persecución, que no se percato que entraba a una zona donde había distintos bares y centros nocturnos. Hasta que el ojos marrón entró a uno de esos lugares.

Subaru se detuvo unos minutos en la entrada del sitio, observando el letrero de luz de neón en lo alto. Una suave música de piano procedente del interior llegaba hasta sus oídos.

_-¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?_

Preguntó mentalmente el ojiverde de forma ingenua

Desde donde se encontraba de pie, observó desconcertado hacia el interior del lugar

Titubeó, pero luego entró decidido al sitio

El ojiverde inspeccionaba con su vista el lugar, buscando al ojos marrón, en eso un mesero se le acercó ofreciéndole una mesa.

Subaru aceptó

-¿Qué desea tomar?

Preguntó el mesero

Subaru titubeó

El mesero notó la indecisión de Subaru, de hecho el ojiverde era inexperto en el tema, por lo que el sujeto le hizo una sugerencia que Subaru aceptó

Desde su lugar el ojiverde continuaba buscando al Sakurazuka, era seguro que había entrado ahí, así que ahí debía encontrarse, pero ¿En dónde?

Al poco rato le llevaron la bebida.

Subaru miró el vaso con desconfianza durante varios minutos, hasta que el mesero se acercó

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada

Así que el ojiverde se atrevió a probar la bebida, el primer trago irritó su garganta, produciéndole toser incontrolablemente y arrepintiéndose de haberse atrevido a probar aquello.

Unas risas situadas a unas cuantas mesas de él llamaron su atención, en particular una.

Subaru volteó de inmediato buscando el origen de aquellos sonidos. Su mirada se posó entonces en una mano que sostenía un cigarro encendido, luego en el rostro del propietario de aquello, ubicado de lado en dirección a Subaru, en una mesa situada en un espacio que proporcionaba cierto ambiente de intimidad.

Había encontrado a quien buscaba, pero de inmediato se percató que el otro se encontraba acompañado, por un muchacho, rubio, de ojos verdes, que ni siquiera asemejaba la edad del joven médium.

_-¿Quién es él?_

Subaru observaba a aquellos dos, sobre todo al ojos marrón, tratando de no ser descubierto.

Daba algunos sorbos a su bebida para según él disimular su estadía ahí.

El mesero se acercó cuando el ojiverde terminó su orden

Subaru pidió otro trago más y lo acabó rápidamente, así que le llevaron otro más

Pero su mirada se posaba insistentemente en el ojos marrón, inevitablemente el rubio notó la insistencia de la mirada de Subaru en su acompañante, así que comenzó a acariciar el rostro del otro y a los pocos segundos ya lo estaba besando apasionadamente.

Subaru comenzó a sentir los estragos del alcohol, sintió que todo se movía levemente a su alrededor, incluyendo aquella imagen tan desagradable para él.

Con un poco de dificultad, se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió al sanitario. Llegado al sitio, se recargó con ambas manos sobre el lavamanos, observó su rostro en el espejo que tenía en frente, sin poder evitar compararse con aquel rubio, de menor edad que él. Era obvio que el ojos marrón acudió al sitio para encontrarse con el otro.

Subaru no sabía qué hacer, sentía que algo oprimía su corazón, y el malestar producido por el alcohol aumentaba, así que juntó sus manos para llenarlas con agua de la llave y mojar su cara, el malestar disminuyó un poco, lo suficiente para volver a su mesa y decidir qué hacer, pero la escena con la que se topó fue más desagradable aún.

El rubio ya había desanudado la corbata del otro y desabrochado algunos botones de su camisa, tiene sus manos tocando la piel de la espalda del ojos marrón y le besa el pecho, a la altura del cuello. El Sakurazuka simplemente mantiene los ojos cerrados, permitiéndole al otro acariciarlo.

Subaru siente que emociones desagradables lo invaden, sin planearlo, toma el vaso que hay sobre su mesa y lo rompe en su mano, algunos cristales lo hieren, al tiempo que siente un intenso ardor, pues el alcohol contenido aún en éste humedece sus heridas provocando a la vez que su mano deje de sangrar.

Es notorio que el rubio y el ojos marrón comienzan a sentir los estragos de la bebida. El chico le propicia caricias atrevidas al otro y el Sakurazuka no lo rechaza.

El malestar aumenta, el alcohol surte efecto máximo, provocando que el ojiverde se desinhiba y se atreva a levantar sujetándose de las delgadas columnas que adornan el lugar. La mesa de los otros se encuentra a varios metros de él, pero está dispuesto a llegar hasta ahí.

Pero un sujeto que había estado observando a Subaru desde hacía rato lo alcanza y lo jala hacia él, tomándolo por la cintura.

Subaru intenta zafarse del otro, pero debido al alcohol sus movimientos son torpes

-¿Buscas compañía?

Le pregunta insinuante el sujeto

Subaru lo mira extrañado, comienza a sentirse en un estado de somnolencia

-Supongo que si un muchacho tan bello como tú viene a este lugar es por eso

Le dice el tipo acariciándolo

Subaru lo empuja, provocando que el sujeto tire algunas bebidas de la mesa contigua y unos vasos caigan al suelo, llamando la atención de algunos

Pero el sujeto es persistente y atrapa a Subaru entre sus brazos

-Suéltame

Pronuncia en voz alta el ojiverde

Seishiro aunque incrédulo, abre los ojos al escuchar aquella conocida voz, y vuelve a escuchar la misma palabra.

El rubio se encuentra demasiado concentrado en sus caricias e intenta pronunciar una frase

Pero ante el desconcierto del rubio, el ojos marrón lo separa rápidamente y se levanta del asiento, buscando el origen de aquel sonido, de inmediato comprueba que la voz pertenece al ojiverde al notarlo en el lugar.

Observa que el tipo se encuentra molestándolo

Subaru se siente mareado y con sus movimientos lentos no logra zafarse del tipo aunque lo intenta, pero no es necesario que se esfuerce más, el sujeto cae al piso como consecuencia de un golpe que el ojos marrón le propicia.

Subaru mira a Seishiro frente a él, aunque la imagen es borrosa.

Seishiro jala a Subaru detrás de él, alejándolo del sujeto que lo molesta

El ojos marrón toma del cuello al otro y levanta su mano

Subaru no sabe si es real, pero nota en la mirada del Sakurazuka una enorme furia

-Seishiro

Pronuncia Subaru, sujetándose de la columna cercana

Seishiro reacciona, recuerda que hay varias personas en el lugar y no debe revelar su identidad, así que lanza al sujeto hacia la pared más cercana, grabándose sus facciones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Pregunta Seishiro a Subaru

Pero el ojiverde centra su atención en la camisa desabrochada del otro

El rubio se aproxima lentamente hasta donde el ojos marrón se encuentra

Subaru lo mira

El rubio observa molesto a Subaru

-¿Quién es él?

Pregunta Subaru, dando a notar el estado alcoholizado en el que se encuentra

Seishiro se acerca hacia el joven médium

Subaru se abraza de él

¿Por qué estabas con él?

Pregunta Subaru

Seishiro lo sujeta

El rubio observa la actitud de Subaru, de hecho lo observó durante todo el tiempo que el joven médium estuvo en el lugar, interpretando sus actitudes.

Para entonces Subaru recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojos marrón, vagamente escucha lo que los otros dos dicen

-O sea que lo conoces…

Afirma el rubio con tranquilidad, ocultando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Seishiro voltea a observarlo sin entender el comentario

-…Ese hombre no apartaba su vista de ti desde que llegó…. Es obvio que vino buscándote a ti

Completó el rubio el comentario, refiriéndose a Subaru

-No sé que hace en este lugar

Contesta el ojos marrón desviando el comentario

-Es obvio que vino siguiéndote

Afirma el rubio

Seishiro calla, al parecer lo que el otro dice es cierto

-Si tuvieron algún pleito de amantes… es seguro que no piensa perderte…pero no me agradan los conflictos con las parejas de mis clientes

-Sólo lo conozco

Comentó el ojos marrón, ante lo inesperado de todo lo ocurrido

El rubio sólo levantó los hombros en respuesta

-Debo llevarlo a su casa

Pronunció Seishiro

¿Y… entonces?

Pregunta dudoso el rubio

-Quédate con el pago

Contestó el ojos marrón, al tiempo que cargaba a Subaru entre sus brazos

-Supongo que entonces no te espero

Seishiro movió la cabeza de forma negativa

El rubio finge sonreír, agachando la cabeza

Subaru sólo siente que alguien lo carga en brazos.

En seguida se nota recostado sobre el techo de su habitación. Con ropa cómoda cubriendo su cuerpo. Al parecer su pijama.

Escucha el sonido de un celular, proveniente del balcón, no es el suyo, y escucha la voz del ojos marrón, hablando con alguien más, aunque no alcanza a distinguir sus palabras, pero él piensa que es aquel muchacho con el que estaba.

Subaru se levanta de su cama, pero todo le da vueltas y cae de rodillas al piso.

Seishiro voltea al escuchar el ruido y se acerca a levantarlo, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-¿Quién es él?

Pregunta Subaru con dificultad, en este momento ya se encuentra en un estado de somnolencia y ensoñación

-Seishiro calla

-¿Quién es?

Seishiro calla nuevamente, no sabe como interpretar la insistencia del ojiverde por querer averiguar acerca del otro

-¿Es tu novio?

Pregunta Subaru, aún alcoholizado

Seishiro sonríe ante la pregunta, conteniendo una carcajada, aunque tiene experiencia con la bebida, se encuentra también bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque con plena conciencia de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo amas?

Pregunta con inocencia el ojiverde, pareciera que sus palabras provinieran de alguien más

Seishiro lanza una carcajada

-Eres un encanto Sumeragi-San

Le dice el ojos marrón, como si acabara de escuchar algo muy gracioso

Subaru no sabe como interpretar su reacción

-¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Ese es tu nombre

-Pero… Tú nunca me llamas así…

-Ahora es distinto

-¿Distinto?

-Ahora sólo somos tú el líder del clan Sumeragi y yo, el Sakurazukamori

-¿Nunca has estado interesado en mí, cierto?

Seishiro lo observa

Subaru lo mira y al no obtener respuesta continúa insistiendo

-¿Y él?

Seishiro vuelve a sonreír

-Contéstame (insiste Subaru)

-No es sorpresa para ti que soy un pervertido…

Afirma con tranquilidad el ojos marón

-Subaru lo observa borrosamente

-…Él es sólo un chico que contraté por una noche para hacerme compañía

Subaru lo miró con una mezcla de celos y sorpresa y en este momento ya no tiene noción de sus palabras, no está seguro si las piensa o las pronuncia

-"¿Quieres compañía?"

Seishiro prefiere ignorar aquella pregunta, interpretándola como ilógica en el caso se Subaru.

-"Yo… puedo acompañarte"

Un comentario demasiado tentador piensa el ojos marrón

-"Yo sólo busco un bello cuerpo que me de placer… pues yo no puedo ofrecer más"

Aclara entonces el ojos marrón, con la misma sinceridad que lo hace siempre en este asunto

Subaru escucha las palabras del otro, pensando en que ya no le interesan las consecuencias de lo que suceda.

-"Mi cuerpo puede darte placer"

No sabe si pronuncia aquella frase o sólo la piensa

-"Sólo placer… sólo sentir tu cuerpo sobre de mí…si eso es lo único que deseas"

Después sólo siente una boca atrapando la suya, guiándolo, en un beso apasionado

Subaru deja de percibir la ropa que lo cubre y siente una tibia piel al contacto con la suya, observa sobre de él una mirada color marrón llena de pasión, en la cual desea y se permite perderse. Siente cómo un cuerpo mueve sensualmente el suyo, guiándolo en un ritmo constante y placentero, en el cual queda atrapado por un prolongado lapso de tiempo, aislado de los sucesos a su alrededor, sin interesarle percibir nada más. Hasta que una sensación más intensa lo obliga involuntariamente a encajar sus uñas en la espalda de Seishiro, aferrándose a él.

_-Te amo… en verdad te amo…_

Piensa Subaru en medio de ese estado de placer, somnolencia y ensoñación

Subaru después siente un incontrolable, pero agradable temblor en su cuerpo y un placentero cansancio. Mientras el cuerpo de Seishiro continua transmitiéndole su calor, quedando sobre de él.

Sobre su pecho escucha los fuertes latidos del corazón del ojos marrón y directamente en su oído su respiración agitada

Vagamente recuerda que acaricia el cabello de Seishiro

Vagamente recuerda aquel intenso beso que el ojos marrón le da después de hacerle el amor.

Vagamente recuerda el instante en el que se queda dormido, siendo abrazado por Seishiro.

Por la mañana, Subaru despertó entre las sábanas de su cama, sin alguna prenda cubriéndolo, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos tratando de recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. Se preguntó si había sido real que había ido a ese lugar, o las molestias eran consecuencia de otro ataque del "Cerezo", si en verdad ese rubio existía o sólo se encontraba en sus sueños, producto de los celos que últimamente había sentido al no tener noticias del ojos marrón. Y aquello ocurrido en la intimidad con Seishiro, tal vez un escape de su mente, consecuencia de la ausencia y la indiferencia del ojos marrón. Se sentó sobre la cama.

Recordó cada escena, cada sensación, dudando.

Revisó con su vista el departamento, era obvio que se encontraba solo

Buscó en su cama algún rastro de Seishiro, encontró entre las sábanas unas manchas que evidenciaban que algo había ocurrido.

Subaru se avergonzó consigo mismo pensando que tal vez todo lo había sentido tan vívidamente en su sueño que él mismo había manchado aquellas sábanas.

-¿Así se sentirá estar contigo?

Se preguntó en voz baja Subaru

Quedó pensativo unos minutos

Notó su piel impregnada de sudor, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación

-Si fuera tu olor

Pronunció Subaru en voz baja, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, recordando nuevamente las sensaciones.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, aunque le eran agradables, se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha, tomó un baño rápido y al salir, notó que salía de su fax una hoja, lo cual indicaba un trabajo. Se alistó y tomó un desayuno rápido y una aspirina. En seguida se dirigió a la dirección indicada.

A las pocas horas regresó al departamento, todo se encontraba como había quedado, desordenado. La cama estaba aún sin tender, los trastes sucios sobre la estufa y la mesa del comedor. Algo de ropa tirada sobre el suelo de la habitación, era obvio que había que ordenar.

Había transcurrido un poco de tiempo, sólo había recogido la cocina y el comedor, aún faltaba la habitación, al abrir la puerta notó a una figura recargada sobre el marco de las puertas de cristal que daban al balcón.

-Seishiro

Al ver al ojos marrón los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, no supo si atreverse a preguntar, le produciría una enorme vergüenza si Seishiro le decía que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, o peor aún, que el ojos marrón descubriera que el joven médium era capaz de fantasear de esa manera.

-Buenas Tardes

Saludó formalmente el Sakurazuka en actitud tranquila, lo que hizo dudar aún más a Subaru acerca de lo ocurrido

-Hola… no te esperaba

-Siento llegar tan inoportunamente… supongo que debería avisar la próxima vez

-No… no es eso

Contestó Subaru rápidamente

-…Es que… tengo un… desastre

-Mmmm… puedo ayudarte si lo deseas

Seishiro se acercó hacia la cama e iba a retirar una de las sábanas para tenderla.

Subaru corrió a impedírselo, recordando las notables manchas que evidenciaban lo sucedido

Seishiro lo observó extrañado ante la reacción

-Yo… yo puedo hacerlo, pero, primero ordenaré un poco… ¿Por qué no te sientas?

-Mmmm… Como gustes

Dijo el ojos marrón tranquilamente sentándose en la cama

Subaru se preocupó, sabía que bastaba con una mirada hacia el colchón para que Seishiro se percatara de aquella evidencia

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… es solo que…

Seishiro lo observa

Subaru lo observa también

-Ordenaré un poco por acá

Pronunció Subaru y comenzó a ordenar algo en el clóset, fingiendo tranquilidad aunque lo que realmente manifestaba era más parecido a indiferencia.

Seishiro volteó en dirección a las sábanas y sonrió discretamente

_-Finalmente… hasta el corazón más puro posee un cuerpo humano… así que es obvio que tenga ciertos… deseos._

_-Subaru-kun, jamás imaginé que te comportaras así en la intimidad_

_-Aunque… era de esperarse, el sexo… es muy placentero… lo sé… perfectamente._

Seishiro hizo gesto de extrañeza, cuidando de que el ojiverde no se percatara

_-Pero… por la manera en la que te comportaste… me hace creer que nunca lo habías hecho antes… _

_-Mmmm… me agrada la idea de haber sido el primero pero… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí entonces?_

Subaru voltea a ver a Seishiro con seriedad

Seishiro interpreta la actitud de Subaru de acuerdo a su criterio

_-Es obvio… deseas "diversión"… de acuerdo… divirtámonos entonces… y después finjamos que nada ocurrió… al final… la pasaremos bien._

-Listo terminé con esto

Pronunció Subaru

-Bien, pero insisto en ayudarte

-No hace falta, creo que mejor terminaré después

-Como prefieras

-¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Te lo agradezco

Dijo el ojos marrón levantándose

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala

Seishiro se quitó su gabardina, y después su saco colocándolos sobre el sillón

Subaru se aproximó hacia las botellas de bebida, intentó preparar algo, pero fue obvio su desconocimiento total.

Seishiro se acercó entonces hacia Subaru

Subaru sostenía una botella en una mano y un vaso en la otra

Seishiro se colocó detrás de Subaru, muy cerca, asomando su rostro por el hombro del ojiverde, prácticamente rozando su mejilla, tomando con sus manos el vaso y la botella, pero sin que el ojiverde las soltara.

Subaru se sonrojó ante la acción del ojos marrón, pero no se movió de ahí

Seishiro le mostró como servir la bebida, explicándole tranquilamente

Subaru volteó un poco su rostro hacia el del otro, percibió de inmediato el olor de su colonia mezclado con el de su piel, aquel olor que percibió durante toda la noche o ¿Durante todo su sueño?

Seishiro continuaba explicando, al notar la distracción de Subaru acercó discretamente su nariz para oler su cabello

_-Me gusta tu olor Suby-kun… también el de tu cabello…_

Subaru continuaba pensando

-Y eso es todo… Ahora inténtalo tú… te servirá en las ocasiones en las que tengas visitas

Subaru hizo gesto de intriga, no escuchó nada de las indicaciones

-Creo que no explico muy bien

Afirmó Seishiro al interpretar el gesto de Subaru

-Supongo…. Que entonces sería mejor que te invitara a algún lugar donde te preparen las bebidas.

Diciendo esto de manera suspicaz

Subaru volteó a ver a Seishiro

-Ahora eres mayor de edad, no tendrás problema para entrar

Subaru continuó mirándolo

-Mientras tanto, creo que esta ocasión tomaré un té.

Subaru miró a Seishiro tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, habría querido preguntarle

-¿Me permites hacer uso de tu cocina?

-Claro

Seishiro entonces preparó un poco de té.

Al rato ya se encontraban conversando de cualquier tema

Hasta que el ojos marrón decidió despedirse

Como siempre no usó la puerta para retirarse.

Subaru se quedó observando desde el balcón cómo se alejaba el ojos marrón.

_-Si supieras lo que ahora necesito de ti…_

El ojiverde volteó a ver hacia su cama, convenciéndose de que había sido un sueño.

_-Me gustaría volver a soñar de la misma manera, pero me gustaría más… que todo fuera real…_

Continuará.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

Crueldad.

Por la mañana, en el despacho de Akytagawa, una mano sujeta una fotografía con el dedo índice y el medio, observándola detenidamente, reflexionando acerca de lo que aquella imagen representaba en el momento de ser tomada. Había en ésta dos adolescentes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Kisho era el sujeto que se encontraba entre ambos, detrás de ellos.

_-Hace demasiado tiempo que no muestras una expresión así conmigo… a pesar de que sé que solo es apariencia me gustaría que me vieras así de vez en cuando…_

Pensando esto al tiempo que le da un trago a una bebida que tiene sobre su escritorio

–Ya no deberías beber más

Le pide un joven que se encuentra acompañándolo en aquel despacho

Pero Kisho ignora a Fukusaku

-Por favor, Akyatagawa, Desirea va a notar que ocurre algo contigo

El otro lo ignora y continúa dando tragos a aquel vaso y lanza aquel retrato sobre el escritorio

-¿Dice que encontraste esto entre las pertenencias del Sumeragi?

-Si…

-Si no me equivoco es él, cuando era un adolescente

-Lo supongo

-Eso significa que él y Seishiro se conocen desde hace años

-Supongo que sí

-Por la apariencia de Seishiro y la edad del otro, supongo que este retrato fue tomado hace como nueve o diez años. Tal vez durante el año en el que Seishiro prácticamente desapareció…

Fukusaku observa a Kisho

-En esta fotografía aún no perdía su ojo derecho. Pero cuando volví a verlo, ya había ocurrido aquello.

_-Estuviste con él… todo ese año estuviste con él… por eso este idiota se enamoró de ti… Maldición… se suponía que tú no eres capaz de tener emociones… eso ya lo había aceptado… por eso ya no me afectaba que sintieras nada por mí… pero…ahora… no puede ser que resulte que le correspondes en sus sentimientos…incluso… le has comprado el lugar donde ahora vive… como si fuese tú… maldición.._

Piensa Kisho y mira de reojo un cheque, arrugado en un momento de ira, al momento que aprieta el vaso hasta cuartearlo por la fuerza ejercida.

-Ya cálmate Akytagawa

Insiste Fukusaku

-Déjame en paz

Fukusaku se acerca a recoger aquel retrato

-Déjalo ahí

-Pero… ¿Para qué quieres conservarlo? No te sirve para nada

Kisho sonríe malévolamente

-Sabes que en la magia negra, una fotografía puede ser muy útil

-Pero… sabes que si algo le ocurre al líder Sumeragi, el Sakurazuka desaparecerá

-No voy a asesinarlo… aunque es lo que quisiera… pero puedo hacer otras cosas.

-Estás demasiado ebrio… ya deja de beber

Le dice Fukusaku al tiempo que se acerca a retirarle el vaso

-No te tomes libertades de más

Le amenaza el ojiazul a Fukusaku.

_Estás ebrio por eso dices tantos absurdos…_

En eso un rubio de ojos grises entra al despacho sin siquiera tocar la puerta

-Es tu culpa

Le grita al ojiazul

Kisho simplemente lo observa con desconcierto

-Por tu culpa me trata con desprecio.

-¿Mmmm?

-Por tu culpa Seishiro no me quiere

Golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio de Kisho

_-Otro lunático_

Piensa Fukusaku

-¿Quée?

Pregunta Kisho

-Seishiro está molesto conmigo y es tu culpa

Señalando al ojiazul con su mano derecha

Kisho sonríe burlonamente

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Le grita Erizawa, acercándose al escritorio dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo, pero aquella fotografía llama su atención. La toma con su mano y la observa detenidamente.

-Conozco a esta chica

-Imposible… está muerta

-Lo sé…

-No entiendo entonces

-La vi… con Seishiro, estaba con él cuando lo traje de regreso

-¿Qué dices?

-Que estaba con él… le decía… que lo amaba

Kisho lanzó una mirada de furia y arrojó el vaso de su bebida hacia la pared, provocando que se estrellara en varios pedazos

-Maldición… ¿De qué se trata entonces?

Grita Akytagawa

-¿Piensa ser amante de todos los de ese clan?

-Ya cálmate Akytagawa

Le dice Fukusaku

Erizawa se sorprende, nunca lo había visto así.

Kisho evidencia su estado alcoholizado

-Sería mejor que viniera otro día. Akytagawa no está comportándose coherentemente

Le pide Fukusaku en voz baja.

Erizawa mira con sospecha a Akytagawa, luego con molestia.

Fukusaku conoce el carácter de Erizawa, teme una pelea entre ambos.

En eso se escuchan ruidos fuertes desde el exterior y el suelo se siente vibrar ligeramente

Uno de los empleados de Kisho entra corriendo a su despacho

-Intentan romper la barrera

Grita el sujeto

-¿Quién?

Pregunta Kisho

-Date y Fukao

-Los hombres de los gemelos Koyanagi… no pudieron elegir mejor momento

Pronuncia Kisho, al tiempo que sonríe malévolamente

Fukusaku se sorprende ante aquella reacción

-¿Tienes deseos de sacar tu furia?

Le pregunta a Erizawa

El rubio sonríe maliciosamente

Entonces el ojiazul le indica con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siga

El rubio obedece

Ambos asesinos salen de la casa

Date y Fukao comienzan a lanzar órdenes

-Entréganos al Sakurazukamori

-¿A quién?

Pregunta Kisho burlonamente

-A tu maldito jefe

Le gritan los otros

-¡Uuuuhh!

Pronuncia Erizawa, en tono de… no debiste expresarte así de mi Seishiro.

Kisho mira a ambos con gran ira

Date y Fukao lanzan un ataque contra el ojiazul, pero el impacto lo recibe la barrera

Desirea sale de la casa

-Kisho, ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta asustada la pelirroja

-Entra a la casa

Le indica tajante el ojiazul

-Pero…

-Fukusaku… llévatela… no debe presenciar esto

Fukusaku hace gesto de sorpresa y enseguida toma a la pelirroja del brazo y la introduce a la casa

Date y Fukao continúan con sus ataques, han logrado cuartear la barrera

-Ya me hartaron

Pronuncia el ojiazul

-Son fastidiosos y patéticos

Pronuncia Erizawa con una mano bajo su barbilla

Kisho mira a Erizawa

El rubio lo mira también, con complicidad

Adentro de la casa Desirea interroga a Fukusaku acerca de lo que sucede, nunca había ocurrido algo similar antes.

Fukusaku trata de explicar, pero entonces se siente un fuerte temblor y se escucha gran ruido.

-¡Kisho!

Grita asustada la pelirroja

-Espera aquí

Grita Fukusaku a la mujer

Pero apenas había cruzado la puerta cuando Fukusaku presenció una escena que jamás había visto

Kisho sostenía del cuello a Date, con la ropa impregnada de sangre, con una mirada llena de crueldad.

Al tiempo que Erizawa tenía el pie derecho sobre la espalda de Fukao, presionándolo, provocando que el otro lanzara gemidos de dolor.

Es obvio que el ojiazul y el rubio se encontraban torturando a los otros.

-Termínalos ya Akytagawa

Le gritó Fukusaku, al notar que en verdad estaban haciendo sufrir a los otros.

-Aún no

Le contestó el ojiazul, con sonrisa malévola

-Es suficiente

Volvió a gritar Fukusaku

-Entra a la casa… no debes ver esto

Le ordenó Kisho

-En verdad… no te gustará

Le afirma Erizawa sonriendo cruelmente

Fukusaku dio media vuelta obedeciendo y en eso escuchó unos gemidos de dolor y después total silencio. El muchacho se quedó de pie, parecía asustado, nunca había visto a su jefe en una actitud tan cruel.

De pronto sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro impregnando su ropa de un líquido de color rojo.

-Todo ha terminado

Pronuncia una voz a sus espaldas que reconoce como la de Erizawa

-Ahora sólo debes limitarte a recoger la "basura"

Le ordena el ojiazul en tono de satisfacción

Fukusaku agacha la cabeza

Ambos asesinos pasan a su lado, hacia el interior de la casa, riendo por lo que acababan de hacer.

Fukusaku alcanza a observar que llevan sus ropas impregnadas de sangre

_-En verdad… puedes ser demasiado cruel si te lo propones Akytagawa_

Piensa Fukusaku, al tiempo que voltea en dirección hacia donde ha quedado el desastre.

Continuará.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

Desilusión.

Por la mañana, dos jóvenes caminan por las calles del centro de Tokio, ambos de la misma edad, uno pelirrojo de ojos azules y el otro de cabello negro de ojos verdes.

-¿Estás seguro de que debo hacerlo?

Pregunta el pelirrojo

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues… porque soy hombre… igual que Subaru

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Y si él me rechaza?

-Mmm…nada pierdes con probar

-No lo sé…si no le intereso… nunca más volverá a hablarme

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Subaru no es así

-Pero yo no podría mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente… ni acercarme a él

-Mmmm… es por eso que primero te acercarás poco a poco a él… recuperando su amistad y después cuando sea el momento oportuno te le declararás

-No lo sé… tengo miedo de que me rechace… además… si tu abuela se enterara seguro me asesinaría… ella espera que Subaru forme una familia, tenga hijos y pues… conmigo no podría suceder eso. Además ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Subaru ha sufrido demasiado… y con la muerte de Hokuto quedó destrozado… él necesita a alguien como tu en su vida…

-¿Aunque yo sea hombre?

-Supongo que eso es lo que menos importa, tu lo amas ¿No es verdad?

-Sabes… que si…. Desde hace tiempo

Hijiri mira fijamente a Wataru, no puede creer lo que escucha, aunque tampoco le parecen creíbles sus sospechas, ¿Acaso el joven lo motiva para estar con Subaru por qué él se ha enamorado también de un hombre? Nunca había notado al ojiverde tan extraño, tan pensativo y eso ha ocurrido desde aquel encuentro con aquel hombre de ojos color marrón de nombre Seishiro.

-Entonces… inténtalo… creo que por Subaru vale la pena cualquier esfuerzo ¿No es verdad?

-Si

Hijiri continúa observándolo con sorpresa

-Entonces… prepárate, hemos llegado

Ambos jóvenes se detienen unos segundos frente a la puerta del edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Subaru. Ambos suspiran y en seguida se introducen al edificio.

Mientras tanto, Subaru ha terminado de alistarse, este día no tiene ninguna labor que realizar, pero desde hace días ha acostumbrado levantarse temprano. En eso, escucha que tocan a la puerta, su corazón se sobresalta, pero de inmediato recapacita, no podría ser Seishiro, él nunca toca a la puerta

Subaru se dirige entonces a abrir y se topa con aquellos dos jóvenes visitantes.

Wataru e Hijiri entran al departamento, esta ocasión el pelirrojo entra con total seriedad. Wataru trata de disimular, pero su actitud delata que con la mirada busca a alguien más en el departamento.

Hijiri se encuentra tan nervioso que no se percata de la actitud de Wataru

Pero Subaru hace gesto de molestia, sospechando a quien busca su primo

-Él no se encuentra aquí, hace días que no lo veo

Wataru hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

Finge Wataru

Subaru frunce las cejas en respuesta, mirando a su primo

Wataru comienza a reír de manera nerviosa y se sonroja

Es inevitable que Hijiri lo note y lo mira de forma sospechosa

_-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas_

-Subaru… nosotros solo venimos a invitarte a desayunar

Pronuncia Wataru tratando de disimular lo demasiado obvio

-¿Desayunar?

-Si… hace tiempo que no convivimos… supusimos que… sería bueno salir juntos

Afirma Wataru

Subaru lo observa con sospecha

-En verdad… sólo vine… digo… venimos a eso…

-_¿Qué estoy diciendo? Tranquilo Wataru te estás evidenciando_

-Pues…. No sé

Contesta titubeante Subaru

Pero Wataru no le permite reaccionar y lo jala de un brazo

-Oye

Protesta Subaru

Wataru continúa jalándolo

Hijiri observa la escena

_-Wataru, te estás comportando demasiado extraño, tú no eres tan extrovertido_

En la puerta del edificio Subaru decide ceder y acepta acompañarlos

Después de un rato, los tres jóvenes llegan a una cafetería y ordenan algunas cosas, comienzan a platicar mientras esperan.

-Realmente… estábamos preocupados por ti… durante meses no tuvimos noticias tuyas… no supimos que pensar entonces…

Subaru calla ante el comentario

-En verdad… estuvimos muy preocupados

Comenta Hijiri observando a Subaru

Subaru continúa guardando silencio

Entonces les llevan sus órdenes

Subaru sólo mira su comida, sin atreverse a probarla

-¿Ocurre algo?

Pregunta Wataru

Subaru niega con la cabeza

Hijiri sonríe y se atreve a hacer una broma

-Pareciera que extrañas a alguien… cuando uno está enamorado pierde el apetito…

Subaru desvía su mirada al tiempo que se sonroja

Wataru e Hijiri hacen gesto de sorpresa

_-¿Lo estás? ¿Estás enamorado?_

Hijiri hace gesto de angustia

Wataru no sale de su sorpresa

Subaru se siente descubierto, así que se disculpa y se dirige al sanitario

-Entonces Subaru… entonces él…

Pronuncia el pelirrojo con angustia

-Cálmate, me parece increíble… Subaru, no podría enamorarse con facilidad de alguien

-Pero… entonces… yo necesito saberlo

-Lo sé y haremos algo…

Mientras en el sanitario, Subaru se encuentra observando su reflejo, pensando

_-Me pregunto, qué pensarían de mí si supieran que amo a alguien… que aquella persona es un hombre y además… es el Sakurazukamori_

_-Seishiro ¿Podré conseguir producir alguna emoción en tu corazón? ¿Podré lograrlo esta vez? Te extraño… en verdad… te extraño ¿Dónde estas?_

Subaru tardó un rato concentrado en sus pensamientos en eso, notó otra imagen junto a la suya

-¿Seishiro?'

Pronunció Subaru esperando que fuera el ojos marrón, pero era Hijiri.

Subaru hizo gesto de desilusión

El pelirrojo lo notó

-Lo… siento…. Es solo que… tardabas en regresar y me preocupé

-Estoy bien

Contesta el ojiverde con desgano

Hijiri lo observa, sabe que algo le sucede. El pelirrojo no es tonto, algo sospecha.

-Subaru… ¿Te sucede algo?

Subaru niega con la cabeza

-Si algo te ocurre… Subaru… yo… eres muy importante para mí… yo…

Subaru observa al pelirrojo

-Desde hace tiempo… Subaru… yo… si puedo ayudarte en algo sólo dímelo ¿De acuerdo?

Subaru lo mira

-Subaru… ¿Existe alguien que te interese?

Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo

-Es muy notorio ¿Cierto?

Preguntó Subaru, creyéndose descubierto

Hijiri siente que su corazón se rompe, aún así trata de disimular.

-Un poco… y… (Tratando de sonreír) supongo que es una… persona muy especial

Subaru asienta con la cabeza

-Para mí lo es

-Supongo que si tu sientes algo, es porque en verdad es especial

Subaru guarda silencio, en verdad extraña al ojos marrón

Hijiri calla también, no esperaba esto, se siente triste y desilusionado y no sabe que hacer ahora.

Al poco rato, ambos jóvenes regresan con Wataru, la cara de desilusión del pelirrojo le indica que tal vez Subaru lo ha rechazado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Wataru

Pero Subaru y el pelirrojo prefieren guardar silencio

Wataru decide iniciar una conversación para desviar la atención, pero Hijiri apenas y hace algunos comentarios.

Subaru prácticamente mira hacia la ventana, con deseos de ir en busca del ojos marrón.

Deciden entonces que es mejor llevar a Subaru a su departamento.

En otro lugar, en un bar que se mantiene abierto las 24 horas, un hombre de traje y gabardina obscuros se encuentra tomando una bebida sentado frente a la barra. Su mirada color marrón discretamente se dirige hacia una mesa, donde se encuentran dos sujetos desde hacía un rato, celebrando un fraude cometido. Seishiro los observa asegurándose de que ellos son las víctimas de su próximo "trabajo", planeando el lugar donde habrá de realizar su "labor". En eso, un sujeto se sienta junto a él.

-¿Me invitas algo?

-No me interesa

Le dice el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

El otro sonríe en respuesta y se atreve a abrazarlo

-Es porque aún no me has conocido… bien

Seishiro le retira el brazo

El otro vuelve a insistir.

-Anda… no te arrepentirás… créeme

Seishiro voltea para tratar de ignorarlo, no debe llamar la atención pues será descubierto.

En eso una voz furiosa le grita al otro

-¡Ya te dijo que no le interesa idiota! ¡Lárgate!

Jalando al tipo, para separarlo del ojos marrón

Seishiro reconoce aquella voz

-Debería… matar…

Amenaza el rubio

-Tranquilízate

Le dice el ojos marrón advirtiéndole

Entonces Koji se limita a lanzar al sujeto al suelo y este huye asustado al ver la furia del rubio.

-No sé porque tienes que venir a estos sitios… no necesitas hacerlo… si tu quisieras yo…

Seishiro le señala con la mirada hacia la mesa de los otros

Erizawa mira de reojo, entonces decide sentarse al lado de Seishiro

-Entonces… ¿Es trabajo?

Seishiro asienta con la cabeza

Koji decide acompañar al ojos marrón y para ello ordena una bebida al barman.

-¿Continuas molesto conmigo?

-Supongo que no

-Entonces… ¿Por qué continuas viviendo en el hotel?

-Porque ahí me encuentro bien

-Pero… no necesitas estar ahí

-Ahí estoy bien

Koji tomó de un trago su bebida y ordenó otra

El Sakurazuka prestaba más atención a sus víctimas que al rubio

A Koji le dolía la indiferencia del ojos marrón

Varias copas después el rubio se desinhibe totalmente

-¿Por qué me ignoras?

Seishiro lo mira de reojo

-Yo te amo…

-Seishiro decide ignorarlo

-Si tú me aceptaras… no te arrepentirías… haría lo que tú quisieras…

Koji abraza al ojos marrón

-Anda…

El rubio comienza a besarle el cuello

Los otros sujetos se levantan de su asiento y se retiran

El Sakurazuka se decide a seguirlos, es el momento de llevar a cabo su "trabajo", pero Koji no lo suelta

-Erizawa… compórtate

Le dice Seishiro

-No… no voy a soltarte… no voy a dejarte ir… te extraño… te necesito…

Le dice el rubio

El Sakurazuka intenta soltarse, pero el rubio también es fuerte y continúa insistiendo

Seishiro nota que sus víctimas han escapado y agacha la cabeza en reacción

Koji continúa abrazándolo

-Te encuentras demasiado tomado

-¿Mmm?

_-Muy ebrio realmente_

Seishiro entonces suspira, después sonríe, pensando en lo ridículo de su situación.

Al poco rato ambos se encuentran entrando en la habitación de hotel del ojos marrón, en el estado en el que se encuentra Erizawa, no era posible llevarlo más lejos.

Seishiro lo deposita en la cama

El rubio lo atrapa entre sus brazos

-Ven…

-No

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón

-¿Por qué?

-No

Seishiro retira los brazos del rubio

-Es mejor que duermas

-Seishiro… te amo…

El Sakurazuka guarda silencio

-En verdad… te amo

Pero el alcohol comienza a hacer mayor efecto, provocando que el rubio quede dormido.

Seishiro lo observa, sentado al lado del otro, en la cama

-Eres realmente guapo… pero nunca podré darte lo que necesitas…

Seishiro se levanta y mira el paisaje citadino a través de la ventana

-…Ni a ti… ni a nadie… porque yo soy el Sakurazukamori… yo ya estoy muerto… mi destino es sólo uno…y eso… nunca va a cambiar…

Continuará.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Mi Asunto.

A la mañana siguiente, Seishiro despertó con el cuerpo de Koji cómodamente colocado sobre de él, el ojos marrón intentó levantarse lentamente, pero el rubio comenzó a moverse, indicando que despertaba.

Aún así el ojos marrón se levantó.

El rubio entonces tocó su cabeza, en señal de dolor

-Como duele

-Es porque tomaste demasiado… no entiendo… si no acostumbras beber tanto ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Fue un impulso… ayyy… duele

Repite el rubio, sentándose sobre la cama

Seishiro niega con la cabeza

-¿Estás molesto?

Seishiro levanta los hombros en respuesta

-¿Hice algo indebido?

-No exactamente

-Pasamos… la noche juntos…

Koji mira fijamente al ojos marrón

-No… no como tú estás pensando

El rubio hace gesto de desilusión

El ojos marrón hace gesto de sorpresa ante la reacción del rubio, luego sonríe

-Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa, la resaca tardará en irse

-Quieres deshacerte de mí

Dice el rubio con desilusión

-Es mejor que te vayas

Dice el Sakurazuka, nuevamente con tranquilidad

Koji entonces se levanta y decide marcharse, entiende perfectamente hasta donde puede llegar con el ojos marrón.

-Intentaré conquistarte, sé que puedo conseguirlo

Le dice el rubio mientras abre la puerta para retirarse

Seishiro simplemente lo observa partir.

Al poco rato, el ojos marrón se despoja de su ropa y se introduce en la ducha

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas calles de ahí, un ojiverde sale de su departamento para llevar a cabo un nuevo trabajo.

Subaru toma un transporte, pues en este caso la dirección del sitio a donde debe acudir se encuentra lejos del centro.

Pasados varios minutos, llega el momento de su parada, estando ahí, aún debe adentrarse entre las calles, conforme avanza, las calles se vuelven más solitarias. Al fin, llega al sitio indicado, toca la puerta y un extraño hombre lo recibe, con desconfianza, Subaru entra a aquella casa.

Varios minutos después, el ojiverde sale del lugar, sufriendo cierto cansancio, pues el trabajo requirió bastante uso de energía. El rostro del ojos marrón invade sus pensamientos, por lo cual no se percata de que una silueta lo sigue sigilosamente. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, Subaru es sorprendido por un muchachito de escasos doce años de edad, que lo amenaza con un afilado cuchillo. De momento el ojiverde se desconcierta, pues nunca le había ocurrido algo semejante, él no portaba ninguna joya que llamara la atención de un ladrón, al menos eso creyó.

-Entrégame lo que traes….

-No tengo nada de valor que pueda interesarte

Le dice el ojiverde con tranquilidad al tiempo que levanta las manos

-¿Crees que soy tonto? Entrégame lo que portas en el cuello

-¿Qué?

-Esa cadena y ese dije valen mucho

Subaru hizo gesto de sorpresa

-Entrégamelo

Ordenándole el chico

-No… no puedo

Dice Subaru… incrédulo por la edad de su asaltante

El chico entonces se le acerca, colocando el cuchillo justo sobre el estómago de Subaru

_-Sólo eres un niño_

Subaru entonces piensa que hacer

-Obedece… no me hagas perder mi tiempo

_-Es un niño común… si intento algún ataque podría lastimarlo severamente_

Notando el titubeo del ojiverde el chico se lanzó sobre de él arrancándole del cuello aquel preciado objeto

Subaru intentó detenerlo al instante

El chico le encajó el cuchillo al azar, dándole en el hombro derecho e intentó huir

Olvidando su herida Subaru corrió detrás de él y logró alcanzarlo

Pero el jovencito forcejeó con él, encajándole nuevamente su arma, ahora en la pierna, provocando que Subaru cayera al suelo

-Nooo

Gritó Subaru con desesperación, preparando contra su voluntad un ataque, había decidido detener a toda costa a aquel chico. Apenas el chico había alcanzado a avanzar unos metros cuando fue sujetado por el cuello, obligándolo a perder el conocimiento.

Subaru agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

Seishiro había llegado al lugar, colocó el cuerpo del chico recargado en una pared

-Pronto volverá en sí

Dijo con tranquilidad el ojos marrón

Subaru se acercó tratando de disimular sus heridas

-Lo lamento

Dijo el ojiverde, sin atreverse a mirar a Seishiro a los ojos

Seishiro extendió su mano, entregándole aquella cadena con el dije

-Gracias

Dijo el ojiverde, aún sin mirarlo

Seishiro movió su cabeza en señal de negación

Subaru creyó que el ojos marrón se burlaría de él

Seishiro levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Subaru

Subaru levantó su rostro sorprendido

Seishiro atrajo el cuerpo del ojiverde hacia él y lo abrazó protectoramente

Subaru comenzó a llorar debido a todas sus emociones contenidas, habría querido decirle a Seishiro que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba, pedirle que se quedara con él, pero no se atrevió.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó, te llevaré a tu casa

En eso el ojos marrón percibió un olor muy conocido para él y un líquido que impregnaba su ropa, procedente de Subaru, era su sangre.

Seishiro separó a Subaru de él, buscando el origen de aquel líquido, que se ocultaba con el color obscuro de la vestimenta que el ojiverde llevaba ese día. Seishiro comenzó a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo del ojiverde. Y pronto su mano se impregnó con la sangre de Subaru, delatando el lugar de la herida.

Seishiro mostró rostro de preocupación

Subaru no podía creer lo que observaba en el ojos marrón

-Primero tenemos que ir al hospital

Y en un impulso, Seishiro cargó entre sus brazos a Subaru y lo llevó a una clínica cercana donde curaron sus heridas y aplicaron algunas vacunas para prevenir cualquier infección o enfermedad.

-Pronto se encontrará bien, pero en estos casos es mejor prevenir cualquier riesgo.

Le informa el médico en turno que lo atiende

-Gracias

Pronuncia Seishiro, quien no se aparta del ojiverde

Subaru, con vendas en su pierna y hombro observa fijamente a Seishiro, no sabe si la preocupación que muestra el ojos marrón es real o producto de su imaginación.

-Ahora puede llevárselo, pero es necesario que tenga varios cuidados y necesito que lo traiga a revisión en unos días, las heridas aunque no atravesaron ningún órgano vital, fueron algo profundas.

-De acuerdo Doctor

Seishiro afirmó ser familiar de Subaru en ese momento y fue quien recibió todas las indicaciones.

La enfermera asistente veía con suspicacia al ojiverde.

Por un momento el médico y Seishiro salieron del consultorio

La enfermera quedó acompañando a Subaru entonces

-Es muy atento y… apuesto

-¿Cómo?

-Su… novio

Subaru se ruborizó

-Mmmm… lo sabía, son amantes

-¿Qué?

Subaru se sonrojó aún más

-Supongo que por eso usted se encuentra muy enamorado de él

Dijo la enfermera guiñando un ojo

_-¿Acaso últimamente soy tan obvio ?Pero él… ni siquiera lo nota_

Piensa Subaru agachando la mirada al tiempo que cierra los ojos

En eso regresa el ojos marrón

-Ya podemos irnos

Le dice acercándose, acariciando tiernamente el rostro de Subaru

-Eres un encanto

Dice el ojos marrón sonriendo tiernamente

Subaru no puede creer las actitudes del ojos marrón, aunque le agradan

A los pocos minutos, sintiendo vergüenza, Subaru comenzó a vestirse con ayuda de Seishiro

En seguida, se dirigieron al departamento del ojiverde y ya ahí Seishiro lo recostó en su cama y comenzó a cuidarlo.

Subaru se disculpó por lo ocurrido

-Lamento… haberte ocasionado tantas molestias

Seishiro lo miró con gesto de desconcierto, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado, en la cama

-No fueron molestias y no espero alguna reacción distinta por parte tuya

Dijo el ojos marrón tranquilamente

Subaru interpretó aquello como un reproche y agachó su rostro

-…Alguien como tú… nunca lastimará a otros… lo sé… y no me molesta… eso es porque eres una buena persona…

Subaru levantó entonces el rostro incrédulo

-…Pero el mundo puede ser demasiado cruel con un corazón como el tuyo… y aún así… tú seguirás actuando de la misma manera…

Seishiro abrazó a Subaru

Subaru levantó su brazo sano para abrazarlo también

-….Es por eso… que eres un encanto

-¿No te molesta?

Pregunta titubeante Subaru, recargado en el pecho de Seishiro

-No

Seishiro acaricia tiernamente su cabello

-Seishiro…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo…

Subaru iba a expresarle lo que sentía, pero tuvo miedo de que al escuchar esto el ojos marrón optara por alejarse de él, así que prefirió callar

-…Gracias… por todo

-No tienes por qué agradecer… ahora descansa

Y Seishiro recostó a Subaru

-Mientras tanto, prepararé la cena

Subaru lo miró sorprendido

-Prometí cuidarte

Le dice Seishiro guiñándole el ojo

Subaru sonríe tiernamente

_-Prometí cuidarte y lo haré… porque eres el único al que me interesa proteger… el único… que produce en mi algún sentimiento… aunque tú no tengas porque saberlo… pues ese… sólo es problema mío…_

Continuará.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

Sentimiento.

Seishiro prepara la cena, mientras Subaru observa la noche caer recostado en aquella cama, volteando en dirección al balcón, la Luna comienza a asomarse, muy pronto brillará nuevamente en todo su esplendor. Varios minutos después comienza a percibirse el aroma de comida recién preparada y minutos después se escuchan los pasos firmes de alguien aproximándose. Subaru voltea en dirección hacia donde estos provienen.

Seishiro se aproxima con un plato colocado sobre una pequeña mesita portátil.

Subaru no sabe como debe reaccionar ante lo que ve.

-Seishiro no tienes porque…

-Prometí cuidarte… si te encuentras así es por intentar proteger algo que es "valioso" para mí… sin ese objeto yo no estaría más en este mundo…

_-Entonces es por eso…_

Piensa Subaru desilusionado

-Así que… ahora debes comer… perdiste sangre debido a las heridas y debes recuperarte

Subaru mira con tristeza aquel platillo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé… no tengo hambre

_-Te conozco… cuando algo te sucede… nunca tienes apetito_

Piensa Seishiro al tiempo que lo observa

Subaru suspira sin poder evitarlo

Entonces Seishiro se sienta en la cama al lado del ojiverde y toma la cuchara colocada junto al plato

-Creo que a Subaru le agrada que lo consientan

Afirma Seishiro bromeando.

-No… yo… no es eso…

-Mmmm… supongo que puedo solucionar eso

Dice el ojos marrón, al tiempo que ya sostiene la cuchara frente a la boca de Subaru

Subaru se queda inmóvil

-Abre la boca

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Acaso querrás el juego del avión para comer?

-N… no… claro que no

-Entonces come

Pidió el ojos marrón tranquilamente

Y Subaru abrió la boca y comenzó a comer, con el rostro totalmente enrojecido

El Sakurazuka no le permitió que dejara ni un pequeño rastro en el plato

-Gracias

Dijo Subaru avergonzado

-No hay problema

Dijo Seishiro al tiempo que se retiraba con el traste sucio.

Si por un instante el ojos marrón hubiera prestado atención en la mirada del ojiverde se habría percatado que en ese momento, ésta reflejaba los verdaderos sentimientos de Subaru hacia él.

_-Seishiro… yo… _

Piensa Subaru al tiempo que aprieta sus párpados

Al instante el ojos marrón regresó.

-¿Deseas algo más?

Subaru negó con la cabeza

-Entonces supongo que debes descansar

-Pero…

Seishiro ya lo recostaba y arropaba de nuevo

-Es hora de dormir

Le dice el ojos marrón

Subaru titubea

-Seishiro…

-¿Si?

-Yo…

-Dime…

Subaru no se decidía a hablar

Seishiro supuso lo que Subaru no se atrevía a decirle entonces

-Subaru…

Subaru lo observa

-Necesito pedirte un favor…

-Lo que quieras

-Gracias

Dice sonriendo el ojos marrón

-Sonará atrevido…

Subaru abre más los ojos

-¿Podrías alojarme en tu departamento un tiempo?

Subaru habría gritado un sí, pero consideró que debía disimular

-Es sólo… que lo apropiado es que te cuide todo el tiempo… entonces debo estar cerca de ti y para eso... supongo que necesito quedarme…

-No hay problema… puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees…

-Nuevamente gracias ¿Me permitirías entonces usar tu ducha?

-Claro

-Acostumbro ducharme antes de dormir

-Puedes disponer de lo que desees

-Entonces, iré por algunas cosas y regresaré pronto

Seishiro se marchó

Subaru quedó pensativo recostado en la cama. Al rato escuchó que el ojos marrón regresaba. El ojiverde tenía los ojos cerrados, iba a abrirlos, pero sintió la mirada de Seishiro muy cerca de su rostro y una de sus manos le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Prefirió fingir dormir para sentir el contacto del otro. Escuchó algunos sonidos, que evidenciaban que el ojos marrón se movía sigilosamente por la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido. Subaru escuchó el ruido del cierre que parecía ser de una maleta, luego el sutil sonido de ropa siendo extendida, enseguida la puerta del sanitario y en seguida el ruido del agua cayendo de la regadera. El ojiverde entonces abrió un poco los ojos, cuando notó que Seishiro no se encontraba en la habitación. Alcanzó a ver su ropa de dormir extendida sobre la cama. A los pocos minutos dejó de escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo y se recostó nuevamente cerrando los ojos.

Seishiro salió del baño, sólo con una toalla cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Algunas gotas de agua escurrían de su cabello aún humedecido y caían sobre su torso, recorriendo los notables y bien definidos músculos de su cuerpo. El ojos marrón volteó a ver a Subaru y creyendo que se encontraba dormido decidió soltar la toalla que lo cubría y secar con esta su cabello.

Subaru no adivinaba lo que Seishiro hacía, pero sentía curiosidad, así que abrió levemente los párpados para observar. Inevitablemente tuvo que abrir totalmente los ojos ante el espectáculo que presenció. Seishiro se encontraba de espaldas hacia él, totalmente desnudo, con los brazos hacia arriba, secando su cabello y dejando a la vista total las formas de su cuerpo. Algunas gotas de agua recorrían lentamente su piel completando aquella escena. Y los ojos de Subaru inevitablemente también recorrían el cuerpo del ojos marrón.

En eso, Seishiro se volteó totalmente, quedando de frente hacia Subaru, permitiéndole apreciar la parte frontal de su cuerpo también en su totalidad.

Subaru abrió enormemente los ojos creyéndose descubierto.

Pero Seishiro mantenía sus ojos cerrados, secando su rostro y tratando de secar totalmente su cabello.

El ojiverde continúo observando el cuerpo del Sakurazuka, era hipnotizante para él ver ese espectáculo que tal vez nunca más volvería a apreciar pensó. Pero era inevitable que el cuerpo de Subaru reaccionará ante lo que veía. Finalmente, a sus veinticinco años obviamente ya no era un niño. Y Seishiro, además de producir emociones en su corazón, también le atraía físicamente. Subaru entonces encogió sus piernas en reacción y cubrió con sus manos aquella parte que evidenciaba su actual situación, provocando dolor en su pierna lastimada al moverla, y un quejido en consecuencia, que el ojos marrón escuchó y que ocasionó que se acercara hacia Subaru para ver que le ocurría.

Subaru fingió continuar durmiendo.

Seishiro acercó su rostro para observarlo, al parecer continuaba dormido, tal vez un quejido involuntario producto de las heridas pensó. Y continuó preparándose para dormir.

Subaru mantenía los ojos cerrados, avergonzado por espiar al ojos marrón. Dejó de percibir la luz de aquella lámpara y minutos después percibió como Seishiro levantaba las sábanas de la amplia cama y se introducía en estas, con calma, tratando de no despertarlo.

Seishiro se recostó de espaldas a Subaru.

El calor que despedía el cuerpo del Sakurazuka inquietaba al ojiverde. La distancia entre el ojos marrón y él era de sólo unos cuantos centímetros, tan cerca y tan lejos pensaba el joven médium.

Seishiro dormía profundamente

Subaru era obvio que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Ya adentrada la noche el ojiverde se atrevió a hacer algo

-Seishiro

Pronunció en voz baja el ojiverde, no obtuvo respuesta

Hizo entonces un segundo intento, tampoco hubo reacción del otro

Subaru se acercó sigilosamente hacia el ojos marrón, deseaba percibir su olor y lo consiguió

El Sakurazuka parecía no notar las acciones del ojiverde

Subaru acercó su mano hacia el cabello de Seishiro, lo acarició cuidadosamente, tenía una textura suave.

El ojiverde acercó su nariz al cuello del ojos marrón, aspiró profundamente su olor

-_¿Qué estás haciendo? Si él lo nota…_

Pensó Subaru reclamándose a si mismo

El ojiverde se incorporó un poco, para contemplar al otro durmiendo.

-Seishiro

Volvió a pronunciar el ojiverde, el otro no respondió

Subaru acercó su cuerpo al de Seishiro y se colocó justo junto de él, su pecho tocando su espalda, sus piernas tocando las del otro e introdujo su brazo derecho debajo del cuerpo del otro, de forma de poder abrazarlo.

_-Te amo… quédate conmigo…_

Pensó Subaru

Seishiro entreabrió entonces los ojos, había notado todo lo que el ojiverde había hecho. Interpretó que Subaru deseaba tener intimidad con él. Pero por el momento no era prudente, debido a sus heridas.

Seishiro consideró entonces, que al menos esa noche y las siguientes, era más propicio sólo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Subaru despertó a solas en la cama, de momento se asustó, pensando que el ojos marrón se había marchado, pero volteó en dirección hacia donde había notado aquella maleta, y ésta continuaba en su lugar, lo que significaba que Seishiro continuaba en el departamento. Sus sospechas fueron aún mayormente confirmadas al escuchar ruido de trastes proveniente de la cocina.

A los pocos minutos, Seishiro entró a la habitación.

Subaru se encontraba sentado sobre la cama

-Bien… es hora de desayunar, pero primero...

Subaru lo observaba

-…Debes bañarte

Dijo el ojos marrón guiñando un ojo

Subaru se sonrojó y aún más con lo siguiente escuchado

-…O mejor dicho… tengo que bañarte

-Pero…

-Tú no puedes hacerlo solo, no puedes mover un brazo y tampoco apoyarte en una pierna, podrías resbalar y caer, y resultar con alguna lesión.

-Es verdad

-Además, por fortuna tienes tina en tu baño, así que sólo bastará con prepararla con agua tibia, ahora regreso.

Realmente a Subaru no le desagrada la idea, pero no puede evitar sentir vergüenza.

Seishiro regresa entonces por él

-Tendremos que desnudarte

Subaru abre más los ojos en respuesta

Seishiro lo mira extrañado, sin entender el porqué de su vergüenza, finalmente el ojos marrón ya conoce cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero Subaru no logra recordar todo lo ocurrido aquella noche con Seishiro, así que cree que nadie lo ha visto desnudo nunca.

Seishiro descubre a Subaru, retirando las sábanas que lo cubren, enseguida le ayuda a despojarse de la parte superior de la pijama.

Subaru agacha la mirada avergonzado.

Seishiro retira ahora el pantalón.

La sangre sube al rostro del ojiverde al notarse en ropa interior frente al otro

-_¿Aún te avergüenzas?_

_-Si… eres demasiado pudoroso_

_-Mmmm… eres tierno Suby-kun_

Subaru agacha la mirada aún más, ajeno a los pensamientos del ojos marrón, en eso siente los brazos del otro sujetándolo para cargarlo.

Subaru se siente extraño, pero le agrada esa sensación.

Seishiro lo deposita en la tina., sólo lleva puesta una camisa con los botones desabrochados, así que se recoge las mangas de ésta.

-Recuéstate…

Subaru realmente no piensa coherentemente en ese momento

-Debo tallar tu cabello

Afirma el otro

Subaru obedece cerrando los ojos

Seishiro talla el cabello del ojiverde, después lo ayuda a sentarse y comienza a tallar la espalda de Subaru

Subaru lo observa, deseando creer que las atenciones del otro son sinceras

Seishiro comienza a tallar el resto del cuerpo de Subaru

Subaru lo observa, pareciera que aquel ojos marrón deseara entrar aún más en el corazón del ojiverde, pero ya no es posible llegar más profundo.

El ojos marrón lo mira tiernamente

Subaru no sabe si lo que observa es producto de su imaginación o real, entonces

-Falta una zona

Diciendo esto el ojos marrón suspicazmente

-Yo… lo hago

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto iré por una toalla

Seishiro regresó con una toalla extendida

Subaru titubea para levantarse

-Tú no puedes levantarte solo

Entonces Seishiro se quita su fina camisa para no mojarla, dejando al descubierto su pecho y parte de su abdomen y sujeta con un brazo a Subaru atrayéndolo hacia él, al tiempo que lo levanta para ponerlo de pie, provocando que las pieles de ambos estuvieran en contacto.

Subaru se estremece al contacto con la piel del ojos marrón

Seishiro percibe aquello y observa fijamente a Subaru

-Sujétate de mí con tu brazo sano

Le indica el ojos marrón

Subaru se sonroja, pero obedece, prácticamente se encuentra abrazando a Seishiro

Seishiro sonríe discretamente y con la otra mano envuelve el cuerpo del ojiverde con la toalla.

Un instante después Subaru ya se encontraba sentado sobre la cama intentando secarse

Pero Seishiro le ayuda y también a vestirse.

-Te comportaste como un buen chico

Afirma el Sakurazuka

Subaru se sonroja al recordar que el ojos marrón lo ha visto desnudo.

En eso, se escuchan unos leves golpes en la puerta.

Seishiro se coloca de nuevo su camisa sin preocuparse por abrocharla y se dirige a abrir. Se topa con unos hermosos ojos color azul claro al otro lado de la puerta.

-No sabía… que te encontraría aquí

Pronuncia Maya, tratando de que su mentira suene a verdad.

Continuará.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

Te Esperaré.

No solo la mirada ojiazul frente a aquella puerta se aprecia hermosa, también aquella mujer con esa insinuante vestimenta luce muy bella en ese momento.

El vestido entallado hasta la cintura de color rojo pálido con soltura en la caída, que cubre sólo el área de los muslos resalta su figura, así como aquel escote redondo por debajo de los hombros que alcanza a cubrir sólo lo necesario de los atributos físicos superiores de aquella pelinegra y esas mangas largas sueltas complementan el cuadro. Sin mencionar que el cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura, negro y perfectamente alineado resalta la piel blanca de la mujer y su sonrisa le da un sutil pero evidente aire de mujer enamorada.

Seishiro tuvo que reconocer que Maya le inquietaba en ese momento, ambos sintieron una fuerte atracción física en el pasado, durante su adolescencia y al parecer, esa no había desaparecido con el tiempo.

Detrás de ella se encuentra Maky, vestida de una manera más reservada, con un lindo vestido color azul claro de un largo por debajo de la rodilla, con un escote normal y mangas también largas. La ojos marrón porta entre sus manos un paquete de tamaño mediano, que custodia como un preciado tesoro.

Seishiro se encuentra frente a ellas, portando su pantalón de vestir y su camisa aún sin abrochar, aunque su cabello luce alineado y su aspecto no lo hace lucir menos atractivo, de hecho, parte de su pecho y abdomen quedan discretamente a la vista de las mujeres, provocando que Maky se sonroje al percatarse de esto y Maya recorra con su mirada aquella figura masculina.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí

Pronuncia la ojiazul, tratando de fingir

Maky la mira de reojo incrédula ante el comentario

-¿Podemos pasar?

Pregunta Maya

-Adelante

Pronuncia Seishiro tranquilamente

Maya entra al departamento y observa de reojo la figura del ojos marrón.

Maky la sigue, tratando de desviar su mirada de Seishiro

El Sakurazuka coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón

Maya entonces trata de justificar su presencia en el lugar

-Mi hermana y Subaru han sido amigos desde la preparatoria, pero durante algún tiempo perdieron contacto, así que, ya que se han reencontrado, me parece apropiado que reanuden su trato, por lo que decidimos visitarlo…. Pero… no imaginé encontrarte aquí.

Afirma Maya tranquilamente

Maky continúa desviando su mirada del cuerpo del ojos marrón

Seishiro nota la incomodidad de la chica y comienza a abrochar su camisa al tiempo que también justifica su estancia en el departamento.

-Subaru sufrió un accidente…

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Maky asustada

-Así que me he quedado unos días con él para cuidarlo

Afirma Seishiro tranquilamente.

-Que amable

Pronuncia Maya fingiendo tranquilidad

-¿Es grave?

Se atreve a preguntar Maky

-No, pero necesita ciertos cuidados, ahora se encuentra en su habitación. ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

-Gracias

Contesta Maya sonriendo

Maky titubea

-¿Podría… pasar a verlo?

Pregunta Maky

-Supongo que sí… Permíteme un momento

Contesta Seishiro al tiempo que camina en dirección a la recámara

El ojos marrón tarda unos minutos.

La voz de Subaru en tono de protesta alcanza a escucharse desde la habitación

Después algunas palabras no comprensibles de Seishiro

Después nuevamente la voz de Subaru

Enseguida el ojos marrón sale de la habitación

-Puedes pasar si lo deseas

Le indica el ojos marrón

-Gracias

Pronuncia Maky al tiempo que ya se encuentra en dirección a la habitación

Seishiro le hace una señal a Maya, indicándole que puede seguir a su hermana

Maya da unos pasos, pero aproximándose al ojos marrón y sin darle tiempo a nada sujeta con ambas manos la orilla inferior de su camisa y la introduce bajo la pretina del pantalón de Seishiro, acercando a la vez su rostro hacia el del otro. Los altos tacones que porta la pelinegra en sus zapatillas y el movimiento de inclinación de cabeza, le permiten acercarse atrevidamente a los labios de Seishiro. Al tiempo que sus manos quedan introducidas bajo la prenda inferior del otro.

Ambos se observan fijamente unos instantes, hasta que la voz de Maky obliga a la otra a alejarse del Sakurazuka para seguirla.

-Mi hermana me acompañó, investigamos donde vivías y decidimos visitarte

Menciona Maky a Subaru.

Subaru se encuentra sentado sobre la cama, cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo con las sábanas y el cobertor, recargado su tronco en la cabecera de la cama.

Maky está sentada en una silla, al lado de la cama.

Subaru recorre de arriba a abajo a Maya, percatándose de lo atrevido de su atuendo

-Hola Subaru ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Saluda Maya, fingiendo una sonrisa

-Bien… Gracias

Contesta el ojiverde con seriedad

-Maky deseaba volver a ver a su amigo de la adolescencia, así que decidimos visitarte. Lamento lo de tu accidente.

-¡Maya!

Pronuncia Maky, ruborizándose ante el comentario.

Subaru no comenta nada y busca con su mirada al ojos marrón.

Seishiro continúa con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con el rostro aparentemente mirando en dirección a la ventana pero es obvio que mira constantemente de reojo a Maya.

Subaru no sabe cómo interpretar la actitud del Sakurazuka

-De hecho… te trajimos un postre que ella misma preparó

-Maya… por favor

Pronuncia Maky ruborizándose y agachando la mirada

-Por cierto… tengo entendido que por aquí cerca venden unos pastelillos deliciosos

Afirma Maya mirando a Seishiro

-…Y le prometí a Maky que le compraría algunos… pero no estoy segura de la ubicación de la tienda ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprarlos… Seishiro?

Le pide melosamente a Seishiro

Maky observa incrédula la actitud de su hermana

-Supongo

Contesta el Sakurazuka

Subaru hace gesto de molestia

-Entonces vamos, supongo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar

Menciona Maya a Maky y Subaru al tiempo que toma de la mano a Seishiro

Maky abre los ojos incrédula

Seishiro hace gesto de intriga

Subaru la observa fijamente

-Enseguida regresamos

Menciona la ojiazul, jalando al ojos marrón

-Pero…

Seishiro intenta protestar

-Por favor, no conozco muy bien la zona, además… no sería correcto que yo fuera sola.

Seishiro la mira

-¿Me acompañarías?

-De… acuerdo

-Gracias

Al poco rato ambos caminaban por las calles de la zona y llegaban a la pastelería. Maya eligió varios postres y en seguida salieron del local.

Seishiro ayudó a cargar los paquetes.

Ya de regreso la ojiazul comenzó a hacer plática

-Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien

-Quedé preocupada después de lo que te ocurrió

-No hay motivo para ello

-Por supuesto… Tú eres el Sakurazukamori…

Seishiro calla

-Pero aún así… no puedo evitar preocuparme

Seishiro continúa en silencio

-Aún me gustas Seishiro

El Sakurazuka continúa callado

-Y no creo que yo te sea indiferente ¿O sí?

El ojos marrón camina sin responder

Maya se coloca frente de él y lo rodea con ambos brazos del cuello, enseguida lo besa apasionadamente.

Seishiro continúa sosteniendo los paquetes, en actitud indiferente, sin corresponder a la caricia.

Maya se separa lentamente de él

-Eso terminó hace tiempo

Comenta el Sakurazuka

-Lo nuestro… nunca terminó… sólo fue interrumpido… por diversas circunstancias

-Es igual

-No, porque lo que hay entre nosotros nada tiene que ver con el tiempo o la distancia. Tú lo sabes. Me conoces perfectamente. Te conozco perfectamente.

Seishiro la observa indiferente

-Tú y yo somos iguales. Totalmente. El hecho de que naciéramos el mismo día y en el mismo sitio ha marcado eso.

Comenta Maya

-Pero no nacimos de la misma persona. Ni con el mismo destino.

Comenta Seishiro

-Y aún así… somos tan semejantes… Yo no nací como un Dragón de la Tierra, ni soy hija de un Sakurazukamori. Y esa diferencia es la que nos permite … poder estar juntos… sin ningún problema, ya lo comprobamos. El destino nos separó una vez… y ese mismo destino nos ha vuelto a reunir ¿Por qué crees que ha sucedido eso? ¿Crees que es sólo una casualidad?

Seishiro la observa

-Nos conocemos… nos entendemos y tú sabes a qué me refiero cuando digo esto… Tú no posees emociones… Y yo no necesito que las tengas…

Pronuncia Maya de manera seductora y vuelve a besar al Sakurazuka

Seishiro cierra los ojos y corresponde a la caricia

Maya repega su cuerpo al de Seishiro, permitiéndolo sentir sus formas.

La caricia se prolonga unos minutos, hasta que es inevitable que deba llegar a su término

-Aún te deseo

Pronuncia en voz baja y de forma seductora la pelinegra, mientras se separa lentamente.

-… Y tú, también a mí…

Pronuncia la ojiazul mirando fijamente al Sakurazuka

-Vine a buscarte… para decirte lo que siento… ahora… eres tú el que debe decidir… te estaré esperando… cuando desees buscarme… sabes donde encontrarme… Seishiro

-Debemos regresar

Comenta el ojos marrón

Maya asienta con un movimiento de cabeza, fingiendo tranquilidad.

Ambos continúan el regreso al departamento, en actitud tranquila, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y entran al sitio en la misma actitud. Ni Subaru ni Maky habrían sospechado la conversación que ambos médiums tuvieron.

-Te agradezco que me acompañaras

Pronuncia Maya sonriendo

-Por nada

Responde el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

Para entonces Maky había logrado entablar una conversación con Subaru, enterándose de distintos hechos de su vida. Y ofreciéndole su apoyo incondicionalmente.

Maky realmente era agradable, así que Subaru inevitablemente tuvo que abandonar su actitud reacia para lograr conversar con la chica.

-Trajimos algo de comida y varios postres ¿Les parece si comemos y después preparo té?

Pregunta Maya

-Yo lo haré

Comenta Seishiro

-¿O prefieren café o alguna otra bebida?

Pregunta nuevamente Maya

Maky y Subaru no supieron qué contestar

-Prepararé un poco de café y té entonces

Comenta la pelinegra

Comieron los alimentos, enseguida los postres, la tarde hizo su aparición y ambas mujeres hubieron de despedirse.

-Me agradó verte Subaru

Comentó Maya

-A mí… también y me alegra de que te encuentres mejor

Comentó Maky sonrojándose

-Gracias

Pronuncia Subaru

-Les he pedido un taxi… supongo que ya ha llegado…las acompaño

Comenta Seishiro

Los tres salen del departamento y del edificio, el ojos marrón abre la puerta del vehículo para que ambas mujeres suban a él

Maky agradece tímidamente a Seishiro y sube al taxi

Maya sólo repite en voz baja pero perceptible algunas palabras.

-Te estaré esperando… cuando tú decidas buscarme… siempre te esperaré

Maya observa fijamente a Seishiro

Seishiro no responde nada, sólo la mira fijamente.

La ojiazul sube al auto y este arranca.

Seishiro observa al vehículo alejarse, mientras algunas palabras acuden a su mente

_-"Tú no posees emociones… Y yo no necesito que las tengas… lo nuestro…. Es totalmente distinto…"_

-Las mismas palabras… que él me decía

Pronuncia en voz baja y con seriedad el ojos marrón, sin evitar recordar una hermosa, pero fría mirada color violeta.

Entonces Seishiro voltea hacia el edificio, mirando hacia arriba, justo en dirección al departamento de Subaru, oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y entra tranquilamente a la construcción.

Mientras a kilómetros de ahí, unos nostálgicos ojos color violeta observan a través del cristal de una ventana, en dirección a Tokio, flotar algunos pétalos de Sakura, de manera lenta, idéntica a la forma en la cual el tiempo ha transcurrido para él.

_-Seishiro_

Piensa el propietario de aquella mirada color amatista, mientras cierra lentamente sus párpados.

Continuará.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

Sospecha.

La mañana es tranquila, el viento mece suavemente las hojas de los árboles, las aves se encuentran ensimismadas en su melodioso canto, sólo el transitar de las personas y algunos vehículos interrumpen aquella paz.

En la Residencia Sumeragi, una mujer de edad avanzada postrada en una silla de ruedas, dialoga con un apuesto joven de veinticinco años de edad.

El joven posee gesto de intriga.

Aquella mujer posee rostro de seriedad ante las palabras pronunciadas por aquel muchacho.

-Entonces… es ahí donde Subaru se encuentra viviendo actualmente.

Menciona Lady Sumeragi

-Así es abuela

Contesta Wataru

-Mmmm… a pesar del tiempo de ausencia no se ha presentado aún ante mí.

-Pero parece encontrarse bien

-Es posible que eso parezca, pero lo conozco en extremo y después de todo lo ocurrido dudo mucho que se encuentre tranquilo.

Wataru calla ante aquel comentario, al tiempo que desvía su mirada color esmeralda.

-Si lo deseas… puedo traerlo ante ti

-Él no es un niño pequeño para traerlo a la fuerza pero… su comportamiento es extraño

Wataru hace gesto de extrañeza

-Aún así puedo traerlo… si lo deseas

Lady Sumeragi observa fijamente a Wataru ante tal insistencia, él nunca ha sido tan servicial, de hecho siempre se ha comportado con cierto grado de rebeldía ante ella.

-Sólo… si lo deseas

Pronuncia el ojiverde provocando que su abuela desconfíe ante la propuesta dicha con tono de sumisión.

-Te lo agradezco… pero he decidido comunicarme directamente con él

-Como decidas.

Comentando con resignación

Lady Sumeragi hace un gesto de sospecha entonces, pero no menciona nada.

-Puedes retirarte Wataru, nos veremos después.

-De acuerdo… Hasta luego abuela

Pronuncia el ojiverde y en seguida se dirige a la puerta de salida.

Lady Sumeragi lo observa suspicazmente

Minutos después un sujeto de edad madura, entra en la habitación

-Con premiso señora

-Adelante ¿Qué informes me tienes?

-Temo que ninguna novedad

-Mmmm… y mi nieto no mencionó nada al respecto… eso es sospechoso… demasiado sospechoso.

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi con tono de preocupación.

Habían transcurrido varios días desde quel incidente, Subaru ya había mejorado de sus heridas, aunque aún existían pequeñas evidencias de éstas y un leve cansancio ante el hecho de haber estado varios días en cama sin actividad física.

Esa mañana el ojiverde se encuentra observando la ciudad sentado de lado, sobre el barandal de uno de los balcones de su departamento.

En eso, el teléfono comienza a sonar, Subaru se dirige a contestar, pero Seishiro ya se encuentra acercándole el auricular inalámbrico.

Subaru contesta, la voz al otro lado de la línea le causa nerviosismo

-¿Subaru?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi con un tono de voz sereno

-¿A… abuela?

Pregunta el ojiverde con nerviosismo

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien… gracias

-Me alegro… porque es necesario que hablemos

-¿Cómo?

-Eres el líder del clan… necesitamos tratar varios asuntos importantes

-Pero…

-Para estas cuestiones no existen los pretextos Subaru

Subaru calla

-Es necesaria tu presencia

-Lo imagino

-Entonces te espero hoy al mediodía

-¿Hoy?

-¿Cuál sería el inconveniente? Hoy no tienes ninguna labor que realizar

Subaru guarda silencio

-Te espero entonces

-De acuerdo

-Hasta pronto Subaru

-Hasta pronto abuela

Se escucha que cuelgan del otro lado de la línea

Subaru queda pensativo

Seishiro se acerca al notar que ha terminado la llamada

-¿Sucede algo?

Le pregunta el ojos marrón al notarlo preocupado

-Mi abuela… desea que vaya a hablar con ella

-¿Cuál es el inconveniente?

Pregunta Seishiro

-Es lógico que quiera hablar contigo, eres el líder del clan Sumeragi

Afirma tranquilamente el ojos marrón

Subaru lo observa extrañado y trata de retobar

-Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Pregunta tranquilamente el Sakurazuka

Subaru lo observa

-Creo que comprendo tus temores… te interrogará acerca de lo que ha ocurrido con tu vida…

Subaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-….Solamente deberás contarle lo que consideres necesario… no veo el inconveniente

Afirma el Sakurazuka

-No la conoces

Comenta Subaru

Seishiro lo observa

-…Ella… querrá saber absolutamente todo…

El ojos marrón levanta los hombros en respuesta

Subaru lo mira pensando que el otro no comprende lo que trata de decirle

-Insisto… sólo deberás enterarla de lo que te corresponda como el líder Sumeragi… el resto… queda a tu criterio

Subaru lo observa

-Debes ir… no tienes otra opción

Afirma el ojos marrón

-Supongo… que no

Contesta el ojiverde con resignación

-Entonces es mejor que te alistes

Le dice el Sakurazuka tranquilamente y después se da la media vuelta para dirigirse a preparar el desayuno.

Bastante rato después, Subaru ya se encuentra frente a las puertas de la Residencia Familiar, las observa durante varios minutos, enseguida suspira y se decide a entrar.

Un sirviente lo conduce a la habitación de espera y después acude a informarle a Lady Sumeragi que el líder del clan ha llegado.

No transcurren más allá de un par de minutos cuando aquel personaje regresa con Subaru.

-La señora lo espera, por favor pase

-Gracias

Subaru camina por aquel pasillo con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos y sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina color blanco. Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación donde su abuela lo espera, se detiene un par de segundos y suspira profundamente ante la mirada extrañada del sirviente.

El ojiverde sujeta la perilla de la puerta y la hace girar en un movimiento lento, deseando poder evadir aquel momento. Pero el reencuentro con su abuela es inevitable, así que abre la puerta y observa la figura de la mujer sentada sobre su silla de ruedas, con mirada fija en la silueta de Subaru que ahora se encuentra atravesando la puerta.

-Buenas tardes… abuela

Saluda el ojiverde con toda formalidad, tratando de mantener la calma

-Buenas tardes Subaru… Bienvenido

Le contesta la mujer con una sutil sonrisa

-Pues… aquí estoy

Comenta Subaru

-Ya lo veo… toma asiento

Le indica Lady Sumeragi amablemente

Subaru se sienta frente a la mujer, con las manos aún en sus bolsillos

-No es necesario que ocultes tus manos frente a mí… lo sabes

Subaru entonces las saca de sus bolsillos

Lady Sumeragi observa que aún usa aquellos guantes

-Subaru… ¿Aún usas los guantes que te elaboré?

-Si

Contesta el ojiverde nervioso

-Puedes quitártelos ante mí

-Pero…

-Puedes hacerlo

Subaru se retira de sus manos los guantes

Lady Sumeragi observa los pentagramas invertidos aún muy legibles en aquella piel del dorso de las manos

-Las marcas… aún existen

-Si

Pronuncia Subaru evadiendo la mirada de la mujer

Lady Sumeragi observa a su nieto fijamente

_-Debieron haber desaparecido después de la muerte del Sakurazukamori, al menos… irse desvaneciendo poco a poco_

Piensa la mujer, pero prefiere no comentar nada y pasar a otro tema

-Y entonces…. ¿Cómo te encuentras Subaru?

-Estoy bien

Pronuncia tranquilamente el ojiverde levantando la mirada

Lady Sumeragi nota algo distinto en la mirada del ojiverde, ya no percibe aquella profunda soledad en ella. Un inusual brillo se refleja en los ojos de aquel muchacho.

-Me alegra saber eso…

Ambos guardan silencio unos minutos, hasta que Lady Sumeragi decide abordar el motivo de la visita de Subaru

-Pues bien Subaru…como tendrás presente… tú eres el actual líder del clan

Subaru la escucha

-Hasta ahora has desempeñado tus labores debidamente… has cumplido con tu Destino como Dragón del Cielo y has eliminado… al Sakurazukamori, según me han informado…

Subaru guarda silencio

-Pero todo eso ha quedado atrás y ahora debes mirar hacia el futuro y ubicarte en el presente…

Subaru continúa observándola

-Actualmente te encuentras próximo a cumplir veintiséis años… y el clan aún no posee al heredero del próximo liderazgo…

Subaru la mira

-Así que… como habrás de suponer… es necesario que formes una familia y…

-No lo haré

Contesta Subaru interrumpiéndola

-¿Cómo dices?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi totalmente sorprendida

-Que no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo

La mujer observa incrédula a Subaru

-No voy a casarme si a eso te refieres…

La determinación con la que el ojiverde rechaza aquello sorprende enormemente a Lady Sumeragi

-… Ni estoy dispuesto a tener hijos… no deseo hacer ninguna de ambas cosas.

-Debes hacerlo… como líder es tu deber

-Aún así… no pienso hacerlo y si se requiere un heredero… creo que mejor deberías considerar otra opción

-¿Qué dices?

Subaru la observa con determinación

Lady Sumeragi no puede creer la actitud de Subaru, pero comprende que por el momento no conseguirá hacer cambiar de opinión al ojiverde.

-Noto… que aún no te encuentras bien del todo… así que…es mejor que hablemos en otro momento

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi intentando aparentar comprensión

Subaru no pronuncia palabra alguna, sólo la observa fijamente

-Nuestra conversación ha quedado pendiente… nos veremos pronto Subaru

Pronuncia tajantemente la mujer

Subaru se levanta de su lugar

-Hasta pronto abuela… pero no me harás cambiar de opinión

Insiste el ojiverde, despidiéndose con toda formalidad y saliendo después lentamente

Lady Sumeragi observa alejarse a su nieto con mirada de intriga.

Subaru camina lentamente por el corredor de la casa, nuevamente con sus manos en los bolsillos, aunque sin colocarse los guantes, fingiendo calma, pero deseando salir pronto de ahí. Varios pensamientos invaden su mente.

-_No voy a arriesgarme a perderlo… no ahora que lo he tenido tan cerca de mí…_

Subaru atraviesa la puerta principal, camina varios pasos por la calle, hasta llegar a la esquina más próxima. A medida que avanza siente como los latidos de su corazón se vuelven más fuertes y acelerados.

A un metro de llegar el ojiverde a un árbol de Cerezo, una figura delata su presencia, asomándose completamente ante el muchacho.

La figura pertenece a un alto hombre, vestido con gabardina oscura.

Aquel sujeto se encontraba haciendo uso del tronco de aquel ser, para poder disimular su presencia.

Al percatarse de la cercanía del muchacho, retira las gafas oscuras que le sirven para ocultar su rostro de toda persona que por ahí transita o habita.

-¿Se encuentra todo bien?

Pregunta tranquilamente Seishiro

-Si

Contesta tranquilamente Subaru, sin poder evitar que su mirada color esmeralda refleje un especial brillo al ver aquellos ojos color marrón.

-Entonces… Supongo que debo llevarte a casa

Subaru asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

Seishiro levanta su mano, indicándole a Subaru que deben marcharse entonces rumbo al departamento.

Ambos se marchan del sitio.

En el interior de la Residencia Sumeragi, un sujeto de edad madura entra a la habitación donde Lady Sumeragi se encuentra pensativa.

-Con permiso

-Adelante… ¿lograste averiguar lo que te pedí?

-Aún no madame

-Mmmm… y el señor Sumeragi no me informó nada al respecto

-Es difícil conseguir información acerca de aquel caballero, pues cuando hemos intentado seguirlo… pareciera que simplemente desaparece.

-Pero… afirmas que él es un médium

-Así es… pero no hemos logrado averiguar nada más

-Y aún… ¿Continúa habitando en el departamento de nuestro líder?

-Si… aún continúa ahí

-Supongo que con él

-S… si…

Lady Sumeragi reflexiona un momento, después suspira profundo

-De hecho…

Comenta titubeante el sujeto

-Dime

-Vino con él

-¿Cómo?

-Aquel caballero… de ojos color marrón… llegó con él… pero se separaron unos metros antes y ahí espero a nuestro líder… acaban de irse… juntos

-Juntos

-S…Si

Las palabras de Subaru resonaron en la mente de Lady Sumeragi

_-"No voy a casarme… no estoy dispuesto a tener hijos… no deseo hacer ninguna de ambas cosas…"_

-Aquella determinación al negarse a contraer matrimonio, el rechazar tener hijos, aquel extraño brillo en su mirada ¿Será posible que Subaru…?

Comenta Lady Sumeragi, luego voltea a mirar al otro

-Me comentaste… ¿Qué mi otro nieto ha tenido contacto con este caballero?

-Si

-Entonces sabe de su existencia y no me lo ha informado

-Temo que así es…

-Necesito pedirte… que seas absolutamente discreto en todo lo que está ocurriendo con nuestro líder… y este hombre…

-Desde luego madame

-Nadie debe enterarse… no mientras no se confirme su identidad

-Como ordene

-Continúa entonces con lo que te pedí…

-Enseguida

-Puedes retirarte

-Con permiso

Se despide el sujeto con toda formalidad

Lady Sumeragi voltea en dirección hacia la ventana, justo cuando el viento hace flotar algunos pétalos de Sakura. Intenta adivinar la verdad en lo que ha estado ocurriendo, pero lo único que concluye es… que las actitudes de Subaru sólo tienen una explicación… demasiado evidente.

Continuará.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

Otro Enemigo.

Esa mañana en el departamento de Subaru, Seishiro prepara el desayuno como ya había acostumbrado los días anteriores. Subaru se encuentra sentado sobre el barandal del balcón que comunica con la sala, profundamente pensativo. El ojiverde se ha recuperado del todo, las heridas han sanado, debería sentirse alegre por ello, pero en su corazón sólo existe el temor de que en cualquier momento el ojos marrón desaparezca indefinidamente. Se supone, que ya no existe ningún motivo por el cual deba permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, así que es seguro que se marche, seguramente sin siquiera despedirse.

_-¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo puedo retenerlo ahora conmigo?_

Piensa Subaru con angustia.

A momentos Subaru voltea hacia el interior del departamento, observa por una delgada separación entre las amplias cortinas a Seishiro ir y venir de la cocina hacia el comedor y a la inversa.

_-No quiero que te marches… No quiero que te alejes nuevamente_

Piensa el ojiverde, mostrando un gesto de tristeza.

_-Seishiro_

Piensa Subaru, apretando uno de sus puños, tratando de obligarse a hacer lo que en ese momento anhelaba.

Una de las cortinas se agita se parándose aún más de la otra, mostrando por un instante la figura completa del Sakurazuka.

Subaru se coloco de pie de un salto. Dispuesto a hacer algo.

_-No voy a dejarte ir._

_-No voy a permitir que te marches_

Piensa Subaru

Seishiro observa a unos metros de distancia al ojiverde acercarse con paso firme, de momento hace gesto de sorpresa al notar una extraña mirada en el muchacho, en seguida muestra extrañeza, nunca ha visto a Subaru caminar con tanta decisión.

De repente se escuchan unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta de entrada.

Subaru detiene su paso.

Seishiro acude a abrir.

Al abrir la puerta, observa una delgada y alta figura sonreír y unos hermosos ojos verdes con gran brillo.

-H…hola Seishiro

Saluda Wataru, sin poder lograr disimular la alegría que le ocasiona encontrarse con el ojos marrón.

-Wataru… Supongo que vienes a visitar a tu primo

Comenta el ojos marrón

Subaru muestra sorpresa al enterarse de quien se trata.

-Así es…

Iba a comentar Wataru, pero no logra terminar la frase, pues Subaru se acerca apresuradamente y lo toma del brazo sin permitirle dar un solo paso al interior

-¿Subaru?

Pregunta Wataru sin saber cómo reaccionar

Seishiro observa extrañado sin comprender la reacción

-Enseguida vuelvo… yo… ahora regreso

Comenta titubeante Subaru, sin saber que explicación dar, simplemente no desea que Wataru hable de más. Se escucha otra voz que desde afuera saluda a Subaru, pero éste simplemente cierra la puerta desde el pasillo.

Seishiro queda de pie, dentro del departamento, convenciéndose de que lo que presenció fue real.

Se escuchan unos pasos alejándose y después total silencio en aquel pasillo.

Ya en la estancia, en la planta baja

-¿Subaru qué ocurre?

Pregunta Wataru

Subaru lleva literalmente arrastrando a los dos jóvenes hacia la calle.

Hijiri y Wataru no entienden nada.

Subaru deja de sujetarlos ya en la calle

-Hablaremos en otro lugar

Afirma Subaru

-De acuerdo

Contesta Wataru

Comienzan a caminar, alejándose varias cuadras.

Hijiri y Wataru miran de reojo a Subaru, su comportamiento es demasiado extraño, unas cuadras más adelante, Subaru se decide a hablar.

-Supongo que te envió la abuela

Comentó Subaru

-Pues… sí

Contesta Wataru

Hijiri simplemente contempla a Subaru, siente que su corazón late fuertemente con su cercanía, aunque el gesto de excesiva seriedad en el otro lo sorprende.

-No lograrás que desista en mi decisión si ese es tu objetivo

Declara Subaru

-Subaru… yo

Wataru intenta hablar

-Se lo dije claramente… no voy a casarme

Afirma tajantemente el ojiverde

Hijiri se sorprende aún más ante lo que escucha

Wataru lo observa fijamente

-No pienso tener hijos… no me interesa

Le dice Subaru mirándolo fijamente

Wataru no sabe qué decirle, sólo puede pensar

_-Entonces es verdad… te estás revelando… eso significa que por fin…_

-No lo haré… aunque la abuela intente obligarme… no lo haré… eso no.

Subaru lo mira sin parpadear

Wataru abre la boca levemente sin saber exactamente qué decirle

Hijiri mira con angustia a Subaru y piensa

_-Mi Subaru… en verdad me han robado tu corazón…_

En eso Wataru observa justo hacia detrás de Subaru

Subaru siente una energía extraña a sus espaldas.

Hijiri se acerca a Wataru en postura de defensa.

Minutos antes, en el departamento donde se encuentra Seishiro, éste se encuentra de pie frente al barandal de uno de los balcones, fumando un cigarro, pensativo, sin comprender la actitud de Subaru. Cuando escucha unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. El ojos marrón apaga su cigarro y se dirige a abrir.

Lo primero con lo que se topa es con un ramo de rosas rojas.

De momento el Sakurazuka no comprende.

Pero el ramo de flores es movido hacia un lado, mostrando el rostro de aquel que lo porta en sus manos.

-¿Koji?

Pregunta el Sakurazuka

El rubio manifiesta tristeza en su mirada

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunta Seishiro

Koji baja aquellas flores y abraza al ojos marrón

-Vine a buscarte…

Dice el rubio

Seishiro calla

-Vives con él ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Seishiro? Yo te amo… Puedo darte lo mismo que él… Puedo hacerte el amor mejor que él…

Afirma el ojos grises

-¿De qué hablas?

Pregunta el ojos marrón, enseguida percibe el aliento alcohólico del otro

-Estás ebrio

Afirma tranquilamente el Sakurazuka

-Te amo… te amo… te daría lo que tú me pidieras… haría lo que tu quisieras…

Pronuncia el rubio

Seishiro calla

-…Sólo déjame demostrártelo

Dice el rubio, al momento que atrapa los labios del ojos marrón con los suyos

Seishiro trata de apartarlo

Erizawa lo abraza con más fuerza

El rubio es fuerte, pero el ojos marrón lo es más, así que lo sujeta firmemente de ambos brazos y lo aleja

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa… sólo acepta estar conmigo… entiende, no puedo más… no soporto estar lejos de ti… te amo… en verdad te amo

Le dice Erizawa

-Yo no siento nada por ti… te lo he dicho

Le aclara el ojos marrón tranquilamente

-Puedo conseguirlo, sólo dame una oportunidad… puedo generar algún sentimiento en ti… te amo demasiado… eso debe servir de algo.

Le dice el rubio mirándolo suplicante

Seishiro niega con un movimiento de cabeza

-¿Por qué?

Le dice el ojos grises dejando caer su rostro sobre el hombro del otro, a punto de llorar.

Seishiro entonces siente que algo sucede en el exterior y abre totalmente los ojos en reacción.

Erizawa también lo siente.

Ambos se miran, interpretan de inmediato lo que ocurre.

Seishiro sale corriendo del edificio y Erizawa lo sigue, en la entrada que da a la calle se topan con varios hombres, algunos inconscientes sobre el piso, otros de pie, pero uno en especial llama su atención.

Aquel sujeto vestido de traje obscuro, sostiene por el cuello a otro al parecer ya sin vida. Al ver al Sakurazuka deja caer aquel inconsciente cuerpo al piso. Pero su mirada se llena de ira cuando ve a Koji junto al ojos marrón.

-Estabas con él… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continúas buscándolo?

Le reclama el sujeto a Erizawa

-Ya lo sabes

Contesta el rubio

-No te entiendo…conmigo podrías tenerlo todo

Le dice el sujeto

-No me interesa Hiro… ya te lo dije

Contesta Erizawa

-Y tú no le interesas… para él… no eres nada

Comenta Hiro

-Eso no te incumbe

Contesta Erizawa

Seishiro hizo ademán de marcharse, dejando a los otros discutir, pero Hiro se lo impidió invocando a su Shikigami

-No te irás… esto es entre tú y yo Sakurazuka… esto… es personal ahora

Comenta el castaño con ira, mientras varios sujetos rodean a Seishiro y Koji

Seishiro se prepara para atacar e invoca también a su Shikigami

-Lárgate Erizawa… vete de aquí

Le dice dolido el castaño

-No… sabes que no lo dejaré

Afirma Erizawa

En eso se escucha una especia de explosión a varias calles de ahí

Seishiro hace gesto de preocupación

Hiro lo nota

-Por lo visto…. Mi hermano ha encontrado lo que buscaba

Comenta Hiro con sonrisa burlona

Seishiro lo observa con enojo

-Sí… encontró a tu amante

Afirma Hiro.

Seishiro observa fijamente al otro.

Hiro lo observa de forma retadora con aquella mirada color azul obscuro.

Continuará.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25.

Secuestro.

En la ciudad de Tokio, en una calle poco transitada, unos sujetos se encuentran rodeando a Subaru,Wataru e Hijiri.

Un sujeto alto, de cabello corto y castaño y ojos color azul obscuro, se acerca tranquilamente a Subaru, dirigiéndose sin problema a él, con una confianza casi cínica.

-Así que… tú eres el líder del clan Sumeragi

Pronuncia el castaño mirándolo fijamente

-Si

Contesta Subaru firmemente

-Mmmm… No pareces tan fuerte

Comenta el castaño colocando una mano bajo su propia barbilla, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo

-Te ves tan común

Menciona el castaño en tono de flojera

Wataru lo mira con enojo

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a sí?

Protesta Wataru

Hajime lo observa fijamente a los ojos

Wataru percibe la crueldad en el corazón del castaño

Hajime sonríe cruelmente

Los sujetos se acercan más, haciendo más pequeño el círculo que rodea a los jóvenes

Hijiri, Wataru y Subaru se preparan para atacar

-Veremos... Que tan hábil eres

Menciona Hajime mientras invoca a su Shikigami

Subaru invoca al suyo

Hajime ordena atacar a su Shikigami

Subaru ordena al suyo contraatacar

Hajime lanza un ataque

Subaru lo frena sin problema

Los otros sujetos atacan a Hijiri y Wataru, obligándolos a defenderse

Subaru y Hajime luchan durante varios minutos, hasta que el castaño considera que ha sido suficiente.

Hajime hace desaparecer a su Shikigami

Subaru hace lo mismo en respuesta

Hajime sonríe, simula invocar un conjuro

Subaru lo observa, decidido a contraatacar de nuevo, sus manos y su atención se encuentran centradas en el hechizo, al instante, percibe que algo pequeño atraviesa volando frente a él, al tiempo que siente un fuerte pero veloz tirón en su cuello. De momento no comprende lo que ocurre, pero se angustia al reconocer un metal color dorado en la mano de Hajime.

Hajime levanta la mano izquierda, sujetando de un extremo una cadena dorada, permitiendo que aquel colgante tan preciado para Subaru se muestre frente a sus ojos en un ligero movimiento de un lado a otro.

Subaru siente correr por su cuello un delgadísimo hilo de sangre y la ausencia de algo que ha estado portando desde hacía tiempo.

-Entrégamelo

Grita furioso Subaru, al tiempo que impulsivamente corre en dirección al castaño, en posición de ataque

Hajime en un movimiento rápido lanza aquel dije hacia las manos de un sujeto, sirviente suyo. Enseguida éste se marcha con aquel objeto. Seguido de algunos otros.

Subaru observa toda la escena con intención de seguir al tipo, pero Hajime se interpone frenando el ataque de Subaru.

Subaru siente impotencia y frustración al notar que aquel tipo se ha marchado.

Hajime analiza la reacción de Subaru y en este momento sabe lo que puede esperar de él.

-Por lo visto… esa cosa es demasiado importante para ti ¿Cierto?

Pregunta el castaño

Subaru lo mira con furia, en un impulso lo toma del cuello y levanta su mano para atravesar el pecho de éste. Pero la mirada de Hajime lo desconcierta y decide contenerse, justo a unos centímetros de su objetivo.

-Adelante… hazlo… aniquílame… pero si no regreso… esa cosa será inmediatamente destruida, junto con tu Sakurazuka. ¿O me equivoco?

Subaru lo observa reflejando impotencia en su rostro. No tiene otra opción que soltarlo

Hajime sabe entonces que lo tiene en sus manos y sonríe con gesto de triunfo

-¿Qué quieres?

Pregunta Subaru con voz temblorosa

-Has entendido la situación… que bien… tienes inteligencia después de todo

Pronuncia el castaño

Wataru e Hijiri observan aquella escena, no alcanzan a escuchar todo lo que aquellos otros dicen, pero las actitudes de Subaru los desconciertan bastante.

-¿Qué quieres?

Vuelve a preguntar Subaru

-Lo que siempre he pensado, es que si deseas que un plan resulte, debes ejecutarlo tú mismo…

Pronuncia Hajime, caminando lentamente alrededor de Subaru.

Subaru agacha levemente su rostro, apretando su puño derecho, sólo escuchando

-Y si deseas tomar algo, debes ir tú mismo por él…

Pronuncia el castaño mirando cínicamente a Subaru y alejándose un poco de él

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza

-…O…. asegurarte que aquello vaya a buscarte si es que no puedes obtenerlo tú mismo…

Subaru levanta el rostro y mira a Hajime

Hajime levanta su mano derecha en dirección a Subaru, con la palma extendida hacia arriba

Subaru lo observa fijamente

Wataru no comprende nada, pero aquella actitud es demasiado obvia para él

-Subaru…. Nooo

Grita Wataru

Subaru ignora aquel grito

-Tú… me traerás lo que yo estoy buscando… me lo traerás ¿Cierto? Pues necesito tratar unos asuntos con él…

Subaru lo observa con desconfianza

-…Sólo hablar… lo prometo… pero lo conoces, Seishiro es muy renuente… así que me ha obligado a hacer todo esto.

Subaru sabe que el otro miente

-…Pero… si no acude a mí… entonces tendré que eliminarlo… sabes… que con lo que ahora poseo… puedo hacerlo sin problema

Afirma Hajime

Subaru sabe que aquellas palabras son verdaderas

-…Además, no creo que desees involucrar a tu familia en esto

Dice Hajime, mirando en dirección de Wataru e Hijiri

Subaru voltea hacia aquellos dos, notando que han sido heridos en la lucha.

-Las vidas de todo un clan no necesitan ser desperdiciadas sólo por negarse a una charla ¿No crees?

Subaru lo observa, pensando en sus alternativas, podría aniquilar a Hajime, pero sabe que si lo hace el dije será destruido y Seishiro morirá. Y si el castaño se marcha solo, el clan Sumeragi pagará las consecuencias, empezando por su primo e Hijiri.

Subaru baja la mirada

Hajime comprende lo que eso significa y hace una señal a uno de sus secuaces.

El sujeto se acerca, sacando de entre su ropa una especie de esposas.

Subaru las observa.

Hajime se las coloca en las muñecas rápidamente.

Subaru no comprende, pero se siente extraño

-No son unas esposas comunes… bloquean los poderes de cualquier médium, impidiéndole usarlos mientras las lleve puestas.

Subaru lo mira con molestia, no esperaba aquello.

-Sólo es… por precaución…

Pronuncia Hajime sonriendo y después piensa

_-Ahora he comprobado que eres fuerte y… serías capaz de matarme… aún en mi propio escondite._

Wataru intenta correr en dirección a Subaru.

-Detente de inmediato

Grita tajantemente Subaru

Wataru abre totalmente los ojos

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Subaru?

Reclama Wataru

-No te entrometas… no es tu asunto… márchate

Afirma Subaru

Wataru permanece ahí de pie

Uno de los tipos le indica que se vaya

-Ya lo oíste… vete de aquí

Wataru ittubea

Subaru voltea a mirarlo fijamente con enojo.

Wataru finge obedecer y jala a Hijiri, comenzando a caminar para alejarse

Un auto negro se acerca hacia Hajime y Subaru, se estaciona y abre sus puertas.

-Entonces…

Pronuncia Hajime, indicándole con un ademán que debe entrar

Subaru simplemente obedece y entra al auto.

Hajime voltea en dirección hacia donde sabe ahora se encuentra su hermano Hiro, observa indicios de que una lucha entre médiums se libra en esos momentos.

Hajime invoca a su Shikigami y le dá algunas indicaciones.

Subaru voltea a observar a Hajime, con sus poderes bloqueados y dentro del auto no puede percatarse de lo que ocurre en otro punto de la ciudad.

Hajime sube al auto, a un lado de Subaru.

El auto arranca y desaparece en el horizonte.

Aquel Shikigami inicia su vuelo al sentir que su amo se ha marchado.

Continuará.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Plan.

.

Es mediodía en Tokio, a unos metros del edificio donde Subaru habita, Seishiro deja de percibirlo, no comprende lo que sucede, pero sabe que algo marcha mal.

Hiro nota que el ojos marrón se ha percatado de que algo sucede.

Seishiro levanta su mano derecha, decidido a dejar de perder el tiempo con aquel castaño y usar su Maraboshii para eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

Hiro interrumpe el hechizo, conoce las consecuencias de aquel ataque, pero la furia que en ese momento lo invade es mayor que cualquier idea de prudencia.

Koji se encuentra cerca de Seishiro, evideneciando que no lo abandonará y luchará a su lado.

El ataque que Hiro lanza posiblemente herirá a Koji.

Incomprensiblemente el ojos marrón se lanza frente al rubio y contrarresta el ataque.

Koji no entiende la actitud de Seishiro, pero es obvio que intentó protegerlo, se coloca a un lado de él, observándolo, convenciéndose de que la actitud del ojos marrón fue real.

Hiro observa la escena

Seishiro se encuentra convencido de la fidelidad del rubio.

Sin esperarlo, Koji siente que un brazo lo jala. A los pocos segundos se ve atrapado entre el frente del cuerpo del ojos marrón y uno de sus brazos, mientras una mano presiona su nuca obligándolo a colocar su rostro bajo el de Seishiro.

-No mires

Le ordena el ojos marrón

Koji hace gesto de sorpresa en reacción, no puede creer lo que está viviendo.

Es evidente, que Seishiro lo protegerá

-¿Seishiro?

Pregunta el rubio titubeante.

-No mires

Vuelve a repetir el Sakurazuka

Koji no puede evitar abrazarlo al sentirlo tan cerca

Seishiro no le da importancia a la acción del rubio

Hiro sólo se enfurece más al observar la cercanía del ojos grises y el Sakurazuka.

Seishiro nota la ira del castaño, pero simplemente no le interesa ni le preocupa. Se prepara para invocar su Maraboshii nuevamente.

Hiro intenta preparar un ataque, pero ahora se encuentra dentro de aquella ilusión Sakurazukamori. No le importa, no dará marcha atrás.

En eso, el Shikigami de Hajime llega al sitio. Se coloca frente a Hiro.

Hiro sabe lo que la presencia del Shikigami anuncia. Puede percibir una voz en su cabeza.

-Regresa, no podrás vencerlo tú solo… y no olvides… que necesito hablar con él… lo necesito vivo… Te vengarás después… Continúa con el plan.

-Pero…

Intenta retobar el hermano menor

-Regresa… te lo ordeno… no olvides que como tu hermano mayor yo tengo el mando.

Hiro hace gesto de desilusión

Seishiro se percata de que algo ocurre

Mientras a Erizawa no le preocupa lo que ocurre, se encuentra demasiado cerca del ojos marrón, ya no importa lo que suceda teniéndolo así.

Hiro observa a Koji, sus actitudes evidencian lo que siente por el Sakurazuka. Después observa a Seishiro, con furia, aprieta su puño, conteniendo lo que desea hacer. Con voz temblorosa pronuncia algunas palabras.

-Tenemos a tu amante, si me asesinas, él también morirá… Y enseguida tú.

Seishiro observa fijamente al castaño. Intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

Hiro lo mira retadoramente.

Seishiro calla. No muestra reacción alguna. Pero frena su ilusión. Sabe que las palabras de Hiro son verdaderas.

Hiro se ve obligado a recordar el plan de Hajime, comprende que el otro lo deja ir en respuesta, así que de un movimiento rápido se lanza hacia atrás al tiempo que lanza otro ataque que Seishiro esquiva.

Al intentar buscar al castaño, su ausencia es obvia, pero algunos de sus secuaces aún se encuentran presentes, como simple entretención para que Hiro escape.

Por primera vez Seishiro siente que una ira lo invade.

Koji logra percibir las emociones en Seishiro, separando su rostro de él lo levanta para observarlo. Incrédulo.

La mirada marrón refleja algo que nunca había visto.

Koji entiende el porqué de su reacción, siente como si su corazón se oprimiera.

Seishiro lanza un ataque que acaba con todos los sujetos ahí.

De repente se escucha una especie de explosión cerca

Seishiro suelta a Koji y se apresura a dirigirse hacia el sitio donde se perciben los ataques.

En el lugar

-¿En verdad creías que los dejaríamos ir? Ilusos.

Afirma un tipo, con sonrisa burlona.

Wataru lo mira con odio

Hijiri intenta atacarlo. Pero un sujeto lo ataca por la espalda. Derribándolo.

Wataru observa al pelirrojo herido levemente en el suelo. Aunque consciente.

El sujeto se acerca hacia el ojiverde lentamente.

Wataru se pone en guardia, sabe que deberá luchar o será asesinado.

El sujeto se prepara para atacar mortalmente al ojiverde.

La presencia de un Shikigami en forma de Halcón provoca que el sujeto haga un gesto de espanto.

Wataru voltea ante la reacción del sujeto, notando que Seishiro se acerca.

Seishiro hace una señal a Wataru que el ojiverde no comprende, pero escucha un gemido mortal a sus espaldas.

Wataru abre enormemente los ojos en respuesta. A punto de voltear su rostro para comprobar lo que sospecha ocurrió, Seishiro se abalanza sobre de él, para evitar que vea lo que el Shikigami se encuentra realizando. Y lo aleja del lugar.

Unas cuadras lejos de aquel sitio lleno de evidencias de asesinatos.

-Un sujeto, se llevó a Subaru

Pronuncia con angustia Wataru

-Lo sé

Comenta Seishiro

Wataru lo observa sin comprender

En eso, llega Erizawa, muy a su pesar salvó a Hijiri. Ambos, pelirrojo y rubio sienten inmediato rechazo el uno por el otro y se alejan.

-¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

Pregunta Wataru

-Por mí

Contesta Seishiro sin permitirle hacer más preguntas.

-Seishiro… yo

Se acerca Koji pronunciando, sin saber qué decirle.

Seishiro conoce a los Koyanagi, indudablemente tienen un plan, indudablemente buscan un objetivo, obtener el mayor puesto al cual aparentemente puede aspirar un asesino.

Seishiro se queda de pie un momento.

Koji lo observa con desilusión, sabe que Seishiro no detendría un ataque por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, sabe que el ojos marrón no siente preocupación por nadie, hasta ese momento en el que al parecer se encuentra dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de Hajime.

Algo que parece un ave mensajera llega casi al instante, hacia las manos de Seishiro, convirtiéndose en una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.

Erizawa comprende lo que significa.

Wataru y Hijiri se encuentran confundidos.

-Vuelvan a casa

Ordena a los tres el Sakurazuka, mientras ya se encuentra marchándose.

Pero Erizawa lo sigue sin titubear.

Wataru e Hijiri aún no comprenden pero siguen también al ojos marrón.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto de la ciudad, en la residencia Akytagawa, Fukusaku entra al despacho de Kisho olvidando totalmente formalidades.

-Akytagawa

-¿Qué sucede?

Pregunta el ojiazul al notar la preocupación del otro

-Nuestros hombres… han sido eliminados…

-¿Cómo?

Afuera del edificio… por los Koyanagi

Kisho se levanta rápidamente de su asiento, sospecha lo que ocurre

Intenta comunicarse con Seishiro, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Intenta entonces llamar al celular de Erizawa. Éste le contesta

-¿Sabes lo que ha ocurrido? No puedo comunicarme con Seishiro

Pronuncia Kisho

-Lo sé… me encuentro con él

Erizawa rápidamente le comunica lo ocurrido y hacia dónde supone que se dirigen en ese momento.

Se escucha que la llamada termina

-Fukusaku, necesito que me acompañes, es peligroso… iremos sólo nosotros dos… en secreto

Afirma Kisho

-Sabes que te acompañaré

Comenta Fukusaku

-Tal vez… no regresemos

Advierte Akytagawa

-Te prometí lealtad hace años… y haré lo que me indiques… además… no tengo nada que perder…

Afirma Fukusaku

-Entonces vámonos

Ordena Kisho

Fukusaku habla rápidamente con uno de sus hombres dándole instrucciones.

Akytagawa y Fukusaku salen de la residencia fingiendo aparente calma.

Ambos se alejan en un auto color obscuro.

Continuará.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27.

Eslabón.

Cerca de las afueras de Tokio, cuatro hombres distintos entre sí caminan por un sendero boscoso. Los dos más jóvenes no comprenden lo que ocurre y a pesar de que el ojos marrón les ha dicho que se marchen ellos se niegan a hacerlo.

Erizawa avanza a un lado de Seishiro, reflexionando, sin evitar recordar, negándose a entender ciertas palabras que en su momento no prestó atención.

Varios meses atrás, Erizawa se recuerda teniendo una plática con el ojos marrón, ante su insistencia Seishiro contó lo que le esperaba como Dragón de la Tierra.

-Pero… Seishiro…no puede ser

Pronuncia Erizawa tratando de disimular su preocupación

-Ese es mi Destino, la Batalla por el Destino del Mundo ha comenzado, y yo debo reunirme con mis iguales para librarla.

-Pero… yo siempre pensé que eso era sólo una leyenda

-No lo es

-Seishiro… pero… ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo?

El ojos marrón observa extrañado al rubio debido a su reacción que parece mostrar preocupación.

-Tal vez muera

Comenta tranquilamente el Sakurazuka

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Koji, sintiendo que algo hiere su corazón

-Pero… tú eres el mayor asesino de Japón… no pueden asesinarte

Comenta el rubio

-Pero no soy inmortal, además, me enfrentaré a personas con poderes similares a los míos.

_-No… no te vayas… no quiero perderte_

Piensa el rubio, pero no se atreve a decirlo

-Adiós Erizawa

Pronuncia el Sakurazuka con tranquilidad y se da la media vuelta para marcharse

_-Te esperaré… porque tú no debes morir… Seishiro_

Piensa el rubio, mientras observa al otro marcharse.

Meses después de aquella conversación

Erizawa se encuentra caminando por las calles de Tokio, hacía meses que no tenía noticias del Sakurazuka, aunque gracias al anillo que le obsequió aún sabía que estaba vivo, hasta ese fatídico día. En que sintió que algo ocurrió. Koji se apresuró a llegar a donde sabía que encontraría al Sakurazuka, esta vez que importaba si le desagradaba que el rubio lo desobedeciera, esta vez no importaba si el ojos marrón se enteraba de sus sentimientos y lo rechazaba, sólo deseaba que continuara con vida. Pero no fue así, la escena que presenció le generó sentimientos y emociones contradictorias.

Nunca olvidaría el rostro impregnado de sangre de aquel joven derramando lágrimas, abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente del ojos marrón, mientras por sus manos corría aquel líquido vital color rojo que emanaba del cuerpo del Sakurazukamori; nunca olvidaría cómo aquel adolescente de ojos azules sujetaba al ojiverde y éste abandonaba el cuerpo de Seishiro en medio de la destrucción de aquel puente.

En un impulso se lanzó hacia el agua de la Bahía, tratando de recuperar aquel cuerpo, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, aquella energía tan añorada, perteneciente al Sakurazukamori ya no pudo percibirla más. No hubo nada que sobreviviera ante aquella destrucción. No hubo ningún rastro de su amado Seishiro.

Sobre el suelo, con la ropa totalmente húmeda y colocado sobre sus rodillas y manos, aquel rubio derrama lágrimas intensas por aquel que sabe no volverá a ver, con su corazón roto y un dolor mezclado con ira, se promete a sí mismo vengar la muerte de su líder. Esa mirada color verde nunca la olvidaría. Ese rostro lo encontraría y fuese un Dragón del Cielo o Tierra pagaría el haber asesinado lo más amado para ese rubio.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba aquel rubio, que no notó la mirada color dorado fija en él, acercándose lentamente. Hasta que prácticamente observa el anillo que alguna vez se encontró en la mano de Seishiro justo frente a sus ojos sobre la palma de una mano desconocida.

-Indudablemente, esto te pertenece ahora, supongo, que querrás conservarlo por haberle pertenecido a él.

Pronuncia Fuuma

Koji levanta su rostro entonces, topándose con una profunda mirada color dorado, llena de tristeza

Fuuma lo observa, puede leer su corazón, pero no puede cumplir su deseo, no éste, pues no se encuentra en sus manos.

-Así que… ¿Existe alguien al que llaman Médium Demonio?

Pregunta Fuuma

Koji lo mira, pero no contesta, sólo se limita a tomar aquel anillo y presionarlo entre su mano, al tiempo que lo acerca hacia su rostro y aprieta sus párpados tratando de detener aquel llanto.

Fuuma lo observa

Koji abre sus ojos lentamente, frente a él se encuentra Fuuma, no puede evitar observar su vestimenta y aquel recipiente que tan celosamente sostiene entre uno de sus brazos, evitando mostrar su contenido. Pero eso, no le importa al rubio.

-Él regresará… no cometas una estupidez

Pronuncia Fuuma, mientras sonríe extrañamente

Koji hace gesto de molestia, aquel comentario lo interpreta como una burla.

Fuuma da la media vuelta entonces y desaparece de un salto.

Koji percibe que ese adolescente es parecido a Seishiro, no en lo físico, sí en la mirada y deduce que es un Dragón de la Tierra.

Koji se incorpora y se dirige aprisa, sin titubear hacia un lugar. Varios minutos después se encuentra frente a ese ser cuyo nombre es conocido sólo por el Sakurazukamori.

-Seishiro ha muerto

Pronuncia Unmei

-Si

Contesta dolorosamente Erizawa

-Unmei siente que sus latidos se aceleran

-Pero tú… con tus poderes puedes traerlo de regreso… yo lo sé… te daré lo que me pidas… lo que sea

Suplica Koji

Unmei niega con un movimiento de cabeza y después pronuncia

-No puedo hacerlo

-Si puedes… para ti todo es posible

-No esto

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres a cambio? Ya te dije que te daré lo que me pidas

-No se trata del pago

-No entiendo

-Tú no eres el indicado para realizar ese conjuro

-¿De qué hablas? Soy un médium, mis poderes son grandes,

-Pero no posees los que en este caso se requieren

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Tú… no crees en el Destino ¿Cierto?

-Absurdos

-Sólo alguien podría realizar ese hechizo y no eres tú

-¿Por qué?

Unmei titubea un poco, pero se decide a hablar

-Como se lo explique a aquel chico de ojos dorados que se marchó hace un momento… el Sakurazukamori se encuentra destinado a ser asesinado por la persona que él ama.

Koji lo mira con enojo

-Seishiro decidió morir por voluntad propia, nada lo aferra a este mundo, no desea regresar, él fue asesinado por quien deseó, él… nunca se aferró a vivir.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Qué él se enamoró de ese idiota?

Unmei asienta con un movimiento de cabeza, mirando fijamente a Erizawa

-Ese muchacho, es su alma gemela y sólo él podría realizar ese hechizo.

-Sólo dices estupideces

Grita Erizawa

-Tómalo como desees… pero un hechizo así, sólo puede ser realizado cuando el que lo realiza y al que desea traer de regreso a este mundo se corresponden en sus sentimientos.

-No es verdad… lo que sucede es que te niegas a ayudarme

Protesta Erizawa

-Nunca lo he hecho, ese anillo es la máxima evidencia de ello, no lo olvides… pero tampoco te he mentido nunca.

Erizawa lo observa con furia

-Ahora… es mejor que te marches y esperes…

Le ordena Unmei

-¿Esperar qué?

-Que la rueda del Destino continúe girando, que los hechos ocurran para dar lugar a otros, a los definitivos.

-El Destino… no existe

Comenta Erizawa con desilusión

Unmei levanta los hombros en respuesta ante tal comentario

-Tal vez… o tal vez no… yo simplemente… te explico lo que sé

Koji lo observa con impotencia y gran frustración, enseguida se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la salida de aquel sitio.

La asistente de Unmei se aproxima hacia él

Unmei sonríe al notar que la mujer espiaba.

-Escuchaste todo ¿Cierto Ayako?

Dirigiéndose a la mujer

-Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo

Pronuncia Ayako

-Gracias… por preocuparte

Pronuncia Unmei

-¿No era él cierto?

Pregunta Ayako

-No… él… sólo es un eslabón más en la cadena de los acontecimientos, igual que aquel anillo

Comenta Unmei

-Significa que…

-Sí,… así parece… pues si no me equivoco… la víspera del gran cambio ha llegado y el Ángel Negro… ha muerto… finalmente.

Pronuncia Unmei

Koji entonces vuelve a la realidad, al notar que han llegado frente a un templo, abandonado hacía varios años.

-Es mejor que regresen, es demasiado peligroso para ustedes

Advierte Seishiro, colocado de pie frente a aquella estructura.

Continuará.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28.

Trato.

En una zona casi desierta, que en algún tiempo fue habitable, cuatro hombres se encuentran observando una estructura que evidencia haber sido la construcción de un templo.

Seishiro advierte a los otros que deben regresar, pues aquel que entra al sitio sin ser invitado jamás sale de ahí.

-Mi primo y líder de mi clan se encuentra ahí dentro, no puedo abandonarlo y huir como un cobarde

Pronuncia Wataru

-Tú nunca te has enfrentado a alguien en una batalla y aunque lo hubieses hecho en alguna ocasión, estos médiums son distintos a cualquier otro. Ellos no se detendrán para asesinarte, ya lo has comprobado. Ellos son asesinos. Pertenecen al clan Sakurazukamori.

Wataru hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Entonces… desean venganza porque Subaru asesinó a su líder?

Pregunta Wataru

-No

Contesta Seishiro

-No comprendo

Afirma Wataru

-No es momento para explicarte… simplemente márchate, Subaru regresará con ustedes… Lo prometo…

Pronuncia con seguridad Seishiro

Koji siente que su pecho es oprimido

_-Entonces ¿Es verdad que estás enamorado de él?_

Piensa Koji

-No… entraremos contigo

Interrumpe Hijiri

Seishiro lo observa fijamente

El pelirrojo se cohíbe ante la mirada color marrón

Seishiro agacha su rostro sonriendo

-Seguramente Subaru se entristecerá si muere alguno de los dos y no se lo perdonará nunca.

Pronuncia el Sakurazuka

Wataru sabe que aquellas palabras son verdaderas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué ocurrirá contigo?

Pregunta Wataru a Seishiro

Seishiro lo mira extrañado un instante

-Simplemente… lo que deba ocurrir

Contesta tranquilamente el Sakurazuka

Wataru lo observa fijamente

Hijiri mira a Wataru

_-Wataru ¿En verdad tú…?_

Piensa tristemente Hijiri, interpreta a la perfección las reacciones del ojiverde

Koji simplemente ya no sabe ni quiere pensar nada.

Seishiro reflexiona un momento

Wataru continúa observándolo

-Te sugiero que continúes afuera, necesito, que esperes a Subaru

Pronuncia el Sakurazuka, convenciendo con su propuesta al ojiverde

-De acuerdo

Contesta Wataru asentando con un movimiento de cabeza.

Seishiro voltea hacia Erizawa

-Te esperaré aquí

Comenta el rubio

Seishiro asienta nuevamente con un movimiento de cabeza, enseguida da la media vuelta y se introduce al lugar.

Seishiro camina, hasta llegar al fondo del templo, donde se encuentra una puerta que conduce a un largo corredor, iluminado por antorchas colocadas a los lados de éste. Al final de aquel pasillo, se encuentra una entrada, protegida por una gran puerta de dos hojas, con símbolos grabados tanto de un lado como del otro, los cuales simbolizan varios hechizos de protección.

Seishiro observa aquella puerta, enseguida invoca un hechizo, la puerta se abre lentamente, lo suficiente para que el ojos marrón entre y enseguida se cierra.

Un ahora antes, en un área bastante adentrada de aquella extraña construcción, Hajime dialoga con Subaru, mientras el ojiverde se encuentra sentado en una especie de sillón, con sus manos aún esposadas, colocadas hacia el frente, sobre sus piernas.

-Regrésame el dije

Le pide Subaru

-No

Contesta Hajime

-Devuélvemelo, ya hice lo que me pediste

-No

-Lo necesito… si no tengo el colgante en mi cuello entonces Seishiro…

Hajime observa sorprendido al ojiverde

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes que soy el líder del clan Sumeragi, y como tal puedo darte lo que me pidas.

Afirma Subaru

Hajime nota la desesperación del chico en sus ojos.

Subaru prácticamente le suplica con la mirada

Hajime lo mira fijamente, sentado en el descanso de brazo de un sillón, frente a él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Dijiste que querías hablar con Seishiro ¿Qué quieres de él?

Pregunta Subaru

-¿Seishiro? Vaya que te refieres a él con bastante confianza

Pronuncia burlonamente Hajime

Subaru simplemente lo observa

-¿Tú qué crees que quiero del Sakurazuka?

Pregunta insinuante Hajime

Subaru lo mira

-Todo…

Pronuncia Hajime

Subaru hace gesto de molestia

Hajime sonríe, luego suelta algunas carcajadas

-No me refiero a eso… idiota…

Pronuncia el castaño

Subaru lo observa aún con molestia

-Es fácil suponer lo que quiero de él

Afirma Hajime

Subaru lo mira con enojo

-En verdad… estás enamorado del Sakurazuka

Afirma Hajime

Subaru no contesta

-Casi te vuelves loco cuando te robamos el colgante, y prácticamente la vida de tu amante

Dice Hajime

-No somos amantes

Aclara Subaru

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Hajime en tono incrédulo

-Seishiro y yo… no tenemos ninguna relación, no somos nada… yo… no significo nada para él

Hajime sonríe

-Por supuesto, por eso han estado viviendo juntos

Subaru agacha la mirada y con tono de tristeza le dice.

-Eso ha sido sólo porque… sufrí algunas heridas y él ha estado cuidándome, si yo muero él también, así que, sólo ha sido por mantenerse vivo… yo… sólo me asemejo a un objeto para él.

Hajime nota que Subaru muestra convicción en lo que le dice. Se levanta de su asiento y da un momento la espalda al ojiverde, con su mano derecha colocada simulando sostener su barbilla recapacita un momento.

Tan inesperada es aquella sinceridad con la que el ojiverde pronuncia sus palabras, que lo desconcierta unos momentos.

Subaru percibe el desconcierto de Hajime, sin que el castaño lo noté, el ojiverde sonríe sutilmente unos segundos como reacción, es notorio, que Hajime creyó en sus palabras. Pero cuando Hajime voltea a verlo nuevamente Subaru vuelve a mostrar aquel rostro triste.

-Pero Seishiro para ti significa todo

Afirma Hajime

Subaru lo mira con tristeza

Hajime piensa en una forma de manipular al ojiverde

-¿Y no te gustaría que él te correspondiera?

Subaru observa al castaño

-Si… sí te gustaría

Comenta sonriendo Hajime

-Existen demasiados hechizos en el mundo de los médiums, sobre todo entre los obscuros… hechizos… que tú no conoces

Subaru lo observa

-Harías lo que te pidiera por salvar a tu Sakurazuka ¿Cierto?

Pregunta el castaño

-Si

Contesta el ojiverde

Hajime vuelve a sonreír

-Creo que tú y yo podríamos hacer grandes negocios

Le dice Hajime

-Si

Contesta el ojiverde sin titubear

Hajime se acerca a Subaru y se inclina, estando ya frente a él, levanta su mano y en un movimiento rápido lo hace dormir.

Subaru cae inconsciente en aquel sillón.

-Vaya…. Si no tuviera que asesinar al Sakurazukamori podría obtener demasiado de ti Sumeragi-San.

Pronuncia Hajime ante un inconsciente Subaru, lo observa durante un rato, después sale de la habitación.

Un par de sujetos esperan justo a cada lado de la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Vigílenlo... por ahora se encuentra inconsciente… pero despertará en un rato… y necesito controlarlo… se volverá peligroso cuando despierte y descubra que el Sakurazukamori ha muerto.

-Si… Pero ¿Entonces?

Contestan y preguntan los tipos

-Avísenme de inmediato cuando vuelva en sí.

Los tipos asientan con un movimiento de cabeza y entran ambos a la habitación

Se acercan a observar al inconsciente ojiverde

-No parece tan peligroso

Dice un tipo

-Pero el jefe indicó que lo custodiáramos

Contesta el otro

-Mmmm

Levantando el primer tipo los hombros

El otro decide sentarse en el sillón frente a Subaru

Ambos se quedan en aquella habitación siguiendo las órdenes de Hajime.

Rato después, en la entrada directa del escondite, varios sujetos se encuentran rodeando a Seishiro, esperando cualquier ataque, pero el ojos marrón se encuentra inmóvil, de pie, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina, observándolos con indiferencia. De repente, el Sakurazuka saca sus manos y parece levantarlas, lo que ocasiona que los sujetos reaccionen colocándose en guardia. Seishiro simplemente busca algo entre su ropa y enseguida saca un cigarro y un encendedor.

Los tipos no comprenden la actitud tan tranquila del Sakurazuka.

Seishiro enciende su cigarro y comienza a fumar tranquilamente.

Los sujetos se limitan a observarlo.

A los pocos minutos Seishiro voltea en dirección hacia donde nota aparecer dos figuras. Una de éstas le da la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido… Sakurazukamori-San

Pronuncia Hajime

-Que tal, Hajime

Pronuncia Seishiro

Hiro, quien se encuentra al lado de su hermano hace gesto de extrañeza.

Seishiro sonríe ante la reacción del castaño menor.

-¿Aún continúas sin comprender cómo es que puedo distinguirlos?

Pregunta Seishiro en tono burlón a Hiro

Hiro se limita a observarlo con molestia

-Es simple, tu mirada refleja tu emocionalidad, es fácil percibir tu estado de ánimo y tus intenciones en ella, mientras que la mirada de tu hermano sólo refleja frialdad o crueldad.

Comenta Seishiro con arrogancia, al tiempo que aspira su tabaco

-No te lo pregunté

Comenta Hiro

Seishiro simplemente levanta los hombros.

-Siempre tan arrogante… ¿No Sakurazukamori?

-Pregunta Hajime acercándosele

Seishiro sólo sonríe. Continúa sosteniendo su cigarrillo despreocupadamente.

-Pero eso se terminó

Afirme Hajime

Seishiro lo observa con indiferencia

-Tengo algo que te interesa… así que te encuentras en mis manos

Afirma Hajime

-Ah, ¿Si?

Pregunta Seishiro y da otra inhalación a su tabaco.

Hajime muestra furia en su mirada.

-Entonces… seguramente deberé preguntarte ¿Qué quieres a cambio? O ¿No?

Dice el Sakurazuka sonriendo burlonamente mientras deja caer ceniza del cigarrillo en el suelo

Hajime lo observa con furia

-No juegues conmigo… sé perfectamente que si no te interesara tu amante no habrías venido, te conozco perfectamente, a ti no te interesa tu vida, no te preocupa lo que suceda contigo, pero sí te interesa el líder Sumeragi y has venido para salvarlo.

Asegura Hajime

Seishiro lo observa fijamente, en silencio

-¿No es verdad?

Seishiro continúa observándolo

Hajime sonríe en señal de triunfo

Seishiro deja caer su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apaga frotando la suela de su zapato en éste.

-Hagamos un trato

Pronuncia el Sakurazukamori

Hajime sonríe con burla

-¿Un trato? ¿Acaso no entiendes que te tengo en mis manos?

Pregunta el castaño sonriendo

-¿Acaso no entiendes que sólo obtendrás lo que deseas si yo quiero dártelo?

Pregunta Seishiro tranquilamente en respuesta

Hajime hace gesto de molestia, después recapacita

Seishiro lo observa directo a los ojos

Hajime mueve su cabeza en señal de aceptación

-Hablemos entonces… a solas…

Pronuncia el castaño tratando de disimular su molestia

-Pero... hermano… es peligroso que estés sólo con él

Interrumpe Hiro

Hajime hace una indicación con la mano a uno de sus secuaces

Seishiro sólo se limita a observar

-Coloca tus manos hacia atrás

Le indica Hajime

Seishiro lo observa inmóvil

-Necesito que lo hagas Sakurazuka

Le pide el castaño

Seishiro duda un instante, pero después sigue la indicación

Enseguida un sujeto se acerca por detrás a él y le coloca una especie de esposas, similares a las que le colocaron a Subaru.

Seishiro deja de percibir sus poderes, supone lo que esas esposas significan

-Eres peligroso… tengo que asegurarme

Comenta Hajime

Seishiro sonríe burlonamente en respuesta

-Sígueme… Hablaremos por allá

Seishiro obedece.

Hiro no puede evitar pensar que sería una oportunidad para descargar su ira, pero recuerda que su hermano no le permitirá tocar al ojos marrón.

Hajime y Seishiro llegan frente a una puerta

Ambos entran en una habitación

Hajime cierra con seguro por dentro

-Toma asiento

Le indica Hajime

Seishiro se sienta sobre un sillón cercano

-¿Qué tipo de trato deseas hacer?

Pregunta directamente el castaño

-Te entregaré el liderazgo a cambio de que le otorgues protección al líder Sumeragi y a su clan.

Hajime sonríe

-Esa es mi única condición

Afirma tajantemente el Sakurazuka

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Pregunta Hajime

-Porque si no aceptas entonces obtendrás nada, aunque me elimines.

Afirma Seishiro observándolo fijamente

-En dado caso de que aceptara tus condiciones ¿Qué te hace creer que después de asesinarte no haré lo mismo con él?

Pregunta Hajime

-Porque será un trato con sangre, porque lo prometerás… y porque tú nunca faltas a tus compromisos, yo también te conozco perfectamente… aunque te has desempeñado como asesino, nunca has jurado lealtad al Sakurazukamori… porque no pensabas tenerla.

Explica Seishiro

-Sólo tus dos perros falderos lo hicieron

Afirma Hajime

Seishiro sonríe ante el comentario

-Y sé perfectamente qué puedo esperar de ellos, también de todos los otros… y de ti…

Afirma Seishiro mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Tu amante me asesinará después de que te elimine

-Él no es mi amante y no tengo porque explicarte lo que sucede entre los dos… pero sí puedo asegurarte que no lo hará… él no tiene porque odiarte…él no puede odiar… yo le hice demasiado daño en el pasado y aquí estoy… de regreso…

Afirma Seishiro

_-Eso es… lo que tú crees_

Piensa Hajime

Seishiro lo observa fijamente

Hajime reflexiona unos instantes

-De acuerdo… haremos el trato Sakurazukamori

Pronuncia Hajime, ocultando su titubeo

Seishiro asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-Espera aquí, prepararé todo

Le indica Hajime

-De acuerdo

Contesta de manera tranquila el ojos marrón

Hajime se da la media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Seishiro queda sentado en aquel sillón, recordando una voz de adolescente

_-"No me defraudes nuevamente… Sei-chan"_

-Lo lamento Hokuto… pero no puedo escapar a mi destino… aunque llegara a desearlo.

Pronuncia Seishiro en voz baja

Continuará.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29.

Lado Obscuro.

En aquella construcción todo era tensión, los hombres de los gemelos Koyanagi se encontraban temerosos, conocían el poder del Sakurazukamori, sabían que había eliminado a varios de sus cómplices hacía unas horas y no deseaban enfrentarse a él.

En una gran habitación situada en la planta alta de aquel sitio, Hajime y Hiro dialogan al respecto de su plan.

-Por supuesto no aceptaste ¿Verdad Hajime?

-Lo hice, pero aún no realizo el pacto como tal.

-Entonces ¿Lo harás?

Hajime no contesta

-¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Estás dudando?

Hajime voltea entonces hacia una especie de pequeña vitrina situada sobre un pequeño pedestal, en el centro de aquella habitación que se asemeja bastante a una sala de estar.

Hiro mira en la misma dirección que su hermano

-Creí, que le quitarías su dije al Sakurazukamori

-No tiene caso

Afirma Hajime al tiempo que se acerca hacia aquel pedestal. Con una de sus manos toma una pequeña perilla que permite abrir la puerta de la vitrina y toma aquel dije.

Hiro lo observa

-No deberías tomarlo con tanta confianza

Menciona Hiro

Hajime sujeta la cadena con una de sus manos, colocándola justo frente a su ángulo de visión, aquel dije que representa el conjuro realizado por Subaru se mueve levemente cual péndulo a punto de quedar inerte.

-Hajime… guarda eso

Le pide Hiro

Hajime lanza el dije hacia Hiro

Hiro lo atrapa entre sus manos en un acto-reflejo, pero intentando no tener demasiado contacto con éste.

Hajime sonríe al ver la reacción de su hermano menor

-No encuentro la gracia

Asegura Hiro

-Eso ya está muerto

-¿Cómo?

-Ese dije ya no contiene ninguna magia, ningún hechizo puede permanecer activo dentro de un objeto por siempre y mucho menos, en este caso.

-Pero… el Sakurazuka continúa vivo

-Porque el hechizo ha seguido al siguiente nivel

-No entiendo

-Eres tan cursi… ¿Y no logras comprender?

Hiro observa con extrañeza a su hermano

-Cierto… gracias a que somos gemelos puedes disponer de gran poder, en nuestra familia siempre ha sido así, los gemelos comparten su fuerza. Pero sólo yo tuve acceso a cierto conocimiento

-No tienes porque reprochármelo

Reclama Hiro

-Eso no importa… lo que trato de decirte, es que este no importa si éste colgante existe o no, ahora lo único que mantiene vivo a Seishiro es el líder Sumeragi.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo robamos?

-Porque ellos no saben de esto… y ahora compruebo que ni siquiera comprenden el hechizo… o… no pueden creer en sus características

Hajime se acerca a Hiro y le retira el dije

-Pero esto me ayuda a reafirmar mis sospechas. Seishiro es un Dragón de la Tierra y el líder Sumeragi un Dragón del Cielo.

Hiro hace gesto de extrañeza

-Los opuestos se atraen… parece ser totalmente cierto…

Afirma Hajime mirando nuevamente el dije

-Los opuestos… son complemento

Afirma titubeante Hiro

Hajime levanta sus cejas en reacción al comentario de Hiro, luego sonríe y continúa hablando

-Cómo lo pensé y he confirmado, Seishiro vino a buscar a su persona especial (sonríe), así que el Sakurazukamori después de todo sí es capaz de amar… al menos a una persona (vuelve a sonreír)… e increíblemente… es correspondido.

Hajime guarda silencio un instante

-Debemos tener cuidado, sus verdaderos poderes aún no los conocemos y debo tener cuidado en el pacto que voy a hacer.

Pronuncia Hajime con seriedad

Hiro se limita a observar

Mientras en el exterior del templo

-Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo ¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta inquieto Hijiri

Wataru guarda silencio

Koji observa con incomodidad a ambos jóvenes. De repente busca en uno de sus bolsillos y saca su celular, enseguida marca un número telefónico.

Los jóvenes voltean a observarlo, pero de igual forma simulan no escuchar

-¿Hola? Hermano ¿Qué sucede?

Contestan al otro lado de la línea

-¿Sazuka?

Pregunta Koji

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta la rubia

Koji le explica a grandes rasgos, y se despide de ella.

Al otro lado se escucha un llanto que trata de ser controlado

-Sazuka… ¿Estás llorando?

Pregunta el rubio

Al otro lado sólo se escucha un llanto que trata de ser reprimido

-Pero… tú nunca has llorado antes… ¿Por qué?

Afirma con desconcierto el ojos grises

-Eres un idiota

Le dice la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, en tono de reproche

-Sazuka…Comprende

Le pide el rubio

-Sabes que no te detendré… que siempre he respetado tus decisiones pero… eres mi único hermano, mi única familia

-Lo lamento… pero… tú sabes…

-Koji… eres lo que más amo

-Yo también te quiero… hermana… adiós…

El rubio cuelga para terminar la llamada

Wataru mira al rubio con gesto de preocupación

Koji se atreve a confesarle

-Seishiro no piensa volver y yo no voy a esperar a que muera… pero es seguro… que tu líder volverá… Seishiro siempre cumple sus promesas… siempre lo ha hecho…. Aún con las más crueles o extremas.

Asegura el rubio.

Wataru observa al rubio con gesto de angustia

Esperen aquí, no compliquen las cosas.

Ordena Koji mientras da la media vuelta y se introduce al lugar. Al poco rato ya se encuentra en el interior de la construcción. Entra gritando, preguntando por los Koyanagi

Hiro se aparece frente a él al escuchar su voz.

-¿Dónde está?

Pregunta el rubio

Hiro lo mira con desilusión

-Contesta

Exige gritando el rubio

Enseguida Hajime hace su aparición

Koji intenta atacarlo

Hajime se prepara para defenderse, pero Hiro lo detiene

-No, yo me encargo de él

Pronuncia Hiro

-Espera… Seishiro aún se encuentra con vida… Vamos a hablar Erizawa

Le pide Hiro al rubio

Koji se tranquiliza al notar que las palabras de Hiro son verdad.

A Hajime le parece absurdo que su hermano se encuentre enamorado, y aún peor, de alguien que nunca le corresponderá, pero acepta, ahora lo que menos necesita son más problemas.

Hiro conduce al rubio a un lugar donde pueden hablar a solas.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

Pregunta Koji

-Tú conoces a mi hermano, siempre ha deseado tener completo mando y poder.

-¿Poder? El puesto de Sakurazukamori es sólo una prisión sin rejas para el que lo obtiene, cuyo destino final se vuelve la nada, con el alma atrapada para siempre en aquel ente, llamado Cerezo.

Hiro lo escucha

-¿Eso es lo que quiere tu hermano?

Hiro calla

-¿Por qué… por qué te enamoraste de él? Es cruel… frío…

Comenta Hiro

-Un asesino cruel, sin piedad, porque no tiene emociones, y por eso mismo no tiene sueños ni ilusiones, él sólo existe, cumpliendo un destino que no cuestiona, que sigue como le indicaron porque así le enseñaron, no le interesa nada, no anhela nada. Lo sé. Seishiro se encuentra muerto en vida… él me lo ha dicho. No tienes porque recordármelo, lo tengo siempre presente. Y aún así… lo amo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aman las personas? ¿Puedes contestarme?

Pregunta Koji

Hiro guarda silencio

-No puedes… porque es algo que se siente… simplemente… se siente.

Afirma Koji

-…Y he aceptado este sentimiento porque me hace sentir bien, hace sentir a mi corazón vivo, aunque no sea correspondido, eso lo entendí hace años, aunque a veces habría deseado que todo fuera distinto, pero no es así. Seishiro nunca me ha mentido, ha sido cruel al decirme que no espere nada de él, que no puede ofrecerme nada, pero ha sido sincero.

Termina de pronunciar Koji, mirando en su dedo el anillo idéntico al que le regalara al Sakurazuka.

Hiro lo observa, siente que su corazón duele, pero aún así, sabe que el sentimiento por aquel rubio no desaparecerá tampoco.

Koji observa que Hiro se levanta repentinamente, supone que le ha molestado lo escuchado.

Pero el castaño sale de la habitación sin decir nada, simplemente cierra la puerta con seguro.

De momento Koji piensa que Hiro ha olvidado que le sería muy fácil salir del sitio usando su magia y de inmediato reflexiona respecto a lo mismo.

Hiro queda recargado sobre aquella puerta un momento con mirada triste, enseguida se marcha.

Mientras Koji piensa

_-Seishiro… tu corazón ya no se encuentra tan muerto como siempre creíste y aunque no sea yo el que lo haya despertado… no __permitiré que lo asesinen de nuevo…_

Rato después, en la habitación donde se encuentra Subaru, éste comienza a recobrar el conocimiento, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, de momento se encuentra descontrolado, pero enseguida recuerda lo ocurrido, inspecciona con su mirada a su alrededor y se topa con aquellos sujetos custodiándolo.

Uno de estos lo observa con cierta cautela, pero el otro más atrevido se acerca sin preocupación.

Subaru lo observa directamente a los ojos.

El tipo lo mira también pero con sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le pregunta el otro tipo al primero, pero éste lo ignora

Subaru supone que el motivo de su burla se debe a que ha sido capturado fácilmente.

-Así que… tú eras el amante del Sakurazukamori ¿Eh?

Subaru hace gesto de intriga, pero no le interesa aclarar nada con aquel tipo

El otro tipo conoce la crueldad de su compañero, sospecha lo que desea hacer

-Compórtate… lo que se debe hacer es avisar a Koyanagi-Sama

-En un momento

Contesta con sonrisa malévola

-Noté que tienes demasiado interés en Sakurazukamori-Sama… y él por lo visto también por ti… que lástima… que todo haya terminado así…

Comenta el tipo

Subaru sospecha algo

-Ya cállate

Le dice su compañero al tipo

-¿Sabes que hizo un trato con Koyanagi-Sama? Su vida y cargo como líder Sakurazukamori por tu vida.

Subaru escucha, siente que algo hubiera golpeado su corazón

-Me pregunto que harán con su cuerpo

-Ya cállate

Grita el otro nuevamente

Subaru lo observa

El otro siente placer al notar las reacciones del ojiverde y decide lanzar la última frase de la forma más cruel

-Tu Sakurazukamori ha muerto

Subaru abre enormemente los ojos en reacción, aquella frase resuena en su mente

El otro sujeto decide salir apresurado a avisarle a Hajime acerca de que Subaru ha despertado.

Subaru derrama un par de lágrimas silenciosas

El tipo sonríe ante la reacción que esperaba de Subaru.

Aquella hermosa mirada color verde ahora ha perdido su brillo, reflejando un tono obscuro en ella. Lágrimas silenciosas botan por las mejillas de la piel blanca de aquel rostro.

Aquel sujeto ríe aemejando a un niño que se divierte gracias a una atravesura hecha.

_-Seishiro… está muerto_

Piensa Subaru

_-Seishiro… mi Seishiro... muerto… justo cuando lo sentía muy cerca de mí…_

Continúa pensando el ojiverde, al tiempo que su corazón duele como sólo dos veces ha ocurrido en su vida.

Subaru aprieta los párpados, intentando detener el llanto que brota de sus lagrimales, peo no le es posible.

_-Yo… no hice nada por evitarlo… al final… nuevamente hice nada para evitar perder lo que amo…_

Piensa Subaru, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza, pareciera que la respiración le falta y cuando piensa que no puede sentir mayor tristeza, una emoción desconocida para él comienza a invadirlo. El ojiverde comienza a temblar entonces, su mirada se torna en un tono parecido al de la sangre.

El tipo que lo observa no comprende lo que le ocurre, pero se llena de temor cuando el ojiverde lo mira directamente a los ojos, e intenta huir.

Subaru adivina las intenciones de aquel sujeto, sin titubear se levanta de su asiento y rompe sin problema la cadena que mantiene unidas aquellas esposas. Enseguida atrapa a aquel tipo, lo sujeta del cuello con una mano y lo levanta asfixiándolo.

El tipo apenas puede respirar.

-¿Dónde está?

Pregunta Subaru con ira al sujeto

-No… no entiendo…

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?

Le grita Subaru agitando el cuerpo del tipo

-Al… final...del pasillo

Le indica el tipo al ojiverde, señalando con su mano, sin oportunidad de decir más

Subaru levanta su otra mano y atraviesa el pecho del tipo de una manera violenta, después lo avienta al piso como si fuera un muñeco.

El poder de Subaru es mayor que el hechizo de aquellas esposas, así que sin importarle las consecuencias con su magia derriba aquella puerta y sale sin problema de la habitación. El estruendo que ocasiona alerta a todos los secuaces de los Koyanagi. Hiro escucha el alboroto. Hajime llega justo en ese momento, intenta acercarse a Subaru pero un ataque del joven médium ocasiona que el castaño sea lanzado hacia una de las columnas principales que sostienen el techo, impactándose contra ésta.

-Maldición… es demasiado fuerte…

Pronuncia Hajime, ahora sobre del piso, levantándose con dificultad

Subaru recorre aquel pasillo que en ese momento le parece inmenso, lleno de ira y de dolor, sólo piensa en recuperar el cuerpo del Sakurazuka.

Continuará.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30.

Sacrificio.

"_**Un corazón puro,**_

_**que siente en demasía,**_

_**No puede odiar lo que realmente ama…**_

…_**.pero puede desear,**_

_**que aquello que le ha arrebatado**_

_**lo único que lo hace sentir vivo…**_

…_**nunca hubiese existido"**_

_**Ashura Darklight.**_

A unos metros de aquel templo abandonado, Wataru e Hijiri se encuentran impacientes, la espera parece eterna. Pero se ven interrumpidos al ver a dos figuras acercandose hacia ellos.

Akytagawa y Fukusaku confunden de momento a Wataru. Creyendo que es Subaru. Pero de inmediato notan que sólo se parecen, por lo que concluyen que deben ser los parientes de los cuales le informaron sus hombres a Kisho.

_-Genial… otro igual_

Piensa Kisho

Wataru se coloca en posición de ataque.

-¿Dónde se encuentra Seishiro?

Pregunta Kisho olvidando formalidades

Wataru lo observa

-Soy amigo suyo

Afirma Kisho

-Adentro

Contesta de inmediato Wataru, intenta creer en las palabras del ojiazul.

Kisho hace una señal a Fukusaku de que lo siga

Fukusaku obedece

Ambos hombres entran sin dudar

-Espera

Le dice Wataru

Kisho lo ignora y continúa avanzando

-Wataru… no puedo esperar más… si algo le sucede a Subaru

Comenta Hijiri

Ambos jóvenes deciden seguir a los otros, pero Kisho cierra la puerta de entrada con su magia, impidiéndoles entrar.

-Maldición

Grita Wataru

Hijiri intenta derribarla, pero sus esfuerzos son inútiles.

Adentro del escondite, la destrucción que Subaru ocasiona aumenta, ya ha exterminado a varios de los hombres de los Koyanagi sin problema, sus ropas ahora se encuentran impregnadas de sangre. Un sujeto consigue alcanzarlo y logra herirlo con un hechizo directo. Pero el ojiverde lo aniquila sin dudar. Algunas gotas de sangre salpican su rostro, el ojiverde no se preocupa por limpiarlas y sigue su camino. Ni siquiera las heridas que ahora siente en su cuerpo logran detenerlo.

Hajime observa todo desde lejos, Subaru es mucho más fuerte de lo que creía. Teme que encuentre a Seishiro y se reuna con él, con seguridad, si ambos luchan juntos, acabarán con todo.

Koji escucha el escándalo y siente que el suelo tiembla de manera inconstante, decide derribar la puerta que aparentemente lo mantiene preso, no puede creer lo que observa, no puede creer que Subaru posea semejante poder y se encuentre usándolo para asesinar.

Koji lo observa fijamente.

Subaru siente la presencia del otro.

Koji percibe la furia en la mirada de Subaru.

Subaru no piensa, sólo desea eliminar todo aquello que acabó con la vida de lo que amaba.

-Maldito…

Le grita el ojiverde a Erizawa al tiempo que lanza un poderoso ataque sobre de él.

-… ¿Por qué no lo protegiste?

Grita Subaru en tono de gran reclamo

Koji esquiva el ataque, pero no comprende lo que ocurre.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta el rubio

-Seishiro… está muerto… y tú no hiciste algo por evitarlo

Grita nuevamente Subaru y lanza otro ataque, que esta vez el rubio con la confusión no pudo esquivar a tiempo y resultó impactado contra la pared.

Subaru se acerca hacia él, pensando equivocadamente

-Maldito traidor… dejaste que lo asesinaran

Reclama Subaru al tiempo que se prepara para atravesar el pecho del rubio.

Erizawa comienza a creer en las palabras de Subaru, así que no tienen deseos de huir ni defenderse.

Pero alguien repentinamente sujeta fuertemente por detrás a Subaru con ambos brazos.

-Detente

Grita una voz muy cerca de su oído

-Basta… no sigas

Le pide aquella voz que el ojiverde reconoce de inmediato

-¿Seishiro?

Pregunta emotivamente Subaru

-Aquí estoy

Contesta el Sakurazuka

-Estás vivo

Dice Subaru

-Si

Contesta el ojos marrón mientras abraza fuertemente a Subaru pero ahora en señal de afecto y acerca su rostro a él.

Subaru siente el rostro de Seishiro junto a su mejilla.

Seishiro puede sentir un líquido tibio correr por el rostro de Subaru, humedeciendo a la vez su cara.

-No llores… ya pasó

Le habla el ojos marrón al ojiverde como si tratara de consolarlo

-Creí… que te había perdido

Pronuncia Subaru

Seishiro abre más los ojos en reacción, pero no dice nada, aunque las palabras de Subaru claramente expresan lo que siente.

-Seishiro… no quiero perderte… no de nuevo.

Le confiesa emotivamente Subaru

Seishiro sabe… que las palabras de Subaru son verdaderas.

-Subaru…

Pronuncia aquel nombre Seishiro, sin saber qué decirle, no es momento para declararle sus sentimientos, ya no. Simplemente, continúa abrazándolo.

Erizawa presencia todo, no es una sorpresa para él.

Hajime observa todo, sus temores ahora son reales. Ambos médiums se encuentran juntos, y uno de sus hombres totalmente malherido le informa que el dije ha sido robado. Hajime supone por quien, cuando observa a lo lejos la figura de Kisho. Así que ya no puede controlar a los amantes de ninguna forma.

Pero Subaru ha perdido demasiada sangre y ha empleado demasiado poder, inevitablemente pierde el sentido entre los brazos del ojos marrón.

Seishiro lo contempla por unos instantes, hasta que observa acercarse a Hajime y su hermano.

Hajime lo observa fijamente, a un lado, se encuentra Hiro, ambos, dispuestos a atacar.

Seishiro no arriesgará a Subaru, conoce el poder de los gemelos. Sabe que inevitablemente es una batalla a muerte.

Seishiro da un salto y llega hasta donde se encuentra Kisho, sólo para entregarle a Subaru.

-Llévatelo, por favor

Le pide el ojos marrón a Kisho

Kisho niega con la cabeza

-Puedes acabarlos fácilmente

Afirma Kisho

Seishiro niega con la cabeza

-Conoces su poder y aún así, después de ellos seguirían más. Es momento de terminar con todo…

Explica Seishiro

-Vas a…

Afirma Kisho sin atreverse a terminar la frase

-Si

Contesta decidido el ojos marrón

Kisho desvía su mirada hacia donde se encuentra Erizawa de pie, ambos se observan con complicidad.

Kisho toma entre sus brazos a Subaru y hace ademán de retirarse.

Seishiro gira dando la media vuelta. Después de eso no sabe nada más, pues Kisho lo toma del cuello realizándole un hechizo para dormir.

Koji observa de lejos y asienta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Kisho contesta con el mismo movimiento mientras ya sostiene al ojos marrón entre sus brazos y Fukusaku se lleva a Subaru.

-No te lo llevarás

Grita Hajime, mientras intenta correr detrás de Kisho

Koji se interpone al paso del castaño

-Quítate o primero tendré que acabar contigo

Le advierte Hajime al rubio.

-Tendrás que aniquilarme si quieres alcanzarlo

Adiverte Koji

Hajime intenta aplicar un hechizo de forma directa al rubio, pero este desaparece de repente de su vista. Cuando logra localizarlo Hiro se encuentra frente a él, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo.

-No lo tocarás

Advierte Hiro

-Lo prometiste… que a él no le harías daño

Reclama Hiro a su hermano

-Traidor

Proinuncia Hajime, al instante lanza un conjuro

Hiro no piensa moverse, simplemente cierra lentamente sus párpados. Pero el impacto que espera nunca llega, Koji lo empuja hacia un lado, tratando de salvarlo.

Hajime hace gesto de sorpresa.

Koji mira fijamente a Hiro

-No es asunto tuyo… márchate

Le dice el rubio

Hiro se niega

En eso, un impacto alcanza a Koji aprovechando su distracción, dejándolo inconsciente

Hiro sujeta de inmediato aquel cuerpo

-Hermano… ¿Por qué?... Me prometiste que no le harías daño

Pronuncia Hiro a punto de llorar

Hajime lo observa con enorme frialdad. Se prepara para atacarlo.

Al instante un conjuro desde detrás del gemelo menor surge, atacando a Hajime, alcanzándolo.

Hiro voltea, mientras sostiene entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Koji.

Hajime observa una furiosa mirada color gris mirándolo fijamente y un segundo ataque aproximándose hacia él, nuevamente alcanzándolo.

-Sazuka

Pronuncia Hiro al notar que se trata de la hermana mayor de Koji

Sazuka se inclina para observar de cerca a su hermano, entonces toca su cuello para revisar sus signos vitales. Enseguida toma la mano izquierda del rubio, donde porta aquel anillo, intenta retirarlo, pero el anillo jamás saldrá, ella lo sabe, así que recurre a una medida drástica.

Hiro abre enormemente los ojos al observar la sangre de Koji brotando de su propia mano

Sazuka oprime fuertemente entre su mano aquello impregnado de sangre.

-Llévatelo… él… es muy impulsivo, pero… realmente es muy sensible, aunque aparente lo contrario.

Le pide Sazuka a Hiro sin mirarlo, atenta a los movimientos de Hajime

Hiro la observa, comprende que le confía la vida de su hermano menor.

-Protégelo, y dile… que es lo único que amé en toda mi vida.

Pronuncia Sazuka al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige a encontrarse con Hajime

Hiro levanta entre sus brazos a Koji.

Hajime centra su vista en la rubia, su actitud lo desconcierta, la conoce desde hace varios años, nunca la había notado así.

-Sazuka, la hermana mayor de Koji Erizawa

Comenta Hajime con burla

-Sólo llámame Erizawa

Afirma la rubia

Hajime abre más los ojos, comprende las palabras de la mujer.

Hiro intenta macharse, pero siente la mirada de Hajime fija en él en ese momento. Así que lo observa retadoramente.

Hajime sonríe

Hiro interpreta que va a aniquilarlo considerándolo traidor.

-Lárgate Hiro

Pronuncia Hajime con una mirada que su hermano no supo interpretar

-Detente hermano

Le suplica entonces Hiro

Hajime niega con un movimiento de cabeza

-Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás… conoces las reglas… soy un traidor… al final morriré… pero tú si puedes liberarte de esto

Contesta Hajime

-Hajime

Intenta Hiro pronunciar una frase pero Hajime no se lo permite

-¡Márchate!

Grita tajantemente el líder Koyanagi

Sazuka lanza un conjuro hacia Hiro indicándole que su enfrentamiento es inevitable.

Hiro entonces se marcha, pero por una puerta oculta

Hajime y Sazuka se miran frente a frente de forma retadora.

-Dime solamente… Koyanagi

Pronuncia Hajime

Sazuka intenta atacarlo, pero Hajime asume una postura que propicia que el hechizo se revierta en Sazuka.

-El poder de mi familia es revertir los hechizos de ataque con doble impacto.

Pronuncia Hajime

-Lo sé

Contesta Sazuka

-Si lo que intentas es entretenerme, te informo que acabaré contigo y continuaré con mis planes… puedo hacerlo sin mi hermano… él nació sin poderes realmente, yo le he compartido los míos… esa es la ventaja de ser gemelos en mi familia, no importa quien posea el poder, de cualquier forma ambos pueden emplearlo.

-No pienso entretenerte

Afirma Sazuka

-Tu nivel de poder es demasiado bajo y tu entrenamiento muy escaso tengo entendido, no podrás hacer mucho.

Sazuka sonríe, al momento que extiende la palma de su mano e invoca un conjuro

Hajime lanza un hechizo, pero éste es reflejado desde la palma de la rubia.

-¿El anillo del Sakurazuka?

-No, era de mi hermano y ahora es mío, mi familia…. también posee… ciertos poderes… … Sé que este anillo se encuentra conectado a Seishiro. Los Erizawa podemos emplear cualquier conjuro entonces, a cambio de nuestra propia vida.

Sazuka se coloca el anillo y adopta una posición para realizar un conjuro al tiempo que explica lo anterior.

Hajime observa a Sazuka lanzar un ataque.

Hajime intenta contraatacarlo.

Sazuka lanza otro conjuro aún más fuerte.

Sólo se observa una potente luz. Y un temblor sacude la tierra de la zona.

En el exterior sólo se puede percibir cómo aquel sitio comienza a derrumbarse.

Kisho observa desde su auto las señales lejanas de aquella destrucción, voltea en dirección a la mano de Seishiro, intenta sacar aquel anillo para comprobar sus sospechas, éste logra salir, pero débilmente aún se percibe cierto poder en éste.

Kisho sabe, que eso significa que Koji aún continúa vivo. Aunque no comprende como.

Mientras Wataru se mantiene en silencio pensando en las palabras de aquella rubia al encontrarlos a él y al pelirrojo en la puerta de las ruinas del templo.

_-"¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué relación tienen con el Sakurazukamori?… Contesten… ¿Qué tienen que ver con Seishiro?"_

_-Sakurazukamori… Seishiro es… el Sakurazukamori_

Piensa Wataru, con desilusión, sin poder evitar observar de reojo y con furia al inconsciente Seishiro

Continuará.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31.

Corazón Viviente.

El sol se ha ocultado, anunciado el fin de ese día lleno de acontecimientos. En la residencia Sumeragi, un médico se encuentra atendiendo a Subaru de sus heridas.

Te agradezco que hayas venido a asistirnos a esta hora.

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi, postrada en su silla de ruedas.

-No te preocupes tía, se trata de nuestro líder, sabes que en estas circunstancias no me rehusaría.

Contesta aquel hombre

-¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora Subaru?

Pregunta tranquilamente el hombre a Subaru

-Supongo… que mejor

Contesta el ojiverde débilmente

-Lady Sumeragi observa a Subaru, quien se encuentra recostado en una cama, dentro de una habitación que por el momento se le ha asignado.

En el jardín, Wataru e Hijiri conversan

-Wataru, no puedes ocultar a Lady Sumeragi lo ocurrido, ese hombre es…

Comenta el pelirrojo

-Guarda silencio

Replica Wataru

-Pero… es un asunto muy delicado… la vida de Subaru corre peligro

Afirma Hijiri angustiado

Wataru sólo puede recrear en su mente aquella escena en la que se muestra impulsivo y totalmente agresivo con Seishiro y Kisho, frente a la puerta de la Residencia Akytagawa.

-Entrégame a mi líder

Grita Wataru a Seishiro

Hijiri ya se encuentra en posición para atacar

Seishiro sólo se limita a observarlos, mientras sostiene entre sus brazos a un inconsciente Subaru

-Sé perfectamente quien eres tú y no me detendré ante nada para acabarte

Grita Wataru

-Pero quién demonios te crees ´para hablarnos así...

Reclama gritando Akytagawa

-Tranquilízate

Le pide Seishiro a Akytagawa

-Si ese idiota intenta algo no me detendré para acabarlo, no tengo porque tolerarlo

Le advierte Kisho al Sakurazuka

-Entrégamelo, no le temo a tipos como ustedes, no me interesa que sean asesinos…

Continúa gritando Wataru, colocándose en posición para atacar, Hijiri lo secunda

Seishiro camina dos pasos al frente

Wataru lo observa fijamente sin cambiar su postura

Seishiro se acerca hacia él y le entrega a Subaru

-Llévatelo

Pronuncia el ojos marrón

Wataru recibe le cuerpo de Subaru con gesto de asombro

-Márchate ya

Le indica Seishiro a Wataru, enseguida da la media vuelta

Wataru continúa observando al ojos marrón, en actitud desconcertante

-Wataru, vámonos ya

Le indica Hijiri

Wataru titubea un momento, sólo observa a Seishiro y Kisho dirigirse al interior de aquella residencia.

-Vámonos

Insiste Hijiri

Wataru en un impulso hecha a correr en dirección opuesta, enseguida lo sigue el pelirrojo.

-Wataru… si tú no informas a Lady Sumeragi, yo lo hare´

Interrumpe el pelirrojo al otro de sus pensamientos

-No harás nada… esto sólo es asunto mío

Pronuncia el ojiverde

Hijiri lo observa desconcertado ante el tono en el que ha escuchado pronunciar aquello

-¿Has perdido la razón? Él es el…

Pregunta Hijiri

-Cállate… no menciones su nombre, no en este lugar

Ordena Wataru

Hijiri lo mira con desconcierto

Mientras en la ahora habitación de Subaru.

-Pronto terminaré de colocar los vendajes Subaru, debes tener paciencia.

Afirma el médico

Subaru calla.

Lady Sumeragi lo observa fijamente.

El ojiverde desvía su mirada para no toparse con la de su abuela.

Pero Lady Sumeragi se encuentra también sumergida en sus pensamientos y la imagen de Wataru llevando entre sus brazos a Subaru con sus ropas y rostro impregnados de sangre.

-Wataru, Subaru, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi al ver a los dos jóvenes en tal situación.

-Subaru ha sido herido

Se limita a afirmar Wataru

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi

-Una batalla… con un clan enemigo

Contesta Wataru

-Pero ¿Quiénes?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi

-No lo sé… Subaru ha sido herido

-Y Wataru no comentó ningún detalle más

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi en voz baja, volviendo a la realidad

-Es todo tía, con un poco de reposo, Subaru estará bien en unos días

Comenta el médico

-Te agradezco mucho tus atenciones

Pronuncia Lady Sumeragi

-No es nada… vendré a revisarlo nuevamente mañana

Afirma el médico mientras guarda sus instrumentos en su maletín.

-Nos veremos mañana Subaru, hasta mañana tía

-Hasta mañana

Contesta Subaru con desgano

-Hasta mañana

Se despide Lady Sumeragi

Una sirvienta acompaña al médico a la puerta

Lady Sumeragi observa fijamente a Subaru deseando interrogarlo, pero la actitud evasiva de Subaru le indica que no conseguirá nada por el momento.

-Pues bien Subaru, Bienvenido, me habría agradado volverte a ver en otras circunstancias, pero ya que eso no fue posible, entonces sólo me queda pedirte que te sientas cómodo, por ahora descansa, más adelante tendremos tiempo de conversar.

Una sirvienta ya se acercaba para guiar la silla de ruedas y llevar a Lady Sumeragi fuera de la habitación.

-Nos veremos mañana Subaru, por el momento descansa.

Se despide Lady Sumeragi

-Hasta mañana abuela

Contesta Subaru con desgano

La luz de aquella habitación es apagada entonces.

Subaru levanta su mano, intrigado, buscando en su cuello su colgante.

Ya en el pasillo Wataru e Hijiri esperan hablar con Lady Sumeragi para saber acerca de la salud de Subaru

-Su estado de salud no es delicado, pero las circunstancias bajo las que ocurrieron los hechos me intrigan bastante

Afirma Lady Sumeragi

-Ya te lo dije, fue una lucha con un clan enemigo

Pronuncia Wataru con total frialdad

Lady Sumeragi observa fijamente al ojiverde

Wataru la observa sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-De acuerdo… pueden retirarse, ustedes no sufrieron daño alguno, así que hablaremos después.

Ordena Lady Sumeragi

-Hasta mañana entonces

Pronuncia Wataru dando de inmediato la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana

Se despide Hijiri con total formalidad

Lady Sumeragi los observa marchar haciendo gesto de desconcierto. A los pocos minutos un hombre de edad madura se acerca hacia la mujer y toma el turno para conducir la silla de ruedas a su habitación, seguido de una sirvienta.

-Buenas noches madame

Saluda el hombre

-¿Qué informes me tienes esta ocasión?

Pregunta lady Sumeragi

El hombre comienza a narrar a grandes rasgos lo averiguado.

Lady Sumeragi hace gesto de preocupación.

-Debemos comenzar a tomar ciertas medidas entonces

Indica la mujer

-Cómo usted ordene

Pronuncia aquel hombre, despidiéndose con toda formalidad y retirándose al momento.

La sirvienta introduce a Lady Sumeragi en su habitación, alistándola para dormir.

En otro lugar, a bastante distancia de ahí. En una pequeña casa tradicional japonesa, que actualmente sólo sirve de resguardo para algunos objetos de años atrás. Una figura abre lentamente la puerta, sólo la luz de la luna permite distinguir el interior de aquel sitio.

Aquella figura entra tranquilamente a aquel lugar, conoce cada espacio del sitio, así que de inmediato se aproxima a encender unas cuantas velas para iluminarse. No era de su preferencia acudir a ese sitio, pero esa ocasión algo lo atrajo, eran los recuerdos de su pasada adolescencia, mezclados con los de su juventud como adulto.

Seishiro comienza a establecer un monólogo, inevitablemente aquel sitio es propicio, aquel lugar fue donde por primera vez alguien le confesó tener algún sentimiento por él, el más fuerte, alguien le confesó que lo amaba, aún ante sus oídos incrédulos, ante sus ojos indiferentes y fríos alguien se entregó totalmente a él, como prueba de aquello que sentía y posteriormente le entregó su vida permitiéndole ser asesinada por él.

(Nota 1)

-Madre… tú afirmaste que me amabas… pero… ¿Qué es ese sentimiento realmente? …

-¿Por qué surge? ¿Cómo surge?

-Y… ¿Por qué alguien puede ser capaz de sentir algo por mí?

-Yo no soy una persona que merezca o deba ser amado por alguien… no siento compasión, ni siquiera lástima por alguna persona...

-Yo no puedo corresponder a los sentimientos de algún ser… mi destino no es ese… soy Sakurazukamori… sólo soy un asesino… y nunca me ha preocupado o importado tal hecho…

Seishiro se acerca a una de las ventanas, aquellos barrotes de metal atraen su atención. La mirada color marrón brilla con el reflejo de la luz de la luna.

La luna le evoca la ocasión en la que asesinó a Hokuto

-¿Por qué?... Dijiste que me querías…. ¿Por qué´?... ¿Cómo es posible que aún muriendo entre mis brazos me dijeras que me querías y que habías sacrificado tu vida para evitar que muriera?

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué yo?... Cuando apenas hacía poco había lastimado lo que más amabas… ¿Por qué no me odiaste?

-¿Y cómo es posible que aún después de muerta puedas afirmar que me amas?

Seishiro busca entre su gabardina y saca de entre su ropa aquella fotografía que había llegado a sus manos gracias a Fukusaku.

Aquella fotografía donde se encuentran Hokuto, Subaru y él.

-_"Sakurazuka… encontré esto entre las cosas del líder Sumeragi… creo… que deberías llevártela…. No tiene porque estar aquí"_

-¿Por qué has conservado esto todo este tiempo? Deberías odiarme… sólo te he hecho daño… Subaru…

Afirma Seishiro mientras observa aquella fotografía sosteniéndola frente a sus ojos.

_-"Seishiro… No quiero perderte… no de nuevo…"_

Recuerda aquella frase dicha por Subaru, pareciera resonar constantemente en su mente.

Seishiro busca entre su ropa a la altura de su cuello, aún porta el colgante idéntico al de Subaru, y lo acerca lo más posible a la altura de sus ojos. Seishiro no puede negar el obvio hechizo realizado por Subaru, ya no puede hacerlo más.

Seishiro voltea y contempla nuevamente aquellos barrotes en la ventana, aquellos barrotes que mantuvieron custodiada a su madre durante su existencia como Sakurazukamori y sin notarlo levanta su mano a la altura de su pecho y la coloca justo donde seguramente se encuentra su corazón, al menos, de forma física. Una frase resuena en su mente.

_-"Seishiro Sakurazukamori… tú no necesitas aquella habitación… no eres como tu predecesor… tú no necesitas control… tú te encuentras muerto en vida… los muertos no sueñan… y aquel que no posee sueños… no puede revelarse ante su destino…"_

-Aquel que no posee sueños no puede revelarse ante su destino…

Pronuncia Seishiro, observa un momento la Luna llena, suspira profundo, apaga después aquellas velas y enseguida sale de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, al poco rato la Luna se oculta extrañamente entre las nubes, dejando solamente oscuridad en aquella habitación.

Una hora después en la Residencia Sumeragi, sólo el silencio, acompañado de la oscuridad de la noche invaden aquel sitio.

Subaru intenta dormir, pero no le es posible, a pesar del gran cansancio y la debilidad que siente, no puede conciliar el sueño. Una mezcla de tristeza e incertidumbre invaden su corazón. Recostado de espaldas hacia la ventana, no se percata de aquella sombra que se escabulle sigilosamente por su ventana, hasta que la sensación de una energía conocida provoca que abra sus ojos aún más, pero no se atreve a moverse, aunque en ese momento es la idea que atraviesa por su mente.

Escucha levemente unos sigilosos pasos que se acercan hacia él.

Subaru continúa sin moverse. Entonces siente como una mano acaricia su cabello sutilmente.

Subaru cierra sus ojos en reacción, teme que de hacer lo contrario Seishiro cese en sus caricias y se marche.

Seishiro camina de manera de quedar frente a Subaru.

Subaru siente su presencia frente a él, puede suponer que lo observa.

Seishiro toca la frente de Subaru comprobando que no existe fiebre. Acaricia tiernamente la mejilla del ojiverde y saca algo de entre su ropa.

Subaru comienza a percibir un agradable y conocido aroma frente a él, sobre su almohada. Pero no abre los ojos, siente al ojos marrón aún frente a él.

Al poco rato, el Sakurazuka camina sigilosamente en dirección hacia la ventana y de un salto desaparece.

Subaru percibe que se ha marchado, entonces se decide a abrir los ojos, no puede creer lo que observa frente a su almohada.

-¿Una rosa roja?

Pregunta el ojiverde en voz baja, mientras acerca su mano para tomarla, para comprobar si es real.

Aquella flor de color intenso es hermosa y se encuentra totalmente abierta, mostrando su gran tamaño y esplendor, sus pétalos son suaves y de ellos se desprende el aroma de la colonia que el Sakurazukamori acostumbra usar. Subaru lo conoce perfectamente, ese aroma lo ha olido ya varias veces en Seishiro. A pesar de las espinas que sirven de protección a estas flores, ésta en particular no posee una sola que pueda lastimar ni mínimamente a Subaru.

Subaru intenta incorporarse un poco y la acerca hacia su olfato, aspira profundamente y enseguida la contempla.

-Seishiro… te amo.

Pronuncia emotivamente Subaru mientras voltea hacia la ventana, pero él se ha marchado, no lo escucha.

Continuará.

Nota 1: Esta información se escucha en el CD Drama de X, perteneciente al personaje de Seishiro Sakurazukamori.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32.

Sensei.

Han transcurrido dos días.

Frente al árbol de Cerezo, Seishiro contempla a aquel ente, recordando hechos pasados de su vida, como nunca le había interesado hacerlo. Observa mecerse con el viento las rosadas flores de aquel árbol y desprenderse algunos pétalos en dirección suya, como si aquel ente deseara tener contacto con él.

Seishiro toma uno de los pétalos con su mano y enseguida lo oprime, obligándolo a liberar el líquido color rojo intenso que contiene.

El Sakurazuka observa el líquido correr a través de la palma de su mano, indiferente, hasta que el viento comienza a secar aquella sustancia, el ojos marrón baja su mano, sin importarle la sensación pegajosa que ha quedado también entre sus dedos.

Observa en dirección a otros árboles de Cerezo que también se encuentran en el parque, pero el Cerezo parece querer llamar su atención a toda costa y libera aún más pétalos de Sakura, los cuales atraviesan frente a él. Esta ocasión Seishiro no toma ninguno con su mano, simplemente los observa transitar en el aire. Voltea entonces hacia el Cerezo y le sonríe sutilmente unos segundos.

Seishiro después da la media vuelta y se aleja lentamente del parque.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de Tokio, como ya es costumbre la mayor parte de año, la lluvia comienza a caer en aquel lugar. Una mirada color violeta observa atento las primeras gotas caer desde el cielo en aquel jardín. El humo del cigarro que ahora se encuentra fumando comienza a extinguirse producto de la humedad.

El kimono color negro decorado discretamente con tres emblemas, absorbe aquel líquido que se esparce de manera tenue por el momento. Pero en el lapso de un par de minutos la lluvia arrecia. El propietario de aquella mirada parece no preocuparse por ello, parece de hecho no sentir el aumento de la humedad en aquel clima, simplemente se permite abandonarse en sus recuerdos, como si deseara convencerse que ocurrieron apenas hace poco.

Aquel hombre se visualiza hace unos años, cuando todavía mostraba la apariencia de un adulto joven y ese pequeño y hermoso niño vivía a su lado, producto del compromiso adquirido al haberse convertido en su maestro y haber asumido la responsabilidad de educarlo y criarlo, hasta que llegara el momento propicio. (Nota 1)

Recuerda una de tantas escenas, donde se atrevió a instruirlo bajo la lluvia. Aquel pequeño de ocho años de edad en ese entonces, intentaba controlar una flama de fuego, producida bajo la lluvia. El ojos violeta lo observa con detenimiento, aquel pequeño de cabello negro no duda, no titubea ni un momento, pareciera que aquel flujo de agua fría en ese entonces no lo afecta, aquella flama mágica color rojo se mantiene constante, pareciera que no teme extinguirse, pareciera que sabe que en algún momento desaparecerá y asume con resignación su inevitable destino. (Nota 2)

-Muy bien Seishiro

Pronuncia aquel ojos violeta

El pequeño no titubea, simplemente se limita a mantener su hechizo, hasta que el que hasta ahora conoce como su maestro le indica que han terminado la lección por ese día.

-Es suficiente por hoy

Pronuncia aquel ojos de amatista

-De acuerdo

Comenta el pequeño y extiende aquella flama de un solo movimiento.

-Es momento de entrar a la casa, la lluvia arrecia

Le indica el adulto al niño.

El pequeño asienta con la cabeza.

Ambos entran a aquella casa

Tayga nota que los kimonos de ambos se encuentran bastante húmedos. Así que se dirige a preparar la ducha.

El pequeño Seishiro observa a su maestro ir y venir.

Tayga se hinca frente al pequeño ojos marrón sobre una de sus rodillas y le acaricia la mejilla delicadamente mientras lo observa de forma tierna.

En un principio la mirada de aquel pequeño es fría e indiferente, pero después de unos momentos evidencia contemplar aquella hermosa mirada color amatista que ahora tanto llama su atención.

Tayga sabe que el pequeño Seishiro lo observa, sabe que al niño le atrae su mirada (Nota 3) y sonríe complacido en respuesta. Mientras observa a su vez aquella mirada infantil color marrón que tanto le gusta.

-Es hora de tomar un baño, o enfermaremos

Pronuncia el ojos amatista

El pequeño Seishiro asienta con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

Tayga extiende su mano para que el pequeño la tome.

Ambos se despojan de sus kimonos y entran a la ducha. El agua caliente los relaja bastante. Cuando el baño termina Tayga acerca una toalla al pequeño para que comience a secarse con ella y el adulto toma otra para secarse a sí mismo. Después ambos se colocan unas batas y se dirigen a la habitación que el pequeño usa como dormitorio. El pequeño se sienta en la orilla de la cama, comienza a secar sus pies con otra toalla, pero su acción se ve interrumpida por el adulto que ahora seca su húmedo cabello. El pequeño no protesta ante las atenciones del otro, simplemente, no le producen ninguna emoción.

-Listo, puedes vestirte ahora

Le indica Tayga

El pequeño se coloca ropa cómoda, mientras el adulto se ocupa de vestirse también, una ráfaga de viento se cuela por la ventana, provocando que la piel del pequeño ojos marrón reaccione. ante el frío.

Tayga lo nota y se acerca a abrazarlo.

Al pequeño le es reconfortante sentir el calor del otro. Tayga comienza a acariciar el cabello del pequeño con movimientos muy sutiles. Sin percatarse, Seishiro comienza a quedar dormido. Tayga nota la quietud total del pequeño entre sus brazos y agacha su rostro para comprobar sus sospechas. Seishiro ha caído dormido.

Tayga lo abriga durante unos minutos entre sus brazos, mientras acaricia tiernamente su rostro

-Cuando crezcas… serás muy apuesto… por ahora… aún eres demasiado joven.

Pronuncia Tayga en voz baja

Después de un rato, Tayga se aparta tranquilamente del pequeño y lo recuesta en la cama, arropándolo. El ojos amatista queda sentado un momento sobre la cama, contemplando al pequeño, enseguida se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Tayga suspira mientras sus recuerdos navegan por su mente, hasta que una conocida voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad.

-Tayga, es mejor que entres o enfermeras.

Le indica un sujeto acercándose con un paraguas.

Tayga voltea a mirarlo, enseguida sonríe

-No creo que alguien como yo pueda enfermarse

Comenta el ojos amatista

-Pues… me preocuparía que sucediera… aunque sé que a ti... no te interesa lo que yo pueda sentir

Afirma el sujeto

Tayga vuelve a sonreír

-A veces… creo que me gustaría llamarme Seishiro… para que al menos… al evocar su nombre recordaras que también existo.

Pronuncia aquel sujeto

Tayga lo observa de reojo

-¿Aún piensas en él?

Le pregunta el sujeto

-Siempre

Contesta Tayga

-Sabes que él no regresará…

Afirma el otro

-Sabes… que no es alguien que pueda olvidar

-Pero él se ha ido a cumplir su Destino… no volverá…

-Él es mío

Afirma Tayga

-No lo es…tú fuiste asignado para educarlo en sus habilidades porque en ese entonces eras el médium más poderoso en el clan y el que mayor conocimiento poseía. Sólo fuiste su maestro.

-Ellos me lo quitaron, se suponía que se iría hasta el día señalado.

Afirma el ojos amatista con molestia

-Él tuvo que cumplir con su destino no sólo como Dragón de la Tierra… sabes bien porqué…. El es hijo del anterior Sakurazukamori y cuando Seishiro conoció a su antecesor tú te percataste de que existía la posibilidad de que él también se convirtiera en Sakurazukamori.

Tayga hace gesto de molestia

El sujeto duda en entregarle aquel sobre membretado que ha llegado, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción.

-Te enviaron este sobre

Le informa el sujeto

Tayga voltea enseguida, al observar el símbolo del membrete prácticamente lo arrebata de las manos del otro y entra rápidamente a la casa.

El otro sujeto se limita a observarlo unos instantes, luego lo sigue, ya en el interior de la casa el gesto de alegría del ojos amatista evidencia que algo sucede… algo… relacionado con el Sakurazukamori.

Tayga voltea a mirar al otro y no puede ocultar su alegría.

-Tengo que ir a Tokio

Pronuncia simplemente el otro, al tiempo que se dirige a preparar sus cosas

El otro sujeto observa al ojos amatista, temiendo que algo malo sucederá.

-Tayga, aún no comprendes, que aunque hayan sido amantes durante algún tiempo, eso terminó cuando él se convirtió en Sakurazukamori.

Pronuncia en voz baja el sujeto, luego piensa unos instantes.

-Tayga, esa manera de pensar tuya…esa obsesión por el Sakurazukamori… sólo te acarreará problemas. Las personas no son objetos… no son una propiedad…

Pronuncia el sujeto mientras observa la lluvia caer.

Continuará.

Nota 1: Me he atrevido a a manejar así la información pues diversos datos en el Manga de X sobre los Dragones del Cielo y de la Tierra dan a entender que de varios de ellos, se sabía de antemano que nacieron con el Destino de participar en la Batalla por el Destino del Mundo.

El personaje de Tayga ha sido creado en base al hecho de que en el CD Drama Seishiro afirma que fue separado de su madre desde el momento de nacer y la conoció hasta que cumplió nueve años de edad, por lo que entonces tuvo que haber sido criado e instruido en sus habilidades por algún otro médium.

Esto lo afirma así:

"_Mi madre era el anterior Sakurazukamori_

_El anterior a mí._

_La primera vez que la encontré yo tenía nueve años_

_No sé donde estaba ella hasta entonces_

_Yo nací en Kanazawa y Madre estaba en Tokio._

_Todo lo más que puedo recordar, es que nunca había pensado que quería encontrar a mi madre._

_No tenía interés en saber quien me dio a luz, o quien era mi padre._

_No importa."_

Además, Seishiro también afirma que nunca vivió realmente con su madre, sólo la visitaba, así que alguien más tuvo que haberse hecho cargo de él hasta antes de convertirse en Sakurazukamori. Esto lo expresa así:

"_Mi madre estaba en una casa tradicional japonesa a las afueras de__ Tokio_

_Dentro de las profundidades de una enorme mansión_

_En una oscura habitación donde el sol nunca brillaba._

_Una habitación rodeada de barras… una habitación-prisión"_

Y se observa en el siguiente diálogo:

_Seishirou: Pareces divertida madre_

_Setsuka: Porque tú has venido Seishirou._

_Mira, mi kimono con diseño de camelias._

_Ellas me dijeron que tú vendrías hoy, así que me puse esta tela por primera vez_

Nota 2: Me he atrevido a tratar el manejo del fuego por parte de Seishiro porque en el Volumen del Manga de Tokyo Babylon, se observar que él puede emplear el fuego como ataque y defensa ante los espíritus, y esto se hace notorio cuando él protege a Subaru usando fuego contra un espíritu femenino que intenta atacar al ojiverde en la Torre de Tokio.

Nota 3: En el caso de Seishiro empleo la palabra "atrae" porque aunque no posee emociones, sí posee apreciación estética. Y esto se escucha en el CD Drama así:

_Setsuka: Tú no te preocupas por mí en absoluto_

_Seishirou: Eso no es verdad_

_Setsuka: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?_

_Seishirou: Porque tú eres bella_

_Setsuka: ¿Te gustan las cosas bonitas?_

_Seishirou: Sí. Me gustan_


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33.

Regalo de Cumpleaños.

Han transcurrido los días necesarios para la recuperación de Subaru, el ojiverde duerme plácidamente en su cama, hasta que unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpen su sueño.

-Adelante

Contesta Subaru

-Perdón Sumeragi-Sama pero… su abuela me pidió que le entregara esto y le pidiera que lo usara esta tarde

Le informa la sirvienta, sosteniendo entre sus manos un elegante kimono color negro, decorado con cinco símbolos dorados.

-¿Para qué debo usarlo?

-Para un evento familiar que se llevará a cabo por la tarde

Subaru hace gesto de intriga y queda pensativo

-Con su permiso me retiro

Comenta la sirvienta despidiéndose con toda cortesía, después de colocar la prenda extendida sobre los pies de la cama.

Subaru observa aquella vestimenta por un momento

-¿Evento? ¿Qué tipo de evento familiar?

Ya por la tarde, en un área del jardín de la Residencia, varios miembros del clan Sumeragi comienzan a llegar, poco a poco se sitúan ante las mesas colocadas en el sitio para la realización del evento.

Subaru observa por la ventana a aquel grupo de personas que ahora comienza a convivir.

¿De qué se trata todo esto?

Pregunta Subaru en voz baja.

Lady Sumeragi es llevada en su silla de ruedas ante una de las mesas, al parecer, aquella donde se situarán los miembros importantes de la familia.

Subaru hace gesto de mayor intriga.

En el jardín, Subaru observa llegar a una familia de médiums ajena al clan, saludando formalmente a todos y principalmente a Lady Sumeragi. Su presencia, intriga a Subaru, quien aún no decide bajar a la reunión, hasta que una sirvienta enviada por su abuela le pide que lo haga.

Subaru entonces baja a los pocos minutos, sabe que no tiene otra opción.

Su gesto de seriedad no es extraño para los miembros de su familia, la apatía con la que saluda y se incorpora a la reunión tampoco, desde hace ya varios años el ojiverde se ha mostrado de esa manera.

-Subaru, deseo presentarte a la familia Takahashi

Afirma lady Sumeragi

Subaru trata de saludar cortésmente, no presta demasiada atención a los nombres, pero se ve obligado a notar la presencia de una bella chica de cabello largo ondulado y color castaño y hermosos ojos cafés, de veinte años de edad...

-Ella es Tamae Takahashi

-Encantada… y… feliz cumpleaños Sumeragi-Sama

Saluda y felicita cortés y amablemente la joven

Subaru contesta al saludo, tratando de no evidenciar su gesto de enfado.

-Él es Hiroaki Takahashi

-Encantado… feliz cumpleaños

Saluda formalmente un muchacho alto y delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos color café, de veintitrés años de edad.

-Encantado… y… gracias

Contesta Subaru al saludo tratando de ser educado.

Hijiri observa desde una mesa cercana, con gesto mezcla de molestia, mezcla de desilusión, pues aunque supuestamente el evento se lleva a cabo con el pretexto de festejar el cumpleaños de Subaru, la verdadera intención de Lady Sumeragi es que Subaru conozca a la mujer que le ha sido elegida para contraer matrimonio.

Todos se sientan a la mesa, de manera intencional, provocan que Subaru tome asiento junto al lugar de Tamae.

Subaru se siente extraño, Tamae es muy agradable y sociable, pero Subaru tiene por el momento otros pensamientos que ocupan su mente.

Tamae intenta conversar, pero nota la distracción en el ojiverde, aunque no la comprende.

Lady Sumeragi anuncia ante todos el aparente motivo de la reunión.

Subaru hace gesto de enfado ante lo que escucha.

Todos comienzan a felicitar al ojiverde y a entregar sus presentes para el líder del clan.

Subaru se siente totalmente incómodo, podría salir huyendo de ser posible, pero sabe que debe reprimir el impulso.

La reunión transcurre sin problema.

Lady Sumeragi intenta que Subaru conozca más de Tamae, pero las reacciones indiferentes del ojiverde son demasiado evidentes e incluso podrían considerarse descorteses, así que no insiste demasiado por el momento.

La reunión continúa.

Subaru permanece pensativo, su gesto inevitablemente evidencia que su atención es ajena al lugar. El ojiverde levanta su mirada y voltea en dirección a un área alejada del jardín, llena de árboles de Cerezo, por un instante le parece reconocer una figura anhelada.

Subaru se levanta de su asiento sin dudar y se disculpa rápidamente sin dar ninguna excusa.

Tamae lo observa, indudablemente Subaru le ha atraído.

Lady Sumeragi observa de reojo al ojiverde adentrarse en el jardín.

Subaru camina en dirección de donde cree haber visto aquella silueta, a unos metros de distancia, le parece observar a una persona recargada sobre el tronco de uno de los árboles, acercando algo a su boca con su mano derecha. Acelera su paso, pero justo a un metro de distancia reconoce aquella figura, sintiendo cierta desilusión.

-¿Wataru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunta el ojiverde

Wataru observa de reojo a Subaru, al tiempo que da una fuerte inhalación al cigarrillo que ahora se encuentra fumando, sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-¿Estás fumando? ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Pregunta Subaru

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Tú lo haces desde hace años

Pronuncia Wataru sin voltear a ver a Subaru

-Si… pero yo…

Intenta explicarse Subaru

-¿Pero qué? Por los motivos que sean… lo haces

Afirma Wataru inhalando de nuevo el tabaco

Subaru no contesta, voltea para revisar con su mirada alrededor del jardín, tratando de encontrar a alguien

Wataru vuelve a observarlo de reojo

-Subaru… ¿Qué relación tienes con el Sakurazukamori?

Pregunta Wataru

-¿Cómo? No entiendo tu pregunta

Intenta fingir Subaru

-No puede ser más clara… ¿Qué relación tienes con él?

Insiste Wataru

Subaru titubea un momento, contesta lo que cree debe decir

-Yo… sólo somos amigos… o no sé… creo que realmente… no somos nada

Afirma Subaru

-¿En verdad?

Pregunta Wataru

-En verdad

Afirma Subaru

Wataru mira de reojo a su primo

-¿Por qué me preguntas acerca de eso?

Pregunta Subaru

-Tú puedes suponerlo

Afirma Wataru

-Creo que sí

Dice Subaru

Pero lo cierto es que cada uno da su propia interpretación a aquellas palabras.

Wataru termina su cigarrillo y lo apaga dejándolo caer sobre una pequeña área sin pasto y aplastándolo contra la suela de su zapato.

-Supongo que tratas de huir de la abuela

Comenta Wataru

-Algo así

Contesta Subaru

-Bien… no te preocupes… no le diré dónde estás

Afirma Wataru con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla negro, él se negó a vestirse formalmente con kimono.

Subaru observa la actitud extraña de su primo

-Creo que es tiempo de regresar

Comenta Wataru sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos y caminando lentamente, tratando de tardar lo más posible en regresar al evento.

Subaru queda de pie en el sitio, levanta su vista para observar la luna, enseguida decide caminar un poco, adentrándose aún más entre los árboles y alejándose del evento.

El ojiverde vuelve a recorrer con su vista el lugar, sin encontrar nada de su interés. Decide recargarse sobre el tronco de un árbol unos minutos, para reflexionar. Agacha su rostro y cierra sus ojos. Puede percibir el viento golpeando sutilmente su cara, agitando un poco su kimono.

Es entonces cuando el olor de una colonia llega directo hasta su olfato, transportado por el viento.

Subaru levanta su vista, a un par de metros de distancia se encuentra de pie aquel al que busca.

-Seishiro

Pronuncia Subaru

El Sakurazuka se acerca lentamente hacia él.

Subaru no se mueve

A unos centímetros de distancia, Seishiro detiene su marcha y lo mira sonriendo seductoramente

Subaru se ruboriza

Seishiro muestra un ramo de rosas rojas al ojiverde

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa y se ruboriza aún más

-Me enteré… que había un evento para celebrar el aniversario de tu nacimiento, ya es de noche, pero creo que nunca es tarde para poder felicitarte.

Le dice Seishiro

-Yo…

Subaru no sabe que decir

Seishiro se acerca al ojiverde

Subaru lo observa, no puede creer que sea verdad lo que ocurre

-Felíz cumpleaños… Subaru-kun

Le dice el Sakurazuka, al tiempo que levanta su mano y toma de la barbilla a Subaru mientras acerca sus labios para besarlo.

Subaru sólo se limita a cerrar los ojos ante el contacto con la suave piel de los labios de Seishiro.

La caricia es tierna y se prolonga sólo unos segundos

Subaru se mantiene inmóvil, aquella acción lo toma por sorpresa.

Seishiro se separa sólo un par de centímetros, para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Subaru

Subaru observa una seductora mirada color marrón

-Tienes unos labios muy suaves

Pronuncia Seishiro en voz baja y lo besa nuevamente

La caricia vuelve a ser tierna unos segundos, pero después el Sakurazuka comienza a besar más atrevidamente al ojiverde, al tiempo que lo toma de la cintura.

Subaru no puede reprimir el deseo de abrazar al Sakurazuka.

Los jóvenes labios evidencian su inexperiencia, pero Seishiro sabe guiarlos en aquella caricia, obligando a que Subaru disfrute aquel contacto.

Subaru siente perderse en la sensación que la boca del otro le produce.

Seishiro se separa un instante, vuelve a observar a Subaru, al tiempo que acaricia su rostro.

-Luces muy apuesto en kimono

Le dice el Sakurazuka seductoramente

Subaru sólo lo observa, sin evitar evidenciar en su mirada sus sentimientos.

Seishiro vuelve a besarlo, ahora en la mejilla y lentamente recorre con sus labios la piel de Subaru, hasta llegar a su cuello, quedándose ahí, besándolo a momentos delicadamente, a momentos atrevidamente.

Subaru emite un sonido sensual ante aquello

Seishiro se acerca al cuerpo de Subaru, recargándose sobre él, Subaru recarga su espalda aún más sobre el tronco del árbol, separando sus piernas sin notarlo, para permitirle a Seishiro situarse como desee.

El rostro de Subaru enrojece, al percibir el abdomen bajo de Seishiro justo sobre el de él, evidenciando las reacciones de ambos al estar tan cerca.

El viento comienza a soplar nuevamente, mientras Subaru sólo echa su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos, las manos de Seishiro se han introducido por debajo del kimono, tocando aquella blanca piel de manera atrevida, sus labios continúan besando el delgado cuello.

Subaru disfruta inevitablemente aquella manera de ser acariciado y besado.

El sonido de unas ramas y hojas secas alerta a ambos de que alguien se acerca.

Seishiro vuelve a besar a Subaru en los labios un instante, después besa el dorso de su mano y enseguida se marcha sin decir palabra alguna.

Subaru lo observa desaparecer rápidamente, mientras sostiene su ramo de rosas entre sus brazos.

-¿Subaru?

Pregunta Hijiri

Pero Subaru no contesta

-Lady Sumeragi… pregunta por ti

Afirma el pelirrojo, centrando su vista en aquel ramo de flores rojas

-Enseguida iré

Comenta Subaru

Hijiri titubea un momento, pero prefiere guardar silencio y entonces se marcha para regresar a la reunión.

Cuando el ojiverde deja de escuchar los pasos del otro, Subaru agacha su rostro para percibir el olor de aquellas hermosas flores.

-Huelen a ti

Pronuncia en voz baja Subaru, enseguida inhala profundo, para oler nuevamente aquel ramo de flores.

Subaru observa en dirección hacia donde el ojos marrón se marchó.

Queda pensativo unos minutos, hasta que el lejano ruido de los sonidos de la reunión lo obligan a recordar que debe regresar.

Subaru entonces vuelve, pero se introduce a la casa, tratando de no ser visto. Se topa con una de las sirvientas

-¿Podrías poner estas flores en un florero con agua y llevarlas a mi habitación por favor?

Le pide a la sirvienta

-Por supuesto Sumeragi-Sama

-Por favor, no comentes nada con alguien, sobre todo mi abuela

La sirvienta lo observa desconcertada, pero acepta

-No se preocupe

-Te lo agradezco

-No tiene porque agradecer

Subaru sale entonces hacia el jardín

La sirvienta observa un instante las flores

-Son hermosas

La sirvienta acerca su nariz para olerlas

-Mmmm… y huelen delicioso… la colonia es muy fina

Pronuncia la sirvienta, enseguida se percata de sus palabras y se ruboriza

_-¿Flores rojas… para un hombre?... y…. huelen a colonia de hombre…._

Piensa la sirvienta un instante, se acerca hacia la ventana próxima al jardín y observa detenidamente a Subaru

_-A Sumeragi-Sama ¿Le gustan las flores?... Nadie más le regaló flores este día… supongo que se debe a que es hombre… pero… ¿entonces?_

Subaru se encuentra a la mesa nuevamente, su cambio en su estado de ánimo es obvio para Lady Sumeragi y para Hijiri, quienes lo observan extrañados. Mientras Wataru se encuentra a unos metros de distancia, encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Continuará.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34.

Error.

Esa noche, Subaru difícilmente puede quedar dormido, las sensaciones experimentadas con Seishiro hace unas horas le ocasionan distintas emociones en su corazón. A momentos voltea en dirección hacia el florero donde pueden apreciarse aquellas doce rosas recién obsequiadas, junto con aquella colocada sobre su almohada aquella noche, sumando trece en total, conservando su esplendor, evidenciando que han sido seleccionadas con total minuciosidad.

_-Seishiro… me las ha obsequiado_

Piensa Subaru emocionado.

La noche transcurre lenta para el ojiverde, hasta que sin notarlo, logra caer en sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol iluminan la Residencia Sumeragi, pero debido al desvelo, Subaru continúa durmiendo.

Una figura se cuela por la ventana y camina tranquilamente hacia su cama, el bello rostro dormido es contemplado por una mirada color marrón unos instantes.

Subaru no percibe aquella presencia.

La figura se sienta sobre la cama, a un lado de Subaru.

El ojiverde duerme

Seishiro acaricia los labios de Subaru con su dedo pulgar en un roce casi imperceptible.

Subaru duerme.

Seishiro se recuesta de lado, a un lado de Subaru, apoyando su sien sobre el dorso de su mano mientras su codo sirve de sostén para el peso de su tronco, con su vista fija en Subaru.

El ojiverde no se percata de aquella presencia, por lo que Seishiro sonríe en reacción.

El Sakurazuka observa el dorso de las manos del ojiverde, su marca es aún evidente en él, por lo que comienza a acariciar aquella extremidad, enseguida la toma lentamente y la besa.

Subaru sólo se limita a emitir un sonido difícil de interpretar.

Seishiro acerca aquella mano a su propio rostro y enseguida comienza a frotarla delicadamente con su mejilla.

Subaru emite otro sonido en respuesta y desliza su mano hacia la zona del cuello del ojos marrón.

-Seishiro

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, sin abrir los ojos

El Sakurazuka se limita a sentir la caricia del ojiverde.

Al poco rato Subaru deja caer su mano en dirección al sur de su cuerpo, rozando inevitablemente con la parte frontal baja de Seishiro también.

Seishiro continúa observando al ojiverde, hasta que repentinamente levanta ambas cejas en reacción ante lo que siente que Subaru hace con la mano en esa zona de su cuerpo.

_-¿Subaru?_

Pregunta mentalmente Seishiro

Casi enseguida hace gesto malicioso al sentir que el ojiverde continúa con sus caricias.

_-Subaru-kun… eres realmente atrevido_

Piensa Seishiro

Subaru continúa con aquel contacto.

Seishiro acerca su boca para besarlo.

Subaru aprieta con su mano aquello que ha estado acariciando desde hace un momento al sentir el beso.

Seishiro emite un leve pero sensual sonido.

Subaru enseguida abre los ojos al notar que Seishiro realmente se encuentra junto a él. De inmediato se percata que no es un sueño, el ojos marrón ha logrado infiltrarse en la Residencia Sumeragi.

-¡¿Seishiro?

Pregunta Subaru, al tiempo que la sangre le sube al rostro

Seishiro le sonríe tiernamente en reacción.

Subaru se percata de la ubicación de su propia mano, como si fuese posible se sonroja aún más y la retira de inmediato.

-Puedes dejar tu mano ahí… no me molesta… al contrario….aunque se me ha ocurrido algo sucio.

Comenta Seishiro con mirada y tono insinuante.

Subaru se sienta sobre la cama de inmediato alejando su mano del cuerpo de Seishiro.

Seishiro continúa en la misma posición, con actitud despreocupada.

Subaru se levanta de la cama en reacción de vergüenza

-¿Cómo entraste? Se supone que mi abuela….

Intenta hablar el ojiverde

-Sí, lo sé… me percaté de que tu abuela colocó una barrera alrededor de la casa, pero aún así no tuve problema en entrar.

Pronuncia Seishiro recostándose sobre la cama, colocando sus manos bajo su nuca y cruzando los tobillos.

-¿Ya es de día?

Pregunta Subaru

-Sí

Contesta despreocupado el Sakurazuka, conservando la misma posición

-Pero… es peligroso que te encuentres aquí, ya todos se han levantado

Afirma con preocupación Subaru, asomándose por la ventana

-Mmmm… tu cama es cómoda Subaru

Pronuncia insinuante el ojos marrón ignorando las palabras del otro.

-Seishiro… comprende

Pronuncia el ojiverde

-No es para que te mortifiques de esa manera, sólo vine a hacerte una invitación.

Afirma el ojos marrón

-¿Invitación?

-Sí, ayer fue tu cumpleaños y no pudimos celebrarlo juntos, así que pensé que te agradaría que saliéramos a desayunar y después a alguna parte.

Afirma el Sakurazuka

-¿En verdad?

Pregunta con tono inocente Subaru

Seishiro afirma con un movimiento de cabeza, al instante se levanta y se acerca a Subaru, le toma una mano y besa seductoramente el dorso de ésta.

Subaru se sonroja

-¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme… Subaru?

Pregunta seductoramente Seishiro, observándolo fijamente.

Subaru se ha quedado sin palabras, pero unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo hacen abrir enormemente los ojos.

-Subaru…. ¿Te has levantado?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi

-Mi abuela

Pronuncia Subaru

-Mmmm…. Tu abuela te encontrará con un hombre en tu habitación

Pronuncia el ojos marrón, colocando su dedo índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla simulando sostenerla.

-Ssss… sí… me he levantado abuela

Contesta titubeante Subaru

-¿Puedo entrar?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi

-Espera un momento

Le pide Subaru y observa a Seishiro con angustia

-Bien… creo que es tiempo que dé la cara ante tu abuela, finalmente después de encontrarme en tu habitación no tendrá otra opción que la de aceptarme en la familia.

Pronuncia Seishiro con tranquilidad

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta en voz baja Subaru, pensando qué hacer

-¿Subaru? ¿Es posible que entre ahora?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi

-Espera un momento

Insiste Subaru

Por un momento piensa que Seishiro debe salir de la habitación, pero el ruido de la servidumbre realizando limpieza en el jardín le indica que es mala idea. Así que lo único que surge en su mente es…

-Subaru, voy a entrar

Informa Lady Sumeragi ya abriendo la puerta de la habitación

-¿Subaru? ¿Qué ocurre? Me pareció escuchar murmullos

-Nnn…no, deben provenir del jardín.

-Mmmm… probablemente

Subaru observa de reojo en dirección al baño.

-Pues bien Subaru… sólo vengo a felicitarte a solas y recordarte de tus obligaciones dentro del clan.

-No es necesario que lo hagas, tengo siempre presentes mis obligaciones.

Mientras Seishiro en el interior del baño pensaba en lo absurdo y curioso de su momentánea situación. Él no acostumbraba escuchar conversaciones ajenas, así que se alejó de la puerta del baño y se acercó a inspeccionar aquel sitio, sin otra opción más inmediata.

_-Mmmm… bastante austero el estilo_

Piensa Seishiro, colocando nuevamente su dedo índice y pulgar bajo su barbilla.

Enseguida se acerca a inspeccionar el área de la ducha.

_-Aunque perfectamente distribuido el espacio_

Piensa el ojos marrón

Mientras en la habitación, una sirvienta se encuentra intentando recoger el lugar.

Subaru la observa de reojo.

Lady Sumeragi explica diversos hechos a los cuales Subaru ni siquiera presta atención, sólo piensa en el ojos marrón encerrado en el baño.

La sirvienta abre la puerta del baño.

Seishiro se oculta en el área de la ducha cerrando la puerta de cristal opaco.

-¡Espera!... yo… estaba a punto de bañarme… por favor… encárgate más tarde del baño

La sirvienta voltea a esperar órdenes de Lady Sumeragi

Lady Sumeragi asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-De acuerdo Sumeragi-Sama, como ordene.

La sirvienta sale con la ropa sucia de cama entre sus manos.

-Bien Subaru, eso es todo lo que necesitaba explicarte, me retiro para que continúes alistándote.

Otra sirvienta ya conduce la silla de ruedas fuera de la habitación, pero la anterior regresa con la ropa de cama.

Subaru se coloca frente a la puerta del baño, observándola atentamente.

La sirvienta se despide cortésmente al terminar sus labores.

Subaru espera a que salga y de inmediato se introduce al baño, observa la puerta de la ducha cerrada y sospecha que ahí se encuentra el ojos marrón, además de que el olor a humo de tabaco delata la ubicación de Seishiro.

El Sakurazuka se encuentra recargado sobre una de las paredes fumando un cigarro totalmente despreocupado.

-Seishiro… lo siento… pero, no deberías fumar… pueden descubrirte

Afirma Subaru

El ojos marrón levanta ambos hombros despreocupado

-Ya te lo dije… no tengo problema en dar la cara ante tu abuela

Afirma el Sakurazuka.

Subaru lo observa fijamente, su actitud tranquila parece mostrar decisión y lo obliga a no saber cómo interpretar aquellas palabras.

-¿Acaso me obligaste a entrar aquí debido a que… es una invitación para que nos bañemos juntos?

Pregunta insinuante Seishiro

Subaru se sonroja

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia el ojiverde sin saber que más decir

Seishiro sonríe ante la actitud avergonzada del otro.

-Te esperaré afuera de la casa

Le dice el Sakurazuka acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pero…

Subaru intenta detener su acción a su parecer tan imprudente del otro, pero cuando llega a la ventana de la habitación el ojos marrón ya había escapado.

-Supongo que salió sin problema.

Al momento Subaru recuerda que Seishiro lo espera afuera y se apresura a alistarse.

Algunos minutos después el ojiverde se escabulle y sale apresurado hasta la calle, al llegar a la puerta voltea en ambas direcciones, pero no logra ver al ojos marrón, por lo que decide simplemente alejarse de la casa.

Subaru camina volteando en todas direcciones, hasta que de repente le sale al paso aquel al que busca con la mirada.

Subaru no puede evitar sonreír al verlo.

Ambos entonces se dirigen a un lujoso restaurante.

En el lugar, los conducen hacia una mesa, Seishiro ordena una serie de platillos que sabe le agradan a Subaru, el resto de la mañana transcurre sin contratiempo.

Por un momento, Subaru siente como si hubiese retornado a su adolescencia, durante los momentos en los que Seishiro y él salían juntos, sólo que esta ocasión Subaru se encuentra consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el ojos marrón y parece que las palabras y actitudes de Seishiro son reales.

El resto del día lo pasan juntos, hasta que llega el momento de despedirse.

Seishiro deja a Subaru hasta la puerta de la Residencia Sumeragi ya al caer la noche.

-Ha sido un placer pasar el día contigo Subaru

Le dice Seishiro mientras besa el dorso de su mano.

Ambos se observan un instante.

Ambos se acercan al mismo tiempo para abrazarse y besarse

-Seishiro yo…

Intenta decir algo Subaru, cerca de los labios del otro.

Seishiro no le permite terminar la frase simplemente vuelve a atrapar la boca del ojiverde con la suya. Terminada la caricia se marcha.

Subaru queda sin palabras, sólo observándolo.

Al llegar a su habitación, Subaru se deja caer sobre la cama, no siente cansancio, sospecha que esa noche no podrá dormir.

La noche transcurre con calma, hasta que no queda otra opción que dar paso al día. Subaru se levanta temprano, tratando de interpretar la frase que Seishiro pronunció al él preguntarle por el efecto del colgante.

_-"Ya no debes preocuparte más por eso…"_

-¿Qué quisiste decir? No comprendo

Pronuncia Subaru con intriga.

Pero sólo titubea unos momentos, pues casi al instante se apresura a arreglarse, pensando que tal vez consiga encontrarse con el Sakurazuka.

Al rato, Subaru se encuentra caminando cerca del parque Ueno, cuando escucha un potente estruendo a unas calles de ahí.

Subaru corre en dirección hacia donde cree proviene el sonido, conforme avanza, escucha un estruendo más, seguido de otro y casi de inmediato otro estruendo aún más potente, la escena que presencia lo obliga a quedar paralizado y abrir enormemente los ojos.

-¿Seishiro? ¿Por qué?

Pronuncia Subaru con dolor.

Seishiro sostiene el cuerpo inconsciente de Wataru entre sus brazos, totalmente impregnado de sangre, al notar la presencia de Subaru, suelta el joven cuerpo, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Subaru fija su vista en las manos de Seishiro.

Las manos de Seishiro se encuentran totalmente bañadas de sangre, la cual corre en constante goteo hasta formar una mancha color rojo intenso en el piso.

Seishiro lo observa fijamente, enseguida baja su rostro, cierra sus ojos y esboza una ligera sonrisa.

Subaru lo mira fijamente, sintiéndose traicionado.

Continuará.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35.

Ángel Caído.

"_¿Te gustan las flores de Cerezo?"_

Pronuncia la lejana voz de un joven adolescente de ojos color marrón, de dieciocho años de edad, hincado sobre una rodilla.

"_Sí"_

Contesta la lejana voz de un pequeño niño de ojos color verde, de nueve años de edad, de pie frente al adolescente.

Es la imagen que conforma el recuerdo de aquella silueta de abrigo blanco, sentada sobre la orilla del respaldo de una banca, en aquel parque de nombre Ueno.

Ni una ráfaga de viento, ni una ligera sensación de humedad en aquel parque. Sólo duda, sólo incertidumbre y tal vez arrepentimiento en el corazón de Subaru.

_-Él no volverá, lo sé… no volverá después de aquellas palabras que le dije…_

Piensa Subaru, enseguida el recuerdo de aquella escena acude a su mente:

Subaru se encuentra inmóvil, de pie, frente a Seishiro, quien sostiene el cuerpo inerte de Wataru entre sus brazos. El ojos marrón al percatarse de la presencia de Subaru deja caer al suelo aquel cuerpo, evidenciando la sangre que ahora tiene en sus manos y que corre en constante goteo hasta llegar al piso, formando una mancha de sangre cada vez más evidente.

La mirada de Subaru se torna llena de tristeza, seguida de una gran ira.

-¿Por qué Seishiro? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Pregunta Subaru

El Sakurazuka simplemente se limita a agachar el rostro y cerrando sus ojos muestra una leve sonrisa.

Subaru observa el cuerpo sin conciencia de su primo en el piso, en reacción lanza un ataque hacia el ojos marrón que no logra dañarlo, pues con toda intencionalidad sólo pasa a un lado de él rozándolo y golpeando el muro más cercano, destruyéndolo.

Seishiro observa fríamente a Subaru

-¡Defiéndete!

Le grita Subaru

Pero Seishiro sólo lo observa fijamente

Lágrimas de impotencia e ira corren por el rostro de Subaru, sin poder contenerse comienza a gritar distintas frases al ojos marrón

-Tú continúas siendo el mismo… sólo eres un cruel asesino… nunca debí traerte de regreso a la vida…

Seishiro sólo lo observa fijamente

-…Tú nunca cambiarás… no posees sentimientos… solamente haces daño a los demás… tú sólo haces daño… a todo aquel que coincide en tu camino…

Pronuncia Subaru tratando de contener otro ataque

-Soy Sakurazukamori… es por eso que actúo así… las personas no cambian con facilidad… y por lo visto existen pecados… que jamás serán perdonados.

Pronuncia Seishiro con tranquilidad, observa a Subaru un instante

Subaru lo observa.

En un movimiento rápido Seishiro desaparece de un salto.

Subaru lo observa marcharse, enseguida corre hacia el cuerpo de Wataru, nota que aún mantiene su temperatura. Lo único que se le ocurre a Subaru es llevarlo al hospital.

Subaru entra al hospital gritando desesperado por auxilio para Wataru, los médicos al notar la sangre en su ropa de inmediato lo introducen en el quirófano.

Subaru queda en la sala de espera con demasiados sentimientos contradictorios

Varios minutos después, el rostro del médico le ocasiona preocuparse aún más.

-Necesito hablar con usted

Pronuncia el médico observando a Subaru con extrañeza.

Subaru temiendo lo peor se atreve a preguntar

-¿Qué sucede doctor?

-Acerca de eso necesito hablarle, acompáñeme por favor

Le indica el médico

Subaru sigue entonces al médico hasta una habitación donde tienen a Wataru. Al ver a su primo el rostro de Subaru muestra total extrañeza.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió realmente? No lo comprendo, el paciente no presenta ninguna herida en su cuerpo, la sangre que traía impregnada en su ropa ni siquiera pertenece a él, su tipo de sangre es a-, mientras que la sangre que lo cubría es b+.

Subaru observa extrañado a Wataru.

El médico mira fijamente a Subaru

Subaru corre hacia su primo, descubriéndole el pecho, buscando alguna herida, pero no encontró ninguna.

-No lo comprendo… él… tenía sangre en sus manos… demasiada sangre escurriendo por sus manos.

Pronuncia Subaru

-¿Él?

Pregunta el médico

Subaru sólo niega con un movimiento de cabeza

El médico lo observa extrañado

-El único problema… es que el paciente aún no logra despertar, a pesar de que no posee ningún golpe o anomalía en su cerebro…. Tal vez sea por el shock de lo ocurrido… pues sus signos vitales son normales.

Afirma el médico.

Subaru continúa observando a Wataru.

-¿Podría explicarme qué significa este símbolo detrás de la oreja del paciente?

Pregunta el médico, moviendo un poco a Wataru para mostrarle aquel símbolo a Subaru.

Subaru se limita a observar

-Al principio creía que era un tatuaje, pero al reconocer el apellido de su familia en el expediente del paciente supe de inmediato… a qué se dedican… yo alguna vez solicité un servicio de exorcismo; entonces supuse que no era un símbolo común

Comenta el médico

-No sé qué significa… no lo sé

Pronuncia Subaru casi de forma automática, tocando aquel símbolo.

El médico considera que ya no puede hacer más así que se despide.

-Lo dejaré a solas un momento con su primo, tal vez despierte en unos instantes.

Subaru queda intrigado

_-Lo he buscado en todos los sitios donde he creído poder encontrarle, pero ha sido inútil. _

_-Se dice que no se puede encontrar a quien no desea ser hallado, en el pasado comprobé la verdad de esta frase personalmente, con Seishiro… y temo que esta vez sea la definitiva de no volvernos a ver._

Piensa Subaru regresando a su realidad, continuando con su monólogo interno

_-En la Residencia Sakurazukamori es obvio que no ha estado en días, en el lugar permanecen algunas de sus pertenencias, pero él no se encuentra ahí; lo he esperado a diario y nunca ha llegado. Tal vez no regrese más a ese sitio._

_-Aún continúo sin comprender lo ocurrido aquel día, Wataru no ha querido explicarme… se niega a hablar con alguien, se ha vuelto introvertido y a momentos ausente._

_-Ahora frente al Cerezo, no sé qué hacer, Seishiro tampoco ha venido a él, tal vez se deba a que no tenido que realizar algún "trabajo", pues aunque él lo deseara, y nunca será así, no puede separarse de este ser._

_-Sé que tarde o temprano deberá acudir a este lugar, es mi única esperanza, ya no existe alguna batalla que nos obligue a encontrarnos, nunca más; este Cerezo es el único lugar a donde irremediablemente debe volver._

Piensa Subaru observando al Cerezo, conservando su distancia, sabe que no debe acercarse o aquel ante lo castigará de nuevo.

En eso, el aroma a tabaco quemado llega hasta el olfato del ojiverde, atraído por el viento que ha comenzado a hacerse presente.

_-Ahí está otra vez ese hombre, nuevamente frente al Cerezo, parece esperar a alguien, aunque nunca he logrado observar a quién, viene todos los días al igual que yo. La primera vez que me percaté de su presencia, por un momento creí que era Seishiro, pero no lo es, aunque parece tener su misma edad. Las facciones de ese hombre son distintas y su mirada es de color violeta. Además, viste ropa oscura y formal, pero de un estilo distinto al de Seishiro_

Piensa Subaru

El otro hombre se encuentra también ensimismado en sus pensamientos, principalmente en sus recuerdos. El viento comienza a agitar su gabardina, pero eso no logra afectarle. Frente al Cerezo evoca aquella ocasión en la que se vio obligado a llevar a su pequeño alumno ante aquel ente cuando el niño sólo tenía nueve años de edad., tiempo después de haber conocido a su madre, el decimosegundo Sakurazukamori.

-y… ¿Qué opinión tienes Seishiro?

Pregunta Tayga al pequeño ojos marrón mientras caminan por el parque Ueno, a unos metros de distancia del Cerezo.

-¿Opinión?

Pregunta el pequeño

Tayga asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

-Acerca de… tu madre

Pronuncia Tayga

-Mi madre… es bella

Contesta el pequeño ojos marrón con tranquilidad

Tayga hace gesto de molestia

-¿Te parece bella?

Pregunta el ojos violeta al pequeño

Seishiro asienta con un movimiento de cabeza

Tayga se coloca frente al pequeño y enseguida se hinca sobre una rodilla

¿Y yo? ¿Qué opinión tienes de mí?

Pregunta el ojos violeta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Seishiro observa aquella mirada que le ha atraído desde que recuerda

-¿Acaso no te gusto?

Pregunta Tayga

Seishiro hace gesto de extrañeza

Tayga sonríe levemente en reacción

-Por supuesto… aún no comprendes acerca de lo que te hablo… aún eres demasiado joven.

Pronuncia el ojos color amatista, intentando mantener la calma.

Unos pétalos de Cerezo flotan cerca de ambos, algunos atraviesan de manera hipnótica frente a la mirada color marrón del pequeño, ocasionando que levante su mano derecha y abriendo su palma atrape algunos.

Tayga observa la acción del pequeño

-¿Te gustan?

Le pregunta Tayga al pequeño Seishiro

-Supongo

Contesta el pequeño ojos marrón

Tayga atrapa con su mano uno de los pétalos y frente a los ojos de Seishiro lo aprisiona hasta liberar el líquido que éste posee.

-Pertenecen al Cerezo y adquieren su color rojo pálido debido a los cadáveres que se encuentran enterrados en él.

Afirma el ojos color violeta

Seishiro observa aquel líquido y escucha aquellas palabras con total indiferencia.

-Por supuesto… esto no produce algún efecto en ti

Afirma Tayga al pequeño

El niño voltea en dirección al Cerezo y comienza a caminar en dirección hacia él, como si éste lo llamara.

Tayga observa la reacción del pequeño

-Mi pequeño Seishiro… mi futuro Dragón de la Tierra, aún recuerdo cuando te entregaron a mí, siendo apenas un recién nacido, tu mirada no ha cambiado, ha sido idéntica desde entonces… fría, indiferente.

Pronuncia Tayga en voz baja, mientras observa a Seishiro tocar al Cerezo.

-Mi ángel caído desde el nacimiento, llegaste a este mundo sin emociones, con tu corazón muerto, nunca te ha interesado saber nada acerca de ti, ni de tu origen. Supongo que hasta cierto punto es normal, tal vez por el destino con el que naciste marcado.

Tayga continúa observando al pequeño Seishiro, hasta que aquella imagen desaparece ante sus ojos, obligándolo a volver al presente.

_-Seishiro… ahora debes tener treinta y cinco años… _(suspiro) _naciste sin alas, pero ahora te han crecido unas alas de color negro, hermosas, brillantes, gracias a la sangre de cada una de tus víctimas… mi ángel de la muerte… mi Seishiro Sakurazukamori…_

Piensa Tayga, pero es arrancado de sus pensamientos ante la insistente mirada de Subaru.

La mirada color amatista se cruza con la mirada color esmeralda.

El rechazo de ambos hombres a pesar de la distancia que los separa es mutuo.

_-Ese hombre también es médium_

Piensan uno del otro, después de un instante vuelven a ignorarse

Pero la noche ha comenzado a caer.

Subaru suspira, sabe que Seishiro ya no vendrá, así que se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la salida del parque, con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

_-Seishiro, nuevamente no vendrás_

Piensan ambos hombres

_-¿Dónde te encuentras… Seishiro?_

Piensan ambos

Tayga observa de reojo a Subaru alejarse. Subaru lo observa de igual forma. Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse.

_-¿Quién eres?_

Piensan

_-También eres un médium__… ¿Qué haces aquí frente al Cerezo?_

Piensan ambos

Subaru voltea su rostro y continúa su paso, Tayga lo observa alejarse con gesto de molestia un instante, enseguida observa en dirección al Cerezo.

_-Seishiro_

Piensa Tayga

Continuará.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36.

Ausente.

Es de noche en Kanazawa.

Seishiro siente su piel al contacto directo de las sábanas pertenecientes a una cama desconocida para él, pero el aroma que invade la almohada sobre la que ahora se encuentra su rostro es realmente agradable y vagamente conocido. El ojos marrón percibe el ruido producido por el ir y venir de alguien situado a unos metros de distancia de él.

_-¿Dónde me encuentro?_

Piensa Seishiro

_-¿Quién está ahí?_

Se pregunta mentalmente

Seishiro intenta abrir sus ojos, pero lo único que logra distinguir al hacerlo son sólo imágenes borrosas, por lo que decide volver a cerrar sus ojos, al poco rato siente que alguien se introduce entre las sábanas y enseguida se coloca sobre su cuerpo, lo último que percibe es una suave piel cubriendo la suya y unos labios que se posan sobre los suyos, casi de inmediato se sumerge en una profunda oscuridad.

Sin noción alguna del tiempo, Seishiro recupera la conciencia, la primer sensación que tiene es la de una tela húmeda y fría que se mueve dando ligeros toques a lo largo de su frente. Percibe la presencia de alguien junto a él, intenta abrir los ojos para cerciorarse de quién es, al principio la imagen es borrosa, pero después de un minuto su vista logra enfocarse.

-Despertaste

Pronuncia tiernamente aquella mujer vestida con un kimono de Sákuras, recorriendo con el paño húmedo la frente del otro

Seishiro la observa extrañado

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Pregunta la mujer

-Supongo que mejor

Pronuncia el ojos marrón

La mujer retira el paño y toca la frente del Sakurazuka

-La fiebre ha cedido al fin

Comenta Maya

Seishiro revisa con su mirada el lugar, notando que es totalmente desconocido para él.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos?

Pregunta el ojos marrón

Maya sonríe ante la pregunta

-En una pequeña casa propiedad de mi familia, en Kanazawa, es una de las propiedades que pude conservar

Pronuncia la pelinegra

Seishiro la observa

-¿Qué ocurrió?

Pregunta el Sakurazuka

-No lo sé, perdiste el sentido inmediatamente después de encontrarte.

Contesta la ojiazul

Seishiro intenta hacer memoria de lo ocurrido, de momento lo que viene a su mente es la imagen borrosa de Maya a unos metros de distancia de él, enseguida sentirse caer entre los brazos de la pelinegra y sumirse en una profunda oscuridad.

Seishiro enseguida recuerda lo ocurrido con Wataru, intenta mover su brazo derecho, pero un doloroso tirón lo obliga a mantenerlo quieto. El ojos marrón voltea hacia su derecha y observa aquel suero conectado a su brazo. Hace gesto de extrañeza.

Maya le explica al notar lo que el ojos marrón intenta hacer.

-Hubo la necesidad de aplicarte suero, perdiste bastante sangre y no recuperabas la conciencia desde hace tres días.

Afirma la ojiazul

-¿Tres días?

Pregunta Seishiro

Maya asienta con la cabeza

-Pero noto que ya te encuentras mejor

Afirma la ojiazul

-Creo que sí

Pronuncia Seishiro intentando sentarse sobre la cama

Maya intenta ayudarlo

-Gracias

Pronuncia el ojos marrón sin mirarla

-¿Necesitas algo?

Seishiro niega con la cabeza

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

Pregunta el Sakurazuka

Maya se descubre el pecho y le muestra el colgante con el símbolo del clan Sumeragi y Sakurazuka entrelazados por un dragón bicolor, colgando sobre su cuello.

-Lo robé… si es que puede considerarse un robo, pues tampoco es de Kisho, y con él pude localizarte, como lo esperaba, tú aún usas el tuyo.

Afirma la pelinegra

Seishiro calla

Maya se sienta al lado del Sakurazuka, de forma de quedar frente a él, toma su mano izquierda de Seishiro y la coloca sobre su pecho aparentemente para que el otro toque el dije que ahora ella porta.

El Sakurazuka puede sentir con su mano no sólo el colgante, sino la piel de la pelinegra.

Maya a propósito presiona la mano de Seishiro y la desliza hacia abajo para obligarlo a sentir sus atributos físicos.

-Puedo devolvértelo si lo deseas… me encuentro consciente de que no me pertenece.

Le dice la pelinegra acercando su rostro al de Seishiro

Seishiro baja la mirada hacia donde ahora toca su mano, enseguida la desvía y retira tranquilamente su extremidad.

-Ya no importa

Pronuncia Seishiro

-¿Puedo quedármelo entonces?

Pregunta Maya

Seishiro levanta ambos hombros en respuesta

-No tiene ninguna relación contigo

Comenta el Sakurazuka, mirando en dirección a la ventana

Maya sonríe en respuesta, lentamente se levanta de la cama.

-Te prepararé algo, el médico dijo que de inmediato que despertaras debía darte algo de comer para que te recuperaras.

Afirma la pelinegra

Seishiro sólo se limita a observarla, cree conocerla a la perfección y sospecha que no debe fiarse demasiado de ella.

Enseguida comienza a recorrer con su vista el lugar. Se percata de que sólo hay una cama amplia en la habitación, en el clóset se asoman por la puerta ligeramente entreabierta prendas femeninas. Sobre una cómoda situada frente a la cama, se aprecian distintas pertenencias para arreglo femenino, que se reflejan sobre aquel espejo de media luna.

Seishiro de inmediato levanta la sábana y el cobertor por los cuales se encuentra cubierto, notando que se encuentra totalmente desnudo.

El Sakurazuka agacha su rostro y no puede evitar sonreír mientras mueve su cabeza levemente en señal de negación.

Mientras a kilómetros de distancia, Subaru recorre las calles de Tokio, buscando insistentemente con la mirada.

A su vez, Tayga se encuentra caminando dentro de los pasillos de un gran e importante edificio en Tokio.

Al llegar frente a un escritorio sigue de frente ante la mirada atónita de aquella secretaria, que se levanta colocándose frente a él con los brazos extendidos, intentando detenerlo.

El ojos color violeta se retira sus gafas obscuras, observando directamente y de forma retadora a los ojos a aquella mujer.

La secretaria observa con temor a Tayga.

Tayga levanta su mano derecha, en ademán de realizar un conjuro, pero el sonido del abrir de una puerta lo detiene.

-Sakurazuka-Sama, no esperaba su visita

Pronuncia un sujeto vestido elegantemente de traje, saliendo por aquella puerta

La secretaria bajó los brazos y respiró profundo al notar que aquel hombre frenaba en su ataque.

Tayga no pronuncia palabra alguna

-Acompáñeme por favor

Le indica el sujeto, invitándolo a pasar a su oficina.

Tayga es invitado a tomar asiento en una fina y lujosa silla de piel color negro. El otro sujeto se sienta frente a él, un escritorio de madera fina se interpone entre ambos.

-¿Gusta un cigarro?

Le ofrece el sujeto a Tayga

Tayga lo acepta

El otro lo enciende con su encendedor con baño de oro.

-Y… ¿Qué lo trae de nuevo por aquí? No esperaba volver a verlo… tan pronto

Tayga observa al otro fijamente

El otro finge tranquilidad, pero ya se encuentra enterado de lo peligroso que aquel hombre de ojos color amatista puede ser.

-¿Dónde se supone que puedo encontrar al Sakurazukamori?

Tayga Pregunta en tono exigente

-Pues… no lo sé con exactitud… finalmente él… vive con cierta libertad y ahora con todo lo ocurrido sé aún menos.

Afirma el sujeto

Tayga exhala una gran bocanada de humo.

El sujeto lo mira con temor, en eso, suena su teléfono celular y se disculpa para salir de su oficina.

Tayga revisa con su vista aquella oficina, recordando la última vez que piso ese suelo, mientras otro sujeto estaba a cargo en ese entonces.

Tayga esperaba a Seishiro en su habitación, como siempre lo hacía desde hacía meses y cada vez que el adolescente visitaba a su madre. Pero esa ocasión aquel ojos marrón no regresó, ni siquiera avanzada la noche. A la mañana siguiente, sospechando lo que ocurría, Tayga se alistó desde muy temprano y se dirigió al edificio de Gobierno. En la entrada los guardias no le permitieron el paso, pues no había hecho una cita, pero eso no impidió que el ojos amatista se adentrara en los pasillos del sitio, llegando hasta la oficina del encargado de los "asuntos" de Japón. Derribando la puerta para poder entrar.

Golpeando con ambos puños sobre el escritorio

-¡Devuélvemelo!

Exigió Tayga gritando

El encargado de aquel entonces lo miró fijamente

-¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡Devuélveme a Seishiro!

Tayga grita nuevamente

-Más vale que te tranquilices, tú aquí no das órdenes

Ordena el sujeto

Tayga lanza un ataque que roza por un lado del sujeto, rompiendo el enorme cristal a sus espaldas.

-Parece que no has comprendido tu lugar aquí, ya has cumplido con tu labor, ya no se te necesita.

Afirma el sujeto

-Me iré hasta que me lo devuelvas

-¿Devolvértelo? Él es el Sakurazukamori

-Ese no fue el trato

-Eso no lo decidí yo

-No me interesa quien sea él ahora

-Pues debería… porque ahora puedo ordenarle que te aniquile

Afirma el sujeto

Tayga lo observa con furia

-No se detendrá ante nada, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, basta una orden y lo hará, posee los poderes para hacerlo

Amenaza el sujeto

Tayga lo observa con odio, sabe que sus palabras son ciertas

-¡Idiota! Además me prohibió regresar a Tokio, por culpa de ese estúpido no pude volver a ver a Seishiro

Pronuncia Tayga volviendo a la realidad.

-Pero esta vez no me iré sin él

Advierte Tayga a sí mismo

El otro sujeto ya regresa a la oficina

-Supongo entonces… que no ha logrado averiguar nada de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Afirma el sujeto

Tayga se limita a observarlo

-Por supuesto... no ha podido localizarlo… pero supongo que pronto logrará hacerlo, finalmente usted es la persona más allegada a él, lo instruyó en el manejo de sus habilidades tengo entendido…

Tayga no pronuncia palabra alguna

-Pues entonces… no sé qué podría hacer para ayudarlo...

Pronuncia titubeante el sujeto

Tayga se levanta de su asiento y da la media vuelta para salir del lugar, comprende que ahí no conseguirá nada más.

El sujeto lo observa marcharse con temor. Enseguida sale hacia donde se encuentra su secretaría.

-La próxima vez que este hombre se aparezca por aquí avísame de inmediato y no intentes detenerlo.

Le indica a su secretaria

-Pero señor…

Intenta explicarse la mujer

-No intentes detenerlo, créeme, la secretaría anterior a ti intentó hacer lo mismo que tú y… nos vimos en la obligación de tener que sustituirla contigo…

Comenta el sujeto con enorme gesto de seriedad.

La secretaría hizo gesto de espanto, comprendiendo las palabras de su jefe.

Mientras de regreso en Kanazawa.

-Espero que esto te guste… es muy nutritivo, te ayudará a reponerte pronto

Pronuncia Maya, colocando una mesita portátil sobre la cama

-¿Por qué me cuidas?

Pregunta directamente el Sakurazukamori

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?

-Porque no tenemos ninguna relación tu y yo

-Eso no significa que deba dejarte morir

Seishiro la observa fijamente

-¿Te desagrada mi compañía?

Pregunta Maya, acercándose insinuante

-No

Contesta tranquilamente Seishiro

-Pues sabes que a mí me agrada en demasía la tuya, así que no comprendo el por qué de tu pregunta

Afirma la pelinegra

Seishiro la observa

-¿Te gusta como luzco?

Pregunta Maya

-Supongo que sí

Contesta Seishiro

-Entonces ¿Qué te parece si mejoras pronto? Así podremos salir un poco a recorrer el lugar, pues cuando lo hago yo sola es muy aburrido

Propone Maya

-¿Vienes constantemente?

Pregunta el Sakurazuka, dando ya algunas cucharadas a aquel platillo

-Aquí vengo a entrenar algunas veces al año, principalmente cuando se aproxima el aniversario de nuestro nacimiento… un médium siempre debe estar preparado.

Afirma Maya

-Supongo

Comenta indiferente el Sakurazuka

Maya recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Seishiro y lo rodea con sus brazos

-¿Duele?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Aún duelen las heridas?

Seishiro revisa rápidamente su cuerpo

-No

Contesta con tranquilidad el ojos marrón

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor

Pronuncia la pelinegra, manteniendo la misma posición

Seishiro continúa comiendo aquel platillo

Mientras en Tokio, Subaru se encuentra frente a las puertas de la Residencia Akytagawa, titubeante. Hasta que decide escabullirse, pero es sorprendido por Fukusaku.

-Yo… sólo necesito hablar con la prima de Akytagawa.

Afirma Subaru, ha tratado poco a Fukusaku, pero ha notado que es distinto de Kisho.

Fukusaku lo mira un poco extrañado pero accede a permitirle la entrada

-Ven conmigo

Le indica Fukusaku

Subaru lo sigue

-Akytagawa no se encuentra por el momento, es por eso que te permito entrar pero…

-Lo entiendo, no soy de su agrado.

Afirma Subaru

-Me alegra que lo comprendas, espera aquí

Le indica el castaño.

Subaru espera de pie en la sala de aquella casa.

A los pocos minutos aparece Maky

-¡Subaru! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Bienvenido!

Pronuncia alegremente Maky

-¡Hola Maky!

-Toma asiento, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-No, gracias, no me agradezcas la visita

-¿Cómo?

Subaru narra a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido

-Y… es por eso que he venido a solicitar la ayuda de tu hermana, sé que ella y Seishiro se conocen desde hace mucho, además con sus habilidades tal vez podría ayudarme a encontrarlo.

-¿Habilidades? Pero… mi hermana es como yo… no posee grandes habilidades realmente

Subaru la observa con extrañeza

-En verdad… en la familia existen médiums, pero nosotras no heredamos sus habilidades

Subaru la observa un momento, después llega a una conclusión

_-Supongo que no estás enterada de ciertos hechos…_

Piensa Subaru

-Aún así, necesito que me ayude, tal vez sepa de alguna forma de encontrarlo

Suplica Subaru

La forma en la que pide aquello provoca que Maky sienta una mezcla de ternura y tristeza.

-Pero… mi hermana no se encuentra en este momento

-Puedo esperar a que regrese

Maky niega con un movimiento de cabeza

-Ella… no se encuentra aquí desde hace días y no sé cuándo regresará

-¿Hace… días?

Maky asienta con la cabeza

-Ella… algunas veces sale y regresa después de varios días, realmente…. Nunca he sabido a qué lugar… así que… tampoco sé cómo encontrarla, nunca contesta su teléfono cuando se ausenta.

Subaru queda pensativo

Maky no puede evitar contemplarlo.

-Pues… te lo agradezco y lamento las molestias

Dice Subaru levantándose de su asiento

-No ocasionas ninguna molestia, en verdad… puedes acudir a mí si necesitas algo

Afirma Maky, acompañándolo a la puerta

-Maky…

-Sí … Subaru

-… ¿Podrías avisarle a tu hermana cuando regrese que necesito hablar con ella, por favor?

-Claro

-Hasta Luego

Se despide el ojiverde y sale de la Residencia

Maky lo observa partir al tiempo que suspira profundamente.

Subaru camina por la calle, una sospecha ha surgido en él.

Mientras en Kanazawa, el día ha dado paso a la noche.

Maya se prepara para dormir.

En el transcurso del día le ha sido retirado el suero a Seishiro, aunque aún se encuentra algo débil y la observa sospechosamente sentado desde la cama.

La ojiazul se encuentra sentada en una pequeña silla frente a la cómoda, cepillándose el largo cabello, tratando de hacer conversación con el Sakurazuka. En cierto momento, se sienta de lado, cruzando sus piernas, la fina y delgada bata que ahora la cubre se abre lo suficiente para permitirle al ojos marrón apreciar la piel blanca de aquellas extremidades.

Seishiro recorre con su mirada aquellas largas y blancas piernas.

Maya lo observa de reojo por medio del espejo en forma de media luna.

Pero el ojos marrón aún no se encuentra bien del todo, la pelinegra lo sabe, así que espera a que inevitablemente se quede dormido para terminar de cepillarse.

Cuando Maya se percata de que Seishiro ha caído rendido por el sueño, se acerca lentamente hacia la cama y se recuesta a su lado, acaricia lentamente su cabello y su rostro, observándolo fijamente. Minutos después se despoja de su fina bata y se introduce entre las ´sabanas, colocándose justo sobre el cuerpo del ojos marrón, posando sus labios sobre los de él, comienza a besarlo.

-Sub….

Seishiro intenta abrir los ojos y pronunciar un nombre

-Shhhh… vuelve a dormir

Pronuncia Maya en voz baja

Seishiro sólo siente hundirse en sueño profundo.

A kilómetros de ahí, Subaru no logra conciliar el sueño, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido no sabe si preocuparse o molestarse por la ausencia de Seishiro.

Continuará.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37.

Preocupación.

Varios días después, en Kanazawa, Seishiro despierta sintiéndose casi recuperado, logra sentarse sobre la cama con poca dificultad, un par de minutos después se atreve a salir de aquella cama y acercarse al espejo de la cómoda, revisando minuciosamente su cuerpo, observa que las heridas han cicatrizado y que la mayoría de ellas ya han desaparecido, quedando sólo unos cuantas líneas rojizas similares a rasguños en los sitios donde al parecer se encontraban las heridas más profundas.

-Esto debe haberlo hecho ella…

Comenta el ojos marrón en voz baja, observando la piel de su cuerpo prácticamente restablecida.

-Me agrada más que me llames por mi nombre

Comenta Maya, entrando tranquilamente a la habitación, recorriendo con su vista el cuerpo del Sakurazuka.

Seishiro voltea a verla al notar su presencia

Maya se acerca a tocar al otro, fingiendo revisar sus heridas recorre con sus manos el cuerpo de Seishiro.

Seishiro la observa fijamente

Maya le sonríe en respuesta.

-Te agradezco lo que hiciste

Comenta el ojos marrón tranquilamente.

-No tienes porque agradecer… fue un placer… cuidarte

Contesta insinuante la pelinegra

Seishiro se aparta tranquilamente de ella

-¿Puedo preguntar donde se encuentra mi ropa?

Pregunta Seishiro sentándose sobre la cama

-Limpia y seca… tenía demasiada sangre impregnada… me contarás ahora lo que ocurrió…

Contesta la pelinegra

Seishiro calla.

-Mmmm… supongo que deberé comprender si es que no deseas contarme acerca de lo ocurrido…

Pronuncia la pelinegra

Seishiro la observa

-De acuerdo… pero ya que te encuentras mejor… podríamos salir a recorrer el lugar… me siento aburrida

Comenta la pelinegra

Seishiro la observa, luego levanta ambos hombros en reacción

-Eso lo tomo como un sí

Comenta Maya y se dirige a su armario a buscar algo

El ojos marrón la observa

Maya extiende sobre la cama un kimono para hombre, de color obscuro, con tres símbolos.

-Te lo compré hace un par de días, suponiendo que lo necesitarías.

Comenta la pelinegra

Seishiro observa la prenda de manera no desagradable, pareciera que Maya conoce sus gustos para vestir.

-Supongo que deseas bañarte y arreglarte, te dejo a solas para que puedas hacerlo, mientras tanto, prepararé el desayuno.

Comenta la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación

Seishiro la mira de reojo haciendo gesto de burla.

El ojos marrón acerca su olfato hacia su hombro, después acerca los dedos de su mano derecha hacia su nariz.

-No existe una gran diferencia entre el olor de mi sangre y el de todos aquellos que he asesinado.

Comenta tranquilamente Seishiro, después mira en dirección hacia la ducha y se dispone a entrar para tomar un baño.

Varios minutos después sale hacia el comedor, peinado y vestido con el kimono nuevo.

-Te queda muy bien… por un momento dudé acerca de tus medidas, pero veo que no me equivoqué…

Comenta la pelinegra

-Sí… gracias

Contesta tranquilamente Seishiro

Ambos se observan fijamente por un instante, después desvían sus miradas para disponerse a desayunar.

-Aún recuerdo que a ti te agradan las plantas… ¿Te parece si visitamos el jardín de Kenroku (Nota 1)?... tal vez podamos observar al menos botones de Kikuzakura (Nota 2).

Propone la pelinegra

-Supongo que no debe haber problema

Comenta indiferente el ojos marrón

-Entonces me parece una buena idea

Comenta la pelinegra sonriendo

Seishiro la observa extrañado

Maya lo mira tiernamente, con un inusual brillo en su mirada azul.

Minutos después ya se encuentran frente a la entrada del jardín, Maya tomada del brazo del Sakurazuka.

Seishiro observa aquel jardín, hacía demasiado tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar.

La pareja se adentra en el sitio, caminando tranquilamente, hasta llegar a la Fuente.

Seishiro recorre con su vista el lugar, recordando que durante su niñez Tayga lo llevó a aquel sitio varias veces.

Maya observa al ojos marrón

Seishiro observa su reflejo en el agua, recordando fugazmente una escena con Tayga y él.

Maya nota que Seishiro se encuentra pensativo, hace gesto de molestia sospechando acerca de sus pensamientos y decide interrumpirlo a propósito.

-Este jardín es muy hermoso… ¿No crees?

Pregunat la ojiazul

-Sí

Contesta el Sakurazuka por reflejo.

-Nunca has pensado en… ¿Formar una familia?

Se atreve a preguntar la pelinegra

Seishiro voltea a mirarla con gesto de burla, evidenciando lo absurdo de aquella pregunta

-Me refiero… a que si nunca has pensado en tener a alguien contigo… alguna persona…que te espere en casa… mientras tú "trabajas"… alguien a quien no le interese quien seas… simplemente desee estar contigo… sólo eso…

Comenta Maya

Seishiro la observa con extrañeza

-…Aunque tú seas el Sakurazukamori… eso no te impide tener a alguien a tu lado… sólo…. Una compañía… a ti te han dejado actuar en libertad… entonces… no comprendo porque no podría sucederte…

Continúa hablando la pelinegra

Seishiro la observa fijamente

-Te aseguro… que existe el amante perfecto para ti… a quien no le interesa lo que eres… sólo… desea estar contigo…

Dice Maya

-El amante perfecto…

Pronuncia Seishiro

-… Para el Sakurazukamori

Completa la frase Maya

Seishiro hace gesto de extrañeza, enseguida voltea a observar hacia el jardín.

Maya lo observa

Seishiro camina lentamente unos pasos para alejarse.

Maya sólo se limita a observarlo.

Seishiro continúa alejándose, hasta que una figura a lo lejos llama su atención, frenando su caminar.

Aquel hombre voltea al sentir la mirada color marrón sobre de él y voltea, haciendo gesto de sorpresa al notar la presencia del Sakurazukamori.

-¡¿Seishiro?

Pronuncia aquel hombre, contemplando fijamente al ojos marrón de pie a unos metros de distancia de él.

_-¿Eres tú? ¿En verdad… eres tú?_

Piensa aquel hombre, titubeante, examinando al otro, hace demasiados años que no tiene contacto con él, la última vez que se vieron Seishiro era un adolescente.

Ambos hombres se observan, hasta que el otro nota que no tiene otra opción que acercarse al Sakurazuka.

-Seishiro… perdón… Sakurazukamori- Sama

Saluda formalmente el otro hombre que no aparenta más de treinta y cinco años de edad, de alta estatura, de rasgos finos, piel morena clara, cabello corto color negro y ojos color también negro.

-Hayashi-San

Contesta el saludo de igual forma el ojos marrón.

_-¿Has regresado a buscar a Tayga? Entonces… Finalmente… ¿Has venido a buscarlo?_

Se pregunta mentalmente Souta con desilusión

_-¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Acaso también se encuentra en este lugar mi maestro?_

Se pregunta mentalmente Seishiro

Ambos hombres se observan durante unos minutos. Hasta que Souta se atreve a comentar

-Hace demasiado tiempo que no te veía

Comenta Souta

-Varios años ya…

Pronuncia el ojos marrón

-Supongo… que vienes a encontrarte con Tayga…

Comenta Souta

Seishiro sólo se limita a observarlo extrañado

-Él… ha estado pensando en ti todo este tiempo… en el momento en que pudieran volver a encontrarse…

Pronuncia Souta agachando su rostro.

Seishiro hace gesto de sorpresa.

Souta suspira profundo y finge sonreír

-Después de que te marchaste… se enfureció y armó un escándalo en el edificio de Gobierno, por lo que le prohibieron regresar a Tokio…

Narra Souta caminando lentamente, invitando al otro a seguirlo

Seishiro lo secunda.

Ambos hombres caminan por el jardín.

-Conoces su forma de ser… así que… no creo que te extrañe saber de sus reacciones.

Afirma Souta

-Sí… aún recuerdo su temperamento…

Comenta tranquilamente Seishiro

Souta sonríe

-Es curioso… Tayga siempre creyó que vendrías a buscarlo… y yo…. Siempre dudé… hasta ahora

Pronuncia Souta

Seishiro calla

-… Pero… Tayga ahora se encuentra en Tokio… supongo que no te informaron… debe de estar buscándote desesperadamente…

Pronuncia Souta fingiendo sonreír

Seishiro abre más los ojos en reacción.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se encuentra en Tokio?

Pregunta Seishiro

-Hace algunos días

Comenta Souta

-¿No has tenido noticias suyas?

Pregunta el ojos marrón

Souta niega con la cabeza

Seishiro frena bruscamente su caminar, varias ideas cruzan por su mente, principalmente el símbolo del pentagrama invertido en el dorso de las manos de Subaru y la rivalidad entre el clan Sumeragi y el Sakurazukamori.

Souta lo observa fijamente, pensando de manera equivocada respecto a las reacciones de Seishiro.

Seishiro se despide rápidamente de Souta y se apresura a marchar.

-Entonces… Deseas ver a Tayga… supongo que él ya no me necesitará a su lado.

Pronuncia tristemente Souta

Maya observa extrañada aproximarse hacia ella al ojos marrón.

-Debo marcharme

Le indica tajantemente el ojos marrón tomándola del brazo, sin frenar su caminar

-Pero…

Intenta pronunciar Maya y por reflejo lo sigue.

Algunos minutos después ya se encuentran de regreso en la casa.

Seishiro se encuentra cambiando su ropa por su vestimenta formal habitual, ante la mirada desconcertada de la ojiazul.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Maya

-Debo irme

-Pero… aún no te encuentras totalmente recuperado

-Lo estoy… debo irme

-Seishiro…. ¿Por qué?

-No puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí

-Dime porque, cuéntame que ocurre

-Es sólo asunto mío

-Tal vez también me incumba, tal vez me interese lo que te ocurra

Afirma molesta la pelinegra

Seishiro la observa un momento

Maya lo mira con reproche

-Son asuntos del Sakurazukamori… te agradezco tus atenciones… te debo un gran favor…

Afirma Seishiro, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida

Maya lo mira con enojo

Seishiro literalmente desaparece de un salto casi al instante

Maya refleja en su mirada una mezcla de celos y enojo.

Continuará.

Nota 1: El jardín de Kenroku es un parque-jardín ubicado en la ciudad de Kanazawa, en la prefectura de Ishikawa, en Japón.

Nota 2: La Kikuzakura es un tipo de Sakura que únicamente se encuentra en el parque Kenroku, casi extinta, pues en la actualidad sólo existen dos árboles con este tipo de flor.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38.

Corazón Roto.

"_**El corazón que ha despertado**_

_**Jamás volverá a dormir**_

_**por más que lo desee…**_

_**Aunque su sentimiento no sea correspondido,**_

_**Aunque el dolor lo aflija,**_

_**Aunque la verdadera sensación de soledad**_

_**comience a invadirlo…**_

_**.. Aunque los sueños sólo sean sueños…**_

_**Los verdaderos latidos del corazón no pueden ser frenados…"**_

_**Ashura Darklight.**_

En Tokio, Subaru despierta con dificultad, se limita a abrir sus ojos, pero sin moverse de la posición en la que se encuentra.

-Otra noche más que no he podido conciliar debidamente el sueño… otro día más que sé que no volveré a verte…

Pronuncia el ojiverde en voz baja, lentamente gira su rostro hacia donde aún se encuentran sus trece rosas rojas en el florero, extrañamente aún totalmente vivas, suspira profundamente y toma con ambas manos las sábanas, tratando de ocultar su rostro bajo de ellas. Permanece algunos minutos oculto y enseguida se descubre, levantándose en un movimiento, para sentarse sobre la cama y después salir totalmente de ahí, dirigiéndose a la ducha.

Subaru se alista con pesadez, más con movimientos realizados por reflejo que por voluntad propia. No desea tomar nada en el desayuno, así que prefiere simplemente dirigirse a la salida de la casa y alejarse de ahí, hacia cualquier lugar, tomando cualquier dirección. Ni siquiera se percata de que un pelirrojo ha estado espiando sus movimientos desde que ha salido a la calle y lo sigue sigilosamente.

Subaru simplemente se limita a caminar por las calles.

-Subaru… ¿Qué te ocurre?

Pronuncia Hijiri en voz baja

Subaru mira por las calles, entre la gente, tratando de encontrar al Sakurazuka, cualquier hombre vestido de traje y de cabello negro y lentes obscuros llama su atención de inmediato, para enseguida traerle desilusión al percatarse de que no es aquel al que busca.

Después de un rato, Hijiri decide alcanzarlo, para hablar con él. Realmente le duele observar a Subaru en esa situación que no le es comprensible.

Subaru siente que alguien lo toma del brazo, su corazón se acelera en respuesta, pero una nueva desilusión lo invade al notar que es alguien distinto a quien él piensa.

-¿Hijiri?

Pregunta el ojiverde

-Subaru… yo... sólo… deseaba saber cómo te encuentras

Pronuncia el pelirrojo

-Bien… supongo

Contesta el ojiverde con desgano

Hijiri lo observa, sabe que Subaru miente, su mirada triste lo evidencia

-¿Hacia dónde te diriges? ¿Tienes algún trabajo que realizar?

Pregunta el pelirrojo

Subaru calla, no tiene humor de explicarse, simplemente lo mira

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Pregunta el pelirrojo

-Ni siquiera sé hacia dónde me dirijo

Afirma Subaru

-No importa… sólo deseo acompañarte

Afirma el pelirrojo con mirada suplicante

Subaru lo observa extrañado

-Te conozco… sé que algo te sucede… deseo ayudarte

Pronuncia tiernamente el pelirrojo

Subaru lo observa aún extrañado

-Supongo… Que alguna vez me consideraste tu amigo ¿Cierto?

PronunciaHijiri

Subaru se ve obligado a recordar que eso es verdad.

-Sí… aunque eso ocurrió hace demasiado tiempo

Afirma Subaru

-Aún así, eres importante para mí…

Afirma el pelirrojo

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa ante lo que escucha.

-Ven… te invito a algún sitio… conversemos un poco

Le pide el pelirrojo tomando de la mano al ojiverde y jalándolo sutilmente hacia la cafetería más cercana.

Subaru simplemente se deja llevar ante lo inesperado de la propuesta.

Ya en el sitio.

-Hijiri, no deseo tomar algo, realmente yo no…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru

-Sólo un café… sólo conversaremos un poco…

Suplica el pelirrojo

Subaru accede, aunque no muy convencido.

Hijiri ordena a la mesera y al poco rato ella lleva su orden.

Subaru simplemente se limita a girar la taza de café sobre el pequeño plato, observando el vapor que aquel líquido despide.

Hijiri lo observa, titubeando acerca de lo que debe decirle.

-¿Recuerdas… cuando éramos niños? Tú siempre te comportabas de manera muy reservada, mientras Wataru y yo hacíamos travesuras.

Pronuncia el pelirrojo

-Sí… lo recuerdo… a veces otros niños me molestaban y tú y Wataru me defendían de ellos

Pronuncia Subaru

-Es porque tú eras distinto, siempre lo has sido, muy sensible, totalmente sincero… especial…

Pronuncia el pelirrojo.

Subaru lo observa

-Algunas veces, extraño aquellos momentos, cuando podía estar cerca de ti sin problema

Pronuncia el pelirrojo

Subaru lo observa haciendo gesto de extrañeza

Hijiri se atreve a tomar una de las manos del ojiverde, comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos.

Subaru observa la acción del pelirrojo.

-Subaru… tú para mí… eres en verdad especial, realmente importante, me duele lo que te lastima… me preocupa lo que a ti te suceda… desde hace tiempo… desde siempre…

Pronuncia Hijiri

-Hijiri… yo

Pronuncia Subaru, al momento que intenta retirar su mano de la del otro, pero el pelirrojo se lo impide sujetándolo también con la otra mano.

-Subaru… deseo protegerte… deseo cuidarte… permíteme demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí… por favor… sólo permíteme intentarlo…

Pronuncia emotivamente el pelirrojo

Subaru lo observa sorprendido

Hijiri comienza a acariciar el rostro de Subaru

Subaru no sabe que decir

Hijiri acerca lentamente su rostro hacia el del ojiverde

Subaru lo observa aproximarse

Hijiri cierra sus ojos a unos centímetros de rozar los labios del ojiverde.

Subaru gira un poco su rostro, esquivando la caricia del otro.

Hijiri sólo puede percibir que besa la mejilla de Subaru, aprieta sus párpados en reacción, enseguida abre sus ojos sin separarse de Subaru, la sensación de una mirada fija en aquella escena lo hace mirar de reojo, una silueta a través de la ventana llama su atención, una mirada color marrón observándolo.

Subaru no se mueve, sin saber que decirle al pelirrojo, no desea herirlo, pero no puede corresponderle, se limita a tomar el rostro del otro con ambas manos.

Desde otra perspectiva, la manera en la que toma el rostro de Hijiri aparentaría que Subaru le corresponde en aquella caricia.

Las miradas del pelirrojo y el Sakurazuka se cruzan un instante.

Seishiro contempla aquella escena, sintiendo, sí, sintiendo, que por vez primera algo lastima su corazón.

Hijiri lo observa sin moverse.

El Sakurazuka observa aquella escena con una mirada difícil de interpretar, pero que nunca había manifestado.

Hijiri continúa observándolo, su gesto por un momento se vuelve de extrañeza, al notar la reacción del ojos marrón.

Un instante después, Seishiro simplemente da la media vuelta y se marcha caminando tranquilamente del lugar.

Subaru separa el rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos.

-Hijiri… lo lamento… yo…

Intenta decir Subaru

El pelirrojo observa al ojiverde, enseguida mira de reojo hacia la calle.

Subaru continúa pensando que decirle.

-Hijiri… yo… te quiero… pero… no como tú deseas…

Pronuncia el ojiverde

El pelirrojo continúa observándolo titubeante, la mirada del Sakurazuka evidenciaba ir buscando a Subaru, por razones distintas a amistad.

-Subaru…

Intenta pronunciar el ojiverde

-Perdóname… yo… no puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi amistad

Pronuncia en un tono sutil Subaru

Hijiri continúa observándolo

-Yo… estoy enamorado de alguien…

Hijiri abre más los ojos

-…Y… te parecerá tonto… pues tal vez yo no significo nada para él pero… no puedo evitar sentir esto…

Pronuncia Subaru tratando de contener el llanto

Hijiri observa en dirección a la calle

Subaru no puede continuar hablando

Mientras tanto, a unas cuadras de la cafetería, Seishiro camina tranquilamente, inhalando profundamente el humo de aquel cigarro, observa pasar a la multitud de gente entre las calles, mirando a todos y cada uno de aquellos rostros desconocidos con indiferencia, la misma que siempre ha sentido hacia los seres vivientes desde que ha tenido uso de razón, recordándose a sí mismo su labor en el mundo, recordándose que él es el Sakurazukamori y su destino no puede cambiar ni tiene porque ser distinto, finalmente él nació apto para aquella función, lo supo desde el primer día en que se convirtió en el mayor asesino de Japón.

En la cafetería, Hijiri observa a Subaru, con una mezcla de tristeza y desilusión, dudando acerca de informarle de la presencia del Sakurazukamori.

Subaru mantiene agachado el rostro, tratando de calmarse.

Hijiri se limita a observarlo de forma triste.

Minutos después el ojiverde le pide al pelirrojo retirarse de ahí.

Hijiri pide la cuenta y acompaña a Subaru hasta su casa.

Ya en el interior de aquella Residencia Subaru toma asiento en un sillón, mientras el pelirrojo se sienta a su lado, no desea abandonarlo en ese estado.

Subaru luce tierno e indefenso

Hijiri siente que algo oprime su corazón.

Subaru intenta ocultar su rostro manteniéndolo agachado.

Hijiri acaricia su cabello tiernamente.

Subaru percibe por un instante la sensación de su colgante pendiendo de su cuello, pero sólo es una sensación falsa, pues aquel objeto ya no se encuentra con él desde hace varios días.

_-¿Ya no me necesitas cierto? Ya no te soy útil… Ahora ya no importa si vivo o muero… finalmente tú continuarás existiendo aún sin mí… Seishiro… eso es lo que trataste de decirme aquel día…_

Piensa repentinamente Subaru

Hijiri lo observa fijamente con tristeza mordiéndose los labios, por un momento titubea, pero llega a la conclusión de que estar con el Sakurazukamori sólo le hará mal.

-Subaru… no luces bien… ven… te acompaño a tu habitación

Pronuncia el pelirrojo.

Subaru se limita a obedecerlo como un autómata.

Ya en la habitación Subaru se recuesta de lado sobre la cama.

El pelirrojo se sienta sobre la cama al lado de él, acariciando nuevamente su cabello.

Subaru cierra los ojos, deseando dormir para siempre y no volver a despertar.

El aroma de una colonia llama la atención del pelirrojo, atrayendo su mirada en dirección al florero donde se encuentran las trece rosas rojas de Subaru. Hijiri las mira fijamente por varios minutos, ahora le es posible suponer quién las ha obsequiado a Subaru. Después sólo se limita a agachar su mirada, tratando de ignorar aquellas flores, pero el aroma que despiden pareciera querer obligar al pelirrojo a recordar su presencia.

-¿Podrías dejarme solo?

Le pide Subaru al otro, tratando de ser sutil

Hijiri hace gesto de extrañeza

-Por favor… márchate

Le pide tranquilamente Subaru

HIjiri se pone de pie lentamente, no desea separarse del ojiverde

-Subaru…

Intenta decir el pelirrojo

-Necesito estar solo

Afirma Subaru

Hijiri siente que su corazón le duele, pero sabe que no puede imponer su presencia a Subaru, así que sale lentamente de la habitación sin decir nada.

Subaru se sienta entonces sobre la cama, con su cabeza agachada, con sus manos colocadas sobre sus rodillas, con los dorsos hacia arriba, observando las marcas en forma de pentagrama invertido.

A punto de anochecer, Seishiro llega frente al Cerezo, lo contempla fijamente por un instante, realizando por vez primera lo que nunca imaginó, observándolo con tristeza, recordándose a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse de lo que hace tiempo había aceptado sin titubeo, que el Sakurazukamori sólo logra amar a alguien para entregarle su vida y posteriormente morar en el interior del Cerezo para siempre, sólo para ese hecho. Esa es su realidad, una enorme ironía, el mayor asesino de Japón sólo es capaz de amar para ser asesinado por la única persona que logra considerar especial en toda su existencia. Y ese hecho no tenía porque ser diferente, en cada generación ocurrió lo mismo, en cada acto de sucesión fue igual. El amor surge en el corazón de un Sakurazukamori sólo en una dirección, nunca para ser correspondido, el amor sólo surge en el corazón de un Sakurazukamori, para determinar ante el Destino al siguiente sucesor.

Varios pétalos de Sákura flotan frente a él simulando saludarlo, uno de ellos roza delicadamente su mejilla simulando una caricia.

Pero la molesta sensación en su corazón no desaparece, Seishiro suspira profundamente, cierra sus ojos agachando su rostro por varios minutos que ni siquiera percibe transcurrir, después levanta la vista. Busca entre sus bolsillos otro cigarro para fumar, inhala profundamente aquel tabaco, enseguida da la media vuelta y se dispone a salir del parque, a esa hora desierto, sólo el ruido del cantar de algunos grillos lo acompaña durante su trayecto de retirada, mientras los Cerezos a su paso parecieran reafirmarle el motivo de su existir.

Silencio, tranquilidad y una molesta y real sensación de soledad acompañan a aquel corazón que hacía poco despertó, pero que ahora se enfrenta a las emociones que algunas veces acompañar al amor: la desilusión y la tristeza, cuando el sentimiento no es correspondido.

En eso, una mano lo sujeta firmemente del brazo desde detrás, al tiempo que siente un cuerpo acercarse hacia él a la vez que lo atrae. Y otra mano le arrebata lentamente el cigarro de su propia mano, al tiempo que un rostro se asoma por encima de su hombro.

Seishiro pestañea rápidamente un par de veces en reacción.

Mientras el rostro por encima de su hombro aspira el humo del cigarro que le ha arrebatado y la mano que sujetaba su brazo ahora rodea su cintura.

-Tayga…

Pronuncia Seishiro.

-Te preguntarás que hago en Tokio… vine a buscarte a ti… sólo por ti estoy aquí…

Pronuncia en voz baja el ojos violeta junto al oído de Seishiro, enseguida besa su cuello desde detrás.

Seishiro cierra los ojos ante la sensual caricia.

Después Tayga simplemente deja caer el cigarro al piso y sujeta el rostro del ojos marrón girándolo hacia él.

Seishiro percibe unos sensuales labios besando los suyos.

Tayga voltea al Sakurazuka para atraerlo de frente hacia él y aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Seishiro se deja envolver en las caricias del que alguna vez fuera su maestro, sin pensar, sin reflexionar, ya no importa, sólo se deja llevar por el otro.

Después de un rato, ambos médiums se separan un instante

Tayga contempla el rostro de Seishiro y lo acaricia con una de sus manos, enseguida su cabello entremetiendo sus dedos entre los mechones oscuros.

Seishiro cierra los ojos, las caricias del otro son agradables, son precisas, en ese momento, sorprendentemente oportunas. Las palabras de Maya acuden a su mente.

_-Te aseguro… que existe el amante perfecto para ti… a quien no le interesa lo que eres… sólo… desea estar contigo…__ El amante perfecto para el Sakurazukamori…_

Piensa Seishiro, extrañamente aquellas palabras resuenan en su mente.

Tayga lo observa tiernamente, aún acariciando su rostro, de manera delicada.

Seishiro siente perderse en aquella mirada color violeta, en aquellas emociones que el otro le transmite.

-Siempre supe que volveríamos a vernos… Te extrañé… Sei… demasiado.

Pronuncia el ojos amatista en tono tierno y sincero, llamando al Sakurazuka por un sobrenombre, acercando nuevamente sus labios a los del ojos marrón, en un beso casi tierno.

Seishiro simplemente se deja atrapar en la caricia.

Continuará.


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 39.

Intento Olvidar….

_**Intento olvidarte…**_

… _**pero no me es posible conseguirlo… **_

_**Tú eres el único por el cual**_

_**mi corazón ha despertado….**_

… _**y ha decidido continuar latiendo,**_

_**Aunque sea sólo gracias a un sueño,**_

_**por el cual se mantiene vivo…**_

_**Porque supe que para mí…**_

_**los sueños no pueden ser más allá que eso…**_

_**Seishiro Sakurazukamori**_

_**By Ashura Darklight.**_

Esa mañana, en la Residencia Akytagawa.

-Según mis informantes, el nombre de aquel sujeto de ojos color violeta es Tayga, aunque se hace llamar por el apellido Sakurazuka por razones que sólo él conoce y así se lo permiten, hace casi dos décadas las autoridades le prohibieron entrar a Tokio debido a su comportamiento inadecuado en el edificio de Gobierno, pues armó un escándalo y causó destrucción al atreverse a amenazar a un autoridad. Él fue maestro del actual Sakurazukamori, por lo que se considera como el más allegado a él hasta la fecha actual, y por lo cual se le ha pedido investigar todos los hechos concernientes con la aparentemente misteriosa desaparición de las Familias Furuzawa, Koyanagi y Erizawa, durante el liderazgo en curso, además de los extraños rumores concernientes a la supuesta muerte del Decimotercer Sakurazukamori y su repentina reaparición en sus labores y liderazgo después de esa noticia.

Comenta Fukusaku, sosteniendo un documento frente a su vista.

Kisho sólo se limita a callar ante lo que escucha.

Fukusaku lo mira, esperando algún comentario al respecto.

Kisho desvía su mirada evidenciando ira.

-¿Aún te encuentras molesto?

Pregunta Fukusaku a Kisho

-¿Acaso parezco molesto? ¿Existe algún motivo para estarlo?

Contesta Kisho en tono de sarcasmo

Fukusaku desvía su mirada en reacción.

-No sé por qué motivo haces ese tipo de preguntas… realmente no tendría por qué incomodarme el hecho de que un maldito playboy venga a interrogarme a mi propia casa…

Comenta Kisho con sarcasmo

-No es un playboy… es un médium… por lo que me dio a entender venía buscando al Sakurazuka y con esta información ahora conocemos los motivos.

Comenta Fukusaku

-¿No lo es? ¿Acaso no te percataste de su apariencia? El idiota parece gigoló…

Comenta con ira Kisho

Fukusaku dirige hacia arriba ambos ojos en reacción

-…Y aún más…. Se atreva a amenazarme como si él fuera mi jefe…

Continúa protestando Kisho

Fukusaku lo observa de reojo

-Y tú… ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaste entrar tan fácil?

Reclama Kisho señalando a Fukusaku

Fukusaku hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Para qué rayos te encuentras aquí entonces? Se supone que en mi ausencia te dejo a cargo…

Reprocha Kisho

Fukusaku sólo se limita a mirarlo

-Al menos di algo, no sólo me mires como idiota

Exige Kisho

-Él… sabe que eres colaborador del clan Sakurazukamori y vino a pedir información acerca del Sakurazuka

Comenta Fukusaku con calma

-¿Pedir? Ese imbécil sólo se limitó a exigirme que le informara acerca del paradero de Seishiro y además ¿Acaso piensa que soy idiota? Es obvio que no lo busca para averiguar acerca de los incidentes en el clan.

Levanta la voz Kisho

Fukusaku lo observa

-Si supiera donde se encuentra Seishiro no se lo diría…. Y además el muy cínico se atreve a adular a mi mujer delante de mí

Reclama Kisho

_-¡Mmmmmm! Eso es lo que te molestó realmente_

Piensa Fukusaku

-Te lo advierto… si ese tipo vuelve a poner un pie en esta casa me las pagarás Fukusaku y lo mejor sería que te encargarás del asunto que te encomendé.

Amenaza Kisho señalando nuevamente a Fukusaku

-Pero…

-Pero nada… ya deberías haberme conseguido la información que necesito.

-Sería más sencillo si tú lo llevaras a cabo…

-Por supuesto… involucrarme con un mocoso de dieciséis años, sólo eso me faltaba…

-De hecho…. Hace poco cumplió diecisiete…

-No me interesa… un año más o uno menos… encárgate tú….

_-¿Y por qué debo hacerlo yo? Ya… comienza a desagradarme la idea de hacerle eso al chico…._

Piensa Fukusaku mientras que sólo se limita a mirar a Kisho.

Cerca del mediodía, en una amplia habitación, la luz se cuela a través de las cortinas, intentando iluminar aquel ahora oscuro y silencioso ambiente.

Seishiro abre los ojos con pesadez, hacía bastante tiempo que no percibía cansancio en su cuerpo de esa manera, pero esta ocasión, no supo si le era totalmente agradable. Intenta levantar su rostro, al tiempo que lleva su mano izquierda en dirección a su frente tratando de peinar los mechones de cabello que ahora cubren su visión. Una ligera sensación de náusea lo incomoda, pero decide ignorarla. Después de unos minutos, su vista logra enfocarse y con ayuda de la luz que penetra en el cuarto comienza a recorrer con su mirada el sitio en el cual ha pasado la noche. Nota que justo al lado suyo se encuentra un pequeño mueble que sirve de buró. Frente a él a unos metros de distancia, un sillón de cuero negro y al lado de éste una puerta de madera fina.

Seishiro percibe que su cuerpo se encuentra cubierto por una suave y ligera tela, perteneciente a unas sábanas finas. La almohada sobre la cual amaneció recostada su cabeza es amplia y también suave. Intenta sentarse sobre la cama, pero el peso de un brazo sobre de él, a la altura de su cintura lo frena en su movimiento, reflexiona respecto al dueño de aquella extremidad y de inmediato se ve obligado a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Seishiro mueve levemente su cabeza en señal de negación y sujeta cuidadosamente aquel brazo para retirarlo. Voltea a mirar a su acompañante en aquella cama, notando que se encuentra profundamente dormido, a pesar de los centímetros de distancia que los separan, alcanza a percibir el intenso olor a alcohol en al aliento del otro, siente que sus náuseas aumentan y una necesidad de salir de aquel sitio lo invade. Seihsiro se levanta con pesadez y se introduce en el sanitario, lo primero con lo que se topa al llegar a éste es con el lavamanos, el ojos marrón recarga ambas manos en cada uno de los extremos de éste y agacha su rostro en reacción ante las incontrolables náuseas que ahora lo invaden. Después intenta lavar su boca empleando abundante agua corriente de la llave. Al terminar, se topa con su propio rostro reflejado en aquel espejo evidenciando un estado de ánimo que nunca había experimentado. Vuelve a negar con un movimiento de cabeza y enseguida se mira a sí mismo con reproche evidente.

-¡Idiota!

Pronuncia el ojos marrón en voz baja para sí mismo.

El ruido de un par de cláxones provenientes del exterior le hace sospechar la hora del día. Suspira profundo y vuelve a mirarse con reproche por haberse permitido perder el autocontrol.

Enseguida siente como unos brazos lo rodean desde detrás atrayéndolo en dirección al cuerpo al que pertenecen.

-¿Tienes malestar?

Le pregunta una masculina voz junto a su oído

-Sí

Contesta con indiferencia Seishiro

-Es normal, casi no has dormido… Mmmmm… ven… puedo hacer que lo olvides

Pronuncia el ojos color violeta, colocando su rostro sobre el hombro del ojos marrón

-No Tayga…. Yo debo…

Intenta decir Seishiro

-Tú debes… ¿Qué?... No me digas que debes irte… Hasta donde estoy informado no tienes algún "encargo" que realizar…

-No, pero….

-Pero ¿Qué?...

-Tengo un compromiso

Menciona el Sakurazuka

-¿Compromiso? ¿Con quién? Tú vives en total soledad o… ¿Acaso hay alguien que te espere? … No lo creo… No existe alguien que te espere… en ninguna parte…

Comenta tranquilamente el ojos de amatista

_-"No existe alguien que te espere… en ninguna parte"_

Resuena aquella frase en la mente de Seishiro

-Ven… prometo permitirte descansar hasta tarde…

Pronuncia Tayga, jalando sutilmente a Seishiro en dirección hacia el lecho.

Seishiro simplemente se deja conducir como un autómata.

La ciudad de Tokio mientras tanto continúa con su movimiento constante. Los ruidos de los automóviles en las calles, el bullicio de la gente invadiendo todo a su paso. Un estilo de vida que exige rapidez en el actuar cotidiano.

En un departamento situado a varias calles del centro, un joven se encuentra observando por la ventana aquella dinámica citadina, ahora ajena a él.

-¿Qué es lo que miras Wataru?

Le pregunta un pelirrojo a aquel muchacho de ojos verdes

-Sólo miro

Contesta indiferente aquel joven con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón

-Me alegra verte recuperado

Pronuncia Hijiri sentado sobre un sillón a unos metros de distancia de Wataru

Wataru calla ante el comentario

-¿Deseas algo más? Sabes que hasta que te encuentres totalmente bien no tengo inconveniente en atenderte

Comenta el pelirrojo

Wataru niega lentamente con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la calle

Hijiri lo observa sin saber qué más comentar

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Subaru?

Le pregunta Wataru con desgano

Hijiri baja su vista y evidencia en su rostro su desilusión

Wataru voltea a mirar al pelirrojo al no recibir respuesta

-¿Te rechazó… nuevamente?

Pregunta Wataru

Hijiri suspira profundo

-Supongo que sí…

Contesta el pelirrojo

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Pregunta Wataru

Hijiri levanta los hombros en respuesta

-¿Mmmmmm?

-No sé que deba hacerse... cuando una persona te confiesa que se encuentra enamorado de alguien más…

Comenta Hijiri con voz temblorosa, enseguida finge sonreír

Wataru cierra sus ojos apretando sus párpados en respuesta y agacha su cabeza.

-¿Wataru?

Pregunta Hijiri al observar la reacción del ojiverde

Wataru mantiene apretados sus párpados

-Yo… ¿Dije algo malo?

Pregunta el pelirrojo con mortificación

Wataru simplemente calla, llevando su mano hacia atrás de su oído, tocando el símbolo que alguna vez Seishiro grabara en él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que resultar de esta manera?

Pronuncia en voz baja el ojiverde con tristeza, abriendo sus ojos, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Hijiri lo observa, considerando que debe guardar silencio.

Mientras en las calles de Tokio la vida continúa con su curso.

Continuará.


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40.

Canción de Amor (Nota 1).

Han transcurrido varios días, Subaru ha salido a realizar una más de sus labores como líder del clan Sumeragi.

_-"No sé qué ocurre contigo Subaru, pero la vida sigue su curso y debes asumir tus responsabilidades"._

Escucha Subaru en su mente las palabras de su abuela como si hubiesen sido dichas hace un segundo.

-La vida sigue su curso

Pronuncia el ojiverde con desgano

-¿A qué vida… se referirá mi abuela?

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, adentrándose en las calles, buscando una nueva dirección para realizar un exorcismo.

-Vida... supongo que con todo lo ocurrido esa palabra ahora me resulta tan irónica.

Comenta para sí mismo Subaru

El ojiverde no nota que se encuentra caminando por una acera que ya ha recorrido tiempo atrás. Una delgada y baja silueta llama su atención a su derecha. Subaru voltea con extrañeza para observarla mejor, pero al hacerlo, el sitio se encuentra sólo con él como transeúnte.

Subaru continúa con su monótono caminar, cuando el sonido de varias voces lejanas llama su atención. El ojiverde mira en dirección al ruido, a lo lejos percibe una multitud de personas obstruyendo una calle, el reflejo constante de luces que se mueven sobresalen por entre la multitud. Subaru percibe una energía ajena al mundo vivo en las cercanías, decide acercarse entonces al sitio del bullicio.

-¡Atrás! Aquí no hay nada que ver ¡Retírense!

Ordena con alto volumen de voz un hombre vestido de policía, agitando sus manos en señal de ahuyentar a los curiosos

-¡Pobre chico! Era lógico que terminara de esta manera

Pronuncia la voz lastimera de una mujer

Subaru se acerca aún más, abre sus ojos enormemente ante el espectáculo que presencia

-¡Retírense!

Ordena nuevamente el policía

Una silueta cubierta con una manta se aprecia sobre el piso, bajo de ella puede suponerse una mancha que evidencia sangre.

Frente a Subaru un adolescente de unos doce o trece años de edad observa fijamente la escena, reflejando frialdad en su mirada.

Subaru siente que un recuerdo fugaz atraviesa por su mente al ver aquella mirada.

Pero aquella figura se sorprende cuando nota que Subaru logra verlo y desaparece repentinamente.

-¡Espera!

Grita Subaru por impulso, percatándose de que ese chico ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos.

Los policías voltean a mirar con enfado a Subaru, mientras los curiosos lo miran con intriga, pensando que sufre de algún trastorno extraño.

Subaru agacha su mirada y decide marcharse del sitio, ante la mirada y murmuraciones de los curiosos.

Pero se detiene a una cuadra de distancia, pensando en que el rostro de aquel niño le es conocido. El ojiverde prosigue su camino en busca de la dirección y finalmente llega al lugar. Toca el timbre un par de veces, pero nadie sale a recibirlo.

-¡Qué extraño! Informé que llegaría como a esta hora

Pronuncia Subaru

El ojiverde decide esperar unos minutos y vuelve a tocar el timbre sin obtener respuesta, como último recurso, decide dar unos ligeros golpes en aquella puerta, pero repentinamente ésta se abre sola ante el primero. Subaru se asoma ligeramente buscando alguna presencia durante unos segundos, pero no logra observar a alguien, hasta que repentinamente unos brillantes ojos color negro lo hacen sobresaltarse.

-Lamento asustarlo, usted debe ser la persona que llamé.

Pronuncia una mujer sonriendo y asomándose por entre aquella abertura

-S… sí….

Pronuncia Subaru

-Adelante, pase por favor

Le invita la mujer a entrar al ojiverde

Subaru se introduce en aquella casa con cautela.

-Mi nombre es Akemi Keyrintuku

Afirma la mujer de unos veinte años de edad

-Mi nombre es Subaru Sumeragi

Contesta el ojiverde en tono tranquilo, desviando su mirada por instantes.

-Continúe por aquí por favor.

Le indica Akemi

Subaru continúa su caminar hasta llegar a una habitación bellamente decorada con colores pastel, dentro de la cual se encuentra una pequeña niña de cuatro años sentada sobre una alfombra color beige, jugando con un par de muñecas. Al notar la presencia de Subaru la pequeña levanta la vista, mostrándole sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color miel y sonriéndole a la par.

Subaru la observa al principio con tristeza, después con indiferencia.

-Lo lamento pero yo… no soy muy eficaz para cuidar niños, de hecho yo no…

Intenta decir el ojiverde

-No se preocupe, sólo es por un momento, la persona que espero se hará cargo de ella llegará pronto, sólo necesito que la vigile un momento y después me haga un favor.

Pronuncia Akemi en tono de súplica

Subaru titubea.

-Por favor, cubriré sus honorarios, en aquel cajón se encuentra un sobre con dinero, de ahí puede tomar lo que considere apropiado. Además Aika es muy tranquila, no se ha movido de su sitio desde hace un buen rato.

Comenta la mujer

-Pero… ¿Por qué confía en mí para cuidar a su hija?

Pregunta el ojiverde

-Porque no tengo a nadie más en quien confiar…

Confiesa Akemi en tono de súplica

Subaru agacha su rostro en reacción

La niña comienza a tararear una canción.

Subaru decide tomar asiento en la silla más próxima

-Supongo, que se preguntará acerca de mi historia…

-No, yo…

-Pues… yo soy una de tantas chicas ambiciosas que terminan mal, al no saber poner límites a sus caprichos… lamentablemente… me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde…

Pronuncia Akemi en tono triste

Subaru voltea a mirar en dirección de la pequeña Aika.

Aika ha comenzado a cantar en voz muy baja.

-Creo que no debería…

Intenta decir Subaru

-Supongo que ya no importa… ya no podría causarme más daño al recordar…

Afirma Akemi

-Pero…

Intenta retobar Subaru

-Pues como le contaba… (suspiro profundo) mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, justo cuando tenía la edad de Aika, mi hermana mayor se hizo cargo de mí, aún no comprendo cómo una adolescente de catorce años pudo hacer eso, pero lo logró, mi hermana se llama Atsuko (Nota 2), (sonríe) cuando niña me parecía absurdo su nombre, incluso me burlaba de él, ahora entiendo que mis padres parecieron adivinar que ese nombre se adecuaba a ella, tal vez por eso elegí el nombre de Aika para mi hija, con la esperanza de que se pareciera a su tía y no a mí.

Pronuncia Akemi.

Subaru la mira fijamente y enseguida de reojo a Aika

-Como puede suponer, mi hermana comenzó a trabajar desde muy joven para pagar sus estudios y mi manutención, de lo contrario me habrían dado en adopción, vivíamos con todo lo indispensable, pero a mí nunca me bastó, yo anhelaba tener más bienes como mis compañeras de clase, por ello, cuando cumplí trece años, decidí alquilarme como acompañante de hombres mayores que yo, de hecho ya adultos… y con el dinero que obtenía me compraba los caprichos que mi hermana no podía pagarme…. Así viví durante un par de años, hasta que mis caprichos aumentaron y el dinero que ganaba no alcanzaba a cubrirlos, entonces decidí ampliar mis servicios, créame, yo me sentía alegre cada vez que adquiría una nueva prenda o joya y nadie podía hacerme sentir distinta. Pero cierto día, conocí a un hombre, varios años mayor que yo, por supuesto, que comenzó a frecuentarme…. Durante varios meses sostuvimos relaciones, hasta que por accidente quedé embarazada… fue cuando decidí informarle, pero él me dijo que no pensaba responsabilizarse, que él tenía una prometida e iba a casarse pronto, así que finalmente de cualquier manera iba a alejarse. Llena de ira decidí averiguar dónde podía localizar a su prometida e informarle de lo ocurrido, pero tremenda fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de quien se trataba. Aquel hombre estaba enamorado de mi hermana mayor, y yo no lo sabía, no estaba enterada de que Atsuko iba a casarse porque yo nunca le prestaba atención a lo que le sucedía, y mucho menos a su felicidad.

Akemi suspira profundo.

-Nunca vi a mi hermana tan contenta y nunca había notado ese brillo en sus ojos con otra persona distinta a mí. Un brillo que nunca olvidaré cuando la vi en la oficina donde ella trabajaba, mientras comentaba con una compañera de trabajo acerca de su prometido y próxima boda, así que… nunca sabré… si fue un impulso, remordimiento, o tal vez fue el que al final reconocí sus esfuerzos, que decidí desaparecerme de su vida y así terminé viviendo aquí con mi hija.

Suspiro profundo de Akemi

Pero mis ambiciones no cesaron, y me trajeron hasta aquí, muriendo de forma…

Intenta explicar Akemi

-No creo que deba narrarme la manera como murió…

Interrumpe violentamente el ojiverde

Akemi sonríe discretamente

-Entiendo… veo que usted es una persona sensible y eso le afecta…

Comenta Akemi

-No es por eso…

Intenta decir Subaru.

-Pero no se preocupe, no lo abrumaré más con mis anécdotas, sólo necesito que sepa algo más…. Yo… tampoco supe el motivo por el cual decidí llegar a completo término con mi embarazo y dar a luz a Aika, la he criado durante su corta vida con frialdad y creo que a veces indiferencia, dedicándome a satisfacer sus necesidades básicas y nada más…. Pero (los ojos de Akemi se llenan de lágrimas contenidas) absurdamente… en el último momento de mi existencia… supe que la amaba… aunque siempre fue sólo una pequeña figura habitando conmigo, aunque nunca pronuncié aquellas palabras ante ella, aunque nunca le demostré afecto…. Mis últimos pensamientos y deseos fueron para ella, aunque nunca lo sepa y tal vez nunca me creería…. La amé…. Porque es imposible no tener algún sentimiento por alguien como ella…

Pronuncia Akemi dejando escapar dos lágrimas de sus ojos

-Ella lo sabe… acaba de escucharla…. Aika… puede oírla… aunque no consiga verla…

Afirma Subaru en tono triste

-Yo también te amo mami… aunque ya no estés conmigo…

Pronuncia Aika mientras continúa mirando a sus muñecas

Akemi comienza a llorar incontrolablemente.

El timbre de la puerta entonces suena.

-Llegó mi tía Atsuko

Pronuncia Aika

-Aika… ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

Intenta preguntar Akemi

-Pronuncias su nombre siempre que miras su fotografía

Comenta Aika al tiempo que voltea en dirección hacia un buró con un retrato de una mujer adulta sonriendo.

Subaru se levanta de su lugar

-Supongo, que no puedo hacer mucho, pero… si lo desea puedo informar a su hermana de lo ocurrido.

Pronuncia Subaru en tono frío

-Le agradecería mucho…

Pronuncia Akemi con emotividad

Al poco rato, Subaru ya se encuentra explicando a grandes rasgos acerca de lo ocurrido, Atsuko se acerca llorando a abrazar a Aika, mientras su esposo se queda inmóvil.

Akemi contempla aquella escena consciente de que su hermana no puede verla ni escucharla.

-Sí, ella es su hija...

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, lo suficiente para que el otro lo escuche.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

Pronuncia el hombre mientras mira a la pequeña y a Atsuko titubeante.

Subaru voltea a mirar al espíritu de Akemi.

Akemi niega con la cabeza y enseguida voltea a mirar a su hermana e hija y desaparece al escuchar que Atsuko ha prometido quedarse para siempre al lado de Aika.

-Eso es solamente decisión suya.

Pronuncia Subaru y comienza caminar en dirección a la puerta al terminar aquella respuesta.

-Subaru…. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo por Tetsu?…

Comenta Aika con voz tierna, soltándose de entre los brazos de Atsuko y enseguida corriendo en dirección hacia el ojiverde

-¿Tetsu?

Pregunta el ojiverde volteando e inclinándose para acercar su visión a la pequeña.

-Sí, el chico de ojos de avellana que viste hace un momento en la calle

Pronuncia Aika

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa

-Él… se siente muy solo… aunque nunca te lo dirá…. Yo pienso que ni él mismo lo ha notado….

Comenta Aika con voz triste, murmurando en el oído de Subaru

-Veré… que puedo hacer…

Comenta Subaru ante la petición de la pequeña

-¿Lo prometes?

Insiste Aika

-Yo… veré que puedo hacer…

Se limita a pronunciar el ojiverde

Aika lo observa con mirada suplicante

Subaru agacha su rostro, oculta sus manos en sus bolsillos de su gabardina blanca y sale de aquella casa, ya sin decir palabra alguna.

-Lo harás… alguien me lo aseguró… y ella… te conoce demasiado bien…

Pronuncia Aika en voz muy baja.

Subaru mientras tanto camina por la calle con el rostro agachado, mirando sus propios pies avanzando por aquella fría acera, mientras una frase resuena en su mente.

_-"…. En el último instante de mi vida… supe que la amaba…_

_Mis últimos pensamientos y deseos fueron para ella…_

…_aunque nunca lo sepa y_

_tal vez nunca me creería…. La amé…."_

Piensa Subaru, al tiempo que un profundo suspiro escapa de él y una indiferente mirada color marrón acude a su mente.

Continuará.

Nota 1: El nombre de Aika significa "Canción de Amor".

Nota 2: El nombre de Atsuko significa "Niña con profundos Sentimientos y Emociones".


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41.

El llanto del Corazón del Sakurazukamori.

Subaru ha llegado hasta su habitación, su caminar evidencia un día más de decepción al no lograr coincidir con quien tanto anhela. Desliza su gabardina por ambos brazos, para luego depositarla sobre un pequeño sofá situado junto a la pared, lentamente se acerca hacia aquel florero donde reposan sus trece rosas rojas, aún resplandecientes, eleva una de sus manos para intentar acariciarlas, sus manos se deslizan delicadamente por sobre los pétalos de aquellas flores que parecieran emanar con cada roce la fragancia de la colonia del Sakurazukamori.

Subaru se inclina lentamente para percibir aquel aroma, extrañamente, la flor del centro pareciera exhalar más intensamente la fragancia. Extrañamente, aquella flor es la que más atrae la atención de Subaru.

El ojiverde la toma sin titubear con su mano derecha, para olerla mejor, sabe que no debe temerle, no posee ninguna espina que pudiese dañarlo y aunque así lo hiciera, sabe que podría soportarlo. Con su mano izquierda acaricia cada uno de los rojizos pétalos, pues aquella flor no sólo es la que posee mayor esplendor, también es la primera que Seishiro le regaló.

Después de sostenerla unos minutos la besa delicadamente, para después depositarla cuidadosamente entre las otras, las contempla a todas durante un instante y enseguida se dirige hacia su cama, dejándose caer bocarriba sobre aquel lecho.

Con los brazos cruzados bajo su nuca, Subaru reflexiona acerca de la petición que la pequeña Aika le hiciera.

-Tetsu

Pronuncia en voz baja Subaru, recordando la mirada fría del chico y de inmediato recordando una mirada color marrón que manifiesta idéntico desinterés.

Subaru sacude su cabeza en reacción y después se voltea de lado, situándose sobre uno de sus brazos con el codo flexionado, cierra sus ojos, para obligarse a dormir.

Una hora después, el silencio invade aquella Residencia, mas no así el centro de la ciudad de Tokio y las calles aledañas. Pero en aquel callejón, los animales callejeros prefieren huir, al sentir una presencia ajena a este mundo, que aunque no irradia odio, sí una intensa frialdad que se percibe en el ambiente.

Una intensa mirada color avellana revisa lentamente los alrededores, una baja y delgada figura simula estar sentada en uno de los cajones de madera acumulados al lado de una de las bardas. La luz de la Luna pareciera por un momento atraer la atención de aquel ente, que la observa durante varios minutos, hasta que una nube la cubre a su lento paso y aquel ente decide desvanecerse entre las penumbras.

Mientras en la Residencia Sumeragi, Subaru no logra conciliar totalmente el sueño, al sentirse inquieto ante las inesperadas imágenes que aparecen durante sus sueños.

Subaru se observa caminar entre neblina, por un sendero que siente conocer a la perfección, el crujir de hojas y pasto seco lo hacen suponer que es un área verde sobre la cual avanza, enseguida siente que el piso cambia su textura, volviéndose más duro y totalmente liso. Subaru topa con unas escaleras que no titubea en seguir. La enorme figura de un antiguo ente se muestra cada vez más completa conforme Subaru avanza por aquella escalinata. Al llegar al punto más alto, el ojiverde identifica de inmediato el sitio en el cual se encuentra.

-Es… el parque Ueno…¿Qué hago aquí?

Pronuncia Subaru en tono melancólico y decide acercarse al Cerezo que ahora se muestra totalmente ante él.

Al llegar frente a éste, Subaru abre enormemente los ojos al observar como del corazón del ente pareciera brotar un líquido cristalino formando delgadísimos hilos que llegan hasta el suelo, pero sin lograr formar algún charco.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Pregunta Subaru y se atreve a tomar un poco de aquel líquido con su dedo índice, sintiendo que la consistencia es muy distinta a la de la sangre y muy parecida a la de las…

-¿Lágrimas? ¿Son… lágrimas?

Pronuncia Subaru abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Acaso el Cerezo…. Está llorando? Pero… ¿Por qué?... Y… ¿Cómo es posible?

Se pregunta Subaru.

_-Él está triste…. _

Pronuncia una voz que Subaru no logra identificar al instante.

_-…El Cerezo siente su tristeza…_

Pronuncia nuevamente aquella voz

Subaru abre enormemente los ojos al no poder creer a quien pertenece

_-Él… está sufriendo… _

Repite aquella voz.

-¿Hermana?

Pregunta emotivamente Subaru

_Por primera vez… él siente dolor…_

Pronuncia aquella voz

Subaru revisa el lugar, intentando ver a aquella quien pronuncia aquellas palabras.

_-Porque… por vez primera…. él siente… su corazón latir…_

Pronuncia ahora una adolescente de expresivos ojos color

esmeralda que pareciera surgir a espaldas de Subaru.

Subaru voltea en dirección a aquella voz

-¿Hokuto? ¿Eres tú?

Pregunta Subaru con emotividad

La adolescente sólo se limita a sonreírle y se desvanece.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Te necesito conmigo! ¡Hermanaa!

Pronuncia emotivamente Subaru, estirando su brazo como si con esta acción pudiese alcanzarla.

Enseguida aquel ojiverde abre sus ojos violentamente y se incorpora sentándose sobre su cama, con su respiración agitada y una intensa sensación de tristeza.

-Sólo fue un sueño… pero…. Nunca había soñado con Hokuto de esa manera….

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, de reojo percibe que algo se mueve justo en el sitio donde se encuentran sus rosas rojas y voltea a mirar en esa dirección, sin encontrar algo más.

-Sólo fue un sueño…. Sólo es mi imaginación….

Comenta el ojiverde en voz baja y vuelve a recostarse para intentar dormir.

Mientras en una extraña Residencia situada lejos de ahí.

-Unmei… ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿No puedes dormir?

Comenta Ayako

-No… no puedo… sabes que desde hace demasiado tiempo no he podido dormir profundamente…

Pronuncia Unmei, llevando hacia su boca una taza de porcelana que contiene un peculiar brebaje.

-Mmmmmm…. Puedo acompañarte si lo deseas…

Propone Ayako

-No es necesario… ve a descansar

Responde Unmei

-¿Estás seguro?

Insiste Ayako

-Sí… ve a dormir…

Contesta Unmei

-Entonces… Hasta mañana… pero llámame si necesitas algo… ¿De acuerdo?

Le pide Ayako

-Lo haré… gracias…

Afirma Unmei y observa discretamente retirarse a Ayako, mientras recorre con su dedo índice el rededor de la taza que sostiene con su mano.

-Estás arriesgándote demasiado

Comenta tranquilamente Unmei a una figura a sus espaldas

-No creo que tenga algo que perder… además… tú sabes que por mi hermano haría cualquier cosa y también por… Sei-chan…

Comenta la figura espectral de una adolescente de ojos color esmeralda ahora sentada sobre un sillón cercano a Unmei.

-Si no poseyeras alguna habilidad como médium, si no fueras una Sumeragi, no creo que pudiera hacer esto… tú… ya deberías estar descansando en el otro mundo desde hace mucho tiempo…

Comenta tranquilamente Unmei, mientras da un sorbo a su brebaje

-¿Me lo advierte alguien que desde hace tiempo ha violado todas las leyes existentes entre médiums desde hace siglos?

Comenta Hokuto

Unmei sólo se limita a sonreír

-Jamás olvidaré aquel día que apareciste ante mí… pidiéndome este favor… a pesar de haber escuchado todas aquellas advertencias acerca de mí…

Comenta Unmei y da un sorbo a su bebida, al tiempo que se remonta a los últimos días de vida de Hokuto.

Aquel día, Unmei se encontraba de pie en aquella habitación donde acostumbra realizar sus conjuros, observando en ese entonces el pequeño árbol de Cerezo que representaba al Decimotercer Sakurazukamori. La indiferencia dominaba su mirada, ante el transcurrir de tanto tiempo de espera para una señal que le indicara que su Destino estaba próximo a realizarse.

-Unmei… una joven desea verte

Comenta Ayako atravesando la puerta que conduce a aquella habitación, acercándose al Médium con paso lento pero constante.

-¿Una joven?

Pregunta el médium obscuro

-Dice llamarse Sumeragi

Afirma Ayako

-¡Sumeragi!

Repite aquel apellido el médium, con gesto de extrañeza

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Le permito verte? ¿O la hago marcharse?

Pregunta Ayako

-No… permítele pasar

Ordena Unmei

-De acuerdo

Comenta Ayako dando la media vuelta, retirándose de la habitación.

Un minuto después, en aquella enorme estancia.

-Puedes pasar… Hokuto Sumeragi

Indica Ayako

Hokuto se encuentra observando aquel cuadro de ambos dragones asiáticos rodeando la Tierra, simulando custodiarla, voltea al instante que Ayako le indica que puede hablar con Unmei y enseguida avanza en dirección hacia donde la mujer le indica.

Unmei observa entrar por aquella puerta una delgada y baja figura femenina, cubierta con una blanca vestimenta de ceremonia.

Los expresivos ojos color esmeralda de Hokuto brillan intensamente al notar al médium.

Unmei evidencia extrañeza en su rostro.

Ambos se observan directamente a los ojos unos minutos.

-¿Qué deseas de mí? Un Sumeragi no debería atreverse a pisar este suelo y mucho menos mostrarse ante mí… soy indeseable en tu clan…

Comenta Unmei, alejándose unos pasos más de la joven.

-Soy una Sumeragi… pero no vengo a verte en nombre de mi clan… sino por intereses propios… por lo que para mí… no eres indeseable

Comenta tajantemente Hokuto

Unmei hace ligero gesto de sorpresa al escuchar el tono de las palabras de Hokuto

-Me sorprende que te atrevas a confiar en mí

Pronuncia Unmei con gesto serio y la observa fijamente, adivinando el deseo de su corazón.

-Te daré lo que me pidas

Comenta Hokuto

Unmei se acerca lentamente hasta quedar a unos centímetros de distancia.

Hokuto permanece inmóvil mirándolo aún de frente.

-No creo poder cumplir tu deseo

Aclara Unmei

-¿Por qué no? Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo… no existen impedimentos para ti…

Afirma la ojiverde

Unmei sonríe

Hokuto hace gesto molesto

-No debería tener que explicarte, así que sólo te diré… que yo no puedo interferir con las decisiones del Sakurazukamori… por ningún motivo…

Explica Unmei

-¿Por qué no?

Pregunta Hokuto en tono de reclamo

-Porque no me es posible

Reafirma Unmei

Hokuto lo mira con molestia

-¿Por qué?

Pregunta nuevamente la ojiverde

-Eso… no puedo decírtelo

Afirma Unmei.

Hokuto lo mira con gesto de decepción

Unmei hace gesto de sorpresa al continuar leyendo el corazón de Hokuto

-Tú… quieres al Sakurazukamori…

Pronuncia Unmei abriendo enormemente los ojos y acercándose un paso más hacia ella, mirándola fijamente.

Hokuto lo mira conteniendo evidentes lágrimas

-… Y otra persona que también amas, aunque de distinta forma… también lo ama a él…

Pronuncia Unmei, sintiendo que su corazón comienza a latir fuertemente

Hokuto lo observa con tristeza

-No puedo odiarlo, ni tampoco Subaru, a pesar de que lo ha lastimado… no puedo conseguir odiarlo… a pesar de que se ha llevado su corazón… no deseo que muera… aunque sea una mala persona… no puedo evitar quererlo…

Pronuncia Hokuto mientras dos lágrimas furtivas escapan de sus ojos.

Unmei la mira fijamente y se atreve a colocar su mano sobre la frente de Hokuto, percibiendo la existencia de un hechizo en ella.

-Tú posees un poder…. Un hechizo que sólo tú puedes realizar…

Pronuncia Unmei

-Sí… y estoy dispuesta a usarlo y por lo visto… no poseo otra opción, pero no he logrado encontrar al Sakurazukamori desde hace ya casi tres semanas…

Afirma Hokuto

_-Tú debes ser el primer sacrificio… entonces… en ese caso…_

Piensa Unmei y enseguida voltea a mirar hacia el pequeño árbol de Cerezo.

Hokuto ha agachado el rostro y controlado las lágrimas.

-No puedo interferir con las acciones del Sakurazukamori, pero puedo indicarte donde encontrarlo, el resto… depende de ti…

Pronuncia Unmei retirando su mano del rostro de Hokuto

Hokuto lo mira sorprendida

-¿Qué deseas a cambio?

Pregunta Hokuto

Que el destino se cumpla… que lo que alguna vez me fue prometido suceda…

Pronuncia Unmei

Hokuto lo mira de forma interrogante.

-…Y por supuesto… eso no está en tus manos… pero me ayudarás…

Afirma Unmei

-No comprendo

Afirma Hokuto

-No hace falta… sólo cumple tu deseo… y el mío… comenzará a ver la luz.

Afirma Unmei

Hokuto continúa mirándolo

-Supongo que sabes que irremediablemente el te asesinará ¿No es verdad?

Pregunta Unmei

-Sí

Contesta tajantemente Hokuto

-y… ¿Sabes a dónde irá a parar tu alma?

Le pregunta Unmei

Hokuto calla

-Irá a aquel ente llamado Cerezo, donde van todas las víctimas del Sakurazukamori… para siempre…

Advierte Unmei

-No tengo problema…

Comenta Hokuto haciendo una evidente pausa

-…Existe un pero ¿No es verdad?... Yo puedo leer tu corazón y tus verdaderos deseos Hokuto Sumeragi, no intentes engañarme, no lo conseguirás.

Afirma Unmei

-Entonces supongo que puedo hacerte la siguiente pregunta: ¿Qué sucedería… si yo no deseo habitar en el Cerezo, pero tampoco partir hacia donde los espíritus van después de abandonar su cuerpo?

Pregunta Hokuto

-Tú lo sabes… serías un espíritu errante, pero dudo mucho que el Cerezo te permitiera marchar

Aclara Unmei mirándola con suspicacia, adivinando su siguiente pregunta

-Y… ¿Si nunca entro en él?

Pregunta Hokuto

Unmei sonríe ante la pregunta ya prevista

-Te daré lo que me pidas, en verdad… sólo…

Pronuncia Hokuto en tono suplicante

-De acuerdo

Contesta de manera tajante Unmei

Hokuto se sorprende ante la aceptación del otro y lo evidencia en su gesto

-Lo haré y no necesito nada de ti, sólo… que cumplas tu deseo… ya te lo dije.

Afirma Unmei dando la espalda a la joven

-¿Lo prometes?

Pregunta Hokuto

-Sí

Contesta de manera tajante Unmei, volteando un momento y estirando un brazo para indicarle que debe marcharse

Hokuto se dirige a la puerta sin titubeo.

-Ve… Estrella del Norte… en busca de tu destino y el de… las otras estrellas. (Nota 1)

Pronuncia Unmei en voz baja.

Hokuto sale de aquella Residencia sin mirar atrás

-Y una semana después (Nota 2) supe que era el momento de iniciar aquel hechizo y regresaste ante mí, ya sin vida, pero con tus deseos aún latentes en tu alma…

Pronuncia Unmei de regreso a la realidad

-Y tú cumpliste tu promesa… sin titubear… aunque en ese momento no comprendí tus razones…

Pronuncia Hokuto mirando a Unmei

Unmei agacha la mirada

-Supe que podía confiar en ti al momento de ver tu mirada por vez primera, pues es muy similar a la de mi hermano… transparente… aunque llena de soledad.

Comenta Hokuto acercándose hacia aquel cuadro de los dos dragones.

Unmei voltea a mirarla de reojo.

- A veces me preguntaba si no te aburres de estar prisionero dentro de este sitio, pensaba que alguna vez te gustaría ver de nuevo el color del cielo, de las flores, observar otros rostros… pero al comprender el porqué de tu mirada, entendí…

Comenta Hokuto, acercando su mano hacia aquel cuadro.

-… Que eso ya no es de mi interés…. No desde que él desapareció de mi lado… mi corazón murió al lado de él… y yo quedé muerto en vida…

Completa la frase Unmei

-Así logré comprender que existen personas que permanecen aprisionadas dentro de su propio corazón y aunque tengan la oportunidad de ver el cielo o sentir el viento, eso les es totalmente ajeno…

Pronuncia Hokuto con tristeza.

Unmei sonríe sutilmente

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste mi confidente?

Pregunta Unmei

-Desde que me permitiste permanecer aquí, desde hace ya bastante tiempo…. Tú sabes cuánto con exactitud… así que no es necesario que lo mencione.

Comenta la ojos verdes.

Unmei vuelve a sonreír discretamente

-Mi abuela siempre decía que… _"para mantener en paz las almas separadas de sus cuerpos… Para guardar esas almas atadas con el remordimiento de personas que aún viven afligiéndose por ellos… uno no debería contar la edad de las personas muertas…"_ (Nota 3)

Pronuncia Hokuto

-Y desde el día en que tú moriste… yo he contado cada uno de esos días… y renovado aquel hechizo para evitar que te marches…

Pronuncia Unmei

-¿Te has hartado de hacerlo?

Pregunta Hokuto volteando a mirarlo.

-Sabes que no… no es problema para mí, mi existencia ha transcurrido concediendo ciertos deseos y esperando el día en que mi destino se cumpla, así que el contar tu edad un día tras otro no me ocasiona inconveniente alguno… Pero ¿Tú no te has hartado de ser sólo una espectadora en este mundo ahora ajeno a ti?

Comenta y pregunta Unmei.

-No, si con ello puedo hacer algo por aquellos a quienes amo.

Pronuncia Hokuto

-Por supuesto, es obvio.

Contesta Unmei

Hokuto lo observa titubeante

-Y por supuesto… puedo adivinar que ahora deseas verlo a él… ¿No es verdad?

Comenta Unmei mirando con suspicacia a Hokuto

Hokuto asienta levemente con la cabeza

-Supongo que no hay problema, pero no seas tan impulsiva en tu actuar.

Advierte Unmei

Hokuto sólo se limita a sonreír y se desvanece.

Unmei suspira profundo y se levanta para dirigirse hacia el corredor.

Minutos después, en una pequeña habitación de hotel, las cortinas de aquella ventana parecieran moverse lentamente, como si una ligera ráfaga de viento las inquietara repentinamente. Una figura espectral aparece por entre estas y unos grandes y expresivos ojos color verde se asoman para verificar lo que hay dentro.

Sobre una cama individual, un ojos marrón yace recostado de lado entre aquellas sábanas, evidenciando su despreocupación al alistarse para dormir, se puede observar que yace dormido con una camisa desabrochada de los botones superiores, tal vez la que ha usado ese día, su gabardina se encuentra colgada en un pequeño perchero, junto con su corbata.

Hokuto decide salir de entre aquellas cortinas al verificar que Seishiro no notará su presencia y camina lentamente en dirección hacia aquella cama, simulando sentarse junto al ojos marrón.

-Sei-chan

Pronuncia en voz muy baja la ojos verdes, con emotividad, y acerca su mano para tocar el rostro del otro.

-Tú corazón ha despertado, finalmente lo ha hecho… aunque ahora se encuentra sufriendo…

Pronuncia Hokuto en voz baja con mirada profunda.

_-…"Porque los sentimientos nos cambian… aún cuando estamos solos…." _(Nota 4) ¿No es verdad Sei-chan?

Pronuncia Hokuto

-Y tú has cambiado, ahora lo sabes, y yo confiaba en que lo harías… desde el momento en que en tu mirada percibí que mis últimas palabras te afectaron… (Nota 5) supe que podría suceder, aunque tú te percataste de ello hasta un instante antes de morir… y mi sacrifico tenía que ocurrir para conseguirlo, por eso nunca me arrepentiré de haber hecho… lo que hice…

Continúa hablando Hokuto, contempla al ojos marrón un instante y se inclina para besarlo.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar mi Sei-chan, lo prometo.

Pronuncia Hokuto colocando ambas manos en el rostro del Sakurazukamori y después se desvanece.

Seishiro abre lentamente sus ojos haciendo gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?... Se supone ahora…. ¿Qué comenzaré a soñar mientras duermo?

Pronuncia Seishiro en voz baja, enseguida sonríe burlonamente para sí mismo y cierra lentamente los ojos para volver a dormir.

Mientras de regreso a aquella extraña Residencia, Unmei se acerca lentamente hacia aquellos pequeños dos árboles de Cerezo, centrando su vista en aquel que representa la existencia del Decimotercer Sakurazukamori.

-Es verdad, el Cerezo está triste y en consecuencia llora…

Pronuncia Unmei, observando aquellos delgados hilos de líquido transparente correr a lo largo del pequeño tronco de manera constante.

-Pero… aunque su corazón sufra y tal vez ahora sea capaz de comprender lo que le ocurre, no creo que Seishiro sea capaz de reaccionar como los demás y derramar lágrimas por sus ojos, ni aunque su dolor sea intenso… pero eso no implica, que no se sienta solo…

Pronuncia Unmei y suspira profundo.

-Cuando esas lágrimas adquieran un tono rojizo, será el presagio de que todo estará por terminar para el Decimotercer Sakurazukamori…

Pronuncia Unmei y enseguida voltea a mirar al pequeño Cerezo situado al lado.

-Y tú (dirigiéndose al árbol de Cerezo que representó alguna vez al Decimocuarto Sakurazukamori, o sea a Subaru)… parecieras estar durmiendo… (suspiro) pero cuando tu pequeño compañero muera (refiriéndose al árbol de Cerezo que representa a Seishiro), se determinará también tu destino…

Pronuncia Unmei, contempla a ambos árboles y enseguida da la media vuelta y se dirige hacia su recámara.

Mientras aquel pequeño árbol continúa con su interminable pero silencioso llanto, que evidencia lo que el corazón de Seishiro siente, aunque su rostro tal vez nunca lo demuestre.

Continuará.

Nota 1:El nombre de Hokuto significa "Estrella del Norte".

El nombre de Subaru significa "Cúmulo Estelar de las Pléyades"

El nombre de Seishiro significa "Estrella Ancestral de Virilidad"

Nota 2: Antes de ser asesinada por Seishiro, Hokuto desaparece durante un mes, que es el tiempo que tarda en encontrarlo. Esto lo afirma Lady Sumeragi en el Volumen VII del Manga "Tokyo Babylon"

Nota 3: Esto lo afirma Subaru en el CD Drama.

Nota 4: Esto lo afirma Seishiro después de morir, cuando su alma ya se encuentra dentro del "Cerezo".

Nota 5:Esto también lo afirma Seishiro después de morir, de igual forma ya estando dentro del "Cerezo".


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42.

Frío como el Hierro.

Parte 1.

Esa mañana Subaru se encuentra recostado bocarriba, mirando en dirección al techo de su habitación, los primeros rayos de sol apenas comienzan a mostrarse, para aquel ojiverde la noche ha sido demasiado larga, el sueño que tuvo hace unas horas no deja de inquietarlo.

-Fue tan real, la sensación de tristeza que emanaba el Cerezo, la imagen de Hokuto frente a mí, sólo la miré un par de segundos, pero indudablemente era ella, sólo que… esta ocasión no fue el rostro cubierto de lágrimas que recuerdo, su gesto, su mirada, era… como una mezcla de … tristeza y ¿Alegría?...

Pronuncia Subaru manteniendo su postura.

-… ¿Por qué? Y… no comprendo que intentó decirme… ¡Decirme? ¿Pero… qué estoy pensando? Hokuto hace demasiado tiempo que abandonó este mundo… ella no podría intentar decirme algo… ella… ya no puede comunicarse conmigo…

Pronuncia Subaru, incorporándose de inmediato hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama y negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo fue un sueño, no más… así que lo que debo hacer es alejar esas ideas de mi mente.

Pronuncia Subaru levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ducha para alistarse.

Mientras en otro punto de la ciudad, un hombre de ojos color marrón se encuentra duchándose mientras reflexiona respecto a sus actividades de ese día, tras recibir un mensaje vía teléfono celular.

-Debo realizar un nuevo "encargo", por lo visto será algo complicado, pero no imposible….

Comenta Seishiro en voz baja, terminándose de duchar y comenzando a secarse con una toalla.

-..Deberé apresurarme…

Se dice a sí mismo el ojos marrón, mientras ya se encuentra colocándose una bata de baño y saliendo de la ducha. Cuando Seishiro considera que se encuentra totalmente seco busca algo de ropa en el pequeño armario y comienza a vestirse, hasta por último colocarse su gabardina, observa un instante su reflejo en el pequeño espejo frente a él y busca en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, cuando ha encontrado lo que buscaba, retira su mano, provocando que una cadena de metal color dorado se deslice hacia el exterior de la prenda. Seishiro observa aquel colgante con el dragón bicolor y los símbolos de los clanes Sumeragi y Sakurazukamori entrelazados, ahora en la palma de su mano, pronuncia algunas palabras que propician que aquel objeto brille un instante para después opacar su color más allá de lo usual y de nuevo lo oculta en el bolsillo de su gabardina.

-Así es mejor… necesito que nadie sepa de mi paradero y mucho menos… logre encontrarme…

Pronuncia Seishiro mientras se coloca sus gafas obscuras y de inmediato sale por la puerta de aquella habitación.

Mientras en otro lejano punto de la ciudad, Subaru camina titubeante, la mirada de aquel chico consigue inquietarlo y el ojiverde conoce perfectamente el motivo.

-Tetsu… su mirada es como la de…. _Seishiro…_

Pronuncia en voz baja Subaru para al final sólo pronunciar aquel nombre en su mente.

Rato después, Subaru ya se encuentra caminando sobre la acera donde vio el cuerpo sin vida de Tetsu, mirando de reojo hacia todas partes, intentando percibir la energía del chico en el sitio, sin obtener resultados satisfactorios. El ojiverde decide quedarse de pie en una esquina simulando esperar a alguien, pero en realidad reflexionando hacia dónde ir. Pasados unos minutos, no logra conseguir algo de utilidad, así que decide tomar dirección rumbo a la que fuera casa de Akemi. A una cuadra de distancia Subaru consigue percibir una energía, un escalofrío recorre por su cuerpo y un leve temblor lo invade, al tiempo que el vapor de su aliento puede apreciarse conforme se acerca cada vez más al sitio, obligándolo a cruzar sus brazos en reacción.

A un par de metros de distancia, Subaru logra observar una delgada silueta frente a la puerta de aquella casa, mirando fijamente hacia el interior.

_-Es él…_

Piensa Subaru, al tiempo que frena bruscamente su caminar.

Un par de minutos después aquella figura espectral voltea el rostro en dirección hacia Subaru.

Subaru siente que algo traspasa su corazón al percibir la total indiferencia en aquella mirada color avellana.

Tetsu coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comienza a caminar en dirección hacia Subaru.

Subaru queda de pie observando al chico acercarse sin poder apartar su mirada de la de él.

Tetsu observa fijamente a Subaru sin parar de avanzar.

Subaru siente a aquella figura espectral caminar junto a él e intenta voltear para seguirlo con la vista, pero se topa con una mirada y una sonrisa cruel que consiguen desconcertarlo enormemente.

Tetsu se percata de la reacción de Subaru y su gesto se transforma en burla.

Subaru siente que recuerdos del pasado acuden a su mente y evade la mirada del chico al tiempo que se queda inmóvil.

Tetsu continúa avanzando lentamente por aquella acera hasta desaparecer.

Subaru nota que aquel chico se ha marchado cuando deja de percibir aquel intenso frío en el ambiente. En reacción se deja caer recargado de pie en la pared.

-No puedo hacerlo… no puedo…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

En otro punto de la ciudad.

-¡Maldición Seishiro!

Pronuncia en voz baja, un alto hombre de ojos color violeta que se encuentra sentado ante una mesa en un lujoso restaurante tomando un aperitivo, mientras observa furioso por la ventana más cercana.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¡Pareces un niño con tus reacciones!… ¡No sé dónde rayos te encuentras nuevamente!…

Pronuncia el ojos color violeta mientras toma con su mano su bebida y le da un sorbo.

-¡Odio tus estúpidos juegos! ¡No me importa que seas el Sakurazukamori! ¡A mí no me rechazas! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Tú eres mío!

Pronuncia con ira Tayga, colocando bruscamente el vaso de su bebida sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de las demás personas presentes. Pero el evidente gesto de furia en su rostro propicia que de inmediato los otros lo evadan con la mirada.

Tayga enciende un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios y ordena otra bebida al mesero, el cual se la lleva rápidamente, pues conoce el carácter de su ahora cliente frecuente y prefiere evitar conflictos.

Mientras de regreso con Subaru.

El ojiverde se mantiene aún recargado en la pared.

Una mujer que transita por ahí lo observa fijamente con mirada dudosa por unos instantes hasta que decide acercársele.

-¿Le sucede algo?

Le pregunta la mujer

-¿Eh? … N… no…

Contesta titubeante Subaru

-Si viene a buscar a la… señorita Akemi, me temo que ella ya no vive aquí….

Pronuncia titubeante la mujer

Subaru voltea mirarla, enseguida se ruboriza al entender lo que la mujer piensa

-No… yo no…. Yo… no acostumbro contratar esa clase de servicios… yo no…

Intenta explicar Subaru

La mujer sonríe ante la evidente vergüenza del ojiverde

-No se preocupe, no acostumbro juzgar a los demás por lo que hacen.

Comenta la mujer de manera tranquila

-Yo no… es sólo que Tetsu… bueno me pidieron que… yo…

Intenta explicar Subaru

La mujer hace gesto de extrañeza

-¿Tetsu? ¿Tetsu Hori? ¿Usted lo conoció?

Le pregunta extrañada la mujer

Subaru titubea un momento.

-S… sí…

Contesta Subaru

La mujer agacha el rostro y niega con la cabeza

-Si viene al funeral me temo que eso no será posible…. A su madre no le importa, creo que ni siquiera ha ido a reconocer el cuerpo del chico.

Afirma la mujer.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Subaru

La mujer asienta levemente con la cabeza

-Pero… eso no es posible

Comenta el ojiverde

-Temo que así es y debido a las circunstancias de la muerte del chico a nadie nos permiten hacernos cargo de su funeral… sólo a parientes cercanos…

Comenta la mujer

-Entonces…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru

-El chico no podrá tener ninguna ceremonia.

Comenta la mujer

_-Entonces es por eso que su alma aún se encuentra en este mundo._

Piensa Subaru

La mujer lo mira con tristeza

-¿Dónde vivía… Tetsu?

Se atreve a preguntar Subaru

-A varias cuadras de aquí, en un área peligrosa de la ciudad

Afirma la mujer

-¿Conoce la dirección?

Pregunta Subaru

La mujer le proporciona los datos a Subaru.

Casi al instante, Subaru camina con rumbo hacia la zona, conforme se adentra cada vez más el contraste de el área, con el centro de Tokyo se hace más y más evidente.

_-Nunca había venido por este punto de la ciudad, en verdad… es muy distinto a cualquiera en el que haya estado…_

Piensa Subaru, mientras voltea hacia un lado y otro de la calle, tratando de estar alerta. A los pocos minutos se encuentra frente a una puerta de madera deteriorada.

-Se supone, que ésta es la dirección

Pronuncia el ojiverde en voz baja, mientras recuerda las últimas palabras que pronunciara la mujer que le proporcionó la dirección.

_-"Tetsu acudía a esta zona de la ciudad a robar, pues por esta calle continuamente transitaban personas de evidente situación económica desahogada… pero su realidad siempre fue muy distinta a la de sus víctimas"_

-Víctimas… ¿Por qué empleó esa palabra?

Pronuncia Subaru en ligero tono de reclamo, agachando la mirada, pero es interrumpido bruscamente de sus pensamientos ante los gritos de reclamo de una mujer.

-¡¿Qué quiere aquí?

Pronuncia groseramente una mujer de cabello largo castaño recogido en una baja coleta desalineada.

Subaru observa fijamente la mirada color negro de aquella mujer que refleja un enorme descontento con la vida, mientras de reojo se percata que entre sus brazos sostiene una bolsa de papel con algunos víveres.

-¡¿Qué no me oyó?

Pregunta groseramente la mujer mirando retadoramente a Subaru mientras ya se acerca hasta aquella puerta.

-¿Usted… es la madre de Tetsu?

Pregunta Subaru

-Si es policía ya le dije que lo que hacía ese mocoso no era asunto mío,

Contesta tajantemente la mujer introduciendo una vieja llave en la cerradura oxidada de aquella puerta.

-No soy policía… pero tal vez pueda ayudarla a….

-¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué?

-Pues… a llevar a cabo el funeral de Tet…

-¿Funeral? Él está muerto y ya no hay nada qué hacer por él… si a su padre no le importó mientras estuvo vivo, ¿Por qué ´habría de importarme ahora a mí, si ya está muerto?

-Porque usted es su madre…

-Pero yo nunca lo quise y nunca me interesó… él sólo fue un estorbo para mí… Tetsu era un inútil que sólo daba problemas… siempre supe que terminaría así…

-Pero…

-Pero ¿Qué? Ahora no venga usted a juzgarme, no es asunto suyo y ¡Lárguese de una buena vez! ¡Estoy harta de que vengan a hablarme de lo mismo!

Pronuncia gritando la mujer y azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Subaru se queda de pie en la calle con gesto de asombro.

-Pero… es su hijo…

Pronuncia en voz baja el ojiverde sin saber cómo interpretar la reacción de la mujer.

Algunas palabras alcanza a percibirse desde dentro de la casa.

-¿Y ahora quién era?

Se escucha una voz de hombre

-¡Yo que sé! ¡Nuevamente con lo mismo!

Se escucha que pronuncia la madre de Tetsu

-¿De nuevo vienen a molestar por el mocoso?

Se escucha que pregunta la voz de hombre

-No sé cómo no se hartan de lo mismo, desde ayer han estado molestando, no entienden que no me interesa… si hubiera podido lo habría abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo… sólo fue un lastre… ya me tenía harta…

Se escucha la voz de la madre de Tetsu

Subaru siente una mezcla de tristeza y enojo ante lo que escucha.

Tetsu observa la escena desde lejos, mirando fijamente a Subaru con indiferencia y cuando observa al ojiverde voltear en dirección hacia él desaparece rápidamente.

Subaru aprieta el puño sintiendo impotencia y decide marcharse del sitio.

-Seguramente el cuerpo del chico irá a parar a la fosa común y si no tiene una verdadera sepultura su alma no logrará descansar.

Pronuncia en voz baja el ojiverde, detiene un momento su caminar y enseguida se enfila en dirección hacia un sitio donde nunca creyó acudir.

Un par de horas después.

-Como sabe…. Sólo podemos entregar un cuerpo a los familiares, pero… en vista de este documento proveniente directamente del gobierno no puedo negarle a usted hacerse cargo de él, señor Sumeragi.

Pronuncia un hombre vestido con bata blanca, conduciendo a Subaru a través de un frío pasillo.

Subaru nunca había estado en una morgue, pero siempre imaginó lo que ahí encontraría, conforme avanzaba, distintos tipos de energía se manifestaban alrededor suyo: tristeza, enojo, miedo, dolor, rencor.

Las almas de algunos cuyos cuerpos se encontraban ahí transitaban por los pasillos de aquel sitio. Subaru podía verlos, pero trataba de ignorarlos, debía admitir que no podía hacer algo por ninguno. Subaru sabía que debía centrar su mente en su objetivo.

-Hemos llegado… se supone… que es éste…

Pronuncia aquel sujeto descubriendo la sábana que cubre aquel joven cuerpo.

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa al notar las marcas que evidencian la causa de muerte del aquel adolescente.

-Dos disparos de arma de alto calibre a la altura del pecho… de un hombre al que intentó robar, pero que al resistirse al ataque lo asesinó.

Pronuncia aquel sujeto de bata blanca de manera indiferente.

Subaru observa aquel cuerpo con una mezcla de sensaciones.

-Puede llevárselo cuando desee, al menos él se salvará de ir a la fosa común.

Pronuncia el sujeto de bata blanca con toda tranquilidad.

-Gracias

Es lo único que se le ocurre decir a Subaru, mientras observa fijamente aquellas heridas.

Al día siguiente, Subaru ya se encuentra colocando flores blancas sobre la tumba de aquel adolescente, evidenciando en su mirada tristeza.

_-No logré verlo en aquel sitio, no logré percibir su energía por más que lo intenté… me pregunto…_

Piensa Subaru, pero es interrumpido al sentir tras de él aquel intenso frío que lo obliga a voltear

-Tetsu…

Pronuncia Subaru al ver la figura espectral de aquel chico

-Deberías… haberte ido de este mundo…

Pronuncia Subaru con gesto de sorpresa

Tetsu se acerca un poco hacia el ojiverde, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué intentas obtener a cambio?

Pregunta Tetsu en tono tranquilo pero con gesto de extrañeza

-Simplemente lo hice… Porque… nadie merece lo que tú pasaste…

Pronuncia Subaru

Tetsu sonríe burlonamente ante aquellas palabras

Subaru hace gesto de asombro ante la reacción de Tetsu

-Nadie merece vivir lo que yo pasé…

Pronuncia Tetsu observando aquellas flores en su tumba.

Subaru lo observa fijamente con tristeza

-No necesito tu lástima

Afirma en tono indiferente Tetsu

-No es lástima…

Afirma Subaru haciendo gesto de tristeza

Tetsu sonríe burlonamente de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera me conociste

Afirma el espectro tranquilamente.

-No era necesario, nadie merece…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru, pero el repentino gesto de ira en el rostro de Tetsu le impide terminar aquella frase.

Tetsu irradia repentinamente una energía que ocasiona que las flores en su tumba se dispersen y después observa con furia a Subaru.

Subaru observa una ira inesperada en Tetsu.

Tetsu levanta su mano rápidamente en dirección hacia Subaru, es obvio que intenta dañarlo, pero se frena al observar una figura detrás del ojiverde y una mirada color marrón que lo mira retadoramente.

Subaru observa que el chico frena su agresión y no puede evitar hacer gesto de desconcierto.

Tetsu recupera la frialdad de su mirada y lo evidencia ante Subaru, después simplemente desaparece.

Subaru queda inmóvil sin comprender las actitudes de aquel espectro adolescente y agacha su rostro, pero de inmediato abre desmesuradamente sus ojos al sentir una presencia detrás de él. Voltea de inmediato, pero no logra ver algo o a alguien, simplemente percibe la brisa del viento en su rostro y lo agacha nuevamente en reacción. Oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y camina lentamente para salir de aquel cementerio.

Entre una alta lápida y el tronco de un Cerezo una mirada color marrón lo observa alejarse, mientras aquel rostro evidencia que reflexiona acerca de algún asunto.

Continuará.


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43.

Frio como el Hierro.

Parte 2.

Subaru ha salido de aquel cementerio, pero su caminar es lento, titubea acerca de volver al lugar donde alguna vez Tetsu habitara, pero sabe que debe hacerlo, a pesar de la actitud grosera de la madre del chico no puede evitar informarle acerca del paradero del cuerpo de su hijo y sentir la necesidad de obtener alguna información que le sea de utilidad para lograr que el alma de Tetsu logre descansar.

Nuevamente frente a aquella puerta de madera deteriorada, el ojiverde recorre con la vista aquella construcción que evidencia una gran pobreza y descuido. Se atreve a dar dos ligeros golpes en la puerta de madera, esperando escuchar nuevamente los gritos de aquella mujer, pero después de un rato de insistencia nadie acude a abrir.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven?

Escucha el ojiverde a unos metros de distancia de él. En reacción voltea rápidamente y se topa con la figura de una mujer de edad avanzada.

-Buen día… Disculpe ¿Sabe dónde podría encontrar a la señora…

Subaru titubea tratando de recordar el apellido de Tetsu y suponiendo que sería el de su madre.

-… La señora Hori…

Completa el ojiverde la frase

La anciana sonríe discretamente en reacción.

-De esa mujer y su amante no se sabe nada desde ayer por la tarde… algunos afirman que se marchó pero en realidad la gente afirma demasiadas cosas… lo cierto es que según ella estaba harta de que vinieran a "molestarla" en relación al funeral de su hijastro.

Afirma la anciana.

-¿Hijastro?

Pregunta Subaru

-Sí… ella nunca pudo tener hijos, pero nunca lo evidenció, es por ello que nunca desmintió a las personas que la afirmaban como madre de Tetsu, pero yo la conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo, a mí nunca me engañó…

Afirma la mujer

Subaru la mira pensativo

La anciana sonríe en reacción.

-¿Por qué no pasa un momento? Tal vez le interese platicar un momento… si es que no tiene prisa…

Le invita la anciana a Subaru a pasar a su casa.

-Yo… no sé… no deseo causar molestias…

Intenta decir el ojiverde.

-… No ocasiona ninguna molestia… adelante…

Invita amablemente la mujer

Subaru no se atreve a rechazarla.

El interior de aquella casa evidencia una vida con carencias pero contrastantemente acompañada de tranquilidad. Aquellos sillones desgastados por el tiempo no incomodan a Subaru.

-Adelante tome asiento por favor… le traeré un té…

Afirma la anciana

-No hace falta…

-No es molestia, ya se lo dije, mi nieto hoy trabaja hasta muy noche, así que me encuentro sola toda la tarde de hoy.

-Entonces…. No debería permitir entrar a cualquiera a su hogar.

-No se preocupe…. No le permito entrar a cualquiera, sólo a las personas que me inspiran confianza.

-Pero…

-Mi experiencia en la vida, me ha permitido reconocer los sentimientos en las personas, aunque su mirada intente ocultarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Aunque en su caso… su mirada refleja su verdadero corazón.

Comenta la mujer llevándole ya una taza de té.

Subaru la observa con intriga.

-A lo largo de mi vida he aprendido que algunas personas viven aparentando lo que no son, al grado de perderse y desconocer su propio corazón.

Pronuncia la mujer, sentándose en un sillón cercano.

-Pero… su mirada evidencia sus verdaderos sentimientos y noto que usted acostumbra preocuparse por los demás, aunque no tenga alguna relación con ellos… por lo que supongo que por ello está preocupado por Tetsu… pero creo que su alma ya se encuentra descansando…

Comenta la mujer

Subaru titubea un instante para confesarle lo que sabe.

-Me temo… que no es así…

Se atreve a confesar Subaru, mientras le cuenta a grandes rasgos el trabajo que realiza como médium.

-Mmmm… debe ser un trabajo muy complicado y difícil

Comenta la mujer

-Un poco.

Contesta Subaru

La mujer sonríe tiernamente

-Pero, creo que debe ser satisfactorio ayudar a los demás.

-Supongo que sí…

Comenta con desgano Subaru y desvía su mirada.

La mujer lo observa con intriga

Subaru nota de reojo unos pétalos blancos de flor esparcidos por el piso y los mira fijamente.

-Pertenecen al árbol de Sákura detrás de la casa, algunas veces esos pétalos se cuelan con el viento.

Explica la mujer

Subaru guarda silencio mientras continúa observándolos.

-Pero ya no lo entretendré más con mis comentarios, usted vino a hablar de Tetsu sin duda.

Afirma la mujer mientras se inclina para recoger aquellos pétalos

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

Pregunta Subaru, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento

-No es necesario, son sólo algunos, ya casi termino… pues bien como le comentaba hace unos minutos… Tetsu prácticamente era huérfano desde que su padre desapareció, algunos afirman que se marchó harto de la vida que levaba al lado de Akako y de Tetsu…

-¿Akako?

-Sí, así se llama esa mujer… la que se afirma madre, pero en realidad maltrató a Tetsu hasta el último de sus días, incluso puedo asegurar que le permitía a su amante abusar de él… pero ella nunca lo aceptó.

Afirma la anciana

Subaru hace gesto de asombro

-… Yo nunca pude creer que su padre abandonara a Tetsu, pues siempre observé que sintió amor por él, pero un día el hombre salió a trabajar y nunca más regresó, eso ocurrió hace ya siete años, al poco tiempo Akako se involucró con otro hombre y pues… con ´ él ha vivido desde entonces. Si el alma de Tetsu no logra descansar seguramente es por culpa de Akako.

Afirma la anciana

Subaru intenta recordar los pocos encuentros que tuvo con Tetsu, intentando comprender sus reacciones y miradas.

-Pero dígame, ¿Usted sabe qué ocurrió con el cuerpo del muchacho?

Pregunta la anciana  
>-Sí, se encuentra en una tumba del cementerio cercano a esta zona.<p>

Informa Subaru

-Pues, entonces supongo que lo que menos debo hacer es llevarle flores, aunque lo importante es que su alma descanse en paz.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pues si puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo por favor dígamelo, aunque sólo soy una anciana creo que podría ser de alguna ayuda.

-Sí, gracias.

Subaru se despide cortésmente y sale del lugar con más dudas de las que tenía en su mente.

-Tetsu… ¿Qué es lo que te retiene en este mundo en realidad?

Se pregunta en voz baja el ojiverde

Mientras a varias cuadras de ahí, en el Cementerio cercano.

El espíritu de un chico de ojos color avellana observa fijamente una tumba descuidada sin nombre.

-Prometiste nunca abandonarme y al final lo hiciste… ni siquiera tu alma permaneció junto a mí…

Pronuncia en extraño tono indiferente.

Tetsu voltea en dirección a sus espaldas al sentir una presencia y lo mira con gesto de extrañeza

-Parece que me recuerdas

Pronuncia tranquilamente un alto hombre de ojos color marrón, sosteniendo un cigarrillo encendido en su mano, quien se acerca lentamente hacia el espectro al tiempo que el sonido de pisadas sobre hojas secas se escucha de manera constante.

¿Qué quieres? ¿Me dirás lo mismo que aquel absurdo y patético hombre? ¿Que no merecí la vida que llevé y deseas ayudarme?

Pregunta Tetsu en tono y sonrisa burlona haciendo ademán de marcharse.

Pero Seishiro lanza su cigarro cerca del espectro invocando un hechizo, provocando que una pared de llamas rodee a Tetsu, impidiéndole marcharse.

-A lo largo de mi existencia he visto demasiados rostros frente a mí, cuyas vidas han sido extintas por mi mano y olvidados casi al instante, producto de la indiferencia que los demás producen en mí. Pero aquello que ha conseguido atraer mi atención ha dejado huella en mi memoria. Y supongo que en tu caso ocurre de forma similar…

Comenta Seishiro sacando el colgante del bolsillo de su gabardina mostrándolo a Tetsu.

Tetsu observa aquel objeto fijamente y leves recuerdos transitan por su mente.

Seishiro estudia las reacciones del espectro

-Mmmm… sí… entonces, aquel sujeto de ojos verdes es el que ataqué con mi navaja y no hizo nada por impedirlo.

Comenta fríamente Tetsu, enseguida ríe burlonamente.

Seishiro cruza tranquilamente ambos brazos en reacción.

-¿Qué rayos quieres de mí entonces?

Pregunta Tetsu en tono de reclamo.

-Yo de ti, no quiero nada… tú no me interesas lo más mínimo, ni lo que suceda contigo, no deseo ayudarte, pues no es mi labor.

Afirma Seishiro mostrando una mirada de total indiferencia a Tetsu

Tetsu por un momento se siente reflejado en la mirada color marrón de Seishiro, pero enseguida reacciona.

-Mmmm … Entonces… si no deseas ayudarme...

Pronuncia Tetsu intentando reflexionar, casi al instante hace gesto de sorpresa, pero de inmediato intenta disimularlo

-Tú defendiste a ese hombre aquella vez e ibas a defenderlo nuevamente… eso sólo puede ser porque… Tú… tienes interés en aquel sujeto…

Comenta Tetsu extrañado de lo que supone

-Eso no es de interés tuyo

Contesta tranquilamente Seishiro

Tetsu observa a Seishiro con extrañeza, dudando.

Seishiro lo observa con indiferencia

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Pregunta tajantemente Tetsu

-Que termines de mortificar a Subaru

-¿Subaru?

-Ese es el nombre del que calificas como absurdo.

-¿Mortificarlo? No es mi culpa que sea tan entrometido

Contesta Tetsu con crueldad

Seishiro observa las actitudes del chico

-Y si lo que vayas a hacer hazlo de una buena vez, no me preocupa

Contesta Tetsu con cinismo

Seishiro continúa analizando las actitudes del chico.

Repentinamente Tetsu observa que la pared de llamas desaparece

-Ahora ¿Me dejarás ir?

Pregunta burlonamente el chico

-No, pero ya conoces mi manera de detenerte si intentas escapar de nuevo.

Comenta tranquilamente Seishiro

Tetsu lo observa fijamente

Seishiro lo observa de igual forma y un instante después comienza a caminar lentamente en dirección a aquella tumba sin nombre, conforme avanza se percibe un intenso frío en el ambiente.

Tetsu observa a Seishiro avanzar despreocupadamente hacia la tumba y enseguida encender una flama sobre su mano, indicando que incendiará aquella tumba.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!

Grita Tetsu al tiempo que lanza un ataque para detener la acción de Seishiro

Pero Seishiro atrapa aquel ataque con su otra mano y lo disuelve sin problema.

Tetsu se sorprende ante lo que Seishiro hace con su energía. Intenta escapar, pero se percata del rápido movimiento que el ojos marrón hace con su mano y recuerda que volverá a capturarlo entre aquella pared de fuego, así que se detiene en su acción.

-Es lógico que aún no entiendas lo que ocurre… pero debo informarte que el absurdo y patético como tú lo describes, posee un nivel de poder igual al mío y podría destruirte si lo desea, pero nunca lo hará, ahora ya puedes suponerlo, no se atrevió a dañarte aquella vez que lo heriste para robar su colgante y no se atreverá a dañar tu energía, aunque lo ataques, pero yo sí lo haré si intentas hacerle nuevamente daño. Aquella vez yo te habría matado con facilidad, pero por él no lo hice y esta ocasión no te dañaré debido también a él.

Advierte Seishiro con mirada cruel.

_-Por él… _

Resuena esa frase en la mente del joven espectro

_-Tú… muestras una apariencia cruel pero… posees un sentimiento hacia aquel hombre a pesar de ello … al igual que… yo por ella…_

Piensa Tetsu mientras lo observa fijamente

-La pureza que observas en su mirada es real… su corazón no es como el tuyo o el mío, él sí se interesa en los demás, su mirada refleja su verdaderos sentimientos… la tuya y la mía… no…

Pronuncia Seishiro mirando a Tetsu directamente a los ojos

El chico se ve nuevamente reflejado en la mirada color marrón.

-Y aún así, a ti no te importa lo que ocurra contigo… pero existe un motivo por el cual aún te encuentras en este mundo, de lo contrario te habrías marchado.

Comenta Seishiro caminando nuevamente hacia aquella tumba

Tetsu observa al ojos marrón caminar.

-El cuerpo de alguien que alguna vez te importó yace aquí… ¿Quién es?

Pregunta el ojos marrón

Tetsu titubea un instante

Seishiro lo observa fijamente

-Mi… padre… pero a él no le importé… me abandonó…

Decide comentar Tetsu con indiferencia

Seishiro suspira y mira en dirección al cielo.

-¿Y entonces por qué continúas frecuentando esta tumba? Aquí ya sólo existe un cuerpo… un cuerpo muerto… él ya no está aquí desde hace tiempo y no regresará… No sé porque te preocupa que intente destruirla

Pronuncia Seishiro mirando al joven espectro, haciendo ademán de dañar ese sepulcro

-¡No te atrevas a hacerlo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡No te atrevas!

-Si no me das una buena razón, no tengo porque abstenerme de hacerlo.

Pronuncia Seishiro con tono y mirada cruel

Tetsu observa fijamente el gesto del ojos marrón

-¡Detente!

Grita Tetsu acercándose a Seishiro

Pero el ojos marrón lo frena con un hechizo

-Dime… ¿Por qué no habría de destruir este montón de tierra?

Pregunta Seishiro con mirada cruel.

-Porque es lo único que me queda de él

Pronuncia el chico.

Seishiro sonríe burlonamente

Tetsu hace gesto de sorpresa

Seishiro frena su hechizo

Tetsu percibe que puede moverse

-No conozco tu vida y no me interesa saberla, pero es obvio que tu padre ya no se encuentra en este mundo… no porque no te amara, sino porque seguramente sintió que ya no lo necesitabas…

Afirma Seishiro con tranquilidad al tiempo que enciende otro cigarrillo.

-Así que… lo mejor que podrías hacer es buscar la paz.

Comenta el ojos marón inhalando el humo de aquel tabaco

Tetsu se ve obligado a recordar momentos de su infancia, en los cuales Akako se comportaba tiernamente con él y lo llamaba hijo y le prometía cuidarlo siempre, ante la presencia de su padre.

-Mi padre… nunca supo la verdad acerca de Akako… ella… sólo mintió…

Pronuncia Tetsu en tono de desilusión

-Eso no implica que todos te engañen o cumplan sus promesas, siempre existirán personas que traicionen a otras y no por ello todos son iguales.

Comenta el ojos marrón con tranquilidad

Tetsu observa fijamente la vestimenta de Seishiro

-¿Quién eres tú?

Pregunta Tetsu

-Sólo te diré… que mi labor es la de un asesino

Comenta Seishiro despreocupadamente

-Asesino…

Repite Tetsu en voz baja recorriendo aún fijamente al otro de pies a cabeza.

-Así es.

Contesta Seishiro tranquilamente

Tetsu examina a Seishiro con la mirada, reflexionando acerca del parecido en sus actitudes.

-Si hubiese crecido… ¿Yo habría sido como tú?

Se atreve a preguntar el espectro.

-Tal vez….

Contesta Seishiro mirándolo fijamente de forma despreocupada

-Después de que mi padre murió, Akako siempre me decía, que yo era un problema y nunca sería distinto. Ella afirmaba… que yo sería una mala persona..

Comenta Tetsu

Seishiro levanta ambos hombros en respuesta

-Esa sólo era la opinión de ella… sólo una opinión, pero… Ya no importa… ya no puedes hacer algo por tu vida pasada, y no por ello debes encadenarte a existir como un alma errante.

Comenta tranquilamente el ojos marrón inhalando profundamente su cigarro.

Tetsu lo observa con curiosidad y enseguida sonríe burlonamente

-Tienes una fuerte adicción hacia el cigarro

Pronuncia espontáneamente Tetsu

Seishiro lo mira levantando una ceja y después levanta ambos hombros un instante

Tetsu lo mira fijamente, tratando de entender sus actitudes y presencia ante él.

-¿Sientes algo por él… no es verdad?

Se atreve a preguntarle el chico

-¿Mmmmm?

Simula no entender Seishiro

-A… Subaru… tú lo quieres… a pesar de quién eres… a pesar de tus pecados cometidos… tú quieres a alguien…

Pronuncia Tetsu con gesto que manifiesta afinidad hacia los sentimientos del ojos marrón

Seishiro lo mira indiferente

¿Por qué no estás a su lado entonces?

Pregunta Tetsu

-Inevitablemente su destino y el mío son totalmente distintos… porque… él es una buena persona (suspiro) mientras los seres como yo… sólo dañan y corrompen todo aquello que tienen a su alrededor… y a él lo he lastimado de esa manera… ya que los pecados que yo he cometido son imperdonables…

Pronuncia Seishiro tranquilamente y con mirada indiferente.

_-Igual que yo me sentía hacia con ella…_

Piensa Tetsu y asienta levemente sin notarlo, mirando fijamente a Seishiro.

-Tal vez es similar hacia lo que te ocurría con aquella niña.

Comenta Seishiro.

Tetsu hace gesto de sorpresa al notar que el otro se percató de sus sentimientos.

Seishiro lo observa fijamente, al tiempo que una leve ráfaga de viento agita su cabello y el cuello de su gabardina.

Tetsu reflexiona un instante acerca de lo hablado

-Hace tiempo que creí dejar de sentir dolor, odio o cualquier emoción… pero creo que me equivoqué, aunque ya es tarde para recapacitar… aún así deseo saber que si decido marcharme… ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Pregunta el chico

-Sólo lo sabrás cuando te encuentres ahí.

Contesta tranquilamente el ojos marrón.

-Varias veces escuché decir a otras personas que después de morir las almas se marchan a un lugar mejor… Eso… ¿Es cierto?

Pregunta Tetsu

-Pregúntaselo a Subaru… él te lo dirá… al igual que te aclarará las dudas acerca del paradero de tu "amiga"

Contesta tranquilamente Seishiro haciendo ademán de retirarse

Tetsu vuelve a hacer gesto de sorpresa y entonces se atreve a preguntar de forma impulsiva.

-Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer si no ocurre así?.. Yo también he cometido demasiados ´pecados… similares a los tuyos…

Pronuncia Tetsu en tono de duda

-Continuar con tu destino… es lo único que te queda por hacer… sea cual sea… no creo que sientas temor por ello…

Indica Seishiro, dando la vuelta para marcharse del sitio.

Tetsu queda inmóvil observando marcharse al ojos marrón, después mirando fijamente la tumba de su padre.

En otra área de aquel cementerio, Subaru se encuentra invocando un hechizo para atraer a la fuerza el espíritu de Tetsu, pero lo interrumpe al notar al joven espectro repentinamente frente a él

-Tetsu

Pronuncia tristemente Subaru

Tetsu se acerca lentamente hacia el ojiverde, centrando su atención en su mirada.

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza

-¿Qué ocurrió con Aika?

Pregunta inesperadamente Tetsu

-Ella… se encuentra con su tía ahora…

Contesta Subaru

-¿Prometió cuidarla?

-Sí

-¿Tú crees que lo hará?

-Supongo que sí

Tetsu desvía su mirada

-Yo… la conocí hace dos meses en el parque, ella es una niña muy especial, distinta a mí, recuerdo que se acercó sin problema preguntándome si me encontraba triste y me regaló unos caramelos, después me dijo que no me sintiera solo, que si lo deseaba ella podría ser mi amiga, pero su madre la llamó y me exigió no acercármele, aún así…

-… Aún así… tú la cuidabas cuando su madre no se encontraba ¿No es así?

-Sí… su madre, nunca la valoró...

-A veces... las personas se percatan de lo que sienten por otros… cuando no pueden estar más a su lado

Pronuncia tristemente Subaru, mirando en dirección hacia un Cerezo.

Tetsu observa fijamente al ojiverde intentando adivinar que él también posee sentimientos hacia alguien y supone hacia quien, pero sólo se atreve a pronunciar una frase incompleta.

-Tu mirada… es como la de ella…

Pronuncia Tetsu

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza

Tetsu queda pensativo un momento, ante la mirada intrigada de Subaru.

El viento sopla, pareciendo indicarle al joven espectro que es momento de irse.

-Si me marcho… ¿Iré a un lugar mejor?

Pregunta Tetsu con mirada indiferente

-Sí

Pronuncia Subaru sonriendo levemente

Tetsu asienta levemente con la cabeza, aún observando la mirada del ojiverde con frialdad, ocultando su titubeo.

Subaru comienza a invocar un hechizo de exorcismo.

Tetsu recuerda algunas palabras que Seishiro le dijera hace unos momentos.

-Él… tiene razón… tu mirada es pura y refleja tu verdadero corazón…

Pronuncia Tetsu con gesto y mirada indiferente.

Subaru sonríe ante el comentario, pero de inmediato hace gesto de sorpresa

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

Pregunta Subaru a aquel espectro que ya se encuentra desapareciendo

Tetsu continúa titubeante, pero se atreve a pronunciar algo

-Aquel hombre de ojos color marrón

Comenta Tetsu con tranquilidad

-¿Lo has visto? ¿Dónde?

Pregunta Subaru con evidente desesperación

Tetsu supone lo que ocurre ante la reacción de Subaru y hace gesto de titubeo, pero reflexiona un instante y de inmediato mueve de forma negativa su cabeza indicándole que no le dirá más.

-Las personas como nosotros no debemos estar con personas como tú… nosotros… dañamos y corrompemos… todo a nuestro alrededor…. Yo al final me habría tenido que alejar de Aika… Adiós… Subaru…

Pronuncia Tetsu y enseguida desaparece.

Subaru observa desaparecer a aquel joven espectro con gesto de sorpresa, recordando las últimas palabras dichas casi desde ultratumba, sintiendo que algo oprime su corazón al interpretar el evidente significado de aquellas frases.

_Él… tiene razón… tu mirada es pura y refleja tu verdadero corazón… _

…_Las personas como nosotros no debemos estar con personas como tu…_

_Nosotros… dañamos y corrompemos todo a nuestro alrededor… Adiós…_

Continuará.


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44.

Al otro lado del Espejo.

Un Amor que no puede Morir.

Parte 1.

"_Quizás todas las personas que hacen cosas malas… son solo muy solitarias" _(Nota 1)

"_Ella lo amaba tanto como para revivir su cuerpo con magia… Como para exiliar su alma por él… _

_Pero supongo que es feliz, porque sólo tiene una persona en su corazón…_

_Pero… sólo piensa en ese hombre… sólo vive para ese hombre, era lo único en su mente…_

_.. Era su único amor en el mundo._

_Y sólo se puede amar así con un corazón enfermo…_

_Pero yo no puedo entregarle su corazón a nadie… Yo también estoy enferma…"_ (Nota 2)

"_Sólo quería que tuvieras algo que pudieras amar… que no te importara lo que los demás _

_pensaran… algo que no cambiarías por algo… no importara lo que fuera_" (Nota 3)

"_Él… se llevó tu alma" _(Nota 4)

"_Indudablemente… existen crímenes que no pueden ser perdonados…" _(Nota 5)

"_Tú eres demasiado amable… no estabas listo para matar a alguien.." (_Nota 6)

"_Los seres como nosotros no debemos estar con personas como tú…" _(Nota 7)

"…_Adiós…"_

"_Subaru-kun yo a ti…" _(Nota 8)

"… _Eres una buena persona" _ (Nota 9)

"…_Adiós…"_

"…_Yo a ti…" (Nota 10)_

"…_.Adiós…" _(Nota 11)

Son las frases que ahora se agitan en la mente de Subaru. Mientras él se encuentra frente a aquel ente llamado Cerezo, una vez más.

Aquel ojiverde se encuentra ensimismado en sus pensamientos, hasta que un ligero sonido arrastrado por el viento llega hasta sus oídos, penetrando sin consentirlo hasta su alma, oprimiendo por impulso su corazón, obligándolo a volver a su realidad. Un ligero sollozo, aunque muy débil, un ligero sollozo, que intenta ser reprimido, pero que refleja el profundo sentimiento por el cual es provocado. Subaru mira de reojo en dirección de donde proviene aquel lastimero quejido, percibiendo el rostro agachado de una bella joven sentada sobre una banca cercana, aquella silueta atrae totalmente su atención, obligándolo a girar totalmente su cara, centrando su mirada en la evidente tristeza que manifiesta aquella mujer en sus expresivos ojos color gris, ahora opacos.

Aquella muchacha sostiene emotivamente entre sus manos una hermosa joya, oprimiéndola a momentos, pareciera que con ello pudiese retener algo muy preciado que siente que ahora se le escapa de sus manos. Aquella escena, aquella sensación, le es familiar a Subaru.

De repente, lágrimas furtivas escapan del rostro de aquella joven, quien agacha más sus facciones intentando ocultar bajo los largos mechones de su cabello color castaño rojizo, aquel llanto ahora silencioso, que pero no por ello, se vuelve menos doloroso.

Aquella escena, aquel sentimiento continúan siendo demasiado familiares para Subaru.

El joven médium no puede soportar más las actitudes de aquella joven que le recuerdan a cada segundo lo que su propio corazón siente, lo que su propia alma ahora anhela, a pesar de las circunstancias pasadas y presentes, aquello anhelado ahora pareciera convertirse nuevamente en un deseo irrealizable; así que decide alejarse del lugar con sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su blanca gabardina.

Pero la tristeza de aquella joven tortura ahora su mente, Subaru lucha por sacar de sus recuerdos aquella imagen sin conseguirlo, y sabe que lo peor que podría hacer es encerrarse en su habitación, así que decide caminar sin rumbo fijo, hasta caer la noche, observando el avanzar de sus pies por sobre la acera. Hasta que el resplandor reflejado en aquel pavimento lo obliga a mirar al frente. Sin planearlo, sus propios pasos lo han llevado hasta una calle llena de letreros de luces neón.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

Se pregunta el ojiverde en voz baja, observando con extrañeza aquella avenida, considerando como primer alternativa alejarse de ahí, pero al final decide adentrarse en aquella calle, los distintos sonidos escapando de cada uno de aquellos locales evidencian lo que ocurre dentro de cada uno, anuncios sugestivos lo obligan a evadirlos con la mirada.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Yo no frecuento este tipo de lugares.

Pronuncia el ojiverde en voz baja y decide entonces dar la media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero detiene bruscamente su movimiento al recordar aquel que cree fue un sueño.

-Pero… Seishiro… tal vez sí acuda a estos sitios.

Comenta para sí mismo Subaru con cierta vergüenza, reanudando su caminar a través de la avenida, hasta detenerlo al escuchar una suave música de piano salir de uno de estos negocios, sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente al percatarse de aquel letrero que alguna vez creyó ver en sus sueños, sospechando que aquel suceso fue real. Su corazón late fuertemente al recordar aquellas vagas imágenes que creyó imaginadas y su piel inevitablemente evoca aquellas sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas con alguien y que creyó sólo fantasías producto del abandono de aquel que anhela.

Subaru decide entrar al sitio, con su mirada inevitablemente comienza a buscar a Seishiro entre los ahí presentes, el interior del lugar no es como el que recuerda, así que vuelve a convencerse de que aquella experiencia es sólo una fantasía frustrada, aún así, sueño o no, ya no tiene idea de en donde más buscar al Sakurazuka, así que otro intento fallido tal vez no le creará aún mayor desilusión.

El ojiverde sigue su camino hacia la barra de aquel bar, considerando que es el mejor sitio para examinar a los asistentes a aquel lugar. Pide una bebida para disimular su presencia y simula dar un sorbo de vez en cuando. Pasados unos minutos, Subaru comienza a interrogar al barman.

-Y… ¿Tienes clientes frecuentes en este lugar?

Pregunta tímidamente Subaru observándolo fijamente un segundo, luego agachando su mirada.

El barman lo mira con extrañeza

-Algunos…

Contesta secamente el hombre, mientras prepara algunas bebidas

Subaru guarda silencio un instante, discretamente voltea inspeccionando el sitio.

El barman lo observa de reojo.

-En alguna ocasión ¿Habrá venido alguno vestido con traje o gabardina oscura?

Pregunta Subaru, de nuevo tímidamente

-Varios…

Contesta secamente el barman

Subaru agacha la mirada, notando la molestia del otro ante las preguntas.

Mientras por la entrada de aquel sitio, una silueta atraviesa el lugar hasta llegar también a la barra de bebidas. La vestimenta de Subaru llama su atención, por un instante lo examina de arriba abajo.

_-Él… es atractivo… pero no posee el físico de mi Kazuo… no me sirve…_

Piensa aquel sujeto de piel blanca, ojos color azul claro y cabello castaño, de no más de veinte años de edad.

Subaru continúa inspeccionando el sitio con la mirada, sin percatarse de lo que el otro acaba de hacer con él.

El castaño voltea también para inspeccionar el resto del sitio.

El barman los mira a ambos

El castaño repentinamente centra su atención en un joven solitario sentado en una mesa y se levanta de su asiento en dirección a éste.

Subaru se encuentra ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se percata de nada.

-_Mmmmm… Parece que el castaño ha encontrado una nueva diversión._

Piensa el barman siguiendo sus movimientos de reojo.

Subaru posa su mirada en su bebida y comienza a juguetear con el vaso, girándolo lentamente.

El barman se percata de la acción de Subaru y sonríe maliciosamente, comprendiendo su presencia en el bar.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

Le pregunta el barman a Subaru

-Yo… sí… pero…

Balbucea Subaru

El barman sonríe

-A este lugar acuden diariamente muchos hombres buscando diversión, supongo que pronto encontrarás alguno de tu agrado…

-No… yo no… yo… busco a alguien en particular…

-¿Mmmmm?

-Él… es alto y… de piel blanca, cabello negro corto y de ojos color marrón.

-¿Mmmmm? Y supongo que viste de traje y gabardina obscura ¿Cierto?

-Sí…

-Mmmm, no recuerdo a muchos sujetos con esas características y mucho menso de tu edad, pero…

-Él… es mayor que yo…

-¿Mmmmm?

-Casi diez años mayor

-Mmmmm… mi memoria no se encuentra muy bien en estos momentos pero… si tú me dieras un aliciente, tal vez lo recordaría….

-¿Cómo?

-Hablo de dinero

-¿Dinero?

-Digamos, una módica propina

-¿Cuánto?

_-En verdad deseas encontrar a ese sujeto…_ unos cuantos miles de yenes

Subaru busca en sus bolsillos y extiende varios billetes

_-Vaya que estás desesperado_

Piensa el barman sonriendo maliciosamente y tomando los billetes

-¿Cómo afirmas que es?

-Más alto que yo , de piel blanca, cabello corto y ojos color marrón.

-Mmmm… recuerdo a uno que otro sujeto con esas características… pero ¿Es apuesto?

-¿Eh…?

-Y su voz… ¿Es común o sensual?... ¿Se comporta de forma varonil o amanerada?

Subaru se ruboriza intensamente ante las preguntas

-Necesito saber, aquí acuden todo tipo de sujetos…

Subaru se ve obligado a evocar la imagen de Seishiro, reflexionando acerca de sus características físicas

-Él… es… apuesto y su voz y comportamiento son…. Varoniles…

Contesta Subaru sintiendo que la sangre se encuentra al tope invadiendo su rostro

El barman sonríe burlonamente ante su actitud

-¿Es tu amante? ¿Tuvieron una pelea? ¿Desde hace cuanto lo buscas?

Pregunta el barman

-No… él… no… desde hace varios días…

Intenta contestar Subaru sumamente ruborizado.

Mientras en la mesa del castaño y su víctima…

-¿Y cuál dices que es tu nombre?

Pregunta la víctima al castaño

-Eso no importa… no para lo que deseamos hacer ¿No crees?

Contesta el castaño

-Supongo que así es…

Contesta el otro, intentando besar al castaño.

-Aquí no… vamos a mi departamento… ahí estaremos más cómodos…

Comenta insinuante el castaño

-Mmmm… no te agrada exhibirte en público…

Comenta la "víctima"

-No…

Contesta el castaño sonriendo y levantándose del asiento, propiciándose que el otro lo siga sin titubear.

Mientras Subaru continúa describiendo a Seishiro ante el barman.

Media hora después, en un amplio departamento situado en un discreto edificio, la puerta se abre cuidadosamente, dando paso a dos siluetas que se adentran en la oscuridad de aquel sitio.

-Tu departamento queda alejado del bar.

Comenta la "víctima"

-Un poco….pero valdrá la pena.

Comenta el castaño

-Y… ¿Dónde se encuentra tu recamara?

Pregunta la víctima

-Por allá… pero el sanitario está aquí… si deseas ponerte cómodo

Comenta el castaño

El otro sonríe y de inmediato entra al sanitario.

El castaño se dirige entonces hacia la recámara y se detiene hasta llegar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo cubierto con una sábana que retira de inmediato.

-Regresé… Kazuo…

Pronuncia el castaño frente al espejo

Casi al instante la silueta de un joven de piel morena y ojos color gris y cabello negro se muestra frente a él.

-No lo hagas… no de nuevo…

Pronuncia Kazuo, al otro lado del espejo.

-No puedo evitarlo, no me pidas que me detenga

Pronuncia el castaño, acercando su rostro hacia el espejo y colocando una mano justo a la altura del reflejo del rostro de Kazuo.

Kazuo levanta su mano a la altura de la del otro y aprieta sus párpados.

El castaño besa aquella imagen a la altura de los labios de Kazuo, cerrando sus ojos, aunque sólo logra percibir la frialdad de aquella lisa y reflejante superficie.

-Te amo Kazuo

Repite el castaño

-También te amo… Kenji…

Responde Kazuo

-Pronto volveremos a estar juntos

Pronuncia Kenji, tomando una corta cadena que pende sobre el espejo.

-No lo hagas…

Pide Kazuo

-Te amo… te necesito conmigo…

Pronuncia Kenji, mira aquel espejo un instante y después sonríe tiernamente y da la media vuelta.

Kazuo del otro lado, coloca ambas manos sobre la superficie del espejo a la altura de su rostro y apoya su frente también sobre la superficie del espejo, cerrando un momento sus ojos.

-Kenji…

Pronuncia Kazuo emotivamente, manteniendo esa posición. Al poco tiempo la imagen desparece de aquel espejo cuando Kazuo escucha un par de voces acercarse a la habitación.

Continuará.

Nota 1: Esta frase la dice a Subaru el fantasma de una pequeña niña en el Volumen VII del Manga de Tokyo Babylon.

Nota 2: Esta frase es pronunciada por una mujer que solicita los servicios como médium de Subaru. El hecho ocurre en el Volumen XI del Manga X en la parte del Extra, perteneciente al personaje de Subaru Sumeragi.

Nota 3: Estas palabras las dice Hokuto a Subaru en el Volumen VII del Manga Tokyo Babylon.

Nota 4: Esto también lo asegura Hokuto a Subaru en el Volumen VII del Manga Tokyo Babylon.

Nota 5: Esta frase la pronuncia Seishiro a Subaru en el capítulo 34 de este fanfic, haciendo referencia a las palabras que Hokuto le dijera antes de morir. Esto se observa en el Volumen XVI de "X".

Nota 6: Esta frase la dice Seishiro a Subaru antes de morir en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 7: Hace referencia al capítulo anterior de este fanfic.

Nota 8: Frase inconclusa de Seishiro antes de morir en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 9: Esto lo ha dicho Seishiro a Subaru en algunos capítulos de este fanfic y es lo que reconoce en Subaru antes de morir en el Manga y anime de "X".

Nota 10:Se refiere a lo mismo de la Nota 8.

Nota 11: Palabras dichas por Tetsu en el capitulo anterior de este fanfic, las cuales Subaru interpreta como procedentes de Seishiro.


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45.

Al otro lado del Espejo.

Un Amor que no puede Morir.

Parte 2.

En aquella amplia residencia, una mirada de avanzada edad, observa discretamente a través de la ventana perteneciente a la estancia. A momentos el rostro de aquella mujer evidencia preocupación, a momentos evidencia sospecha, mientras se encuentra sostenido por el dedo índice y pulgar de aquella mano derecha que manifiesta una piel por la cual ha transcurrido el tiempo, pero un tiempo, irónica y misteriosamente detenido desde hace años.

-Madam… su habitación se encuentra dispuesta para que descanse…

Menciona la voz de una empleada a sus espaldas.

-¿Cómo dices?

Pregunta Lady Sumeragi, permaneciendo en su postura desde aquella silla de ruedas, revelando su momentánea distracción.

-Madam… le recuerdo que me ordenó preparar su habitación para dormir y… ya se encuentra lista.

Afirma con cautela la empleada.

-Es verdad… ya es momento de marcharme a dormir.

Comenta Lady Sumeragi.

La empleada entonces se aproxima para tomar aquella silla por las manijas y conducirla hasta los aposentos de la antigua líder del clan Sumeragi.

Mientras la anciana mujer aún se mantiene pensativa.

Ya en su habitación, la empleada con ayuda de otra más, colocan a la ex-líder sobre su cama y comienzan a alistarla para descansar, al terminar, una de ellas se aproxima en dirección hacia la ventana para extender las cortinas pero Lady Sumeragi se lo impide.

-Mantenlas recorridas.

-Pero… Madame… el viento puede colarse y…

-Por favor… sólo déjalas como se encuentran por el momento

-De acuerdo… como ordene… vendré mas tarde a correrlas entonces.

A los pocos minutos ambas sirvientas se retiran despidiéndose de manera formal.

-Hasta mañana Madame.

Se despiden al mismo tiempo ambas mujeres.

-Hasta mañana

Contesta lady Sumeragi pero casi al instante voltea en dirección hacia la ventana de su habitación, desde su postura continúa con sus pensamientos de hace unos momentos.

_-Es tarde… Subaru-San aún no vuelve y debo tratar un asunto importante con él… se supone… que hoy no tenía labor alguna que llevar a cabo…_

Comenta la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

_-Me preocupa… desde hace tiempo ha estado actuando demasiado extraño… de una manera que no logro descifrar…_

Piensa Lady Sumeragi, pero casi al instante, como si fuese producto de una invocación, una alta y delgada silueta vestida con una larga gabardina blanca transita por el exterior.

Subaru avanza por el camino en dirección a la casa, con su rostro semi-bajo y sus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su gabardina, ajeno a la inspección visual que su abuela realiza ahora en él.

Lady Sumeragi centra su atención en la mirada color esmeralda, interpretando los sentimientos que ahora invaden a aquel joven de piel blanca y lento caminar.

_-Subaru-San… a lo largo de tu existencia… he presenciado distintas emociones reflejadas en tu mirada: bondad, alegría, decepción, tristeza, ira y una profunda soledad… emociones que he logrado interpretar sin problema como consecuencia de tu mirada sincera… la cual siempre ha reflejado la pureza de tu corazón… aquella pureza que no ha logrado desaparecer pese a todo lo que has sufrido… pero… esta ocasión… me es difícil creer lo que he visto en tus ojos… _

Piensa Lady Sumeragi, siguiendo con su rostro a aquella silueta.

Subaru mientras tanto comienza a desaparecer del área de visión de la anciana mujer.

-_¿Qué es lo que he visto en tu mirada? ¿Qué es lo que me has ocultado Subaru?_

Se pregunta mentalmente Lady Sumeragi.

Subaru ya ha desaparecido del campo de visión.

_-Subaru-San… ¿Dónde has estado?... ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo todo el día?... ¿Por qué… manifiestas tanta decepción en tu mirada? Pareciera… que te encuentras en busca de algo… pero ¿Qué es lo que has estado buscando?_

Continúa pensando la mujer, a los pocos minutos unos leves toquidos la interrumpen en su pensar.

-Perdón madame…

Comenta una voz desde detrás de la puerta

-Adelante.

Indica Lady Sumeragi

-Con permiso

Pronuncia una empleada abriendo la puerta e introduciéndose a la habitación.

-Lamento importunarla pero… Sumeragi –Sama ha llegado… ¿Desea que le informe que lo ha estado esperando durante la tarde?

Pronuncia la empleada con titubeo

-No es necesario… conversaré con él por la mañana. ¿Ha pedido algo como cena?

Indica y pregunta Lady Sumeragi.

-No… él ha dicho que no desea tomar algo… pero… pareció sorprendido al notarnos aún de pie a… esta… hora… de la noche…

Comenta con cautela la empleada.

Lady Sumeragi mueve su cabeza en señal de desaprobación ante la mirada preocupada de la sirvienta.

-Puedes retirarte entonces…

-Como desee madame… pero… ¿No desea que corra las cortinas entonces?

-Es verdad… hazlo por favor…

-Con premiso

La empleada obedece y enseguida se retira deseándole un buen descanso a Lady Sumeragi.

Lady Sumeragi se dispone a conciliar el sueño, aún con las interrogantes en su mente.

Horas después, en la habitación de una amplia construcción a varios minutos de ahí, un hombre vestido con bata blanca se encuentra hablando cautelosamente con una mujer vestida con uniforme blanco, mientras observa el cuerpo inconsciente de un joven hombre.

-Entonces… ¿Este hombre apareció de la misma manera que aquella otra noche?

Pregunta aquel médico a la enfermera.

-Sí… él trajo a esta persona afirmando que lo había encontrado en la calle… igual que aquella otra ocasión y cuando intenté interrogarlo no pudo informarme nada más y simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se marchó con rapidez, haciéndome sospechar que algo tenía que ver con lo ocurrido.

Afirma la mujer

-Pero ¿Estás segura de que se trataba del mismo sujeto?

Vuelve a preguntar aquel médico.

-Casi lo estoy, su voz era la misma aunque trataba de disimularla y su actitud, tan indiferente y tan misteriosa, oculta tras aquellas gafas obscuras… no supe qué pensar al respecto…

Comenta la enfermera

-Mmmm… es extraño…

Afirma el médico haciendo gesto de extrañeza.

Mientras la enfermera observa al paciente fijamente, hasta que se le ocurre preguntar

-¿Qué piensa que sucederá con el paciente, Doctor Sumeragi?

-No lo sé… sus signos vitales son estables, pero no sé cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente ni cuánto tardará en reaccionar… lo único que queda es esperar a que recupere el sentido.

Afirma el médico.

La enfermera observa el evidente gesto del doctor.

En eso, aquel sujeto comienza a moverse lentamente.

-Parece que ya despierta

Afirma la enfermera.

El médico sólo se limita a observar las reacciones del enfermo.

Aquel sujeto abre lentamente sus párpados, evidenciando el color gris de su mirada.

La enfermera lo mira fijamente, al pendiente de sus reacciones.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?

Pregunta el joven hombre, evidenciando gran desconcierto y algo similar a un intenso cansancio en su voz.

-Se encuentra ahora en un hospital

Afirma tranquilamente el médico

-¿Un hospital?

-Así es…

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué siento como si me doliera todo el cuerpo?

-¿No lo recuerda?

-Nnn… no, no sé ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Esperábamos que usted nos lo contara todo

-Pero… no sé… yo… no recuerdo.

Afirma el paciente

La enfermera observa de reojo al doctor.

-Tendremos que realizarle algunos estudios para saber su estado físico.

Afirma el médico

-Está bien

Afirma el paciente con desgano.

La enfermera ya se encuentra preparando todo el equipo para los análisis.

Una hora después, mientras el paciente se encuentra mirando en dirección a la ventana más cercana, intentando obligarse a recordar; el médico y enfermera en turno revisan aquellas impresiones con los resultados de los estudios.

-No parece haber ningún daño orgánico, ni siquiera muestra algún rasguño en su cuerpo o hematoma que evidencie alguna lesión física, aparentemente no existe motivo alguno para que el paciente no logre recordar lo sucedido.

-Tal vez sea el shock debido a lo que le sucedió, pues recuerda perfectamente su nombre y todos sus datos personales, sólo ha olvidado lo sucedido en el último par de horas.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el anterior caso similar a éste?

Pregunta el médico.

-Pues… ahora que lo menciona… aquel joven tampoco recordó lo ocurrido y hasta ahora parece que nunca lo ha hecho.

Explica la enfermera.

_-Pero… aquella reacción de su cuerpo, aquel intenso cansancio… y aquel misterioso hombre que lo trajo hasta aquí…_

Piensa el profesional de bata blanca revisando con la mirada una y otra vez aquellos resultados, intentando encontrar una explicación médica en vano.

Mientras la enfermera ya se dirige hacia la habitación del nuevo paciente, para verificar su estado de salud.

Horas después, en la residencia Sumeragi, los primeros rayos de sol ya han invadido aquel sitio desde hacía bastante rato.

Subaru se encuentra bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, cuando una voz detiene violentamente su caminar.

-Buen día Subaru-San

-¡Abuela!

Pronuncia el ojiverde evidenciándose sorprendido.

-Anoche regresaste algo tarde de tu labor.

Comenta tranquilamente la mujer.

-Yo… sí… yo… me entretuve más de lo usual…

Intenta explicar Subaru, rehuyendo la mirada de su abuela.

-Estuve esperando tu regreso… necesitaba tratar un asunto de suma importancia contigo…

Afirma tranquilamente la exlíder del clan.

-Yo… lo lamento… me entretuve en mi labor y… no pude volver temprano…

Intenta justificarse Subaru.

-En vista de que has estado sumamente ocupado temo que sólo podré informarte que tenemos un compromiso importante el viernes por la tarde, así que te pido que ese día suspendas tus labores.

-¿Un compromiso?

-Así es Subaru-San, no lo olvides… el Viernes se requiere de la presencia de la Decimotercer cabeza del clan Sumeragi, para tratar asuntos de suma importancia.

Afirma tajantemente Lady Sumeragi

Subaru mira con gran desconcierto a su abuela unos instantes, hasta que el sonido del teléfono anunciando una llamada interrumpe la "conversación".

-Perdón Madame… su sobrino se encuentra al teléfono.

Afirma una empleada, acercándole el auricular a la exlíder.

Lady Sumeragi comienza a atender la llamada.

Subaru se encuentra de pie presenciando la escena, mirando a momentos de reojo en dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

-Sí… no te preocupes… él irá enseguida…

Afirma la anciana mujer.

Subaru hace gesto de ligera molestia, sospechando que se refiere a él.

Lady Sumeragi termina la llamada.

-Se requieren los servicios del líder del clan, Subaru-San.

Afirma Lady Sumeragi, resaltando la palabra "líder".

Subaru agacha su mirada ligeramente en reacción. Y a la media hora, ya se encuentra entrando por la puerta principal de aquel hospital, llegando hasta la recepción, explicando que han solicitado su presencia.

-Subaru-san… Buen día.

Saluda cortésmente su tío, cuando ya ha llegado hasta la recepción para recibir a Subaru.

-Buen día… tío.

Contesta cortésmente el saludo el ojiverde.

-Lamento solicitar tus servicios tan intempestivamente… pero… se requería de tu presencia con urgencia.

Afirma el médico, conduciendo a Subaru hasta la zona de habitaciones del hospital.

Subaru sólo se limita a seguirlo.

-¿Tus heridas sanaron totalmente?

Le pregunta el de bata blanca.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, te lo agradezco.

Contesta el ojiverde.

-Me tranquiliza saberlo. Tu bienestar es importante para nosotros.

Ambos hombres llegan hasta una habitación, deteniéndose justo al atravesar la puerta.

-También lo percibes ¿No es verdad?

Pregunta el médico

Subaru realiza un ligero movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza.

Enseguida ambos entran a la habitación.

Subaru observa el rostro de aquel joven por ahora dormido.

-Cuando él llegó, la energía se percibía con mayor intensidad, una vez que despertó comenzó a sentirse muy levemente.

Explica el doctor.

Subaru acerca su mano en dirección hacia el rostro del joven, hasta situarla a unos milímetros de distancia.

-Él no recuerda lo que le ocurrió, ni siquiera sabe cómo llegó al sitio donde supuestamente lo encontraron. Pero sus actitudes evidenciaban intenso desgaste físico, aunque no presenta una sola herida, ni siquiera superficial. Lo que más llama mi atención es que al parecer no ha sido el único caso de este tipo, me he comunicado con algunos colegas de otras clínicas y al parecer también en éstas se han presentado casos similares.

Explica el de bata blanca.

-¿En qué circunstancias lo encontraron?

Pregunta Subaru

-Se desconocen… perdón… con permiso… el hombre que lo trajo sólo me dijo que lo halló inconsciente y se marchó enseguida, ni siquiera pude verle el rostro detrás de aquellas gafas obscuras.

Comenta la enfermera que se encuentra entrando a la habitación.

Subaru sólo presta atención al comentario de las gafas obscuras, haciendo evidente gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Un hombre… con gafas obscuras?

Pregunta Subaru volteando de inmediato hacia la enfermera.

Su tío observa las reacciones del ojiverde con extrañeza.

-Eh… Sí…

-¿Cómo era?

-Yo… no estoy segura…

-¿Era más alto que yo? ¿Cómo se encontraba vestido?

Interroga el ojiverde con evidente interés.

-Él… no estoy segura pero… aquel hombre vestía con ropa obscura, no sé… su cabello también era de color obscuro creo… pero… no pude distinguirlo bien, llegó tan repentinamente y se marchó de la misma manera.

Afirma la enfermera.

_-Subaru-San… ¿Qué ocurre?_

Piensa su tío, mientras observa con gran sorpresa al ojiverde, ante sus inesperadas actitudes.

La enfermera lo mira con extrañeza.

Subaru se percata de sus reacciones y decide recobrar la compostura, frenando su interrogatorio.

-Al parecer… han empleado algún hechizo en este hombre… pero… no logro determinar de qué clase…

Comenta entonces Subaru, tratando de borrar las impresiones dejadas en las mentes de su tío y la enfermera, intentando no evidenciarse más.

-Lo que sí puedo suponer… es que al parecer falló.

Continúa explicando Subaru

-Entonces supongo… que aquel que se atrevió a emplearlo… debe encontrarse sufriendo las consecuencias.

Se atreve a comentar el médico.

Subaru asienta levemente con la cabeza.

Mientras en un departamento no muy lejos de ahí.

-Kenji… No debiste hacerlo, siempre ocurre lo mismo… siempre que empleas el hechizo enfermas de esta forma…

Afirma la imagen de un joven de piel morena y ojos color gris desde un espejo, en dirección hacia una cama donde yace un joven castaño manifestando un intenso malestar físico.

-No te preocupes… sólo… es una ligera… fiebre… siempre… es igual…

Afirma Kenji intentando controlar el intenso temblor que ahora invade su cuerpo.

-Así es… siempre es igual… desde que me encuentro aquí siempre ha sido igual… es mi culpa…

Afirma Kazuo

-No… fui yo quien falló… no elegí a la persona adecuada y… sólo te hice sufrir… ¿No es verdad?... Sentiste dolor… lo sé… y al final… terminaste regresando a donde te encuentras ahora.

Afirma Kenji

-No… quien realmente sufre con todo esto eres tú… te has encadenado a mí, te has olvidado de vivir en verdad…

Afirma Kazuo

-No lo digas… sabes… que no renunciaré… a lo que me propuesto… no puedo… no si con ello… debo perderte…

-Kenji… termina con esto…

-No… no me pidas… que lo haga… no… yo… sólo debo descansar un momento… después… el malestar terminará…

Pronuncia Kenji, haciendo movimiento de negación desde su lugar y enseguida cerrando los ojos.

Mientras Kazuo lo observa desde su prisión, manifestando tristeza en su mirada, sintiendo impotencia al poder sólo observar lo que ocurre con aquel castaño.

Pero dentro de aquel espejo el tiempo transcurre sin sentir para aquel joven de ojos color gris, no sabe si son minutos o son horas, sólo se percata de que Kenji comienza a moverse desde su cama haciendo ademán de levantarse, y enseguida observar en su rostro una sonrisa dirigida hacia él.

-¿Lo ves? Ha terminado… el malestar se ha ido.

Comenta Kenji, sentándose sobre su cama.

Pero Kazuo no puede evidenciar una gran tristeza en su mirada.

Kenji entonces se levanta torpemente de su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el espejo hasta tocarlo con su mano derecha.

-No me mires así, me encuentro bien…

Pronuncia Kenji

Pero Kazuo no puede evitar continuar mirándolo de igual manera.

Kenji acerca entonces su mejilla a aquel espejo, frotándola lentamente sobre la liza superficie, sabiendo que sólo sentirá la frialdad de éste, pero imaginando la sensación de la piel del otro.

Kazuo simula colocar su rostro cerca del espejo, intentando secundar la acción del otro, aunque sabe que logrará percibir ninguna sensación.

-Te amo…

Pronuncia Kenji en voz muy baja, en un volumen que sólo le permitirá escuchar a Kazuo aquellas palabras.

Minutos después aquel castaño aleja su rostro del espejo, lo suficiente para situar su mirada en el rostro del otro.

-Debo irme… pero volveré después del trabajo.

Pronuncia Kenji

Kazuo realiza un movimiento de afirmación con su cabeza.

Kenji entonces comienza a listarse para asistir a su empleo, ante la mirada de Kazuo, desde aquel espejo.

Varios minutos después, aquel castaño de ojos color azul claro se encuentra entrando por la puerta trasera de un restaurant.

-Llegas tarde Sato

Afirma su jefe directo al castaño

-Lo siento… no me sentía muy bien…

Intenta disculparse Kenji

-Hace días ocurrió lo mismo… deberías acudir con un médico entonces

Le aconseja su jefe

-Lo haré… gracias

Pronuncia Kenji, tomando su libreta y bolígrafo para dirigirse al área de comensales del lugar.

Mientras en una de las mesas del restaurant.

-Tío Katsuro… en verdad te agradezco pero… no era necesario que me invitaras a este sitio.

Protesta sutilmente Subaru.

-No lo menciones, hace demasiado tiempo que no convivíamos, creo que ya es momento de hacerlo.

Comenta aquel hombre de edad madura a Subaru.

-Pero… tus ocupaciones como médico… ¿No deberías estar atendiendo a tus pacientes?

-No sucederá nada si me alejo unos momentos del hospital.

-Pero…

-Por el momento sólo preocúpate por decidir qué vas a comer.

Afirma el tío.

-Buenas tardes… yo seré su camarero… les entrego los menús… enseguida regresaré para tomarles su orden.

Comenta un mesero de ojos color azul y cabello castaño, que mira durante unos instantes el rostro de Subaru al parecerle conocido, pero enseguida se retira.

Katsuro comienza a revisar el menú.

Subaru simula hacer lo mismo, pero de reojo mira en dirección hacia la ventana y después recorre con su mirada el sitio.

¿Puedo tomarles su orden?

Regresa Kenji, con su libreta en mano y dispuesto a anotar de inmediato las órdenes.

Katsuro comienza a ordenar.

Subaru sólo se atreve a pedir una sopa y un guisado ligero, casi de inmediato gira su rostro en dirección a un Cerezo que se observa a través de la ventana.

-Enseguida regreso con sus órdenes.

Afirma Kenji

Katsuro lo mira durante un par de minutos hasta que se atreve a reanudar la plática iniciada en el hospital.

-Subaru, lamento insistir pero… aunque consideras que este hecho debería ser investigado por la policía, también nos incumbe a nosotros, te recuerdo que nuestro deber como miembros del clan Sumeragi es velar por el bienestar de otros.

-Pero aquel muchacho no desea que se realice investigación alguna.

Afirma Subaru tranquilamente.

-Lo sé pero… es nuestro deber, lo sabes.

Insiste el médico.

-Aún así no puedo ir en contra de la voluntad de otros.

Afirma tranquilamente Subaru.

Katsuro observa con extrañeza al ojiverde, no puede creer que él conteste de esa manera, cuando tiempo atrás siempre manifestaba preocupación por las demás personas, aún por encima de su propio bienestar.

Subaru mientras tanto sólo recuerda las palabras de aquella enfermera respecto al hombre de gafas y ropa obscura.

Katsuro decide entonces cambiar nuevamente el tema de conversación.

-Y… Bien… Supongo que debo felicitarte.

Se atreve a comentar el tío.

-¿Felicitarme?

Pregunta sorprendido el ojiverde

-Tienes razón aún es demasiado pronto…

-¿Cómo? No comprendo.

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Mi tía no te ha explicado aún?

-¿Explicado? ¿Qué es lo que debería explicarme?

-Eh…. Olvídalo… creo que no me encuentro bien informado… sólo ignora mis comentarios.

-Pero…

-Sólo olvídalo ¿De acuerdo?

Comenta Katsuro, sonriendo amistosamente al ojiverde.

Subaru decide ignorar el comentario, realmente no se encuentra de ánimo para preguntar demasiado.

Mientras de pie, desde la puerta de la cocina, Kenji recorre con la mirada los rostros de cada uno de los clientes presentes.

_-Casi siempre son las mismas personas… y ninguno… que pueda servirme… Kazuo… estoy seguro que él también sufre… y a veces… he estado dispuesto a dejarlo marchar pero… cuando miro su rostro e imagino no poder volver a verlo más… ese sólo hecho yo… no puedo soportarlo… yo…. Simplemente no puedo…._

Piensa Kenji, pero vuelve a su realidad cuando nota que sus órdenes se encuentran listas.

Durante la comida, Katsuro no puede evitar dejar de mirar de manera interrogante a Subaru, mientras piensa en el futuro suceso dentro del clan.

_-Supongo que es lo mejor para él… tal vez… así la soledad que manifiesta en su mirada logre desaparecer… tal vez… lo que Subaru necesite sea una verdadera familia…_

Piensa Katsuro

Subaru sólo se limita a ingerir su platillo, aunque a momentos los pétalos de aquel Cerezo situado en la calle atraen su atención.

El tiempo transcurre, lentamente para Subaru, quien desearía abandonar ya el lugar. Mientras Katsuro ingiere una tras otra sus órdenes.

_-"Si al menos pudieras ayudarnos…"_

-¿Dijiste algo tío?

Pregunta Subaru

-¿Cómo?.. No… no he dicho nada

Afirma Katsuro

-¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Pregunta Kenji, acercándose a cumplir su labor como mesero.

-Por el momento no gracias.

Afirma Katsuro.

Subaru voltea discretamente recorriendo el interior del lugar con su vista, mientras tanto.

-¿Sucede algo?

Le pregunta Kenji a Subaru.

-No… nada

Contesta el ojiverde

-Con su permiso entonces me retiro… si se les ofrece algo más estoy a su disposición.

Pronuncia el ojiazul, enseguida se aleja.

Katsuro nota que algo ocurre.

-¿Hay algo "distinto" en él no es verdad?

Le pregunta Katsuro a Subaru.

-Tal vez… pero… deben existir muchas personas como él en Tokio.

Afirma Subaru con indiferencia.

Katsuro se sorprende nuevamente de la frialdad con la que Subaru afirma lo anterior y prefiere guardarse sus comentarios.

Por la puerta de aquel negocio se encuentra introduciéndose un joven de piel morena y ojos color gris. Kenji de inmediato centra su atención en él, manifestando en su rostro que ha encontrado algo de su interés. Acercándose de inmediato a atenderlo.

Al poco tiempo Katsuro y Subaru salen del restaurante.

Katsuro camina tranquilamente, intentando nuevamente convencer a Subaru de asistir en aquel hecho.

Subaru camina con lentitud, fingiendo prestar atención a las palabras de su tío; algunos pétalos pertenecientes a las flores de aquel Cerezo flotan con el movimiento del viento, el ojiverde levanta su mano al percatarse que uno transita levemente frente a él y logra atraparlo, acariciándolo con su dedo pulgar y manteniéndolo aprisionado en su mano.

Katsuro observa de reojo las acciones de Subaru, pero se mantiene en silencio.

Tras de ellos, una figura espectral se manifiesta desde la puerta del restaurante, una imagen perteneciente a un joven de piel morena y cabello negro corto, cuyos ojos color gris han presenciado en su totalidad las acciones de Subaru, por un momento manifiesta en su mirada decisión, pero después voltea a observar con tristeza en dirección de donde Kenji se encuentra, en el interior del restaurant y enseguida mira alejarse a Katsuro y a Subaru, centrando su atención nuevamente en el ojiverde.

_-Es suficiente Kenji… es tiempo de que esto termine…_

Piensa aquella figura espectral.

Kazuo enseguida se desvanece.

Mientras Kenji continúa con sus labores, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amado.

Continuará.


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46.

Al Otro Lado del Espejo.

Un Amor que no Puede Morir.

Parte 3.

Al día siguiente, Subaru se encuentra caminando sobre una acera bastante concurrida, distintos aparadores muestran diferentes productos, desde ropa fina, hasta piezas de decoración costosa. Pero la imagen de un maniquí portando un traje fino de color obscuro le provoca detenerse a observarlo. Ni siquiera se percata de que una delgada y femenina figura se ha situado de pie junto a él desde hacía unos minutos, hasta que el color marrón de su brillante mirada lo obliga a desviar su atención hacia ésta.

-Buen día… Subaru

Saluda aquella joven, con ligero rubor en el rostro.

-Ah… Buen día Maky….

Contesta el saludo el ojiverde

-¿Pensando en adquirir nueva vestimenta?

Pregunta la joven intentando ser amable.

-Eh… No… sólo… miraba…

Intenta pretextar el ojiverde.

-Mmm… son trajes muy finos sin duda… tal vez deberías probarte alguno, supongo que te verías muy bien ¿No crees hermana?

Comenta una femenina voz mientras se acerca.

Subaru voltea en dirección hacia la voz al reconocerla.

-Buen Día Subaru-San

Saluda Maya, fingiendo una sonrisa, al tiempo que pareciera acomodar el cuello de su vestido.

-Buen Día.

Contesta el ojiverde a la ojiazul mujer.

Maky observa fijamente a Subaru, sintiendo que el rubor en su rostro aumenta.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, ¿Alguna labor que realizar?

Pregunta la ojiazul mujer.

-Sí

Contesta de manera tajante Subaru, por alguna razón la presencia de Maya le incomoda.

-Ya veo.

Comenta la ojiazul, mirando fijamente a Subaru.

-Nosotras… eh, de hecho a Maya le agrada acudir a esta calle pues…

Intenta explicar Maky.

-Me agrada acudir a esta calle porque me encanta todo lo relacionado con temas esotéricos y cerca de aquí hay una tienda donde puedo conseguir distintos productos.

Afirma tranquilamente Maya, fingiendo sonreír.

_-Sí, supongo que te interesan todo los temas relacionados con ello._

Piensa Subaru, manifestando molestia en su rostro.

Maya levanta su mano simulando colocarla bajo su barbilla, al notar que Subaru la observa fijamente, intentando cubrir su propio cuello, con su muñeca y parte de su antebrazo.

-Bien yo debo marcharme… se hace tarde… Hasta luego…

Se despide el ojiverde de ambas.

Maky hace gesto de decepción, pero responde a la frase de despedida.

-Adiós Subaru…

Contesta Maya.

Subaru da la media vuelta y se aleja tratando de disimular tranquilidad.

Maya introduce levemente su mano por debajo del cuello de su vestido, buscando discretamente algo, tocando un colgante que alcanza a asomarse en su cuello.

-¿Finalmente me dirás donde obtuviste ese objeto?

Pregunta Maky a Maya.

-Una vez más te contestaré que no importa su origen_… sólo importa la utilidad que tiene para mí…_

Comenta y piensa la ojiazul.

Maky hace gesto de enfado.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola, mejor… deberías preocuparte por obtener lo que deseas.

Comenta la ojiazul, mirando con malicia a su hermana menor y enseguida en dirección hacia donde Subaru se marchó.

Maky desvía su mirada y se ruboriza nuevamente.

-Eres tan niña

Comenta la ojiazul.

-Tal vez lo que realmente sucede… es que comprendo que no puedo forzar el corazón de una persona.

Comenta la ojos color marrón.

-Pero puedes esforzarte por introducirte en el corazón de alguien.

Afirma Maya

-Eso no puede ocurrir… si el corazón de una persona ya se encuentra habitado por alguien más.

Afirma Maky con evidente tristeza.

-Y a pesar de no ser correspondida en tu sentimiento estoy segura de que le deseas felicidad.

Comenta la ojiazul.

Maky baja su mirada en respuesta.

-Eres tan tierna…

Afirma Maya con burla.

Maky entonces levanta su vista y la mira con molestia.

Maya sujeta delicadamente el rostro de Maky por la barbilla, con su mano.

_-Definitivamente… eres totalmente opuesta a mí… es lógico, posees el carácter de nuestra madre, aquellos aspectos que tanto detesto…. Aquellos aspectos tan ajenos a mí…_

Piensa Maya, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

Mientras Maky la observa aún con molestia.

-¿Te molestan no es verdad?

Pregunta maky

-¿Mmmm?

-Estas actitudes mías ¿Te molestan no es cierto?

Insiste la ojos marrón

Maya simplemente levanta los hombros en respuesta.

Maky baja su mirada en reacción.

-Volvamos a casa, ya es tarde.

Afirma la ojiazul tomando a su hermana por el brazo.

Maky se permite dirigir por su hermana mayor.

_-Es tarde…. Y hoy… tampoco logré obtener algo para encontrar a Seishiro, ni siquiera con este colgante._

Piensa Maya, evocando la imagen del colgante que porta ahora ella en su cuello, aquel colgante del dragón bicolor que alguna vez estuviera en el cuello de Subaru.

Mientras a unas calles de distancia.

Subaru se detiene al lado de un Cerezo que evidencia ser antiguo, levantando sus manos, colocando una palma contra la otra, entrelazando sus dedos, comienza a pronunciar algunas palabras que indican la invocación de un hechizo. Pero después de varios minutos, el ojiverde cesa en su intento, notando que su desgaste de energía es en vano. Subaru se recarga de espaldas en el tronco de aquel árbol, intentando percibir su energía, cuya esencia se aproxima a la de aquel ojos marrón que ha estado buscando inútilmente. Mantiene esa posición mientras observa caer lentamente los pétalos rosados de aquel ser, hasta que uno avanza justo frente a su mirada y se desvanece a la vez.

Subaru abre aún más sus ojos extrañado y voltea en dirección de donde cree provino aquel pétalo, casi al instante supone que sólo fue una alucinación, pero enseguida reacciona, incorporándose totalmente de su postura.

-¿Una alucinación? O… ¿Una ilusión?

Pronuncia Subaru, avanzando en dirección contraria al viento, encontrando un solitario pétalo sobre la acera; el cual se hinca para tomar y al colocarlo sobre la palma de su mano se desvanece al instante.

-Una ilusión.

Pronuncia Subaru, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran involuntariamente.

A lo lejos, percibe una energía que no se permite recapacitar acerca de su origen, simplemente decide correr para llegar a donde ésta. Hasta llegar a un callejón solitario, la silueta de una figura vestida con ropa obscura, sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de un joven lo hace frenar de inmediato su carrera.

Aquella figura voltea en dirección hacia donde Subaru se encuentra, mostrándole aquellas gafas obscuras que provocan que el ojiverde evidencie un gesto de sorpresa. Pero casi de inmediato aquella silueta al saberse descubierta suelta el cuerpo inconsciente del joven y echa a correr internándose aún más en aquel callejón.

Subaru observa el cuerpo inerte, por un segundo duda en prestar atención a aquel inconsciente joven, durante un segundo contempla aquel cuerpo sobre el piso, hasta que por impulso se hinca rápidamente, estirando su mano para revisar sus signos vitales, notando que se encuentra vivo y de inmediato supone que no se encuentra herido, así que decide seguir a aquella figura. Pero ya en lo profundo del sitio, Subaru, al tratar de inspeccionarlo con su mirada, intentando sentir la presencia de aquel de gafas obscuras, supone que se ha marchado, al no percibir algún tipo de energía, en un impulso cierra su puño apretándolo fuertemente, lanzando un golpe en dirección a una pared, produciendo una lesión totalmente manifiesta en ésta. Dándose bruscamente la vuelta para salir del lugar, llegando nuevamente hasta donde el joven cuerpo yace aún inconsciente. Aquel ojiverde busca su teléfono celular, pidiendo una ambulancia, sentándose sobre el piso al lado de aquel cuerpo, con la cabeza agachada y las manos situadas a los lados de sus piernas, sin importarle sentir el frío de la acera.

Cuando la ambulancia llega al sitio Subaru simplemente se levanta de su sitio y se dispone a marchar.

-Sólo se encuentra inconsciente…

Pronuncia Subaru al pasar al lado de uno de los paramédicos, sin interesarle mirarlo.

-Pero… oiga…

Intenta cuestionar otro paramédico.

Pero Subaru no detiene su caminar y se marcha hasta desaparecer de la visión de ambos hombres.

Mientras a varias calles de ahí, un joven vestido con ropa obscura se encuentra oculto entre la penumbra que ahora le propicia una escondida callejuela, retirándose sus gafas obscuras muestra el intenso color azul de su mirada.

-¡Maldición…! Si ese sujeto no se hubiera resistido, no se habría complicado todo y si aquel entrometido no se hubiera aparecido tal vez ahora me encontraría realizando mi conjuro, ahora tendré que buscar a alguien más.

Pronuncia Kenji mostrando gesto de evidente ira.

-Pero no me importa… conseguiré a alguien, no importa lo que deba hacer, necesito un nuevo cuerpo para el alma de Kazuo, ya no soporto más que se encuentre atrapado en ese espejo… lo liberaré… lo haré… como sea…

Pronuncia Kenji, revisando con su vista la calle, comprobando que se encuentra solitaria. Colocándose nuevamente sus gafas obscuras comienza a caminar en una determinada dirección.

A varias cuadras de distancia de ahí, el frío de la tarde ya golpea en el rostro a Subaru, pero la sensación de frustración es más intensa en él, y a pesar de que sus pasos son firmes su rumbo es incierto. Una construcción tras otra, el rostro de una persona u otro ya son lo mismo para él conforme avanza, hasta que un pétalo más, fluye frente a él y enseguida desaparece, seguido de otro que intenta aproximarse a algunos metros de distancia. Hasta que en determinado momento aquel ojiverde ya se encuentra siguiendo lo que pareciera un discreto camino de pétalos color rojo pálido.

Después de un par de calles, las señales desaparecieron, pero Subaru no desistió, empleando a su Shikigami intenta encontrar el origen de aquellas ilusiones, llegando bajo la ventana de un departamento.

Sin problema, aquel ojiverde llega hasta la cornisa más próxima a la ventana y titubeando por unos minutos, decide después introducirse a través de ésta, llegando a una habitación semi-oscura, discretamente decorada.

-Por favor… ayúdalo…

Se escucha una voz aparentemente lejana.

Subaru recorre con su vista la alcoba, intentando hallar la procedencia del sonido.

-Por favor…

Subaru llega hasta donde se encuentra una especie de sábana, cubriendo un objeto casi de su estatura. El ojiverde se atreve a descubrir aquel objeto con cautela.

-¿Un espejo?

Pronuncia Subaru, de inmediato se percata de una pequeña cadenilla pendiendo de éste.

Casi al instante una imagen se manifiesta ante él.

Subaru evidencia sorpresa, pero su rostro cambia a tristeza al observar la misma emoción en aquella imagen.

-Lo siento… te traje aquí con engaños… aquí… no se encuentra lo que buscas…

Pronuncia la imagen con cierto grado de vergüenza.

Subaru hace gesto de intriga.

-Aquellos pétalos, fueron creados por mí.

Afirma Kazuo.

Subaru agacha su mirada en señal de decepción.

-Por favor… necesito de tu ayuda

Suplica Kazuo

Subaru se mantiene inmóvil, apretando sus párpados por un instante.

Kazuo supone que lo escuchará.

-Mi nombre es Kazuo Jakimioto y como puedes suponer desde hace tiempo dejé de pertenecer al mundo de los vivos. Yo… sufrí un accidente que me condujo a ello.

Comenta kazuo.

Subaru atiende las palabras de aquella alma "aprisionada".

-Supongo… que debes haber sufrido demasiado y ahora, tu dolor continúa.

Afirma Subaru con desgano

-No… en este sitio, ya no hay nada, ya no logro sentir algo, aquí no existe el sufrimiento o dolor… Y lo que yo haya sentido durante mi vida no tiene importancia, ya no… pero… existe alguien cuya alma no logra descansar a causa mía….

-¿Alguien?

Pregunta Subaru.

Kazuo asienta con la cabeza.

-Yo… desde que aparecí en su vida la he trastornado... Desde que nos conocimos por un accidente del destino y nos hicimos amigos durante nuestra niñez, mientras crecíamos y nos convertimos en compañeros de clase… pero nunca lo supe… tampoco me percaté de sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerlo cuando lastime por vez primera su corazón… hasta que aquel día… él me lo confesó, no con sus palabras, pero sí con sus actitudes…

Kazuo evoca las imágenes de aquel día.

Su madre llorando sin cesar, Kenji sujetando firmemente la mano de Kazuo, conteniendo sus lágrimas, en aquella habitación de hospital, mientras un muchacho de físico muy similar al de Kenji observaba desde la cama próxima la escena. Y un médico guardaba silencio en respeto al dolor de los presentes.

-Doctor, usted ha dicho que si Kazuo recibe un trasplante, podría salvarse ¿No es verdad?

Afirma Ichiro, intentando incorporarse sobre su sitio, en aquella cama de hospital.

-Ya no hay tiempo para conseguir un donante y la intervención podría acabar no sólo con la vida del paciente, también con la del donador.

Afirma el médico.

-¿Y si yo me ofrezco para ser el donador?

Pregunta Ichiro ante la mirada sorprendida de Kenji y Kazuo.

-Recién te encuentras en recuperación, si realizáramos el trasplante tu vida correría peligro.

Afirma el doctor.

Ichiro volteó a mirar a Kenji, quien pareciera suplicarle hacerlo. Después miró a Kazuo, pero algo oprimió su corazón y tuvo que esquivar aquella mirada.

-Me arriesgaré

Afirmó Ichiro.

-No… no lo hagas.

Pronunció débilmente Kazuo.

Pero Ichiro ignoró mis palabras, poco después... él…

Afirma Kazuo volviendo a la realidad.

-No fue tu culpa… él conocía los riesgos…

Afirma Subaru

Kazuo niega con la cabeza.

-Yo… provoqué su muerte.

Afirma Kazuo agachando la vista.

-No.

Vuelve a insistir Subaru.

-Ichiro … iba con Kenji y conmigo cuando sufrimos aquel accidente en el autobús… sólo que el área de la ventanilla en la cual yo viajaba fue la que resultó mayormente dañada, así que ellos resultaron con heridas leves… mientras yo sufrí casi todo el impacto…

Explica Kazuo.

Subaru continúa escuchando.

-Pero eso es lo que menos importa… Ichiro fue mi amante durante casi un año, y para entonces ya nos habíamos distanciado… seguramente fue porque él se percató de los sentimientos de Kenji hacía mí… y al parecer… él, antes que yo, descubrió también mis propios sentimientos hacia su hermano menor… aquellos sentimientos ignorados por mí mismo… así que decidió alejarse… y… después comprendí hasta qué grado… pues él no murió en aquel quirófano ese día... lo hizo al día siguiente durante la noche, después de despedirse de mí.

Kazuo se recuerda entonces, semi-inconsciente en aquella cama, horas después de la operación, una puerta abriéndose lentamente, y unos sigilosos pasos acercarse en medio de la noche. Después, una mano acariciando tiernamente su rostro y unos tibios labios rozando casi imperceptiblemente los suyos. Y una última frase.

-Sé feliz… es lo único que importa ahora.

La sensación de una mirada observándolo fijamente un instante y después el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

-Ichiro se suicidó en aquel hospital, lo encontraron sin vida en su habitación, él propició que sus heridas se reabrieran asegurando su muerte.

Explica Kazuo.

Subaru calla ante lo que escucha, sin saber qué decir.

-Y al final, el trasplante no funcionó en mí, como puedes suponer. Mi cuerpo rechazó aquel órgano. Y después de un mes de lucha mi vida se extinguió detrás de la de él.

Afirma Kazuo.

-¿Por qué te encuentras aquí?

Pregunta Subaru

-Kenji… no me permitió marcharme…

Afirma Kazuo

-Él te aprisionó en este sitio entonces.

Afirma Subaru

Kazuo niega con la cabeza.

-Él… se aprisionó a sí mismo y su prisión… es más dolorosa aún, él… perdió a su hermano por mi causa, abandonó el colegio y ha dejado de vivir una vida normal todo este tiempo…. Todo por mí… pero… ya es necesario que esto termine.

Afirma Kazuo.

-Aún así… la muerte de su hermano no fue culpa tuya….

Pronuncia Subaru de forma tranquila..

-Creo… que no comprendes… el verdadero motivo por el cual Ichiro se propuso como donante… quería asegurar su muerte y al no conseguirlo se lanzó a un suicidio seguro por mi causa.

Afirma Kazuo agachando el rostro.

-Kenji… ¿Supo todo lo que me has contado?

Pregunta el ojiverde.

-Sí… y a pesar de eso no comprendo cómo es que continúa queriéndome… al grado de cometer actos reprobables por mi culpa… de enfermar por mí… de obsesionarse con todo esto…

Afirma Kazuo.

Subaru observa a Kazuo con tristeza, después agacha también su rostro.

-La cadena que ves sobre este espejo, es un regalo que Kenji me dio cuando se atrevió a confesarme sus sentimientos, justo después de que desperté de la operación y es lo que ha estado usando para realizar su hechizo.

Explica Kazuo.

Subaru centra su atención en aquel objeto, levanta su mano para intentar tocarlo, pero en eso, se escucha la puerta de aquel departamento abrirse y un par de voces conversando al parecer desde la estancia.

-Kenji regresó.

Afirma Kazuo.

Subaru en un movimiento sale por la ventana y se sitúa de espaldas a la pared, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la cornisa.

Enseguida la puerta de la habitación se abre y por un momento Kenji observa con extrañeza el espejo.

_-¿Acaso no lo cubrí?_

Piensa Kenji pero reacciona y decide atender lo inmediato.

-¡Kazuo… regresé!

Pronuncia el ojiazul.

La imagen de Kazuo surge y lo mira suplicante.

-No más, Kenji

Suplica kazuo

-Creo que al fin encontré al indicado.

Informa Kenji, mostrando alegría, pareciera no haber escuchado lo que el otro dijo.

-Detente Kenji

Insiste Kazuo.

Pero Kenji hace caso omiso a las palabras de Kazuo y toma son sus dedos la pequeña cadena que pende frente al espejo.

-No lo hagas… no de nuevo.

Repite Kazuo

-Pronto estaremos nuevamente juntos.

Pronuncia Kenji.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, la figura de un joven de ojos grises se introduce.

-Supuse que aquí estabas.

Comenta el muchacho

Kenji finge sonreírle mientras le extiende la pequeña cadena.

-¿Qué significa?

Pregunta el muchacho

Un… pequeño presente.

Contesta el ojiazul, mintiendo.

El muchacho observa la cadena con extrañeza.

-¿Haces este tipo de regalos a todas tus… "visitas"?

Pregunta el muchacho.

-Sólo a los más "especiales"

Pronuncia Kenji insinuante.

-Gracias

El muchacho toma la cadena agradeciendo el "detalle" y enseguida intenta besar a Kenji.

-Espera… primero… colócatela, es más, si lo deseas yo te la colocaré en la muñeca.

Propone Kenji.

-De acuerdo…

Pronuncia sonriendo la ahora "Víctima".

-Detente.

Se escucha una voz extraña para Kenji. El ojiazul voltea de inmediato en dirección de donde proviene. Abriendo aún más sus ojos en reacción, al reconocer el rostro de Subaru.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a este lugar?  
>Reclama Kenji.<p>

Subaru observa a Kenji y enseguida al otro muchacho.

-Márchate de aquí… esto no tiene que ver contigo.

Ordena Subaru a la "víctima".

El muchacho titubea un momento, pero al observar la tensión existente, obedece saliendo de ahí aunque sin comprender lo que ocurre.

La pequeña cadena cae al piso enseguida.

Kenji observa aquel delgado objeto en el suelo, de inmediato surge una gran ira en él.

-Debes detenerte.

Indica Subaru.

Kenji voltea a mirarlo con evidente ira e impulsivamente le lanza un ataque que Subaru alcanza a esquivar de un movimiento.

Kenji repite su ataque y Subaru lo esquiva sin problema.

Kenji intenta atacar con mayor poder, pero una voz lo frena.

-¡Basta ya Kenji!

Grita Kazuo

Pero Kenji continúa con sus acciones.

Subaru disuelve aquel ataque con una de sus ofudas.

Kenji insiste.

Hasta que Subaru logra acercarse y lo sujeta por la espalda, inutilizando sus manos.

-¡!No lo dañes!

Grita Kazuo.

-No lo haré…

Afirma Subaru

-Noo…

Protesta lastimeramente Kenji, forcejeándose a la vez.

-Kenji… es suficiente, esto debe terminar.

Afirma Kazuo, mirándolo con evidente súplica.

-¡Noo… no me pidas eso…!

Contesta Kenji

-Es… suficiente…

-¡Kazuo…!

-Debo irme…

-¡Noo!

-Kazuo, se encuentra suspendido, necesita continuar, no puede permanecer aquí.

Afirma Subaru

-¡Noo!

-¡Por favor Kenji… comprende! Debo marcharme… Por eso… lo he traído hasta aquí…

Pronuncia Kazuo en tono de súplica.

Kenji lo observa un instante, reflexionando.

-Tú… ¿Tú lo trajiste hasta aquí?

Pregunta Kenji con decepción.

Kazuo asienta firmemente con la cabeza.

Kenji lo observa sin poder creer lo que el ojos grises afirma, sintiendo que sus piernas no pueden sostenerlo se deja caer al piso.

-Entonces… entonces… tú no deseas… tú ya no quieres estar aquí…

Afirma Kenji con decepción.

Kazuo niega tajantemente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a Kenji.

- Quiero marcharme

Afirma tajantemente Kazuo.

Kenji siente que su corazón se rompe…

Subaru observa de manera alternada las actitudes de uno y otro.

-Comprende.

Pronuncia Kazuo.

Kenji sabe que no puede retener a Kazuo si él no desea estar a su lado, así que agacha su rostro en reacción.

Kazuo voltea a mirar a Subaru haciendo una señal de afirmación.

Subaru busca entre su ropa mientras se acerca hacia aquel espejo. Lentamente coloca una ofuda sobre aquella superficie, percatándose de que Kazuo mantiene su vista fija en Kenji, mirándolo con tristeza.

Kenji mantiene su rostro agachado, virándolo lentamente se encuentra con aquella corta cadena, inclinándose lo suficiente para tomarla, sosteniéndola entre la palma de su mano izquierda.

Subaru coloca sus manos en posición para iniciar su conjuro.

Kazuo no desvía su mirada de Kenji, apretando sus párpados.

Subaru lo observa de reojo.

Kazuo sólo está sufriendo al permanecer ahí y tú… al parecer también…

Afirma Subaru de manera instantánea, casi monótona.

Kenji se deja caer sentado en el suelo, de espaldas a la pared más cercana, apretando aún más la cadena en su puño derecho, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazan con escapar.

-Es lo mejor para ambos.

Afirma Kazuo, fingiendo seguridad en su voz.

Subaru se percata de que el ojos grises miente en lo que dice, pero comienza a invocar su hechizo. Aquel espejo entonces pareciera iluminarse.

Kazuo voltea el rostro en espera del efecto del conjuro.

Kenji sostiene aún la cadena entre su mano, concentrándose en la sensación de aquel metal entre sus dedos. Una frase surge en su mente y la sensación producida por ésta en su corazón.

El conjuro comienza a surtir efecto.

Kenji modifica el gesto en su rostro y de un movimiento se levanta violentamente, abrazándose del espejo, pronunciando un conjuro, oponiéndose al de Subaru. Manifestando dolor en reacción.

-Kenji… detente

Suplica Kazuo.

-No puedo… no puedo dejarte marchar… no me importa lo que ocurra… no quiero que me dejes… no cuando aquellas palabras dichas por ti sé que fueron reales… no cuando aquella mirada tuya… no pudo ser mentira…

Afirma con gran emotividad Kenji.

Kazuo pareciera derramar una silenciosa lágrima, aún dentro de aquel espejo.

Subaru frena su conjuro en respuesta, bajando sus manos por inercia, mirando a ambos fijamente. Observando las reacciones de ambos.

-Kenji..

Pronuncia lastimeramente Kazuo.

-Tú me lo dijiste… no pudiste haberme mentido y yo… no puedo evitar sentir lo mismo por ti… Te necesito conmigo…

Afirma Kenji aferrándose a aquel espejo.

Subaru observa la escena, aquella frase recordada hace días surge nuevamente en su mente.

"_Ella lo amaba tanto como para revivir su cuerpo con magia… _

_Como para exiliar su alma por él… _

_Pero supongo que es feliz, porque sólo tiene una persona en su corazón…_

… _Sólo piensa en ese hombre… sólo vive para ese hombre, era lo único en su mente…_

_.. Era su único amor en el mundo… _(Nota 1)

-Pero… aún así… aquella persona era feliz… porque ese era su deseo.

Pronuncia Subaru en voz muy baja, mientras aún observa la escena con tristeza.

Subaru observa la escena, hasta que se atreve a pronunciar.

-Tú… no quieres irte… Kazuo …Si hubieses querido hacerlo… desde hace tiempo habrías continuado, porque habrías podido hacerlo sin problema…

Pronuncia Subaru.

Kazuo aprieta sus párpados en respuesta, reafirmando el comentario.

-… Pero existe algo… que te ata a este mundo, al principio sólo fue el hechizo de Kenji, después fue tu propio sentimiento…

Afirma Subaru.

_-Porque pese a todo lo sucedido… lo amas… a pesar…. de todo lo ocurrido y los errores cometidos… y Kenji… te ha perdonado…_

Piensa Subaru.

Kenji aún se mantiene abrazado a aquel espejo. Hasta que siente la mano de Subaru a la altura de su hombro. Voltea en dirección hacia el ojiverde. Notando aquel pequeño cuadro de papel rígido sobre la palma de su mano.

-Yo… no puedo ayudarte como tú lo deseas, pero él sí lo hará y supongo que no tendrás problema en hacer lo que él te pida a cambio, sin importar lo que sea.

Indica Subaru

Kenji toma extrañado la tarjeta, leyendo aquel nombre y la dirección.

Subaru observa que aquel ojos azules puede percibir la escritura de la tarjeta sin problema, entonces sólo da la media vuelta y sale despacio de aquella habitación y de aquel departamento.

-Subaru-San

Grita Kazuo desde aquel espejo.

-Por nada.

Afirma Subaru.

Kazuo niega con la cabeza.

-No olvides… que las personas que logran ser felices… son aquellas que logran realizar sus deseos… y ella desea que seas feliz… sin importar lo que los demás piensen… sólo… confía en tu corazón…

Afirma Kazuo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kenji.

Subaru voltea a mirarlo sorprendido.

-¿Ella?

Pregunta Kenji con extrañeza.

-Aquella chica… de rostro parecido al de él sólo que… sin esa soledad reflejada en su mirada.

Afirma Kazuo.

-¿Ella está también… _muerta_?

Intenta preguntar Kenji, pero sólo piensa la última palabra

-Sí…

Afirma Kazuo.

Subaru observa fijamente a Kazuo, pero no se atreve a cuestionarlo, enseguida asienta levemente con el rostro.

Kazuo sonríe discretamente en respuesta.

Subaru da la media vuelta para marcharse, hasta salir de la habitación. Después se aleja de aquel departamento, consciente de que ya no queda más por hacer ahí, ahora todo depende de aquellos dos seres.

_-"Realiza tu deseo… Sin importar lo que los demás piensen…"_

Aquel joven médium camina sin mirar hacia el frente, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, sólo se mueve en un andar monótono, en otras circunstancias aquella pequeña mancha rojiza sobre la acera habría llamado su atención, pero sus pisadas la atraviesan sin más, y sin más, avanza en dirección hacia el único sitio que puede llamar ahora hogar, si por un instante hubiese tenido curiosidad por mirar hacia atrás, habría observado una alta figura vestida de traje y gabardina obscura situada de pie, observándolo alejarse a través de aquella calle.

Seishiro observa la figura de aquel alto y delgado joven vestido con gabardina blanca, destinado a ser su némesis; mientras que por su mano corren algunas gotas de sangre, evidenciando que recién ha asesinado a alguien, uno más de tantos, pero ahora por motivos distintos a su labor como Sakurazukamori. Pero Subaru nunca se percató de aquello que se encontraba acechándolo, ni lo sabría jamás, y nunca se enteraría de que aquel hombre de ojos color marrón que tanto buscaba con desesperación, se encontraba tan cerca de él, ni tampoco supondría que, aunque tal vez tardíamente, cumpliría una promesa realizada bastantes años atrás, producto de aquella apuesta que marcó la existencia de ambos.

_-"Te miraré sólo a ti…"_

_-"Te protegeré sólo a ti…" _(Nota 2)

_-"A pesar de que el curso de nuestros caminos sea totalmente distinto…"_

_-"A pesar de que nuestros caminos jamás vuelvan a cruzarse…"_

_-"Aunque el sendero por el cual caminemos se separe cada vez más, _

_al grado de no volverse a tocar ya nunca…"_

Son los pensamientos de Seishiro Sakurazukamori, que desaparecen de su mente al tiempo que aquella delgada figura da vuelta en la esquina próxima.

Pero al doblar la esquina, Subaru siente que su corazón se estremece sin motivo aparente, en un impulso, frena su caminar, pero sólo un instante, para enseguida proseguirlo al tiempo que mueve su cabeza lentamente en señal de negación.

Al mismo tiempo, varios metros de distancia atrás. Seishiro da la media vuelta, y comienza su andar de forma lenta, dispuesto a marcharse, alejándose cada vez más, hasta desaparecer en dirección contraria hacia donde se ha marchado Subaru.

_-"Confía en tu corazón…"_

Subaru detiene su caminar, al tiempo que frunce el entrecejo, impulsado por un pensamiento, acelera su paso, hasta convertirlo en una carrera, que pareciera alejarlo cada vez más del camino del Sakurazukamori…

Continuará.

Nota 1: Como ya se explicó con anterioridad. Esta frase es pronunciada por una mujer que solicita los servicios como médium de Subaru. El hecho ocurre en el Volumen XI del Manga X en la parte del Extra, perteneciente al personaje de Subaru Sumeragi.

Nota 2: Esto habría hecho Seishiro si hubiese logrado considerar a Subaru especial, es decir, si hubiese logrado enamorarse de él, y lo afirma en el Volumen VII del Manga de Tokyo Babylon con las siguientes palabras:

"_Si tu y yo nos encontrábamos de nuevo… te consideraría "especial" por un año. Por un año te diría constantemente que te amaba… y si yo realmente me enamoraba de ti, habría tomado las acciones apropiadas. Sólo te miraría a ti... Sólo te protegería a ti… Y si tú te convertías en "especial" para mí sólo un poco… si pudiera pensar en ti sobre un objeto… entonces no te mataría… pero… parece que todo fue en vano… porque al verte… siento nada…"_


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47.

Agonía… del Corazón.

Parte 1.

En una misteriosa residencia, la cual sólo algunos pueden encontrar. Se escucha la estruendosa voz de una joven de ojos color verde, cuya existencia actual es sólo de tipo espectral.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo!

Exige Hokuto

-No me es posible… No con él…

Afirma el llamado "Médium Demonio"

-Debes poder hacerlo… yo sé que para ti nada es imposible.

Afirma Hokuto.

Unmei sonríe discretamente ante aquella frase dicha por la ojos color esmeralda.

-¿Tú crees que nada me es imposible? Te lo he explicado…

Pregunta y afirma Unmei.

Hokuto lo mira con molestia.

Unmei la observa, intentando recordarle lo que a lo largo de varios años han hablado.

Hokuto niega con su cabeza.

-No puede ser…

Pronuncia Hokuto.

Unmei la observa fijamente.

-¿Y… entonces?

Pregunta Hokuto.

Unmei continúa observándola.

-Conozco a Sei-chan… no volverá a buscar a Subaru… él ya ha decidió alejarse definitivamente de mi hermano, porque considera que alguien como Subaru no debe estar con una persona como él… y no volverá a verlo…. Nunca más…

Pronuncia Hokuto con evidente desesperación.

-El destino ha querido reunirlos varias veces… tal vez… nuevamente…

Intenta afirmar Unmei.

-¿Tal vez? ¿Sólo puedes afirmar que tal vez?

Reclama Hokuto.

-No tengo otra opción que creer en ello, pues no puedo adivinar lo que sucederá realmente con ellos dos…

Afirma Unmei, dando la media vuelta para alejarse de Hokuto.

Hokuto lo observa con gesto de asombro.

-Y tú… ya deberías dejar de arriesgarte tanto… no puedes manifestarte ante ninguno de ambos, lo sabes.

Pronuncia Unmei mientras avanza alejándose.

-Pero…

Intenta replicar Hokuto.

-A ti y a mí sólo se nos permite ser espectadores en este mundo… no podemos influir más allá de nuestras posibilidades en las decisiones de otros… aunque lo deseemos…

Afirma Unmei.

Hokuto observa marchar a Unmei a lo largo de aquel inmenso pasillo, mientras simula dejarse caer en el piso, con su rostro agachado, evidenciando gran molestia, sabe que durante un tiempo permanecerá atrapada en aquella residencia, nuevamente aprisionada durante un tiempo indefinido, hasta que el castigo por haberse atrevido a comunicar con Subaru llegue a su fin.

Mientras a varios metros de distancia, unos misteriosos ojos asomándose por la esquina de un muro la observan, intentando ocultar la presencia de una mujer que mira a Hokuto con cierto grado de tristeza.

Mientras tanto, en un departamento lejos de ahí.

-¡La cena está lista!

Afirma aquel pelirrojo a un muchacho de ojos color verde sentado en un sillón cercano a una ventana.

-Gracias, pero si lo deseas puedes marcharte a dormir. No tengo apetito.

Afirma el ojiverde.

El pelirrojo lanza un profundo suspiro en respuesta.

-Aún así debes alimentarte si deseas tener energía para trabajar Wataru.

Afirma el pelirrojo.

Wataru levanta ambos hombros en respuesta.

_-Wataru… me he propuesto protegerte del Sakurazukamori pero… a veces pienso que desearías que él viniera a buscarte._

Piensa Hijiri mirando al ojiverde con tristeza. Hasta que unos insistentes toquidos en la puerta de entrada lo interrumpen.

Wataru voltea en reacción hacia la puerta, abriendo sus ojos aún más en reacción.

Hijiri acude de inmediato a abrir, ante la evidente desesperación de los golpes. Manifestando un gesto de gran sorpresa al notar la figura frente de él.

-¿Subaru?

Pronuncia el pelirrojo sintiendo que su corazón se acelera al ver frente a él a Subaru.

Wataru mira desde su lugar las reacciones de Hijiri.

Subaru de inmediato entra en el lugar.

-Pero… ¿Qué sucede?

Intenta preguntar Hijiri.

Wataru observa acercarse a Subaru hasta quedar frente a él.

-Necesito que me expliques…

Pronuncia Subaru con dificultad

-¿De qué hablas?

Pregunta Wataru con desgano, observando la respiración agitada de su primo.

-Necesito saber… tengo que saber… ¿Qué ocurrió aquel día? ... Con Seishiro…

Pronuncia Subaru

Wataru mira a Subaru fijamente un instante

-¡No!.

Pronuncia el ojiverde, modificando el gesto de su rostro, levantándose de su lugar, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Pero Subaru lo sujeta por el brazo.

-Ya basta que rehúyas a mis preguntas… necesito saber.

Afirma Subaru.

-¿Para qué?.. Él es un ser cruel… un asesino despiadado…

Afirma Wataru con cierta ira.

-Necesito que me expliques…

-¡¿Explicarte qué? ¡Si tanto te interesa ese sujeto entonces ve y búscalo, finalmente has convivido con él como si fuesen amigos! ¡Te atreviste a presentarlo ante mí! ¡Te atreviste a ocultar su identidad! ¡ Lo recibías en tu departamento! ¡Y no me sorprendería que hayas ocultado otras cosas acerca de él!

Grita Wataru.

Hijiri observa las reacciones de ambos ojiverdes, sin saber qué debe hacer.

Subaru prefiere ignorar las respuestas del otro y lo toma por ambos brazos para obligarlo a sentarse en el sillón nuevamente.

-¿Qué significa el símbolo detrás de tu oído?

Pregunta Subaru mirando al otro fijamente.

Wataru sólo calla, mirándolo con ira.

-¡Respóndeme!

Exige Subaru

Wataru continúa en silencio.

Hijiri hace gesto de sorpresa.

-Voy a averiguarlo como sea.

Afirma Subaru, sujetando a Wataru por la sien, con los dedos de su mano.

-Subaru… ¿Qué haces?

Pregunta Hijiri. Pero su reacción es tardía, Subaru ya se encuentra invocando su hechizo.

Wataru se resiste, pero las habilidades de Subaru lo superan.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, Subaru pareciera despertar en otro lugar, un lugar no físico, un lugar al que sólo un médium con sus habilidades puede introducirse: la mente de otro. En particular la de otro miembro de su clan: Wataru. Diversos recuerdos fluyen frente a sus ojos, pero sólo uno es el que le interesa conocer.

A través del cristal de una ventana, puede observarse la figura sentada a una mesa, de un hombre de ojos color marrón, vestido con traje y gabardina obscura, aparentemente leyendo un diario, dando unos cuantos sorbos a una taza llena de un líquido también obscuro.

Seishiro se encuentra aparentemente terminando su desayuno, Mientras un joven de ojos color verde lo observa sigilosamente desde la calle, situado de pie junto al tronco de un árbol cercano, a momentos mostrando su figura totalmente, por instantes ocultándose detrás de aquel árbol ante la perspectiva del otro.

Subaru observa atentamente aquella escena, simula acercarse en dirección al cristal, hasta tocarlo con su mano, desea observar más de cerca el rostro del Sakurazukamori, sus reacciones.

El rostro de Seishiro muestra ahora indiferencia.

En cierto momento el Sakurazukamori coloca aquel periódico sobre la mesa, mientras la mesera le lleva una pequeña charola con una también pequeña hoja de papel. Seishiro aparenta amabilidad y al marcharse la empleada, busca entre su ropa y saca su cartera, de la cual sustrae algunos billetes, los cuales coloca sobre la charola al tiempo que se levanta y se coloca sus gafas obscuras, disponiéndose a salir del local a los pocos minutos.

Seishiro avanza unos cuantos metros, alejándose tranquilamente del sitio.

Subaru pareciera observarlo pasar junto a él, con aquella mirada indiferente oculta bajo sus gafas. Subaru lo sigue con la mirada.

El otro joven de ojos color verde lo sigue sigilosamente, hasta que el ojos color marrón voltea súbitamente hasta encontrarse de frente con él.

Wataru frena su caminar al saberse descubierto.

Seishiro por un instante lo mira con frialdad.

Wataru lo mira fijamente evidenciando emociones contradictorias.

-Veo que me encontraste.

Afirma el ojos marrón.

-Así es…

Afirma con voz temblorosa Wataru.

Seishiro lo observa un instante a través de aquellas gafas, enseguida sonríe burlonamente y levanta su mano lentamente para retirárselas del rostro de igual manera.

Los ojos color marrón atraen la mirada de aquel muchacho.

Subaru hace gesto de evidente sorpresa al observar aquel gesto cruel en el rostro de Seishiro.

Seishiro intenta adivinar los pensamientos de Wataru, pero su rostro no evidencia algo con exactitud así que decide hablar primero.

-Ya conoces mi identidad, así que supongo lo que buscas de mí… Sumeragi-San.

Pronuncia Seishiro.

Wataru lo observa.

-Pero yo no poseo el mínimo interés en perder el tiempo contigo… debo cumplir un "encargo", así que tengo que marcharme.

Pronuncia el Sakurazukamori de manera tajante, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-¡Espera!

Grita el ojiverde.

Seishiro frena su movimiento un instante, enseguida comienza a caminar ignorando al otro.

-¡Seishiro! ¡No puedes irte!

Afirma Wataru.

Seishiro hace gesto de molestia, y voltea en dirección hacia el ojiverde, observándolo con desinterés.

Wataru se encuentra apretando su puño derecho.

Seishiro lo mira fijamente, intentando prever sus movimientos.

Pero en un impulso Wataru se aproxima a Seishiro.

Seishiro se prepara para defenderse, pero de inmediato hace gesto de evidente sorpresa al sentirse aprisionado entre los brazos del ojiverde.

Subaru hace un gesto de evidente sorpresa.

Wataru pronuncia algunas palabras en voz baja.

Seishiro se sorprende aún más al escuchar aquella frase.

-Lo he pensado una y otra vez… y este sentimiento es verdadero, no sé cómo surgió… pero es más fuerte que el odio que alguna vez sentí por ti…

Pronuncia Wataru estrechando aún más entre sus brazos al Sakurazukamori.

_-"Este sentimiento es verdadero…más fuerte que el odio que alguna vez sentí por ti…"_

Se repiten aquellas palabras en la mente de Subaru.

-El odio… Me pregunto, si en verdad… alguna vez logré sentir odio hacia ti…

Repite en voz muy baja Subaru, sabe que aquellas imágenes son sólo recuerdos, así que no pueden oírlo ni sentir su presencia.

Seishiro separa a Wataru tomándolo por los brazos con ambas manos.

Wataru busca el rostro del ojos color marrón. Pero sólo logra encontrar frialdad en su mirada.

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia Wataru

-Yo siento nada por ti

Dice el ojos marrón tranquilamente.

Wataru abre los ojos desconcertado.

_-"Yo siento nada por ti"_ (Nota1)

Aquella frase resuena en el corazón de Subaru, aquella frase dirigida alguna vez hacia él, varios años atrás.

-¿Por qué me salvaste entonces? ¿Por qué me proteges con este hechizo?

Pregunta el ojiverde señalando en su cuello, detrás de su oreja.

Seishiro levanta ambos hombros en respuesta.

Wataru lo observa incrédulo, desconcertado.

-Tal vez porque no considero asesinarte en el futuro, ya que no me interesa en absoluto tu existencia…

Pronuncia fríamente Seishiro

-¿Cómo?

Pronuncia Wataru con sorpresa, sintiendo que algo lastima su corazón.

_-"Sólo eres una cosa que existe…"_ (Nota 2)

Recuerda aquella frase Subaru.

Seishiro sonríe de manera cínica y cruel ante las reacciones del muchacho.

Subaru no puede evitar sentir dolor ante aquellas actitudes de Seishiro, pues recuerdos de tiempo atrás parecieran surgir no sólo de su mente, también de su corazón.

-Para mí… las personas y las cosas son lo mismo… no me producen emoción alguna…. Y tú no representas una excepción a esta situación…

Pronuncia Seishiro de manera cruel observándolo de igual forma.

-Es lo mismo… para él…. Las personas continúan significando lo mismo…

Pronuncia Subaru con decepción.

Wataru abrió los ojos enormemente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-He dicho… que te quiero…

Repite Wataru, incrédulo ante lo que escucha.

-Y yo he dicho que siento nada por ti…

Repite Seishiro de manera indiferente.

-Pero… tú me protegiste…

Insiste Wataru.

-Y eso no significa que posea algún sentimiento por ti… las conductas de las personas no siempre se encuentran relacionadas con un propósito sentimental…

Afirma tranquilamente Seishiro.

Wataru hace gesto de desilusión.

Subaru agacha la mirada, cerrando los ojos, continúa decepcionado ante lo que escucha, aunque no es una frase nueva para él.

Seishiro sonríe cruelmente y se acerca de manera tranquila.

-No tengo interés en protegerte… de hecho… tú para mí… sólo podrías ser considerado un objeto (tomándolo de la barbilla)… que puedo romper fácilmente sin problema… al igual que una delicada porcelana.

Pronuncia el Sakurazukamori, presionando ligeramente el rostro del otro, elevándolo unos milímetros del piso, pero deteniéndose casi de inmediato.

Wataru no logra creer lo que escucha, ni reacciona ante lo que el otro hace.

Subaru hace gesto de angustia, esperando lo peor.

Seishiro suelta bruscamente a Wataru, haciéndolo caer al piso.

Wataru observa fijamente la actitud cruel del otro.

Seishiro vuelve a mirarlo de manera cruel y enseguida con burla, para posteriormente darse la media vuelta.

Wataru lo observa alejarse sentado aún en el suelo.

Subaru hace gesto de extrañeza al observar que Seishiro simplemente se marchará. Pero de inmediato hace gesto de sorpresa.

Seishiro se aleja unos pasos, enseguida realiza un rápido movimiento.

Una ráfaga de luz atraviesa cerca de él, chocando con una pared cercana.

Seishiro voltea a mirar a Wataru.

Wataru ya se encuentra de pie, reflejando ira en su mirada.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Él no se detendrá para lastimarte!

Repite Subaru a Wataru, olvidando por un instante que sólo presencia un recuerdo.

Seishiro observa detenidamente las reacciones del muchacho.

Wataru se prepara para lanzarle otro ataque.

Seishiro se protege de aquel ataque formando la figura de un pentagrama frente a él.

Wataru insiste en atacar, ahora de manera constante.

Sesihiro intenta repeler las ofensivas pero en determinado momento se ve obligado a usar su propia mano como escudo, disolviendo un embate entre su palma, provocándose heridas que le provocan sangrar.

-Eres cruel

Pronuncia Wataru en determinado momento, reflejando una mezcla de ira y gran tristeza.

-Soy Sakurazukamori.

Responde Seishiro al principio con frialdad, después modificando su gesto en uno cínico y cruel, evidenciando una risa contenida.

Subaru observa a Seishiro extrañado.

Wataru observa aquel rostro y se siente traicionado, desilusionado, triste y lo único que atina a realizar es lanzar un fuerte ataque contra el ojos marrón.

Seishiro adivina los movimientos del otro y por reflejo contraataca.

-¡Nooo!

Grita en reacción Subaru, pero de inmediato se frena ante lo que presencia.

Debido al conjuro de protección que había puesto en aquel ojiverde, Seishiro recibe ambos ataques inevitablemente.

-Maldición

Pronuncia en voz baja, pero después reacciona, recordando que él había tomado aquellas medidas para evitar asesinar a otro Sumeragi. Como respuesta sonríe burlonamente.

Lo que provoca que Wataru al sentir su corazón tan lastimado vuelva a atacarlo.

Subaru observa sorprendido aquella escena.

_-Físicamente tienes parecido con Subaru, pero tu corazón es distinto… como sea, definitivamente no poseo el menor interés en ti, pero…_

Piensa el ojos marrón al tiempo que casi enseguida recibe el siguiente ataque, siente que su sangre comienza a brotar por su cuerpo, pero el color obscuro de su ropa impide que esto se haga notorio.

Wataru lo mira con odio.

Pero Seishiro no tiene problema con el dolor, así que realiza un movimiento rápido sin problema, quedando frente al ojiverde, recibiendo un nuevo conjuro, de forma más directa, al tiempo que lo aprisiona con ambos brazos, impregnando y salpicando la ropa del ojiverde con sangre.

Subaru teme lo peor por parte del Sakurazuka. Pero se sorprende ante lo siguiente que observa.

-Basta contigo… es mejor que duermas…

Pronuncia el Sakurazukamori, presionando el cuello del otro un instante.

Wataru siente que comienza a perder la consciencia.

-Yo…te habría…. Seguido… sin… importarme… nada.

Pronuncia Wataru cada vez en voz más baja.

-No tengo el menor interés en tus sentimientos y mucho menos en ti… ya existe alguien en mí corazón...

Pronuncia Seishiro en voz baja… pero en un volumen suficiente para que el otro lo escuche.

_-"… Ya existe alguien en mí corazón..."_

Subaru percibe que su corazón late más fuerte ante aquella frase.

Wataru se siente perder el conocimiento totalmente.

Seishiro contempla un instante al otro, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, con una de sus manos cerca de su cuello, a punto de soltarlo percibe una mirada que lo observa fijamente.

Subaru voltea, observándose a sí mismo, presenciando a su primo sostenido por Seishiro, mientras el ojos marrón evidencia rastros de sangre en sus manos.

Seishiro suelta el cuerpo inconsciente de Wataru.

El cuerpo ensangrentado de Wataru cae al suelo.

Por las manos de Seishiro corre sangre fresca, hasta llegar al suelo, formando un pequeño charco con aquel constante goteo.

_-"Evidentemente… existen pecados que no pueden ser perdonados…"_

Pronuncia aquella frase el Sakurazukamori antes de marcharse. Aquellas palabras resuenan en Subaru.

La visión desaparece, el rostro de Subaru evidencia confusión, sorpresa y cansancio.

-Él es una persona despreciable… un asesino cruel…

Pronuncia Wataru con el rostro agachado, sentado sobre aquel sillón.

Subaru deja recargar su peso de espaldas en la pared más cercana, sintiendo que su corazón late fuertemente.

Wataru levanta su mirada para observar a Subaru, sorprendido ante lo que su primo manifiesta en su rostro, se llena de ira.

-¡No sé cómo puedes manifestar preocupación por alguien como él!... ¡Él es tu enemigo! ¡Él es el asesino de tu hermana! ¡Intentó asesinarte a ti! ¡Es una mala persona! ¡Un ser despreciable! ¡No merece que alguien posea sentimientos hacia él!

Grita Wataru a Subaru.

Mientras Hijiri intenta acercarse para auxiliar a Subaru, tratando de ignorar las reacciones del otro ojiverde.

Pero Subaru lo frena con una mano al tiempo que voltea a ver a Wataru.

Wataru mira con ira a Subaru.

-¡Me decepcionas Subaru! ¡Prometiste vengar a tu hermana! ¡Prometiste asesinarlo!

Reprocha Wataru.

Subaru lo observa con cierta molestia, pero en un movimiento se incorpora para dirigirse hacia la puerta y sale rápidamente de aquel departamento.

Hijiri intenta seguirlo, pero se detiene después de unos cuantos pasos, en el pasillo, con rostro mortificado. Enseguida regresa al departamento.

-¡Wataru! ¡Haz algo! Subaru….

Intenta pronunciar el pelirrojo, pero la extraña mirada de Wataru le impide terminar la frase.

En la calle, Subaru pareciera aún escuchar los reclamos de su primo.

_-¡Él es tu enemigo!_

_-¡Él es el asesino de tu hermana!_

_-¡…El asesino de tu hermana!_

_-…¡Una mala persona!_

Subaru camina apresuradamente.

-Lo sé… nunca he podido olvidar ese hecho… desde que no se encuentra junto a mí… la ausencia de Hokuto es algo que no puedo ignorar pero…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, situando su mirada sobre la acera.

-Intenté odiarlo… durante años… intenté convencerme a mí mismo que debía asesinarlo, pero… cada esfuerzo, cada intento, siempre fue inútil, nunca conseguí borrar su existencia de mi corazón… por eso… por eso… al final… quería ser asesinado por él…. Pero… mi deseo…. Aquel deseo se desvaneció de entre mis manos como una estatua de arena… pues él…. No quiso asesinarme y yo…. Yo…

_-"Tú eres demasiado amable… no estabas listo para matar a alguien…_

_-"Subaru-kun… yo… a ti… _(Nota 3)

-Y las palabras de Hokuto… sus palabras… no sé… sólo sé que necesito encontrarlo….

Pronuncia Subaru reiniciando su veloz carrera, en una dirección ya acostumbrada para él, la entrada a aquel enorme parque se visualiza cada vez más cercana conforme el ojiverde avanza. Ya en el interior Subaru no cesa su acción hasta encontrarse nuevamente de frente ante aquel ente.

Los pétalos del Cerezo parecieran comenzar a agitarse al sentir al ojiverde tan cerca.

Subaru contempla la enormidad de aquel ser, titubeante, conoce los riesgos de aquello que finalmente se ha decidido a hacer, pues sabe que ya no posee otra opción, pero entre más próximo se encuentre ante éste, mayor riesgo de ser dañado corre; aún así, coloca sus manos en posición de invocación.

El Cerezo percibe la proximidad de Subaru, sus pétalos se mueven vertiginosamente ante el conjuro del ojiverde.

Subaru comienza a percibir con más intensidad al Cerezo.

Aquel Cerezo pareciera absorber el conjuro de Subaru.

Subaru comienza a sentir una ligera sensación de dolor recorrer su cuerpo, mientras su respiración se hace difícil.

Algunos pétalos del Cerezo parecieran flotar en dirección hacia Subaru.

Subaru observa aquellos pétalos flotar frente a él, al poco tiempo se percata de que éstos comienzan lentamente a rodearlo, mientras la sensación de dolor en su cuerpo aumenta y su respiración se dificulta aún más. Aún así, Subaru mantiene su conjuro.

Conforme el tiempo transcurre aquellos pétalos aumentan su número, poco a poco Subaru se encuentra atrapado más fuertemente entre éstos, mientras pareciera que una energía lo atrae contra su voluntad hacia el "Cerezo".

En determinado momento, aquel ojiverde tiene la sensación de que será totalmente aprisionado por la energía de aquel ente, así que de un movimiento rápido se impulsa hacia atrás, liberándose de la barrera de aquellos pétalos, cayendo a unos metros de distancia, hincado sobre el piso, necesitando apoyarse con sus manos.

Subaru observa en dirección al suelo, con el rostro agachado, sintiendo un líquido correr desde su sien hasta su frente, hasta formar algunas gotas que se derraman mezclándose con aquella hierba verde. Al tiempo que intenta restablecer su respiración y el dolor en su ser va desvaneciéndose. Pero la sensación de algo corriendo desde el interior de su nariz lo obliga a separar una de sus manos de aquel pasto y llevarla hasta su olfato. Una pequeña cantidad de líquido rojo se deposita sobre las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio, provocando que el ojiverde realice un gesto de sorpresa al contemplar su propia sangre entre sus dedos. Enseguida vira su mirada en dirección al Cerezo, el cual ahora comienza a mostrarse inactivo ya en aquel parque.

Subaru golpea con su puño aquella hierba, obligándose a convencerse de que el Cerezo no le permitirá realizar algún conjuro y mucho menos le facilitará encontrar a Seishiro. Pues sabe perfectamente que cualquier acercamiento hacia el Cerezo sólo le acarreará dolorosos castigos en señal de reproche por parte de aquel ente. Con la conciencia que aún permanece en él, comprende que todo esfuerzo será inútil, así que difícilmente se incorpora e intenta alejarse aún más del Cerezo, apoyándose en los troncos de otros árboles, hasta llegar a una zona desolada del parque.

Subaru se sienta bajo la copa de otro árbol, observando a momentos en dirección al "Cerezo".

-Seishiro…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru con emotividad.

_-¡Él es tu enemigo…!_

Subaru recuerda aquellas palabras. Mientras permanece reposando en el sitio, contra su voluntad.

-Mi enemigo…

Repite Subaru.

_-"Tu deseo…"_

Pareciera escuchar la voz de Hokuto.

-Hokuto-chan… él… no volverá.

Pronuncia Subaru con tristeza.

_-"Mi último deseo… Te ruego que dejes de luchar…" _(Nota 4)

Recuerda Subaru aquella frase, escichada algunos años atrás.

-Hokuto-chan… tú último deseo… finalmente comprendí el verdadero significado de tus palabras… y supongo que finalmente las de Seishiro… pero… no sé si ya es tarde… él… no creo que regrese…

Pronuncia Subaru, mientras un pétalo de Sakura que pareciera bailar lentamente con el viento flota frente a él, mientras Subaru lo sigue con la vista. Al mismo tiempo, varias frases parecieran ser evocadas en su mente, sintiéndose entrar en un estado de ensoñación.

_-"…Mi corazón es directamente contrario al tuyo… tu eres amable, puro y honesto"_

"_-… Te pondré mi marca para reconocerte"_

_-"… para reconocerte"_

_Entonces, si te encuentro otra vez… trataré lo más que pueda de aprender a amarte… _(Nota 4)

_-…"Si te encuentro otra vez"_

_-…"Si te encuentro otra vez"_

-Nunca me buscaste… nunca lo harás… todos nuestros encuentros… sólo fueron cosa del destino…

Pronuncia en voz baja Subaru.

_-…"Trataré de aprender a amarte…"_

_-…"Aprender a amarte…"_

_-…"Trataré de aprender a amarte…"_

_-…"Aprender a amarte…"_

_-"…Traté… de aprender a amarte…"_

Subaru aprieta sus párpados en reacción.

_-…"Si tú te convertías en "especial" para mí sólo un poco… no te mataría…."_(Nota 5)

_-"…Sólo un poco…"_

_-"Sólo un poco "especial"… al menos…sólo un poco"_

-…Pero ese año… no signifiqué realmente nada para ti

Pronuncia tristemente Subaru.

_-"¿Estás herido por haberte traicionado?"_

_-"Las personas traicionan a otras personas… sucede todos los días…"_

_-"Y aún así… sólo es el resultado de una apuesta"_

_-"No te odio… pero tampoco te amo…"_

_-…"A pesar del prolongado contacto con tu corazón puro… al final… no he cambiado nada…"_

_-"… Al final… no he cambiado nada…"_

_-"…Siento nada"_

_-"Podrías resistirte…"_

"_Si te mato… sólo es el resultado de una apuesta… que yo gané…"_

_-"…Pues…A pesar del prolongado contacto con tu corazón puro… al final… no he cambiado nada…"_

_-"A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos… al final… no he cambiado nada…" _(Nota 6)

-Yo… sólo fui un transeúnte más en tu camino…

Pronuncia Subaru.

_-"No he sido capaz de distinguir entre personas y cosas"_

_-"Cuando asesino siento absolutamente nada"_

_-"…Siento absolutamente nada…"_

_-"…Nada"_ (Nota 7)

-Cosas y personas… son lo mismo para ti, eso… lo comprendí perfectamente.

Afirma tristemente Subaru.

_-"… Tu eres amable, puro y honesto…."_

_-"Yo…Siento nada"_

-Somos totalmente opuestos… pero… no de la manera en la que yo creí, después de un tiempo… lo comprendí.

Repite Subaru.

_-"Cuando asesino siento absolutamente nada"_

_-"Supongo que en ese sentido… soy apto para ser un Sakurazukamori…"_

_-"…Supongo... que en ese sentido… soy apto…"_

_-"…Supongo….." _(Nota 8)

-Eres el Sakurazukamori.

Afirma Subaru.

_-…"Asesinaste a alguien…"_

_-"…Asesinaste…"_

_-"Es porque soy Sakurazukamori…"_

_-"…Soy Sakurazukamori…" _(Nota 9)

-Sakurazukamori.

Pronuncia por reflejo Subaru.

_-"El Kamui Dragón de la Tierra me dijo que soy el único que puedo cumplir tu verdadero deseo…_

_Pero, eso es… diferente de lo que estoy pensando…_

_¿Tu deseo no es matarme?"_

_-"El hechizo de tu hermana… yo no podría asesinarte… el ataque se me revertiría…"_

_-"Tú eres demasiado amable… no estabas listo para asesinar a alguien…"_

_-"Subaru-kun… yo… a ti…_

_-"…Yo… a ti…"_

"_-Por un año… te consideré especial"_

_-"…Te consideré especial…"_

"…_Yo no podría asesinarte… el ataque se me revertiría…"_

_-"Subaru-kun… yo… a ti…_

_-"…Yo… a ti…"_

_-"Por un año…Te dije constantemente que te amaba"_

_-"…Te consideré especial…"_

_-"Sólo te miré a ti…"_

_-"…Sólo te protegí a ti…"_

_-"…Sólo a ti…" _

_-"Subaru-kun… yo… a ti…_

_-"…Yo… a ti…"_ (Nota 10)

Recuerda Subaru ya difícilmente aquella escena y aquellas palabras que no logrará olvidar, mientras una lágrima corre por su mejilla.

-Esta vez… necesito preguntarte…

Pronuncia Subaru casi en un murmullo, luchando por mantenerse consciente, intentando conservar en su mente, la imagen del último gesto en el rostro de Seishiro. Recargando su nuca en el tronco de aquel árbol, sintiendo que sus párpados le pesan intensamente, rindiéndose inevitablemente al profundo cansancio, cayendo en sueño profundo. Sin poder percibir una ligera brizna húmeda que inicia su aparición, manifestándose al caer bruscamente sobre aquel pasto ahora empapándose casi imperceptiblemente.

Horas después, ante varios rayos de sol manifestándose a través de una ventana, Subaru abre sus ojos lentamente, la pared que ahora presencia frente a él lo obliga a incorporarse bruscamente, comprobando que se encuentra reposando sobre su cama, en su habitación. Pero al intentar evocar la manera de cómo llegó a aquel sitio su memoria lo traiciona, imágenes borrosas y el residuo de dolor corporal le evocan su visita al parque Ueno y el nuevo castigo impartido por el Cerezo. El ojiverde se mantiene pensativo, con su cabeza agachada, inútilmente obligándose a recordar. Hasta que a su olfato llega un sutil pero conocido aroma. Subaru abre al máximo sus ojos, al notar que proviene de su propia ropa. Después el aroma se percibe, pero ahora desde alguna parte de su habitación, le provoca cerrar lentamente los ojos, concentrándose en el olor, intentando distinguirlo, abriéndolos después al poco rato, virando su rostro en dirección hacia sus trece rosas. Y se cuestiona si serán el último recuerdo que le quedará del Sakurazukamori.

_-"Ya existe alguien en mi corazón…"_

Se repite aquella frase en su mente, pareciera escucharla directamente de los labios del Sakurazukamori. Su memoria lo obliga a evocar el instante en el cual le fueron obsequiadas, el rostro de aquel que se las entregó mientras pareciera declararle sus sentimientos. Y las frases de su hermana, esas frases, provenientes de Hokuto, de aquella chica de grandes y expresivos ojos color esmeralda.

_-"Realiza tu deseo… Sin importar lo que los demás piensen…"_

_-"Confía en tu corazón…"_

Subaru abre sus ojos aún más, mientras su corazón late fuertemente. Con torpeza abandona aquella cama, dirigiéndose hacia aquellas flores, permitiéndose ser atraído como siempre por la más esplendorosa.

-Desde que esta flor me fue obsequiada… me pareció distinta a todas las demás, al principio creí que eso ocurría porque… Seishiro me la obsequió primero (pronuncia el ojiverde al tiempo que un ligero rubor invade su rostro)… pero… realmente… es distinta.

Pronuncia Subaru, acercando su mano para acariciar los pétalos de ésta, su suavidad aún permanece y su olor se mantiene de igual forma intacto. El ojiverde observa el tono de color rojo intenso, demasiado intenso, tan similar al de la…

-…Sangre… este color es como… el de la sangre…

Pronuncia Subaru pareciendo hipnotizado por el color de aquella flor.

_-"Las Sákuras obtienen su color debido a la sangre de los cuerpos de los cuales se alimentan…"_

-Las Sákuras deben su color a la sangre. Pero estas flores son rosas, aún así… ¿Es posible?

Pronuncia Subaru, sosteniendo aquella flor con una mano y acercando la otra mano para tocar nuevamente los pétalos, atreviéndose a presionar uno de éstos, observando cómo un líquido rojo se escapa de entre las fibras del pétalo, Subaru abre desmesuradamente los ojos, al notar pequeñas áreas color blanco en el pétalo, áreas de las cuales se ha escapado aquel fluido, el cual ahora ha empapado las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar, atreviéndose a acercar aquella sustancia roja a su olfato, comprobando su olor, un aroma muy particular, que quedó grabado en su memoria la primera vez que lo percibió.

Subaru emite entonces un sonido de sorpresa, comprobando que aquella sustancia es sangre y abre desmesuradamente sus ojos al sospechar de inmediato la procedencia de la misma, pues no podría ser de alguien más que de él, pues sólo él, posee ese aroma.

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia emotivamente Subaru.

Una idea entonces atraviesa por su mente, y de un rápido movimiento busca entre sus ropas una de sus ofudas y casi al instante desprende uno de los pétalos de aquella rosa.

Subaru coloca su mano izquierda con el dorso hacia arriba y comienza a pronunciar un hechizo, con su otra mano coloca el pétalo de la rosa sobre su dorso y en un movimiento rápido y directo encaja su ofuda justo en una de las líneas que conforman el símbolo de pentagrama invertido que Seishiro le hiciera hace ya varios años, provocándose una profunda herida y propiciando que su propia sangre brote desde ésta, mezclándose con la sangre de aquel pétalo, para extrañamente aquel líquido ser absorbido por su propia piel.

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa al observar que aquella línea del pentagrama pareciera resplandecer durante un instante.

Reflexiona un minuto, hasta que parece comprender el verdadero significado de aquella rosa en su poder. Así que sosteniendo firmemente su ofuda entre sus dedos, se atreve a trazar con el filo de ésta, el resto de aquel pentagrama invertido, al tiempo que también lo hace con aquella delicada y suave superficie de aquel pétalo alimentado con la sangre del Sakurazukamori.

Subaru siente dolor con cada corte, mientras observa brotar su propia sangre, combinándose después ésta con la de aquel pétalo y enseguida aquella combinación de sustancias rojizas ser reabsorbida por su propio cuerpo.

Aquel pentagrama resplandece de un color rojizo conforme el hechizo avanza. Subaru al mismo tiempo comienza a percibir de manera muy sutil una especie de energía, de localización aún indefinida, pero de pertenencia indudable, pues sólo "él" posee esa esencia. Así que el ojiverde no cesa en su conjuro hasta que termina de trazar totalmente aquella marca sobre su propia piel, hasta que aquel pentagrama se muestra encendido en su totalidad, hasta parecer reclamar la presencia de aquel que lo trazó.

Subaru siente que su corazón se acelera, mientras aquella energía que creyó tal vez recordar sólo en su memoria comenzó a manifestarse directamente para él, de forma constante, al grado de parecer indicarle el sitio de su origen.

Subaru lo sentía, finalmente podía sentir a Seishiro, así que sin preocuparse por nada más simplemente sale de su habitación en busca de aquel ojos color marrón.

Continuará.

Notas 1 y 2: Estas frases las pronuncia Seishiro en el Volumen VII del Manga de "Tokyo Babylon."

Nota 3: Esta frase la pronuncia en el Volumen XVI del Manga de "X".

Nota 4: Estas palabras las comunica Hokuto a Subaru usando el cuerpo de una adolescente, en la película (Live Action) "Tokyo Baylon 1999". Y un mes después Subaru evidencia recordarlas en el CD Drama de "Tokyo Babylon 1999".

Notas 5, 6, 7 y 8: Estas frase las pronuncia Seishiro en el Volumen VII del Manga de "Tokyo Babylon".

Nota 9: Estas frases las pronuncian Subaru y Seishiro respectivamente, en la escena del Puente Arcoíris, en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 10: Son frases intercaladas pronunciadas por Seishiro, en el Volumen VII del Manga "Tokyo Babylon" y el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48.

Agonía… del Corazón.

Parte 2.

Mientras tanto, en una céntrica calle de Tokio. La gente fluye de manera constante, saliendo unos y entrando otros de aquellos diferentes locales.

Seishiro camina tranquilamente ocultando su rostro bajo aquellas gafas obscuras, por impulso detiene su caminar un par de segundos, interrumpiendo el transitar de aquellos otros peatones tras de él, quienes los obligan a ignorar aquella sensación fugaz en su ser para proseguir con su avanzar. El Sakurazuka continúa con su marcha, ocultando bajo aquellas gafas obscuras su gesto de desconcierto ante lo percibido. Cuadras más adelante, una presencia se hace manifiesta en las cercanías, el ojos marrón finge tranquilidad. Unos metros después, detiene su caminar, frente a un aparador, el reflejo de aquel enorme cristal le permite observar a su envés sin evidenciarse. Pero no transcurre demasiado tiempo, cuando el aroma de una conocida colonia es percibido desde detrás de él y enseguida distingue un rostro asomándose por su hombro desde su espalda.

Seishiro mira de reojo hacia un lado, el cristal le evidencia el rostro de aquel situado tan cerca de él.

-Tayga

Pronuncia Seishiro

Tayga evidencia una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción frente a aquel cristal.

Seishiro hace ligero gesto de molestia.

Minutos después ambos médiums se encuentran conversando en un restaurante.

-Supongo que en este momento te cuestionas acerca de cómo logré encontrarte… pero la respuesta es evidente… nunca extravío mis posesiones…

Afirma Tayga en tono de descaro.

Seishiro sólo lo mira un instante con indiferencia, después baja su vista para observar el movimiento de su mano al servir azúcar en su taza de café y después agitar tranquilamente el líquido para mezclarlo totalmente.

Tayga sonríe seductoramente al Sakurazuka, intentando provocar alguna reacción en su rostro.

Pero Seishiro continúa en su actitud fría y tranquila, bebiendo a pequeños sorbos su oscura bebida.

Sólo unos minutos se demoran en aquel sitio, hasta que el ojos marrón decide pedir la cuenta y retirarse casi enseguida; pretextando tener un asunto que resolver y depositando unos billetes sobre la mesa.

-Te mencioné que yo invitaba el consumo

Comenta Tayga.

Pero Seishiro no retrocede en su acción y comienza a caminar para salir del restaurante.

Tayga sigue al Sakurazuka.

-¿Qué es ese asunto que debes tratar?

Pregunta el ojos color amatista

-Trabajo

Contesta secamente el Sakurazuka

-No te tomará más de unos cuantos minutos realizarlo… podemos vernos de nuevo enseguida.

-Tengo cosas qué hacer.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ciertos asuntos que atender.

-¿Asuntos? ¿Qué asuntos?

Seishiro da la media vuelta para quedar de pie frente a Tayga.

-Debo marcharme.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-Tratar asuntos que sólo me incumben a mí.

Aclara Seishiro.

-Si son asuntos tuyos también lo son míos entonces.

Afirma el ojiamatista

Seishiro lo mira con gesto molesto

Tayga observa a Seishiro también con molestia

-Bésame

Le exige Tayga

Seishiro lo observa con incredulidad.

-No querrás un escándalo… ¿O sí?.. ¿Seishiro?… no creo que te convenga

Amenaza el ojiamatista

-Basta ya de tus juegos Tayga

Exige Seishiro en tono tranquilo

-¿Juegos?

Pregunta Tayga, sonriendo burlonamente, después ríe discretamente.

Seishiro lo observa fijamente

Tayga toma firmemente de un brazo al otro y lo atrae hacia él en un movimiento rápido, colocando su rostro de lado sobre el hombro del Sakurazuka, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, durante unos minutos.

Las personas que atraviesan por la acera los miran con extrañeza.

Seishiro se mantiene inmóvil ante la aparente expresión de afecto de Tayga.

-Abrázame… no creo que te sea imposible hacerlo

Exige Tayga en voz baja.

Pero Seishiro se mantiene inmóvil.

-¡Maldición Seishiro! No estoy pidiéndote algo complicado.

Pero Seishiro no secunda al otro.

-¡Lárgate ya!

Pronuncia Tayga con molestia, pero aún abrazándolo.

Seishiro toma ambas manos del ojiamatista y lo separa tranquilamente de él. Durante un instante lo observa fijamente. Enseguida da la media vuelta y metros adelante desaparece de un salto.

-Te veré después… _ te lo aseguro_

Pronuncia y piensa Tayga, fingiendo tranquilidad al observar acercarse a unas personas a lo lejos, mientras observa alejarse al ojos marrón tratando de contener sus emociones. Enseguida voltea, para marcharse en dirección opuesta, topándose con una delgada figura vestida con gabardina blanca.

-¿Seishiro?

Pronuncia en voz baja Subaru, quien se encuentra de pie, inmóvil, aún tratando de comprender lo que ha visto, mirando en dirección hacia donde se marchó el Sakurazuka.

Tayga puede leer en los labios del ojiverde el nombre que ha pronunciado y lo observa con molestia, de arriba a abajo, recordando que ha visto su rostro frente al "Cerezo" en el parque Ueno, modificando su molestia en ira.

Subaru reacciona cuando se percibe observado con ira por aquel sujeto.

Tayga se acerca lentamente hacia Subaru.

Subaru no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la presencia del otro, sólo puede evocar en su mente una y otra vez la cercanía del ojiamatista con Seishiro.

Tayga lo observa directo a los ojos.

-Ahora recuerdo… te he visto en el parque Ueno…

Afirma Tayga.

Subaru sólo se atreve a observar el rostro y los hermosos y molestos ojos color violeta del otro.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en ese lugar?

Pregunta Tayga

-Yo…

Intenta pronunciar Subaru, mirando con mezcla de extrañeza e incredulidad a Tayga

-¡Lo has estado buscando! ¿Por qué has estado buscando a mi Seishiro?

Pregunta con exigencia Tayga

Aquella frase: "Mi Seishiro" resonó en la mente de Subaru.

Subaru sintió una punzada en su corazón, sus ojos se humedecieron casi imperceptiblemente en reacción.

Pero Tayga se percató de la reacción de Subaru e impulsivamente intentó sujetarlo del cuello.

Subaru flexiona rápidamente sus rodillas, para de un salto alejarse algunos metros del otro.

Tayga invoca de inmediato un conjuro, propiciando que una ráfaga de luz se dirija hacia Subaru.

Subaru esquiva el ataque en un movimiento rápido.

Tayga evidencia ira en su gesto y mirada.

Subaru lo mira intrigado, reflexionando acerca de cómo atacarlo sin dañarlo demasiado.

Tayga insiste en sus ataques, lanzando uno más potente.

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa al presenciar la fuerza del otro y lo contraataca, intentando igualar la potencia del ataque, disolviéndolo en el aire.

Para entonces Tayga puede adivinar los movimientos del ojiverde, simula lanzar un ataque hacia su derecha, obligando a Subaru a moverse en sentido contrario.

Pero Subaru repentinamente siente una fuerza empujándolo en dirección hacia un árbol, impactándolo contra éste, provocando que el tronco caiga al suelo al partirse.

Subaru yace en el piso, levanta lentamente su rostro y observa acercarse al otro con mirada de satisfacción.

Tayga se aproxima, mientras mueve en señal de negación su rostro.

Subaru siente dolor físico, pero duda en agredir al otro.

-No me agrada que alguien centre su interés en lo que es mío. Y mucho menos que intenten atraer su atención.

Afirma Tayga y enseguida lanza un ataque presuntuosamente, que golpea sobre el tronco caído del árbol.

Subaru intenta levantarse, y lo logra con dificultad, pero no tiene deseos de luchar contra el ojiamatista, sólo lo mira acercarse, sujetando uno de sus brazos con una mano, en señal de dolor.

Tayga sonríe burlonamente.

Subaru sólo se limita a observarlo desde su posición.

_-Demasiado joven, con un rostro demasiado bello para mi tolerancia._

Piensa Tayga mientras observa de manera amenazante.

Subaru sólo lo observa.

-Y demasiado... interesado en mi Seishiro.

Pronuncia Tayga en voz baja en tono furioso, levantando su mano en posición de ataque.

-¡Defiéndete! ¡O muere!

Pronuncia Tayga amenazadoramente, considerando a Subaru ya un oponente fácil.

Subaru continúa observándolo, por un momento realiza un ademán de defenderse, pero casi de inmediato se frena.

Unas escasas gotas de agua comienzan a caer desde el cielo, anunciando una próxima lluvia.

_-Si eres presa del Sakurazukamori, ahora eres mío también, pero antes de terminarte, te enseñaré a no meterte en mis asuntos…_

Piensa Tayga, mientras observa fijamente a Subaru, dirigiendo su mano hacia el rostro del ojiverde.

Subaru sólo se limita a agachar su mirada, no se atreve a lastimar a Tayga y no soporta imaginar que en aquella mirada color amatista es en la única en la que seguramente el Sakurazuka desea verse reflejado. Sólo puede observar caer aquellas gotas sobre la acera.

Las gotas se hacen cada vez más constantes.

Tayga observa la figura de Subaru.

Subaru se mantiene inmóvil, ya sin saber qué hacer.

Tayga dirige su mano, dispuesto a realizar su malévola acción, pero unos segundos antes de cualquier impacto, una silueta se mueve velozmente. Cuando el ojiamatista busca a Subaru, simplemente no logra encontrarlo.

Varias cuadras lejos de ahí, en el techo de un alto edificio, dos figuras se encuentran de pie, la más alta, abrazando a la otra en señal de protección. Pero la lluvia arrecia. La figura más alta voltea en cierta dirección, evidenciando reflexionar, la lluvia arrecia aún más, así que decide moverse de aquel sitio y buscar un lugar más cálido para resguardar a ambos.

Al poco tiempo, en una habitación en las afueras de Tokio. Un ojiverde yace ahora vestido con una fina bata, sentado en la orilla de una cama, mientras en su rostro evidencia sorpresa, ante las curaciones que aquel ojos marrón realiza en su brazo.

-Listo, he terminado la curación.

Pronuncia Seishiro, terminando de sujetar aquella venda.

Subaru observa a Seishiro, su cabello aún permanece húmedo debido al agua de la lluvia, pero su rostro no deja de mostrarse apuesto, así que cuando el ojos marrón levanta su cara para mirar a Subaru directo a los ojos, el ojiverde se ruboriza en reacción.

Seishiro finge no percatarse de la reacción de Subaru, pues no le da importancia, la interpreta como una simple reacción de vergüenza. Así que con agua tibia y una delicada toalla, limpia una herida que Subaru tiene en la sien. Intentando disimular su molestia ante lo que Tayga hizo al ojiverde.

-La herida no es profunda, así que no tardará en sanar.

Comenta Seishiro.

Subaru sólo observa los movimientos del otro.

-Pudiste haberlo detenido… tus habilidades lo superan sin duda.

Comenta Seishiro a Subaru

Subaru sólo agacha la mirada en reacción

-Tayga… puede ser demasiado violento e impulsivo… así que debes frenarlo en sus reacciones.

Comenta Seishiro, refiriéndose con toda familiaridad al pronunciar el nombre del ojos color amatista enseguida se levanta de su postura, retirando la pequeña bandeja con agua y tomando enseguida una taza de té para llevarla al ojiverde.

-Gracias

Agradece Subaru

Te ayudará a recuperar tu temperatura… tu ropa estaba demasiado húmeda… pedí en la recepción que la lavaran y secaran, en cuanto se encuentre lista podrás volver a usarla, y en cuanto la lluvia cese te llevaré a tu casa.

Comenta el Sakurazuka.

-Gracias…

Pronuncia Subaru, sosteniendo con ambas manos la taza, sólo mirando el vapor que despide aquel líquido.

-Puedes beberlo con confianza, si no mal recuerdo el té es de una hierba que te agrada.

-Ss…si, gracias.

Pronuncia titubeante Subaru.

Seishiro observa discretamente a Subaru, sin comprender sus actitudes. Un relámpago se escucha, evidenciando que la lluvia se ha convertido en tormenta. El ojos marón observa por un instante a través de la ventana.

Subaru lo sigue con la mirada.

Seishiro se recarga de pie en la pared de brazos cruzados, pensando qué hacer, pues es obvio, que la lluvia no cesará en toda la noche.

Subaru mira de reojo al Sakurazuka. Tratando de contener sus emociones.

Seishiro en determinado momento se incorpora y busca en el pequeño clóset ante la mirada interrogante del ojiverde.

-Eehh..

Expresa Subaru, al ver que el otro le aproxima unas prendas de vestir.

-Temo que deberás pasar la noche aquí, pues es obvio que la lluvia no cesará pronto, así que tendrás que usar una de mis pijamas.

Comenta con tranquilidad Seishiro.

-Yy... yo… no deseo ocasionar molestias… no es necesario…

Comenta de manera tímida Subaru.

Seishiro interpreta vergüenza en las actitudes del ojiverde.

-Saldré un momento mientras te cambias, para que puedas hacerlo con total confianza.

Comenta el Sakurazuka, mientras ya se encuentra abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Vuelvo en un momento.

Afirma Seishiro ya en el pasillo, cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Subaru observa salir al otro, con mirada triste contempla aquella puerta de madera por un momento, después mira la pijama que ahora sostiene entre sus manos, titubeante, después mira en dirección hacia la ventana, enseguida nuevamente observa aquella pijama y en un impulso la aprisiona contra su pecho, como si pudiese abrazar al otro con aquella acción, después observa nuevamente en dirección hacia la ventana, pero con el pensamiento de que ojala la lluvia no cese.

Seishiro mientras tanto ha tomado asiento en una cómoda silla en una pequeña sala de estar y se ha decidido a fumar un cigarrillo tranquilamente, pensando, en Tayga y la manera de frenar sus agresiones para con Subaru.

Mientras en la habitación, Subaru ya se ha colocado la pijama del Sakurazuka, la suavidad de la tela puede percibirla ahora por cada parte de su cuerpo, flexiona sus brazos un poco hacia arriba, mirando la tela que ahora los abriga, flexionando sus brazos en dirección hacia su propio cuerpo, agachando su olfato en dirección hacia la tela, la cual despide el aroma de la colonia del ojos marrón a pesar de notarse recién lavada. Pero bruscamente abandona su postura al escuchar unos leves toquidos en la puerta.

-Sumeragi-San… ¿Puedo entrar?

Se escucha una varonil voz del otro lado de aquella puerta cerrada.

Pero la manera tan respetuosa e indiferente del otro de dirigirse hacia él le ocasiona una ligera opresión en su pecho.

-Ss… si…

Contesta Subaru.

-Mmmm… No te queda mal, pero supongo que estarías más cómodo con una de tu talla.

-No, no hace falta.

-Es verdad… sólo necesitarás usarla por unas horas.

Subaru calla ante el comentario, agachando su mirada.

Seishiro se acerca lentamente hasta llegar a un sillón situado cerca de la ventana. Y se despoja de su gabardina.

Subaru lo observa sin saber qué hacer ahora.

-No temas…

Pronuncia Seishiro

-¿C… Cómo?

Pregunta Subaru, evidenciando no comprender el comentario.

-Desde hace tiempo prometí no realizar ya algún daño innecesario en contra de tu clan, supuse que así habías interpretado mi ausencia, pero creo que me equivoqué, aún así te aclaro que puedes dormir con total confianza en la cama; yo dormiré en el sillón.

Afirma el ojos color marrón, extendiendo una manta sobre el mueble.

-No… no es necesario… no…

-No es molestia… no tengo problema… finalmente de cierta forma soy responsable de lo que ha sucedido.

-Pero…

-Adelante… mañana te acompañaré y todo terminará, lo prometo.

Afirma Seishiro, tomando posición sobre el sillón para disponerse a dormir.

Subaru entonces se introduce entre las sábanas de la cama, colocándose de lado, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir.

Seishiro se levanta para apagar la lámpara, quedando la habitación sólo iluminada por la luz que entra desde el exterior.

Transcurren unos minutos, de total silencio, hasta que el sonido de un encendedor se escucha y el aroma de tabaco quemado comienza a dispersarse tenuemente por el cuarto.

Subaru se gira en dirección hacia donde el Sakurazuka reposa, percatándose de que éste se encuentra semi-sentado, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, la mirada color marrón pareciera brillar a pesar de la escasez de luz. El ojiverde no puede evitar observar fijamente el rostro del otro. Hasta que Seishiro lo mira de reojo al percibirse observado.

Subaru se ruboriza al notarse sorprendido, pero la obscuridad oculta aquel tono rojizo en su rostro.

-No puedes conciliar el sueño…

Afirma el Sakurazuka.

-N… no

-En verdad, puedes dormir con total confianza, no volveré a hacerte daño alguno, todo terminó hace tiempo ya, te repito que supuse que habías comprendido esto con mi ausencia.

-No, no es eso… es que…

Seishiro observa fijamente a Subaru.

-Cómo… se conocieron?

Se atreve a preguntar Subaru

-¿Mmmmm?

Seishiro considera aquella pregunta como inesperada, pero supone que Subaru desea saber acerca de aquel que lo ha atacado ese día.

-¿Conocernos…?

Pronuncia Seishiro, mientras se sienta sobre el sillón, con sus pies aún sobre de éste, mirando en dirección hacia la ventana.

-De hecho… Tayga es el primer rostro que habita en mis recuerdos…

Comenta Seishiro tranquilamente.

Subaru lo mira sintiendo una molestia en su corazón.

-Él me crío y me enseñó a emplear mis habilidades de médium…

Narra Seishiro

-Entonces… Él es… como un padre para ti… supongo…

Comenta inocentemente Subaru

Seishiro agacha el rostro y sonríe levemente en respuesta.

Subaru lo mira extrañado

-El lazo que existe entre Tayga y yo jamás podría compararse como el existente entre un padre y su hijo. El lazo que nos une es totalmente ajeno a cualquier relación filial, totalmente distinto.

Pronuncia Seishiro con tranquilidad, inhalando profundamente su cigarro.

Subaru lo observa extrañado.

-Él en un principio fue mi maestro, convivimos juntos desde que me es posible recordar, pero cuando me convertí en Sakurazukamori tuvimos que separarnos.

Comenta tranquilamente el Sakurazuka, observando la flama rojiza que consume el cigarro que sostiene entre sus dedos.

-Pero… entonces… ´

Pronuncia Subaru

-Volvimos a encontrarnos…

Comenta el ojos color marrón.

-¿Y… entonces?

Pregunta el ojiverde.

-Inevitablemente existen lazos que no pueden romperse con facilidad.

Afirma Seishiro, modificando su mirar de una forma que Subaru sintió que algo punzaba su corazón.

Subaru sólo se limita a agachar su rostro en reacción.

Seishiro voltea en dirección hacia la ventana simulando ver caer la lluvia.

Subaru siente que algo duele, de manera emocional.

-Es mejor dormir, tendremos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

Afirma el ojos color marrón, recuperando su postura para dormir, al terminar su tabaco.

Subaru simula cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse con las mantas, pero no puede evitar que dos lágrimas silenciosas escapen por sus ojos al recordar aquella frase:

_-"Ya existe alguien en mi corazón…"_

_-Pero es obvio que no soy yo…_

Piensa tristemente Subaru.

Un temblor involuntario comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Subaru, producto de un llanto que intentaba contener. El oiiverde encoge su cuerpo intentado calmarlo, pero es imposible, un leve gemido de dolor escapa por sus labios. Pero a pesar del caer de la lluvia, Seishiro sabe distinguir aquel lastimero sonido. De inmediato abre sus ojos, incorporándose un poco de su lugar, notando la postura de Subaru entre las sábanas, percatándose de su temblor.

Subaru sólo puede advertir al Sakurazuka cuando éste ya se encuentra sentándose sobre la cama, descubriéndole el rostro, tocando su frente.

Seishiro nota el enrojecimiento en el rostro del muchacho, su temperatura ligeramente elevada.

Subaru observa al ojos marrón, una discreta lágrima resbala por su mejilla, mientras el temblor continúa.

-Tu temperatura se encuentra un poco elevada pero, no parece ser realmente fiebre… aunque sientes frío.

Comentó el Sakurazuka.

-Un poco…

Miente Subaru, para ocultar lo que en verdad le ocurre.

Seishiro se aproxima a buscar un cobertor y cubrir con éste al ojiverde.

Subaru sólo se limita a quedarse quieto, aún intentando reprimir sus reacciones, así que el temblor continua, a pesar del calor que aquella frazada le produce.

Seishiro lo nota, hace un gesto de intriga un momento y después se atreve a abrazar al cuerpo de Subaru sobre las mantas.

Subaru siente latir fuertemente su corazón ante la cercanía del otro.

-Sólo intento transmitirte calor, cuando la temperatura de tu cuerpo se eleve, volveré a mi lugar a dormir.

Aclara tranquilamente el Sakurazuka.

Subaru no comenta nada, sólo se queda inmóvil, un minuto después se atreve a acercar él mismo su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, pues se siente protegido ante el abrazo del ojos marrón y su cercanía le es totalmente deseable.

Seishiro interpreta que Subaru sólo busca su calor corporal ante el intenso frío que siente.

El temblor en el cuerpo de Subaru va desapareciendo, pero su corazón se encuentra agitado, ante la cercanía de Seishiro.

El Sakurazuka observa discretamente al ojiverde, recordando que hacía tiempo no se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro, pensando que esa sería la última vez que estarían así.

Los minutos transcurrieron, hasta que Subaru queda dormido.

Seishiro habría deseado quedarse en esa posición el resto de la noche, pero decide que es mejor regresar a dormir a aquel sillón.

Subaru despierta a los pocos minutos al sentir la ausencia del otro junto a él y al buscarlo con la mirada advierte que el Sakurazuka ha regresado a su lugar para dormir como prometió. El ojos color esmeralda vuelve a acomodarse en su lugar, pero observando desde la cama la figura del Sakurazuka durmiendo, hasta que el sueño lo vence ya avanzada la noche.

La mañana del día siguiente Subaru despertó al sentir una mirada fija en él. Encontrándose con una mirada color marrón que le provocó ruborizarse de inmediato.

-Seishiro...

Comentó con vergüenza el muchacho.

-Buen día, es hora de levantarse… debemos llevarte a tu casa.

Comenta el Sakurazuka, alejándose de Subaru.

-Tu ropa se encuentra lista, puedes vestirte si lo deseas, yo saldré un momento para que lo hagas con total confianza, volveré en algunos minutos.

Afirma Seishiro cerrando la puerta desde el pasillo al terminar la frase.

Subaru observa su ropa, agachando su rostro desde aquel lecho, apretando sus párpados, saliendo después con pesadez de entre las sábanas y comenzando a alistarse. Ya se encontraba colocándose su gabardina, cuando el toquido de la puerta le anuncia el regreso de Seishiro.

-Traje algo para desayunar… espero que no te moleste.

Comenta el Sakurazuka.

-Nn… no... no tiene porque…

Seishiro comienza a sacar las porciones individuales de aquella comida de las bolsas y las coloca sobre la pequeña mesa situada en un lado de la habitación.

-Y entonces… ¿Te has estado hospedando en este lugar?

Se atreve a preguntar Subaru.

-Sólo hasta hoy…

Contesta tranquilamente Seishiro

Subaru comprende que el ojos marrón no deseaba ser encontrado.

Cuando es el momento de ingerir los alimentos, lo hace con gran lentitud y dificultad, pues no tiene nada de apetito.

Seishiro intenta hacer un poco de conversación.

Pero Subaru ni siquiera se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos.

Seishiro nota que el ojiverde lo esquiva a propósito, así que apresura el desayuno y una hora después ya se encuentran ambos llegando a la Residencia Sumeragi.

Justo en la puerta Seishiro detiene su caminar.

Subaru lo mira titubeante.

- Tayga no volverá a molestarte más… nunca más volveremos a encontrarnos… Adiós… Sumeragi-San…

Comenta Seishiro y de inmediato da la media vuelta y se marcha tranquilamente del sitio.

Subaru queda inmóvil, de pie, sin poder asimilar lo que el ojos marrón le ha dicho, como un autómata entra a la casa y se encamina hacia su habitación, ni siquiera presta atención a las palabras de las empleadas que evidencian preocupación por su ausencia la noche anterior. Pareciera no escuchar cuando otra de ellas le afirma que Lady Sumeragi se encuentra sumamente preocupada y que debería verla de inmediato.

Subaru llega hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abre lentamente, el color intenso de sus rosas atrae su mirada, pero al caminar frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación queda inmóvil, contemplando su propio reflejo. Una imagen reflejada en éste sustituye por un instante a la suya; una femenina imagen de mirada triste color esmeralda, que pareciera recordarle aquellas palabras

_-"Realiza tu deseo…"_.

-Hokuto-chan… eso… no es posible…

Pronuncia emotivamente Subaru, manifestando un gesto de tristeza.

Pero la imagen desaparece casi al instante.

Subaru voltea el rostro, caminando lentamente dentro de su habitación, en cualquier dirección.

_-"El Sakurazukamori no merece que alguna persona posea algún sentimiento hacia él"_

Escucha ahora Subaru.

_-"Él es cruel"_

Subaru cierra los ojos, agachando su rostro.

-Ya no importa… de cualquier forma… Él y yo… jamás podríamos estar juntos…

Pronuncia Subaru por reflejo.

_-"Realiza tu deseo"_

_-"Él es el asesino de tu hermana"_

_-"Él es" especial""_

_-"Él es cruel"_

-… Todo ha terminado finalmente…

Pronuncia Subaru.

_-"Realiza tu deseo"_

-No existe la menor posibilidad… Seishiro… no posee el menor interés en mí… él no volverá…

Pronuncia Subaru.

_-"Todo ha terminado al fin…"_

-Todo ha terminado al fin…

Pronuncia Subaru, volteando en dirección hacia el espejo.

Enseguida otra imagen se manifiesta, una figura masculina, cuya mirada fría color marrón penetra hasta su alma.

_-"Nunca más volveremos a encontrarnos"_

_-"Nunca más…"_

_-"Adios, Sumeragi-San"_

_-"Eres una buena persona"_

Subaru observa fijamente aquella imagen, la cual se desvanece lentamente al poco tiempo. Enseguida agacha su mirada color esmeralda.

-Al menos… él continúa vivo.

-Al menos… Él…. Ahora es capaz de ser feliz…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja.

-Al menos… él aún existe… aunque… nunca vuelva a verlo…

Continúa pronunciando Subaru. Simulando observar aquella imagen. Con gesto triste. Aquella mirada color marrón a momentos cruel, por instantes indiferente.

_-"La única persona que puede hacerte feliz…_

_Es Sakurazukamori ¿Verdad?"_ (Nota 1)

Pareciera surgir de lo profundo de sus recuerdos aquella frase.

_-"Sí"_

Se recuerda Subaru, respondiendo aquella pregunta.

_-"Realiza tu deseo"_

_-"La única persona que puede hacerte feliz…"_

_-"…Sakurazukamori"_

_-"¿Verdad?"_

_-"…Sakurazukamori"_

_-"¿Verdad"?_

_-"…Sakurazukamori"_

_-"La única persona que puede hacerte feliz…"_

_-"¿Verdad?"_

_-"Realiza tu deseo"_

_-"Tu deseo"_

_-"La única persona que puede hacerte feliz…"_

_-"Tu deseo"_

Pareciera escuchar Subaru en su mente una y otra vez esas frases, acompañadas de aquella pregunta. Hasta que no puede soportar más.

-Todo terminó… nunca más volveremos a vernos….

Pronuncia Subaru mientras cierra sus ojos apretando sus párpados y cubre sus oídos con ambas manos, como si con esa acción lograra dejar de escuchar aquellas palabras, después de un momento abre nuevamente los ojos y aquella mirada color marrón en el reflejo, se torna entonces esmeralda, reflejando el rostro de aquel que se encuentra físicamente frente a él. Subaru observa su propio rostro que en un principio evidencia tristeza, pero sólo durante unos minutos, para después dejar el lugar a una mirada que deja traslucir su propia frustración.

_-Tú nunca… habrías de realizar mi deseo… tú nunca…_

Una mezcla de impotencia y rabia como en alguna ocasión sintió, comenzó a invadirlo por completo, la sensación de nuevamente perder para siempre lo que más le ha importado en su existencia, la sensación de dejar escapar de entre sus manos aquello preciado para él le provocó cometer aquel acto, en un impulso, como si con ello lograra reprocharse de la forma más violenta a sí mismo su eterno y titubeante lento actuar.

Aquella imagen desapareció por completo, dando paso a una instantánea lluvia de sangre.

Dolor físico, que ahora se mezclaba con el dolor emocional que ya habitaba en su ser, mientras un tibio líquido escurre por entre sus dedos, un líquido color rojo intenso y aún así Subaru apretó sus puños, a través del espejo roto aún podía percibir resquicios de su propia imagen, una imagen que no deseaba ver, pues pareciera reprocharle a sí mismo el haber aniquilado su nuevo deseo. Ahora hecho añicos como aquellos cristales esparcidos en el suelo. Una vez más levantó su puño, en dirección a aquella superficie, para entonces el primer estruendo ya había sido escuchado en aquella residencia. Una empleada ya daba toquidos constantes del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Pero Subaru no escuchaba, ya no se percataba de lo ocurrido a su alrededor, las lágrimas que ahora corrían por su rostro encendían las pequeñas cortaduras de aquella blanca y delicada piel, mezcladas con su propia sangre.

-¡¿Sumeragi-Sama?... ¿Qué sucedió?... ¡Por favor conteste!

Gritaba la empleada desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pasos apresurados. Voces en tono de preocupación se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo.

Subaru dirigió después su vista en dirección hacia aquel florero, apresurándose a alcanzarlo, lanzándolo al suelo de un manotazo, impactándolo contra el piso haciéndolo añicos, dejándose caer sentado junto a una pared de la habitación.

_-Sólo un transeúnte para ti… sólo una cosa que se quiebra si la dejas ir…_

El dolor emocional no disminuía, por el contrario, aumentaba a cada momento, hasta llegar a un punto insoportable. Las rosas esparcidas en el suelo, los trozos del espejo y el florero mezclados sobre el piso. Y aquella definitiva frase.

_-"Todo ha terminado al fin…"_

-Hokuto-chan… mi deseo… nunca será… más allá de eso…

Repite Subaru para sí mismo observando el desastre en el suelo de la habitación, permitiéndose recargar de espaldas en la pared, resbalándose por esta hasta llegar al suelo, mientras las palmas de sus manos tocan aquella superficie lisa y fría.

Subaru observa el dorso de su mano derecha, después el de la izquierda, ambos impregnados de su propia sangre, aquel pentagrama invertido es nuevamente el último recuerdo que le queda de aquel hombre de ojos color marrón. Como tiempo atrás lo hiciera (Nota 2), levanta una de sus manos en dirección hacia su boca, mientras con la otra sujeta esta extremidad, besando emotivamente aquel símbolo para siempre grabado en su dorso, como si con ello pudiese besar también al Sakurazukamori. Enseguida baja su mano en dirección al piso, mientras recarga su nuca junto a la pared.

-Nunca más volveré a saber de él… mi deseo… nunca…

Pronuncia Subaru, mientras una lágrima corre en principio lentamente por su mejilla, hasta resbalar con velocidad y caer desde su barbilla.

Mientras tanto, Lady Sumeragi había escuchado el alboroto, sospechando con temor que algo ocurría con su nieto. Intentando avanzar sobre su silla de ruedas, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al percibir algo que indudablemente implicaría preocupación para ella.

Una empleada ya entraba bruscamente a la habitación de la exlíder, intentando explicar aquello desconocido para ella. No transcurrió más de un minuto cuando era la misma Lady Sumeragi la que ya se encontraba ella misma dando fuertes toquidos detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Subaru-San? -¡¿Subaru-San?

Pronunciaba en voz alta la anciana mujer.

Pero Subaru no podía contestar, no cuando ya todo a su alrededor comenzaba a convertirse en algo ajeno para él, no cuando el mundo exterior dejaba de manifestarse ante él para dar paso a un mundo donde aquel dolor en su corazón dejaba de existir, refugiado dentro de sí mismo. Mientras su mirada se volvía cada vez más ausente conforme los segundos transcurrían.

Una sigilosa silueta se cuela entonces hacia aquella habitación, mientras su gabardina obscura es levemente agitada por la brisa que ahora se cuela por la ventana totalmente abierta.

Pero Subaru no lo nota, ya no se percata de nada.

Aquella silueta observa fijamente a Subaru, con incredulidad, con extrañeza.

La mirada de Subaru evidencia ausencia casi total.

Aquella figura se hinca lentamente frente al ojiverde, centrando su mirada en los ojos color esmeralda.

-_Subaru-San…_

Pareciera escuchar una voz lejana pronunciando su nombre, pero Subaru piensa que es sólo uno más de sus recuerdos.

-_Subaru…_

Subaru siente perderse en su propio corazón.

_-Subaru-kun…_

Pero aquella voz es imposible de ignorar para él, sobre todo, cuando una mirada color marrón pareciera manifestarse ante él. Y aquel olor inconfundible, mezcla de sangre y colonia fina llega directamente hasta su olfato. Mientras el calor agradable de otro cuerpo pareciera envolverlo. Obligándolo a atender los sucesos del mundo exterior. Para percibir una agradable sensación correr a través de su mejilla, el calor de otra piel, aunque acompañado de un olor a sangre.

La conciencia de Subaru comienza a regresar, aquel color marrón evidencia pertenecer a una mirada fija en él.

Aquella caricia se hace más perceptible, aquellos ojos se vuelven más evidentes, aquel aroma es aún más fuerte.

Seishiro observa aún con incredulidad a Subaru, limpiando con su dedo índice aquella furtiva lágrima que ahora escapa del ojiverde.

El corazón de Subaru late fuertemente, aquella mirada color marrón no es indiferente ni cruel hacia él.

Subaru observa a Seishiro, notando que se ha hincado sobre una rodilla frente a él.

Seishiro observa las pequeñas heridas en el hermoso rostro del joven médium y comienza a tocarlas, intentando revisarlas.

Subaru no puede creer que el Sakurazuka se encuentre frente a él.

_-"La única persona que puede hacerte feliz…_

_Es Sakurazukamori ¿Verdad?"_

_-"¿Verdad?"_

_-"Realiza tu deseo"_

_-"…Aunque nadie logre comprenderlo…"_

_-"Eres humano"_

Seishiro continúa acariciando el rostro de Subaru.

Las emociones de Subaru se encuentran a flor de piel, así que no puede evitar estremecerse.

Seishiro se sorprende ante las evidentes reacciones de Subaru.

-¡Subaru-San!… ¡Subaru-San!.. Abre la puerta…

Expresa ya en un tono de exigencia Lady Sumeragi, desde el pasillo.

Seishiro tampoco puede creer que las reacciones de Subaru sean verdaderas y lo observa con desconcierto, recorriendo delicadamente con su pulgar ahora una herida sobre la mejilla del ojiverde.

Subaru intenta mover sus labios, pero las palabras no logran salir de su boca.

Seishiro aún lo observa con desconcierto.

Subaru insiste en pronunciar palabras que no logran escapar. Siente temor y sabrá que dolerá intensamente, nuevamente, como la primera vez, el escuchar que el Sakurazukamori siente nada por él; así que agacha su rostro lentamente, oprimiendo sus puños.

Pero Seishiro observó aquel movimiento en los labios del otro y lo sujeta tiernamente del rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Subaru lo observa fijamente, con intensa emotividad.

Desde el pasillo, Lady Sumeragi comienza a forcejear con la perilla de la puerta.

Seishiro supone que en cualquier momento la ex - líder Sumeragi conseguirá entrar.

_-"No puedo detener… mi propio deseo" _

Subaru sabe que su abuela pronto abrirá aquella puerta, así que sus labios tiemblan nuevamente, intentando expresar algo que no se atreve.

Seishiro voltea a mirarlo, enseguida voltea hacia la puerta, adivinando que será abierta en cualquier momento.

-Seishiro…yo…

Logra pronunciar Subaru, en voz muy baja, casi de manera imperceptible, pero el movimiento de sus labios permite adivinar con claridad aquella frase.

_-"No puedo detener…este sentimiento..." _

Seishiro observa fijamente a Subaru, con gesto de sorpresa, y su mirada se centra casi al instante en la mirada color esmeralda que pareciera gritarle lo que en verdad habita en el corazón del joven médium.

Seishiro se atreve a abrazar a Subaru nuevamente, al igual que hacía años lo hacía cuando intentaba consolarlo.

Subaru se aferra a él sin titubear, mientras el recuerdo de otras palabras invade su mente.

Seishiro lo aprisiona aún más entre sus brazos de inmediato.

Subaru comienza a llorar lastimeramente, aferrándose a la ropa de Seishiro.

La puerta continúa siendo forcejeada.

Seishiro mantiene aprisionado entre sus brazos a Subaru, manifestando titubeo en su mirada respecto a qué acción realizar.

Subaru se mantiene aferrado a Seishiro.

Seishiro muestra una extraña determinación en su mirada.

Pero en un movimiento brusco y repentino, la puerta de la habitación es abierta. Los empleados entran con urgencia al dormitorio. Lady Sumeragi sólo puede reaccionar abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al observar el interior de la alcoba.

El espejo roto, cristales esparcidos por el piso, pequeñas manchas de sangre en el suelo, mientras las rosas de Subaru se muestran regadas alrededor de aquel florero destrozado, al tiempo que las cortinas se agitan de forma constante, debido a una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se cuela por la ventana totalmente abierta, de aquella habitación ahora totalmente desierta.

_-"La persona más feliz es aquella cuyo deseo se vuelve realidad"_

_-"La felicidad es diferente para cada persona…"_

_-"Realiza tu deseo…"_

_-"Incluso si hay personas que digan que eres egoísta"_

_-"incluso si hay personas que te culparán"_

_-"Aún si… a otras les parece que es una tragedia…"_

_-"Incluso… si nadie entendiera tu deseo"_

_-"La única persona que puede hacerte feliz…_

…_Es Sakurazukamori…_

… _¿Verdad?"_(Nota 3)

Continuará.

Nota 1: Esta frase y la pregunta las pronuncia Kamui a Subaru en el Volumen XIV del Manga de "X". Y efectivamente, Subaru responde con una afirmación.

Nota 2: Esto se observa en el Volumen XVI del Manga de "X", donde Subaru besa el símbolo de pentagrama invertido grabado en el dorso de su mano, para después abrir totalmente la ventana de su habitación y escapar sin informar a nadie.

Nota 3: Todas estas frases aparecen en el Manga de "X", en los Volúmenes X y XIV.


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49.

Las Palabras que Anhelo Escuchar.

En una casa tradicional japonesa, ubicada en las afueras de Tokio.

Una bella y joven mujer yace observando a través de aquellos barrotes existentes en la ventana de su habitación, hasta que escucha el sonido de una puerta al abrirse.

Setsuka voltea instantáneamente, al tiempo que una evidente sonrisa se manifiesta en su rostro y un intenso fulgor invade su mirada, que ahora centra su atención en una juvenil y alta figura masculina.

-Buen Día, madre.

Saluda cortésmente un adolescente de ojos color marrón, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, al tiempo que sostiene un ramo de rojas camelias en una de sus manos.

-¡Buen día Seishiro!

Contesta emotivamente el saludo aquella mujer.

Seishiro estira levemente el brazo, entregando aquel ramo.

-¡Me has traído Camelias!

-Hace tiempo me informaste que eran tus flores favoritas.

-¡Sí! Y ¡lo recordaste!

Comenta Setsuka con alegría sosteniendo entre sus manos las flores, percibiendo a momentos su aroma, aspirándolo profundamente.

Seishiro contempla la belleza de Setsuka.

Setsuka sabe que es observada por aquel ojos color marrón.

-Bella.

Pronuncia Seishiro.

-¿Yo? O ¿Las flores?

Pregunta Setsuka de manera insinuante, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Tú, por supuesto… pues con respecto a las flores, supongo que en el jardín existen aún más bellas que éstas, e incluso en botón.

Comenta el adolescente.

-Pero a diferencia de aquellas flores, estas son "especialmente" bellas, pues eres tú quien me las ha traído Seishiro.

Contesta Setsuka con sinceridad.

Seishiro manifiesta extrañeza mientras observa a Setsuka.

Setsuka sonríe tiernamente ante la reacción de Seishiro y acerca su rostro hacia el de él.

Seishiro centra su atención en aquel intenso brillo en los ojos de la Sakurazukamori.

-Eres lo que más amo…

Afirma Setsuka con emotividad.

Seishiro la observa fijamente, recorriendo sus facciones con la vista.

-…Aunque tú… no sientas lo mismo respecto a mí.

Completa la frase la mujer.

Seishiro guarda tranquilo silencio.

Setsuka acaricia tiernamente el rostro del adolescente

Seishiro cierra lentamente sus ojos en reacción.

-Por ello… eres al único que soy capaz de mirar de esta manera.

Continúa hablando Setsuka.

Seishiro abre los ojos, centrando nuevamente su atención en el intenso brillo de aquella femenina mirada, manifestando nuevamente extrañeza.

-Y eres… al único que deseo proteger.

Afirma Setsuka.

-¿Proteger?

Pregunta Seishiro.

-Aunque dentro de este encierro, en mi situación como Sakurazukamori…. Sólo puedo actuar de una determinada forma…

Explica Setsuka.

-No comprendo.

Expresa Seishiro.

-…Al determinar de nueva cuenta el destino con el cual naciste… (Nota 1)

Continúa hablando la Sakurazukamori.

Seishiro la observa sin comprender.

-…Para ello… tú me asesinarás ¿No es verdad?

Afirma y pregunta Setsuka.

-Supongo… que así será… si es lo que deseas.

Pronuncia el adolescente.

-Sí, lo deseo.

Afirma Setsuka, abrazando a Seishiro, recargando su rostro sobre el pecho del adolescente.

Tiempo después…

Sobre la blanca nieve, hincado sobre una rodilla, ante el cuerpo de su madre yaciente sobre el suelo, empapado con la sangre de ella, Seishiro escucha las últimas palabras de la bella mujer.

-Ahora tú eres el Sakurazukamori… y el siguiente Sakurazukamori será quien te asesine a ti…

Afirma setsuka.

-Me pregunto… ¿Quién me asesinará a mí?

Pregunta tranquilamente Seishiro.

-La persona que más ames.

Contesta Setsuka.

-Yo no seré capaz…

Intenta pronunciar el adolescente.

_-La única persona que deseas proteger…_

Se escucha una voz lejana interrumpiéndolo.

La nieve comienza a desaparecer.

La figura de Setsuka se desvanece entre pétalos de Sákura.

El suelo se muestra entonces cubierto por hierba fresca, mientras se escucha el pisar de unos pasos que se acercan lentamente.

-Hokuto-Chan

Pronuncia Seishiro al levantar el rostro, ya no como un adolescente, sino con la apariencia actual de un hombre de más de treinta años de edad.

Ante él se muestra la figura de una adolescente de expresivos ojos color esmeralda, vestida con ropa de ceremonia, evidenciando una herida que atraviesa su pecho, por la cual ha dejado de brotar ya un líquido color carmín.

Seishiro se levanta lentamente, para situarse entonces de pie, mientras observa fijamente a aquella joven.

-En ese entonces no comprendiste el significado de sus palabras, el significado de su mirada, ni el significado de su sentimiento… y cuando la asesinaste, empapado con su sangre, sentiste nada, al igual que con todos aquellos que asesinaste después, incluyéndome a mí pero… mis palabras… sí lograron producir algún efecto en ti…

Pronuncia Hokuto con emotividad.

Seishiro la observa con extrañeza, cuestionándose acerca de la forma en que esa chica podía saber todo aquello.

-¿Recuerdas esto?

Pregunta Hokuto, al tiempo que algunas frases parecieran escucharse lejanas, tan lejanas como un recuerdo.

_-"Subaru-kun te ama mucho Hokuto-chan"_

Escucha Seishiro su propia voz pronunciando aquella frase y posteriormente se escucha la voz de Hokuto.

_-"Habrá alguien más a quien Subaru ame… _

_Alguien a quien considere más importante que él…_

_Alguien que él sienta palidez al compararse…_

_Alguien que aprecia por el simple hecho de estar respirando…_

_Si esa persona lo traiciona…_

_Entonces Subaru seguramente morirá…" (Nota 2)_

-El recuerdo de una traición llevada a cabo por mí hace ya varios años.

Afirma tranquilamente Seishiro.

-No es eso lo que intento darte a comprender.

Afirma Hokuto acercándose hasta quedar frente a Seishiro, levantando su mano para tocar el rostro de él.

Seishiro percibe en el contacto con aquella joven una extraña tibieza que al principio lo desconcierta y enseguida le produce el surgimiento de una idea.

-No… esto no es un sueño… desde que recuerdas tú nunca has soñado, pero eso no ha impedido que desde hace tiempo tú poseas "sueños" ¿No es verdad Sei-chan?

Pronuncia Hokuto.

Seishiro retira de su rostro la mano de la joven, enseguida frunce levemente el ceño.

-Ahora te preguntas quien soy… ¿En verdad… no lo sabes?

Pregunta Hokuto

Seishiro la mira con desconfianza, suponiendo erróneamente que es un enemigo, pero dudando a la vez.

De la espalda de Hokuto botan un par de enormes alas negras, que manifiestan estar bañadas de sangre.

Seishiro retrocede algunos pasos en señal de prudencia.

Mientras aquellas alas envuelven a Hokuto, para después desplegarse totalmente, soltando varias plumas obscuras y una lluvia de sangre, mostrando la imagen de un hombre totalmente desnudo.

Seishiro hace gesto de sorpresa al ver frente a sí una imagen con características físicas idénticas a él mismo.

-¿En verdad… no sabes quién soy?

Seishiro escucha ahora su propia voz, surgiendo de aquella figura idéntica a él mismo, pero con aquellas enormes alas negras.

-Tal vez esto te asegure una idea.

Pronuncia aquella figura, levantando una de sus manos, invocando un conjuro.

Repentinamente, del suelo parecieran surgir ramas cubiertas con flores de Cerezo que a su vez se enredan a lo largo del cuerpo de Seishiro.

Seishiro sonríe burlonamente en reacción.

-No eres capaz de atraparme con esta ilusión…

Intenta pronunciar Seishiro.

-No… no puedo aprisionarte con la ilusión del "Cerezo", pues tú eres el "Cerezo"… Aunque te recuerdo que sólo el Sakurazukamori puede emplearla.

Afirma la figura alada.

Seishiro reacciona observándolo con desconfianza.

La figura alada lo observa fijamente.

Seishiro se libera tranquilamente y sin problema de aquel "conjuro".

Ambos se observan fijamente, hasta que aquel hombre alado se acerca lentamente.

Seishiro lo observa solamente.

La figura alada mueve sus alas lentamente, de forma de poder envolver entre ellas a Seishiro, mientras lo aprisiona entre sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

Seishiro piensa en liberarse, pero su cuerpo no le responde.

-En verdad, nadie es capaz de aprisionarte, no al Sakurazukamori, tú ya posees tu propia prisión.

Pronuncia el ser alado justo al lado del oído de Seishiro, mientras lo oprime levemente entre sus alas.

Seishiro hace gesto molesto.

Aquella figura sitúa su rostro frente a Seishiro, por un instante Seishiro parece observar la ausencia del ojos derecho en la órbita del rostro de aquel ser que continúa aprisionándolo. Pero casi enseguida vuelve a observar nuevamente ambos brillantes ojos color marrón idénticos a los suyos.

Ambas miradas se encuentran, ambas se atraen.

La figura alada levanta lentamente su mano izquierda, hasta situar las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio sobre el ojo derecho de Seishiro.

Seishiro parpadea en reacción, casi al instante un líquido carmín comienza a brotar de aquel ojo.

La figura alada desvía su vista, observando aquella sangre que ahora corre formando dos delgados hilos desde aquel ojo hasta llegar a la barbilla del Sakurazukamori.

-Aquello que alguna vez perdiste como parte de aquel trato, ese ojo que en su momento significó nada para ti, sólo un despojo, una cosa más que se quebró…

Afirma el ser alado mientras libera a Seishiro lentamente de entre sus brazos, pero aún aprisionándolo entre sus alas.

Seishiro lo observa con gesto de sorpresa.

En un movimiento rápido el ser alado se inclina levemente hacia atrás y levanta su mano derecha evidenciando un ataque.

Seishiro parece adivinar el movimiento y gira levemente su rostro hacia su izquierda, como único recurso, casi al instante siente un dolor punzante surgiendo de su órbita derecha, mientras por reflejo presiona la herida con su mano derecha para tratar de frenar la salida de aquella evidente cantidad de sangre. Mientras con su ojo izquierdo observa al otro ser.

El ser alado libera ya de entre sus alas a Seishiro, enseguida retrocede un par de pasos.

-No tienes problema en perder nuevamente tu ojo derecho… pero… tu ojo izquierdo posee ya cierto valor para ti, pues estuvo en "él"… porque durante un tiempo fue de "él"…

Afirma la figura alada en tono sincero.

Seishiro observa fijamente a aquella figura.

El ser alado asienta levemente con la cabeza.

-Tú eres un objeto más para ti pero… ¿Aún te es indiferente lo que suceda contigo?

Pregunta la figura alada.

Seishiro lo observa, a sabiendas de que aquel ser conoce perfectamente la respuesta de aquella pregunta y los motivos de ello.

-Ahora no existe duda alguna en ti acerca de quién soy ¿No es verdad?

Pregunta el ser alado, elevando su mano izquierda, indicándole a Seishiro que la tome.

Seishiro sólo lo observa indiferente.

La figura alada sonríe levemente en reacción, mientras baja su mano.

Pero aquella escena es interrumpida cuando a lo lejos se escucha un llanto tan profundo, que Seishiro no puede evitar voltear en dirección hacia él.

-Subaru…

Pronuncia por reflejo Seishiro, observando sólo con su ojo izquierdo aquella escena en la cual Subaru abraza su cuerpo ya sin vida.

-No necesitas tu ojo derecho para observar esta escena, de cualquier manera no tienes problema en perderlo nuevamente para protegerlo. Pero esta vez sería en un acto distinto…

Afirma el ser alado.

Seishiro voltea a mirar al otro, deteniéndose de evidenciar sorpresa ante una intención que sólo él conoce.

-Pero… "él" nunca lo sabrá.

Afirma el ser alado, volteando a mirar la imagen de Subaru.

Una leve ráfaga de viento parece soplar

_-"Asesinaste a Hokuto-chan y desapareciste de mi vida… _

_yo… traté de asesinarte… de lo profundo de mi corazón… _

_Traté de vivir borrando tu existencia de mi mente… _

_Pero no pude… Incluso si para ti era solo una piedra…_

_Incluso si solo era una rama marchita sobre la que te parabas… _

_y aún… Por eso… yo deseaba ser asesinado por ti… _

_Incluso si olvidabas haberme matado… Incluso si soy uno más de los…_

_Al menos habrías sido tú…" (Nota 3)_

Las frases pronunciadas por Subaru parecieran ser arrastradas por el viento en dirección hasta donde Seishiro se encuentra.

-En el pasado hubo muchos que te suplicaron por su vida y ese hecho nunca te detuvo para continuar con tu "labor", también hubo otros… que aceptaron morir por tu mano, incluso te lo pidieron y tú sin titubear extinguiste su existencia… finalmente no importaron…

Narra el ser alado, caminando lentamente de un lado a otro, mostrando deshinibidamente sus brillantes y ensangrentadas alas, ante la mirada de Seishiro.

-Pero con él… ya no ocurre igual.

Afirma la figura alada.

Seishiro calla, en señal de aceptación.

-Nunca más, no desde que aquel sentimiento se evidenció ante ti.

Afirma el ser alado.

Seishiro continúa en silencio.

-Durante varios años creíste que su deseo era asesinarte y que al final cuando llegara el momento ambos se matarían el uno al otro, pero eso no ocurrió, aunque tú decidiste morir… y no fue un error, tú nunca olvidaste el hechizo que Hokuto implantó en ti… nunca has olvidado sus palabras….

Pronuncia el ser alado y enseguida voltea hacia un extremo.

_-"Cuando pienso sobre esto…_

_Tú eres demasiado amable…_

_No estabas listo para asesinar a alguien… (Nota 4)_

_Eres una buena persona…_

_Una buena persona"_

Escucha Seishiro su propia voz, pronunciando aquella frase, que se repite en una especie de eco.

-Le otorgaste el "regalo" que sólo un Sakurazukamori puede dar a la única persona que es capaz de considerar "especial"…

Afirma la figura alada.

Seishiro lo observa con su único ojo sano, mientras mantiene su otro párpado cerrado al tiempo que la sangre pareciera comenzar a cesar su brotar.

_-Pero eso no es lo que Subaru necesita._

Se escucha pronunciar una femenina y juvenil voz, mientras desde detrás del ser alado se muestra nuevamente aquella joven de ojos color esmeralda.

Seishiro la observa, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Subaru no necesita que lo protejas desde las sombras!

Afirma Hokuto con reproche.

-Solamente he realizado las acciones pertinentes.

Afirma Seishiro con sinceridad, mientras percibe la mirada del ser alado fija en él.

Hokuto se acerca lentamente, hasta quedar justo frente a Seishiro con su mirada esmeralda fija en aquella color marrón.

Seishiro interpreta la tristeza y el sentimiento de reproche en la femenina mirada color esmeralda, pareciera poder leer los pensamientos de Hokuto en aquellos ojos.

-Mis pecados son imperdonables, tú lo sabes… mis crímenes como Sakurazukamori son irreparables.

Afirma Seishiro con tranquila sinceridad.

Hokuto continúa observándolo un instante, hasta que se atreve a pronunciar algunas palabras.

-Pero el sentimiento de Subaru es inextinguible.

Afirma Hokuto, observando directamente la mirada de Seishiro.

Seishiro interpreta las palabras de Hokuto como correctas.

-"_Tu nunca… habrías de decirme… las palabras que anhelo escuchar" (Nota 5)_

… _las palabras que anhelo escuchar…_

_Las palabras… que anhelo escuchar…"_

Se escucha la voz de Subaru, resonando en un eco.

Seishiro hace gesto de sorpresa, mientras voltea en dirección hacia la escena de donde provienen las frases.

Subaru continúa llorando, pero ya de forma más lastimera y profunda. (Nota 6)

Seishiro no puede evitar acercarse hasta aquella escena y observar fijamente las reacciones de Subaru.

Hokuto y el ser alado lo observan.

-Te llevaste el corazón de Subaru y jamás volverá… jamás… (Nota 7)

Afirma Hokuto con emotividad.

Seishiro aún observa aquella escena en la que Subaru abraza aquel cuerpo ya sin vida del Sakurazukamori.

El llanto de Subaru puede escucharse claramente.

Seishiro sin pensarlo acerca su mano para intentar atrapar con la yema de su dedo índice una lágrima, pero es imposible, aquella escena sólo es un recuerdo plasmado en su cuerpo en ese entonces ya sin vida.

Así que Seishiro continúa observando la escena hasta que ésta desaparece.

Hokuto se acerca nuevamente hacia Seishiro y lo abraza desde detrás.

-Desde siempre pensaste que tu corazón estaba vacío, que no podías tener sentimientos.

Pronuncia Hokuto.

Seishiro hace gesto de extrañeza, pareciera sentir en ese instante el corazón de Hokuto conectado al suyo, mientras percibe nuevamente aquella extraña tibieza.

-…Pero ya no ocurre así…

Continúa hablando Hokuto.

Seishiro calla.

-Posees un deseo Sei-chan, al igual que Subaru… Si te marchas… el corazón de mi hermano morirá definitivamente…

Afirma Hokuto.

El ser alado se acerca a Seishiro, hasta situarse frente a él y lentamente estira su brazo hasta tocar el lado izquierdo del pecho de Seishiro. Enseguida pareciera traspasarlo con su mano, hasta llegar al corazón.

Seishiro se ve nuevamente reflejado en aquella mirada color marón idéntica a la suya. Mientras pareciera percibir "algo" en lo profundo de su corazón siendo oprimido por la mano de aquel ser.

-Mi deseo… que tú y Subaru vivan. (Nota 8)

Afirma Hokuto aún abrazándolo.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo?... Tú posees uno ahora.

Pregunta el ser alado, oprimiendo aún más su mano dentro del corazón del Sakurazukamori.

Seishiro continúa observándolo, consciente de lo que el otro hace.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo Sei-chan?

Pregunta Hokuto sin dejar de abrazarlo, recargando su rostro de lado en la espalda de Seishiro.

-¿Cuál es mi deseo?...

Pregunta el ser alado, mirándolo fijamente, intentando oprimir más su mano pero abriéndola casi enseguida en reacción, como si una extraña fuerza lo obligara a soltar "aquello" que aprisiona.

-…Aquel deseo… que no puedo ya frenar…

Afirma aquella figura y enseguida despliega sus alas, para disolverse lentamente en una lluvia de plumas negras impregnadas de sangre.

Mientras Hokuto abraza a Seishiro aún más fuertemente y después se disuelve entre pétalos blancos de Sakura.

_-"¿Cuál es… tu deseo… Sei-chan?"_

Se escucha la voz de Hokuto en el aire. Mientras aquella "extraña situación" también pareciera desvanecerse.

Horas después.

El viento sopla levemente, el movimiento de las flores y plantas produce un leve pero melodioso sonido en el exterior. Dentro de aquella habitación parecieran escucharse los latidos de dos corazones que simularan sincronizarse.

-Mi deseo…

Pronuncia en voz baja, casi imperceptible, aquel hombre de ojos color marrón, sentado en aquella cama, situado de espaldas en la cabecera, aún totalmente vestido, mientras envuelve entre sus brazos el cuerpo también vestido, de un joven nueve años menor que él.

Aquel muchacho mueve su cabeza, buscando el rostro de aquel otro, mostrándole su hermosa pero llorosa mirada color esmeralda.

Seishiro toca delicadamente con su mano las blancas facciones de Subaru, como si con esta acción intentara decirle algo.

-Creí… que te habías marchado para siempre.

Se atreve a decir Subaru en voz baja.

Seishiro lo observa fijamente un par de segundos, para después negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, no más…

Pronuncia Seishiro mientras continúa acariciando el rostro de Subaru.

Subaru lo observa fijamente, titubeante.

-Nunca más… ya no me es posible…

Afirma Seishiro mientras se inclina un poco, aproximándose hacia el rostro de Subaru.

Subaru lo observa acercarse, inmóvil.

-…Porque yo…

Continúa pronunciando Seishiro, al tiempo que acerca sus labios hacia el oído del ojiverde.

Subaru supone que Seishiro dirá algo.

-Yo a ti…

Pronuncia Seishiro una frase completa en el oído de Subaru.

Los latidos del corazón de Subaru se aceleran, al tiempo que sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente por un segundo para después cerrarse apretando sus párpados, ante aquellas palabras al fin pronunciadas, mientras estrecha con fuerza a aquel hombre de ojos color marrón.

Seishiro percibe los latidos del corazón de Subaru con mayor intensidad y ya sin pensar en sus actos, sólo se atreve a estrecharlo también con mayor fuerza en un abrazo real y sincero.

Mientras en el exterior el viento continúa.

Mientras en otro lugar.

-Ayako-San ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Pregunta Hokuto, "sentada" al lado de aquella misteriosa mujer.

-No te preocupes, sólo necesito reponerme, es sólo que… nunca había hecho esto con…

-¿Un espíritu como yo?

-No.

-Creo… que nos he arriesgado demasiado.

-Nunca hubiera conseguido hacer esto de no haber sido por el lazo que "existe" entre el Sakurazukamori y tú…

Afirma Ayako sin reproche.

-¡Gracias! Ahora supongo que sólo debo esperar el castigo por lo que me he atrevido a llevar a cabo.

Agradece Hokuto con gran emotividad y resignación.

-No debes preocuparte, yo te llevé hasta ahí, yo manifesté tu propio corazón y manifesté el corazón del Sakurazukamori ante sí mismo, en tal caso yo he hecho todo y su decisión… sólo es cuestión de su propio deseo…. Y aunque era de esperarse, no pudo evitar sorprenderme un poco el hecho de que el corazón del Sakurazukamori no opuso resistencia ante mi conjuro.

Afirma Ayako.

-El corazón de Sei-chan es… como un gran vacío pero… no en su totalidad.

Pronuncia Hokuto

-Ahora… el Sakurazukamori tiene "algo" que proteger.

Afirma Ayako.

-"Algo"… que lo ate a este mundo…

Afirma Hokuto.

-Alguien… a quien ama… y ahora… posee un deseo, el cual no difiere mucho del de sus antecesores…

Afirma Ayako con cierta emotividad.

Hokuto abre más sus ojos al percibir las emociones de Aayako en las palabras pronunciadas y se atreve a preguntar.

-Ayako-San… en el pasado ¿Alguna vez conociste a algún otro Sakurazukamori?

Pregunta Hokuto observando directamente a los ojos a aquella mujer.

Ayako suspira profundamente mientras voltea a verla fijamente.

Hokuto mantiene su mirada en ella.

Por un instante Ayako pareciera mostrar una mirada profunda y emotiva.

Por un instante la mirada color esmeralda de Hokuto pareciera interpretar la expresión de Ayako.

Por un instante ambas parecieran identificarse una con la otra, parecieran sentirse cómplices en su situación. Pero Ayako interrumpe el contacto visual haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Hokuto la sigue con la mirada.

-Debo marcharme.

Afirma Ayako.

Hokuto aún la observa.

-Por favor, no comentes de esto con Unmei, él incluso piensa que yo ignoro tu presencia en este lugar.

Afirma Ayako ya sin mirar a la otra. Y comienza a avanzar unos pasos para alejarse del sitio.

Hokuto sólo guarda silencio. Observando a la otra alejarse hasta perderla de vista.

Ayako avanza a través de un largo pasillo, iluminado sólo con unas cuantas velas situadas en unos candelabros antiguos empotrados en las paredes, a ambos lados del camino.

El reflejo de un haz de luz en la cercanía, le indica que se encuentra próxima a llegar a su actual objetivo, unos metros adelante Ayako detiene su andar, frente a un espejo de forma ovalada, colocado en una de las paredes al lado de una antigua puerta de madera de dos hojas, paralelo a otro similar, situado al otro lado de aquella puerta.

_-"¿Alguna vez conociste a otro Sakurazukamori?_

Resuena aquella frase en la mente de Ayako, mientras su profunda mirada color miel se refleja en aquel espejo.

Por un momento Ayako recorre sus blancas facciones, hasta llegar a sus largos mechones lacios de cabello color castaño, mientras su mirada va tornándose cada vez más triste, pero cuando comienza a volverse cristalina, aquella castaña mujer suspira profundo y se aleja de aquel espejo, situándose al instante, justo frente a la puerta.

Ayako propina unos ligeros toquidos a aquella antigua puerta y enseguida abre una de las dos hojas de madera.

-¡Ayako-San!

Se escucha una masculina voz proveniente de aquella habitación.

Ayako sonríe amablemente en respuesta, al tiempo que se introduce en aquella habitación.

-¿Finalmente conseguiré que me digas lo que me deparan las estrellas?

Pregunta en tono amable Ayako.

Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, aún así, aquella castaña cierra lentamente la puerta.

Mientras en otra habitación de aquella residencia, Unmei observa titubeante aquel espejo de tamaño de un cuerpo completo que recién adquirió, como pago de la realización de un hechizo.

Un espejo cuya superficie se muestra totalmente opaca, incapaz de reflejar algo. Un espejo que ahora evidencia encontrarse vacío.

Durante varios minutos Unmei lo observa, mientras mantiene aprisionado entre la palma de su mano izquierda, un "especial" colgante, pendiendo de una cadena dorada, situada a la altura de su pecho, al tiempo que en su mente sólo puede manifestarse un nombre, mientras su mirada evidencia una profunda tristeza y nostalgia.

"_Kenshin"._

Continuará.

Nota 1: Esta frase se refiere al hecho de que Seishiro nació con el Destino de un Dragón de la Tierra y como ya lo mencioné en otra nota anterior, esta situación debió haberse sabido desde entonces, al igual que se observa ocurre, con otros de los Dragones del Cielo y Tierra, sobre todo en los pertenecientes a un Templo o aquellos nacidos dentro de un Clan.

Nota 2: Esta escena se observa en el Volumen V del Manga "Tokyo Babylon".

Nota 3: Estas palabras son pronunciadas por Subaru en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X"

Nota 4: Estas palabras son pronunciadas por Seishiro en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 5:Estas palabras las pronuncia Subaru en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 6: Esto se observa en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 7: Estas palabras las pronuncia Hokuto en el Volumen XVI del Manga "X".

Nota 8: En el Volumen XVI del Manga "X" se observa que Hokuto afirma esto a Seishiro.


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50.

El Ying y el Yang, ambos son opuestos…

… pues ambos existen para ser complemento.

En aquella apacible habitación de hotel, un rayo de sol se cuela audazmente, golpeando con su luz el lugar ya vacío que yace en aquella cama; al lado de un joven de ojos color esmeralda.

Subaru percibe una superficie cómoda debajo de él, mas no el calor que desearía sentir de otro cuerpo, que hasta hace un tiempo lo acogía entre sus brazos. Con lentitud, mueve su brazo más próximo, intentando encontrar a aquel ausente, en una búsqueda inútil, ante el nulo resultado, siente su corazón oprimirse, pero a punto de abrir bruscamente los ojos, el tenue olor a tabaco quemado viaja hasta su olfato, indicando la existencia de alguien más en aquella habitación. Mientras el aroma de una fina colonia se mezcla con el olor de frutas y platillos recién preparados.

Subaru abre lentamente los ojos, incorporándose pausadamente sobre aquella cama, hasta quedar sentado en dirección hacia donde considera proviene el olor de aquel tabaco, ocasionando que las mantas que lo cubren caigan sobre la cama, mostrando la vestimenta total que nunca dejó de ataviar a aquel ojiverde.

Una figura ataviada con camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata azul marino y pantalón formal de color obscuro, sentada sobre aquel sofá lo observa atentamente, su mirada color marrón atrae de inmediato la atención de Subaru.

-Buen día… Subaru-Kun…

Saluda amablemente Seishiro, sosteniendo aquel cigarro encendido en su mano derecha.

-B… buen día…. Seishiro.

Responde tímidamente Subaru, observándolo con interés, percatándose de que aquel ojos marrón ya se encuentra totalmente aseado y alistado.

Pero Seishiro mantiene su vista fija en él, en consecuencia Subaru prevé que el rubor lo invadirá, así que evade la mirada color marrón, desviando sus ojos hasta toparse involuntariamente con aquella pequeña mesa dispuesta con porciones de un desayuno para dos personas.

-Ya nos han traído el desayuno… pero dormías tan plácidamente… que dudaba en despertarte.

Afirma Seishiro sin reproche, en tono amable.

Subaru interpreta que el ojos marrón lo ha estado esperando para ingerir los alimentos.

Seishiro continúa mirando a Subaru, con una mirada indescriptible, pero que ocasiona que el ojiverde sienta su corazón latir distinto de lo usual.

Subaru no puede creer lo ocurrido hace unas horas, ni tampoco que aquel ojos marrón se haya encontrado vigilando su sueño; no sabe qué decir, no sabe qué debe hacer ahora, sólo recorre al otro con su vista, hasta encontrarse con la flama roja de aquel cigarro y una cantidad de ceniza que evidencia estar a punto de caer.

-La ceniza… caerá en tu mano…

Pronuncia tímidamente Subaru.

Seishiro dirige su mirada en dirección hacia el cigarro que sostiene en su mano.

Subaru lo observa.

El Sakurazuka baja su mano, guiando el cigarro sobre de un cenicero, dando unos ligeros golpes para obligar a la ceniza a caer sobre de aquel recipiente, donde yacen los restos de algunos cigarros consumidos minutos atrás.

-… No deberías fumar sin haber desayunado… te… hará mal…

Pronuncia Subaru, sintiéndose después como un verdadero tonto al no tener más nada qué decir en ese momento.

Seishiro lo mira de reojo en reacción, después vira su rostro hacia Subaru.

Subaru espera tal vez una mueca de burla o algún comentario en broma.

-Te agradezco… que te preocupes por mí…

Pronuncia el Sakurazuka tranquilamente, sin algún tono de burla o sarcasmo.

-Y… Yo…

Pronuncia en reacción Subaru, sin saber qué decir, ante el inesperado comentario.

Seishiro oprime el extremo del cigarro contra el cenicero, apagándolo tranquilamente.

Subaru hace gesto de sorpresa, ante la actitud tranquila del otro.

Seishiro después se levanta de su asiento, ocultando en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir sus manos, dirigiéndose hacia Subaru.

Subaru aprieta involuntariamente las mantas que yacen aún cubriendo sus piernas en aquella cama.

Seishiro nota la timidez en el ojiverde, pero no le es inesperada, así que intenta ser amable con él.

-¿Te parece si comenzamos a desayunar?

Pregunta cortésmente el Sakurazukamori, extendiendo su mano derecha ante Subaru, invitándolo a acompañarlo.

Subaru observa la mano de Seishiro titubeante, enseguida se atreve a salir de entre aquellas mantas y toma la mano del otro, con su mano temblorosa al sentir su contacto, mientras el rubor invade su rostro.

Seishiro lo observa, analizando sus actitudes. Sutilmente lo guía hasta la mesa.

Subaru se siente en extremo nervioso, pero no incómodo.

Seishiro toma la silla más próxima ante la mesa y la ofrece al ojiverde.

Subaru acepta las actitudes corteses del ojos marrón, sentándose, mientras el otro le acomoda la silla. De inmediato se ve obligado a notar los platillos frente a él.

-Ordené dos desayunos, uno oriental y el otro occidental, no estaba seguro de cual te apetecería más, así que puedes elegir el que sea más de tu agrado. ¿Deseas café?

Afirma y pregunta el ojos marrón.

-Sí… gracias.

Contesta titubeante el ojiverde, mirando la comida con desgano.

Seishiro sirve café en la taza de Subaru y enseguida en la suya, advirtiendo la desapetencia del ojiverde. Enseguida toma asiento en la silla vacía y comienza a untar mantequilla en una rebanada de pan tostado.

Subaru toma la taza de café y da un sorbo con demasiada calma.

Seishiro lo observa discretamente.

Subaru recorre con su vista la serie de platillos frente a él. De repente observa un ´par de palillos sosteniendo una pequeña bola de arroz frente de él, justo a la altura de su boca.

-El arroz sabe delicioso… ¿Deseas probarlo?

Afirma y pregunta el ojos marrón.

Subaru se sorprende ante lo que Seishiro hace y no se atreve a negarse ante el bocado que le ofrece, titubeante, separa sus labios para permitirle el paso a aquel alimento, masticándolo despacio.

-¿Un poco más?

Pregunta el ojos marrón ofreciéndole ya más arroz

Subaru no tiene otra opción más que ingerir el nuevo bocado.

Unos bocados después, Seishiro ya se encuentra ofreciéndole "probar" otro platillo al ojiverde.

Subaru acepta los alimentos no por el hecho de sentir apetito, y no sólo por cortesía, sino porque nunca imaginó que el ojos marrón tuviera esas atenciones hacia él y la realidad es que le agradan.

Terminado el desayuno. Seishiro se levanta de su asiento, y se dirige hacia un perchero próximo, donde reposa una gabardina obscura.

Subaru lo observa, sospechando que saldrá.

-Debo realizar un "encargo" pero regresaré a la hora del almuerzo.

Afirma Seishiro.

Subaru lo observa dudoso.

Seishiro levanta su mano derecha, realizando una invocación, al instante, su Shikigami se materializa en su extremidad.

-Él te guiará… si deseas encontrarme.

Afirma Seishiro.

Casi al instante aquel ser en forma de halcón, despliega sus alas para posarse sobre la punta de aquel perchero.

-Tardaré sólo lo necesario.

Comenta Seishiro, con sinceridad.

Subaru intenta pronunciar algo. Pero las palabras no surgen de su boca.

Seishiro observa un instante a Subaru, enseguida se dispone a salir por la puerta, cerrándola tranquilamente.

_-Vuelve pronto…_

Piensa Subaru, y enseguida voltea a mirar a aquel Shikigami sobre el perchero.

Aquel halcón con mirada penetrante lo observa durante unos segundos, después agacha su rostro, acomodando sus alas, cerrando lentamente sus párpados, aquella ave pareciera dormir a plena luz del día. Una extraña escena ofrecida, finalmente, por un ser distinto a todo lo viviente.

Subaru lo observa concienzudamente, como nunca antes había tenido oportunidad, centrando su atención en su plumaje, después en aquellas afiladas garras que por el momento se mantienen mostrándose a discreción, siendo empleadas sólo para afianzarse sobre aquella percha.

_-El Shikigami de… Seishiro… de… el Sakurazukamori…_

Piensa el ojiverde, comparándolo sin planearlo con su Shikigami propio, su cuervo blanco de tres cabezas, descubriendo enormes diferencias por obvias razones entre ambos, ya que mientras su ave blanca representa la sanación (Nota 1), aquel halcón es sin duda un ave predadora, la más hábil y peligrosa de todas.

_-Son tan distintos... como… la luz y la obscuridad… como Seishiro y yo…_

Piensa Subaru, agachando el rostro.

En eso, el halcón levanta velozmente su rostro, al tiempo que abre sus ojos y dirige su mirada en dirección a la puerta, propiciando que Subaru volteé en la misma dirección.

Enseguida se escuchan unos leves golpes en la puerta que ya se abre lentamente, al tiempo que el rostro de una mujer hace su aparición.

-Buen día… Con permiso…

Pronuncia aquella mujer de actitud amable que evidencia una edad madura.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero nos fue un poco complicado cumplir con la petición del señor Sakurazuka… aunque finalmente lo conseguimos.

Pronuncia la mujer, portando una caja para obsequio entre sus manos.

Subaru mira con extrañeza aquel paquete que la mujer coloca sobre el sofá.

-Supongo que ya puedo retirar los trastos.

Afirma la mujer, mientras ya apila los platos sobre una charola

-Eh… sí… gracias…

Pronuncia el ojiverde, volteando discretamente en dirección al Shikigami.

El halcón se muestra atento desde su sitio, ante los movimientos de la mujer.

La mujer termina de recoger los trastes despreocupadamente, pues es lógico que no vea ni perciba la presencia de aquel Shikigami.

Pero Subaru vigila fijamente y de reojo a aquel halcón.

-Con permiso…. Enseguida traeré el resto.

Pronuncia la mujer

_-¿El resto?_

Piensa Subaru con intriga.

Casi de inmediato la mujer entra con algunas toallas de baño limpias y una bata de ducha.

El Shikigami la sigue con mirada fija.

-Con permiso… vuelvo después… pero si desea algo más antes, sólo debe pedírmelo…

Le indica la mujer y enseguida se retira.

-Gracias.

Pronuncia Subaru y al voltear a mirar al halcón, éste ya se encuentra nuevamente acomodándose para aparentar dormir.

Subaru se incorpora de su asiento y se dirige hacia aquel sofá, con extrañeza sujeta la tapa de aquel paquete entre sus manos, al retirarla completamente se encuentra con una fina tela color blanco.

-¿Un kimono… blanco?

Se pregunta el ojiverde, colocando la tapa a un lado y atreviéndose a sacar aquella prenda de su contenedor, extendiéndola frente a sus ojos. Suponiendo de inmediato que aquel kimono es un obsequio del Sakurazukamori, un obsequio que no puede rechazar. Pero al voltear nuevamente en dirección a la caja, observa que el obsequio consta de una vestimenta completa que incluye calzado.

Subaru titubea un momento, recorriendo con su mirada la vestimenta que aún trae puesta desde el día anterior, considerando que debe cambiarla. Así que busca lentamente la puerta de la ducha con su mirada y enseguida se dirige hacia ésta. Antes de introducirse voltea para comprobar si el Shikigami aún mantiene su postura, encontrándose con un resultado positivo.

Subaru lentamente se despoja de sus prendas en el interior del sanitario, hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, enseguida se aproxima bajo la regadera, y al girar las llaves de ésta la sensación de agua tibia recorriéndolo de cabeza a pies lo invade. Segundos después aquel ojiverde reflexiona acerca de que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba de una ducha tranquila, pero casi de inmediato se aparta de la regadera para sigilosamente espiar hacia el interior de la habitación, comprobando que el halcón continúa inerte sobre aquella percha.

Mientras en otra parte lejos de ahí.

En una de las tantas transitadas calles de Tokio, una alta figura se transporta a pie tranquilamente, confundiéndose entre la gente, mientras sostiene ya sobre su brazo aquella gabardina obscura, que ahora porta evidencia de su reciente crimen.

Seishiro avanza varias calles, hasta que un especial sonido atrae su atención, propiciando frenar su andar.

El ojos marrón voltea en dirección al origen de aquel ruido, notando que proviene de aquel restaurant-bar, al parecer abierto las veinticuatro horas. El Sakurazuka decide entrar al sitio, la tenue iluminación y la poca afluencia del lugar lo convence de buscar una mesa, llegando hasta una situada en un extremo, junto a una figura de mármol que permite disimular su presencia.

Casi al instante, un mesero se acerca a él.

Seishiro ordena una bebida que el mesero no tarda en traer.

El Sakurazuka busca entre los bolsillos de su gabardina, hasta conseguir extraer un cigarro y su encendedor. A los pocos segundos, aquel ojos marrón ya se encuentra inhalando el humo de aquel tabaco. Mientras otra melodía se manifiesta ante sus oídos. Una melodía que vagamente recuerda haber escuchado hace ya un tiempo que no logra precisar, pero que lo obliga a reflexionar. Que inevitablemente le provoca evocar escenas de su vida.

Seishiro levanta su mano derecha, la cual ahora sostiene su cigarrillo, hasta situarla frente a su vista, sus ojos se centran ahora en sus dedos, los cuales aún mantienen la sensación de sangre impregnada entre éstos, los cuales aún emanan olor a sangre reciente, al tiempo que el humo del cigarro viaja en un grueso hilo que se desvanece casi medio metro de distancia después.

Seishiro observa sus dedos, los dedos del asesino en el que se convirtió desde que cumplió quince años de edad. Sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos, mientras el recuerdo de unos ojos color esmeralda surge en su mente. Es entonces cuando extrañamente Seishiro se pregunta si tendría el derecho de atreverse a tocar con aquellas manos a aquel ojos color esmeralda, de corazón totalmente opuesto al suyo, de mirada totalmente distinta a la suya.

Se pregunta si debe acariciar aquel ingenuo rostro con esas extremidades bañadas demasiadas veces con sangre, impregnadas incluso con la del propio Subaru. Pues Seishiro sabe que ni siquiera con su propia vida sus pecados conseguirán ser expiados. De hecho nunca aspiró a ello. Nunca le interesó, pero Subaru es demasiado puro y amable, en contraste con él. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, sabe que aquel ojos color esmeralda, aquel que alguna vez fue su presa y con el cual se encuentra atado pero ya no sólo por aquel símbolo en el dorso de sus manos, se encuentra esperándolo.

-¿Por qué…? Si yo asesiné su corazón al matar lo que él amaba… ¿Por qué es que… él aún siente afecto por mí…?

Se pregunta en voz baja Seishiro, respecto al sentimiento de Subaru hacia él, a sabiendas de que tal vez nunca comprenda la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Desea algo más señor?

Se acerca el mesero a interrumpirlo sin intención, de sus pensamientos.

-No, gracias… me encuentro bien…

Contesta el ojos marrón.

El mesero se retira entonces.

Seishiro suspira sin planearlo, y casi al instante eleva su mano para inhalar el humo de su cigarro, pero la ceniza que ahora se esparce por el aire le indica que aquel tabaco casi se ha terminado, así que coloca aquel cigarrillo en el cenicero sobre la mesa. Permitiéndole terminar de extinguirse por cuenta propia. Casi al instante revisa la hora en su reloj de pulso, percatándose de que pronto llegará el momento del almuerzo.

_-Subaru… me espera…_

Piensa Seishiro, por un momento intenta dudar de ese hecho, pero al final sabe que es verdad; así que decide pagar la cuenta, sin importar dejar su bebida intacta y se retira del lugar.

Mientras de regreso en el hotel.

Subaru ha terminado de alistarse, recorriendo una y otra vez con su vista aquel kimono ahora sobre su cuerpo. Recordando que hacía tiempo no vestía uno así, y nunca de un color tan puro. Mirando de reojo en dirección ahora de aquel reloj sobre el buró al lado de la cama, percatándose de que aún faltan varios minutos para el momento en el cual Seishiro afirmó regresaría con él. Con cierta desilusión, recorre la habitación en la cual se encuentra, hasta llegar a la ventana semi-abierta por la cual parece apreciarse un jardín. Subaru se acerca hacia ésta, y levanta discretamente una de las cortinas, para confirmar que efectivamente en el exterior se encuentra un apacible jardín. Voltea a observar al Shikigami, el cual se mantiene aún impasivo.

Tranquilamente, Subaru decide salir de aquella habitación y al llegar al jardín percibe la brisa fresca sobre su rostro, el canto de las aves domina por instantes el lugar. Varios Cedros, situados en la cercanía evidencian un camino que permite internarse en aquel ahora evidente inmensa floresta. Cerca de la habitación, alrededor de la construcción, distintos tipos de flores se muestran esplendorosas: Camelias, Lilas, Azaleas y Peonías entre otras más. A lo lejos, se alcanza a apreciar una porción de puente que al parecer permite atravesar un gran lago. Subaru contempla aquel paisaje con atención, sus ojos color esmeralda se muestran tranquilos en medio de aquella vegetación, hasta que repentinamente parece sentirse vigilado. El ojiverde vira su rostro hacia un lado, encontrando nada distinto al paisaje mismo. Reflexiona un instante; en eso, el joven médium hace gesto de preocupación y decide volver prontamente a la habitación, abriendo bruscamente la puerta, buscando de inmediato aquel perchero, el cual ya se encuentra vacío. Subaru hace gesto de angustia y en reacción inmediata vira su cuerpo de nuevo hacia la puerta, intentando perseguir al halcón, intentando adivinar la dirección en la cual se ha marchado, pero frena violentamente al apreciar frente de él a una alta figura vestida ya con kimono color negro.

-Seishiro… yo… has regresado…

Comenta Subaru.

Pero Seishiro no responde al comentario y observa fijamente a Subaru, contemplándolo.

_-Bello…_

Piensa el Sakurazukamori, observando el aspecto de Subaru vestido con aquel kimono.

Subaru percibe la mirada fija en él, no entiende el motivo, pero aquella manera de ser observado por el otro le produce que la sangre suba a su rostro y agache su vista.

Seishiro se percata de lo evidente de su actitud y decide disimular al recordar lo tímido que es Subaru.

-Luces bien con ese atuendo.

Comenta entonces con tranquilidad el Sakurazukamori.

Subaru levanta su mirada un instante para ver el rostro del ojos marrón, pero de inmediato baja su vista en señal de vergüenza.

-G… Gracias…

Pronuncia Subaru, con el rubor invadiéndole el rostro.

_-En verdad eres tierno Suby-kun._

Piensa sin burla el Sakurazukamori.

Subaru levanta su rostro para observar a Seishiro, no puede evitar notar que luce apuesto ataviado con aquel kimono obscuro.

-Regresé hace un momento, pero no quise importunarte al observar que te encontrabas en el jardín.

Comenta el ojos marrón.

Subaru no puede evitar mantener su vista en Seishiro. Hasta que se percata de lo que hace, desvía su mirada hacia un lado.

-Ya nos han servido el almuerzo ¿Deseas tomarlo dentro de la habitación o prefieres tomarlo en el jardín?

Propone el Sakurazukamori.

-Supongo… que en el jardín.

Afirma el ojiverde tímidamente.

Rato después, ambos ya se encuentran degustando los alimentos en el exterior de la habitación.

Subaru por vergüenza y timidez consume el almuerzo, aunque lentamente.

Seishiro lo ingiere sin dificultad, a momentos observa discretamente los movimientos de Subaru, centrando su atención en el rostro del muchacho, en su mirada color esmeralda. Hasta que se ve obligado a mirar de reojo en dirección al jardín.

Subaru frena en el aire su bocado, mirando también de reojo en dirección al jardín.

-Así es… hay "algo" en el lugar, lo noté hace tiempo, pero no es un asunto que a mí me concierna.

Afirma Seishiro tranquilamente, disimulando, al centrar su atención en su porción de comida.

Subaru parece desilusionarse ante el comentario.

Seishiro lo nota, mientras continúa con su almuerzo.

Subaru parece reflexionar.

Seishiro limpia tranquilamente su boca ya con una servilleta, indicando que ha terminado.

-Pero supongo que a ti te agradaría dar un paseo a solas por el jardín.

Comenta tranquilamente Seishiro.

Subaru lo observa con gesto de sorpresa, comprendiendo la intención en las palabras de Seishiro. Enseguida sonríe levemente y se levanta de su asiento.

Seishiro lo observa internarse en el jardín.

Subaru voltea para observar las reacciones del ojos marrón.

Seishiro asienta discretamente con la cabeza, centrando su atención en la mirada de Subaru.

Subaru vuelve a voltear para comenzar a internarse en el jardín.

Seishiro enciende un cigarrillo al notar la figura de Subaru ya lejana. Y aún lo observa continuar alejarse mientras sostiene el tabaco entre sus dedos, frente a su visión.

_-Tu mirada nunca dejará de ser pura… y jamás dejarás de preocuparte por los demás… Suby-kun…pues tú eres… demasiado amable…_

Piensa Seishiro sin burla. Enseguida voltea a observar su mano derecha, aquella que usa para traspasar el pecho de sus víctimas.

_-Y yo… soy Sakurazukamori… pero… a pesar de ese enorme contraste entre nosotros…_

Piensa Seishiro.

_-…No puedo evitar… _

Continúa pensando el Sakurazuka.

_-…Sentir esto por ti…_

Sigue pensando el ojos marrón.

_-… Y tengo que admitir… que ya no me es posible frenar este sentimiento…._

Termina de pensar el ojos marrón, enseguida inhala profundamente su cigarrillo, manteniéndose sentado en su sitio, al parecer, esperando a que ahora Subaru regrese de realizar su "labor".

Continuará.

Nota 1: Diferentes culturas, existentes a través de la Historia de la Humanidad, han considerado al cuervo como guardián de los poderes mágicos asociados a la sanación y a la búsqueda de respuestas en el proceso de desarrollo espiritual.


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51.

El Loto en el Lago.

Aquel camino parece interminable, a pesar de la intensa luz existente a esa hora del día, escasos rayos parecen colarse difícilmente por entre la maleza. Aún así, Subaru prosigue su andar, usando como guía aquella energía espectral que sabe emana de algún sitio. Por un instante vira su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose observado, pero no logra observar nada más allá de toda aquella vegetación. Minutos después, la luz del sol se manifiesta ya con brusquedad, indicándole al ojiverde que aquel camino ha llegado a su fin, mostrándose ahora ante él un hermoso lago que irradia belleza en todas sus características.

En aquel lago, los rayos de sol chocan con el agua produciendo haces de luz que presentan un bello pero discreto espectáculo frente a los ojos color esmeralda. Subaru busca discretamente con su vista a aquello que percibe en las cercanías, sin conseguir encontrar alguna clara manifestación. Pero algo parece flotar en medio de aquel lago; cercano a la orilla, Subaru no logra descifrar aquello que se mantiene sobre la superficie del agua, así que dirigiéndose al puente que atraviesa aquella área poblada de líquido, camina a través de éste hasta quedar casi a la mitad, casi sobre aquello que flota, sorprendiéndose ante lo que sus ojos aprecian.

_-¿Una flor? ¿Una… flor solitaria en medio del lago?_

Se pregunta mentalmente Subaru, colocando sus manos sobre la barda de aquel puente, intentado inclinarse para observar más detenidamente aquello que de momento cree una ilusión, pero que se manifiesta como real ante una suave ráfaga de viento que agita sus pétalos y produce unas cortas ondas sobre el agua.

-Es real

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, extrañado ante aquella existencia en el agua.

El ojiverde recorre con su vista ahora aquel lago, comprobando que aquella flor es la única presente en éste. Y terminada su inspección visual vuelve a centrar su atención en ésta.

Las ondas en el agua parecieran mantenerse, atrayendo sin notarlo la mirada fija del ojiverde. Al tiempo que la sensación espectral pareciera hacerse manifiesta. Subaru mantiene su postura, en espera de que aquel ente del más allá se manifieste ante él, pero en una milésima de segundo, Subaru se siente atraído por aquel lago, mientras una fuerza pareciera empujarlo por la espalda.

Aquel ojiverde se siente caer bruscamente en el agua, para después salir a flote sin problema, e intentando mantenerse así, observa que aquel líquido pareciera negarse a llevarlo al fondo del lago. Subaru entonces decide buscar visualmente a aquel ser del más allá, pero su inspección se ve interrumpida al comenzar a percibir un intenso frío entre aquellas aguas, un frío tan helado que pareciera no sólo ser sentido por su cuerpo, pareciera traspasar hasta su corazón, al tiempo que aquellas aguas parecieran manifestar después una tristeza tan intensa, como la que alguna vez él experimentó, enseguida un sentimiento tan próximo al odio pareciera envolverlo también. Subaru reconoce aquellas emociones sin duda, su corazón se oprime al interpretarlas a la perfección, al recordar que en algún tiempo se encontraron presentes en él.

Un reflejo en el agua pareciera evidenciarse, mientras unos ojos color gris lo observan fijamente.

Subaru levanta su vista para buscar al causante de aquel extraño reflejo.

-¿Eres tú?

Pregunta a Subaru, mirándolo fijamente, la figura de una joven mujer de facciones delicadas y cabello corto castaño, vestida con un kimono rojo decorado con flores de Lirio, situada en aquel puente.

Subaru la observa atento.

La espectral figura lo observa también.

Subaru continúa manteniéndose a flote sin esfuerzo.

Aquella figura aún lo observa fijamente.

Subaru comienza a sentir que el frío en aquella aguas aumenta velozmente, siente que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuye violentamente, el intento por mover su mano para invocar algún conjuro ya es inútil, pues su cuerpo no le responde.

Aquella espectral joven lo observa con helada mirada.

Subaru comienza a sentir que la respiración le falta, al tiempo que un intenso sueño comienza a invadirlo. Lentamente sus párpados comienzan a cerrarse, en contra de su voluntad, mientras percibe a su cuerpo comenzar a sumergirse en aquellas aguas.

Aquella figura, sólo lo observa desde aquel puente.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Subaru se sumerge cada vez más en aquel lago.

Subaru poco a poco deja de percibir cualquier cosa alrededor suyo, mientras aquella espesa capa de líquido lo envuelve sin cesar.

Subaru no se percata de que el agua alrededor suyo comienza a agitase, tampoco se percata de una mano que lo sujeta firmemente del brazo y enseguida un cuerpo lo atrae hacia él aún entre aquella capa de agua.

Un indefinible tiempo después, siente su respiración débil, sus pulmones invadidos por algo distinto al aire, mientras un intenso temblor invade cada fibra de aquel ser, la pesadez de su cuerpo es intensa, casi imperceptible, al igual que su cuerpo mismo, el cual pareciera estar adormecido; intenta abrir sus ojos pero le es casi imposible, una gota de líquido parece caer, chocando contra su rostro, seguida de otra más. Es entonces cuando se percata de la sensación de una boca sobre la suya, de un aliento diferente, al contacto con el suyo, una sensación extrañamente agradable, pero que sólo puede percibir por intervalos cortísimos de tiempo, aunque el suficiente para producir que los latidos de su corazón se aceleren involuntariamente.

Subaru siente comenzar a estremecerse ante cada contacto, pero aquel estremecimiento sólo es distinguible por él, pues inevitablemente se mezcla con aquel incesante temblor. Pero un brusco movimiento surgido desde su interior hasta su garganta, obliga a aquello que invade sus pulmones comenzar a escapar, otro movimiento más y otro más, hasta que aquel líquido termina de ser arrojado. Su respiración comienza a estabilizarse, pero sólo por instantes, pues durante otros pareciera sentir nuevamente que le falta el aliento.

Subaru siente entonces la ausencia de aquel agradable contacto, separa sus labios en reacción, pareciera invitar a aquel otro a continuar con su acción, pero no ocurre más.

El ojiverde siente otra gota más de líquido caer en su rostro, es entonces cuando se percata de estar recostado sobre una superficie ahora húmeda, pero firme, mientras algo sostiene su nuca.

Subaru abre lentamente sus ojos, manteniendo sus labios separados, pareciera continuar buscando aquellos otros que hasta hace un momento lo tocaron. Una mirada color marrón lo observa desde arriba.

Subaru abre más sus ojos en reacción, intentando comprobar que se trata de Seishiro, pues sabe que sólo aquel podría ocasionar aquellas sensaciones en él, pero aquel esfuerzo sólo se mantiene unos pocos segundos, pues Subaru siente un profundo cansancio.

-S… Seishiro

Pronuncia Subaru aquel nombre casi como un suspiro.

Seishiro pronuncia algunas palabras.

Pero Subaru sólo puede observar ya borrosamente el movimiento de los labios del otro, obligándose a cerrar nuevamente los ojos, vagamente se siente levantado de aquella superficie y cargado en brazos; el sonido de los latidos de un corazón llega directamente hasta su oído izquierdo.

Subaru supone que se encuentra entre los brazos de Seishiro. La sensación es en extremo agradable para él. Siente cómo su cuerpo avanza por algún camino, sostenido entre los brazos de aquel otro, durante algunos minutos, hasta que el sonido de una puerta al abrirse lo obliga a abrir nuevamente los ojos. Subaru parpadea muy lentamente, observando de reojo el sitio donde se encuentran, notando que es la habitación que ahora comparte con aquel ojos marrón. Un instante después se siente recostado en una superficie blanda, pero firme, obligándose a abrir totalmente los ojos, topándose nuevamente con la mirada color marrón.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pregunta el ojos marrón, observándolo fijamente

-¿Eh?

Pronuncia Subaru, sintiéndose en una especie de estado de ensoñación, atraído inevitablemente por la cercanía del rostro de Seishiro.

Seishiro interpreta que aquel ojiverde se encuentra aún desconcertado por lo ocurrido.

Subaru observa la humedad en el cabello de Seishiro. Se obliga entonces a recordar el incidente ocurrido y trata de incorporarse con rapidez, pero la movilidad de su cuerpo aún no es normal.

Seishiro supone lo que ocurre con el cuerpo de Subaru, así que lo ayuda a levantarse, para quedar sentado sobre la cama, sujetándolo con ambos brazos. El rostro de ambos por un momento queda muy cerca uno del otro, las miradas se cruzan inevitablemente ante los escasos centímetros que los separan, pero el cuerpo de Subaru comienza a temblar nuevamente.

-Debes tomar un baño con agua caliente.

Pronuncia Seishiro.

-¿Cómo?

Pregunta Subaru desconcertado.

-Te ayudará a aumentar la temperatura de tu cuerpo.

Afirma el ojos marrón, alejándose de Subaru para prepararle la ducha.

Subaru observa moverse al otro por la habitación, notando la humedad no sólo de su cabello, también de su kimono.

-Seishiro… tú… también te encuentras húmedo… puedes… enfermar…

Pronuncia Subaru… sorprendido, suponiendo acertadamente que el ojos marón se encuentra en tales condiciones por haberlo salvado.

Pero en el cuarto de ducha Seishiro ya se encuentra despojándose de su kimono y colocándose una bata de baño, apareciendo en la habitación con esta ligera prenda y empleando una pequeña toalla para secarse el cabello.

Subaru lo observa atentamente.

Seishiro lo observa, volteando ligeramente el rostro en dirección hacia Subaru, continuando con su acción de secarse.

-La ducha está lista, debes entrar.

Invita el Sakurazuka.

-Pero… tú deberías también… yo…

Intenta afirmar Subaru, al ver la humedad que aún invade el cuerpo del ojos marrón.

Seishiro voltea a mirar fijamente a Subaru, guardando silencio, después aparta tranquilamente la toalla de su cabello, depositándola sobre la mesa y comienza a acercarse hacia el ojiverde.

Subaru lo observa acercarse.

Seishiro continúa acercándose lentamente hasta Subaru manteniendo su mirada fija en la color esmeralda y se detiene hasta quedar junto a él.

Subaru siente un ligero nerviosismo ante la cercanía de Seishiro.

Seishiro comienza a inclinarse lentamente, y lentamente, también lo toma por la cintura.

-Seishiro…

Pronuncia Subaru en voz baja, casi imperceptible, no como una protesta, más bien como una petición inconsciente, sintiendo su cintura ser sujetada entre las firmes manos del Sakurazuka, sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, observando su mirada esmeralda reflejada en la color marrón, sintiendo la sangre subir hasta su rostro.

-Rodea mi cuello con tus brazos.

Pronuncia el Sakurazukamori, atrayendo el cuerpo de Subaru hacia él, deslizando sus manos por aquella cintura hasta rodearlos con sus brazos.

Subaru se siente estremecer ante el sutil recorrido de las manos de Seishiro y obedece tímidamente.

Seishiro acerca su rostro al de Subaru.

Subaru siente cada vez más cercanas de su rostro las facciones del otro, hasta percibirlas deslizarse junto de él, un leve roce de la mejilla de Seishiro en la de Subaru le produce al ojiverde temblar en reacción. La cercanía de Seishiro le produce olvidar la sensación de frío en su cuerpo. La sensación de los brazos del Sakurazuka tomándolo de esa manera le provoca sentir una intensa onda calurosa invadiendo su cara.

-Te ayudaré a levantarte para llegar hasta la regadera.

Afirma el ojos marrón.

Subaru asienta levemente con la cabeza, propiciando un nuevo roce con el rostro de Seishiro, deseando quedarse en esa posición con él, sintiéndose entre sus firmes brazos.

Pero ya dentro del cuarto de baño.

-¿Puedes sostenerte en pie?

Pregunta Seishiro ya frente a la regadera de la ducha.

Subaru asienta con la cabeza, sintiéndose nuevamente ruborizar.

Seishiro da la media vuelta, para salir tranquilamente del cuarto de baño.

Subaru lo observa alejarse y enseguida cerrar la puerta.

Seishiro al otro lado de la puerta, cruza los brazos y esboza una ligera sonrisa, mientras parpadea lentamente.

_-En verdad eres un encanto… Suby-kun…_

Piensa el Sakurazukamori, pero al instante baja los brazos y se dirige hacia la ventana, para observar aquel inmenso jardín con mirada sospechosa, mientras sostiene su barbilla entre los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, reflexivo. Recordando la situación de la que rescató a Subaru, evocando las sensaciones que transmitía el agua de aquel lago. Suponiendo acerca de la intensidad de poder de aquel ente, para llegar a un grado tal de influencia en ese lago.

Mientras Subaru ya se ha despojado de aquel húmedo kimono y ahora se encuentra sintiendo el agua caliente de la regadera correr por su cuerpo. Volteando en dirección hacia la puerta, suponiendo que Seishiro se encuentra tras de ella, en la habitación.

_-…Me salvó… él me rescató…_

Piensa Subaru, incesantemente, frotando su cuerpo con sus manos para intentar conseguir que la sensación del intenso frío desaparezca, recargando su nuca en determinado momento en la pared de la ducha, permitiéndole al agua correr libremente por su cuerpo.

Rato después, el ojiverde sale lentamente del baño, encontrándose con la figura del Sakurazukamori de pie frente a la ventana, de espaldas a él.

Seishiro mira de reojo hacia sus espaldas, percibiendo la presencia de Subaru.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Pregunta el Sakurazukamori, mirando a Subaru de manera tranquila.

-S… Sí, gracias…

Pronuncia el ojiverde.

Seishiro se acerca hacia la mesa situada en la habitación y toma entre sus manos una taza que contiene un líquido que emana constante vapor.

Subaru observa aquel líquido.

-Te hará bien beber este té.

Comenta el Sakurazukamori.

Subaru toma la taza entre sus manos.

Seishiro observa fijamente al ojiverde.

_-Estás helado…_

Piensa Seishiro al sentir las manos de Subaru.

Mientras Subaru ya sujeta la taza y la dirige en dirección hacia su boca.

Pero un nuevo temblor en su cuerpo le impide siquiera probar aquella bebida.

Subaru sabe que aquella reacción no es normal, pero el temblor le impide continuar sujetando la taza y se ve obligado a soltarla.

Seishiro se acerca al ojiverde, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos.

Subaru se sorprende ante la reacción de Seishiro, pero no lo rechaza, al contrario, el calor de aquel ojos marrón es demasiado grato.

Seishiro coloca su mano derecha dispuesta para un conjuro, sin dejar de abrazar al ojiverde.

Subaru escucha algunas palabras ser pronunciadas por los labios del Sakurazuka. Lentamente, el temblor deja de invadir su cuerpo y aquella sensación de intenso frío se atenúa. Un gemido que evidencia dolor se escucha desde la lejanía, un sonido que sólo aquellos dos médiums son capaces de escuchar, por ser ajeno al mundo de los vivos.

Subaru supone lo que el otro ha hecho y evidencia gesto de preocupación.

-No soy tan amable como tú… jamás podré serlo…

Pronuncia tranquilamente el Sakurazuka, manteniendo entre sus brazos a Subaru.

_.Lo sé…_

Piensa Subaru, parpadeando lentamente y también lentamente apoyando su rostro de lado sobre el pecho del Sakurazuka.

Seishiro hace gesto de sorpresa al interpretar que Subaru se ha acomodado entre sus brazos. Pero después de un rato, el ojos marrón se ve obligado a interrumpir aquella cercanía.

-Es mejor que por ahora descanses.

Recomienda Seishiro.

Subaru comienza a apartarse del otro en reacción.. Pero Seishiro le impide hacerlo totalmente, al ayudarlo a recostarse en la cama, para de inmediato cubrirlo con un cobertor, para intentar mantener la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sentándose sobre la cama, a un lado del ojiverde, recargado sobre la cabecera, Seishiro vigila el sueño de Subaru, mostrando tranquilidad, pero cuando ha notado que Subaru ha quedado dormido, hace gesto de molestia, volteando en dirección hacia aquel jardín.

Horas después, la noche ha avanzado, el silencio parece dominar aquel sitio. Subaru mantiene su postura en aquella cama, durmiendo profundamente, hasta que un aparente sonido viaja hasta sus oídos, obligándolo a despertar.

Subaru abre sus ojos, permaneciendo atento a aquel ruido que creyó escuchar. Un doloroso gemido se manifiesta desde el exterior del jardín, un lamento tan apesadumbrado, tan entristecido, que oprime el corazón de Subaru, provocándole sentir una gran compasión por aquel ente que evidencia tener un gran sufrimiento.

Subaru siente que aquel intenso frío nuevamente lo invade, acompañado de aquella tristeza; intentando "atender" aquel sufrimiento comienza a incorporarse pausadamente de su lugar, pero su acción es interrumpida por un brazo que lo rodea desde detrás, evitándole salir de entre aquellas mantas.

-Es mejor que esperes hasta mañana, en la oscuridad de la noche, en este lugar desconocido, no podrás realizar debidamente tu labor…

Afirma tranquilamente una masculina voz en tono bajo.

_-Seishiro…_

Piensa el nombre de aquel que ahora supone duerme a su lado.

Aquel lamento vuelve a repetirse.

Ambos médiums lo escuchan nuevamente.

Subaru se ha quedado inmóvil, pero no ha sido por aquel sonido, sino porque no desea que Seishiro lo suelte, no desea propiciar el más mínimo motivo para hacer creer al ojos marrón que debe alejarse.

El lamento se repite una vez más.

Seishiro desliza su otro brazo por debajo de Subaru, para envolverlo en un total abrazo, propiciándole su calor corporal.

Subaru cierra sus ojos en reacción, concentrando su atención en aquel añorado abrazo.

La noche transcurre.

La energía espectral es percibida con mayor fuerza, el sonido continúa, la sensación de frío intenta atraparlo nuevamente.

Pero Subaru voltea buscando al ojos marrón.

Seishiro aparenta ya dormir.

Subaru se atreve a voltear su cuerpo para quedar frente al otro, lentamente, de forma cuidadosa, intentando mantener aquel abrazo por parte del otro, situando con cautela su rostro por debajo de la barbilla de aquel dormido Seishiro, intentado acomodarse entre sus brazos, percibiendo en su rostro el calor del otro.

Seishiro entreabre discretamente sus ojos, comprobando que Subaru busca su contacto, discretamente acomoda sus brazos para envolver firmemente a Subaru entre ellos.

Subaru duerme entre los brazos de Seishiro. Mientras Seishiro duerme de espaldas hacia la ventana, intentado con su cuerpo, ocultar del exterior el de Subaru.

Seishiro ha propiciado aquel contacto a propósito, después de analizar lo ocurrido, sabe que debe mantener a Subaru cerca de él y de su energía de médium; pues sabe que a pesar del poder que Subaru posee, su corazón es demasiado amable y considerado.

Continuará.


End file.
